Save my body
by Shirley007
Summary: Dean decides to call upon the one girl that can keep Sam from offering up his body to Lucifer. But Bella is engaged to be married with a vampire. What will happen when the Winchester brothers show up at her doorstep? Set after episode 'The end' andEclipse
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I have any right to Supernatural.**

**Summary : After witnessing Sam, possessed by Lucifer himself killing him in the future, Dean decides to call upon the one little girl that might stop Sam from giving up his body to Lucifer. Bella Swan, daughter of former hunter Charlie Swan, always was one of Sam's weaknesses. What happens when the Winchester's come back in her life, while she is set to be married to a vampire? **

**Rated M for future lemons and language.**

**Supernatural : Set immediately after episode 'The end'.**

**Twilight : set after the battle with Victoria and the newborns in Eclipse.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DPOV**

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam shouted over the stereo as Metallica blared from the speakers. I grinned at him and shrugged my shoulders.

It had been 3 years since we last saw Bella Swan, daughter of the infamous Charlie Swan.

Charlie Swan had stopped hunting when Renée left and took Bella with her because of what he did. His heart just wasn't in it anymore, but still my father called upon him for help often. Dad, Sammy and I had also always visited with Charlie during the summers Bella would visit, or when he flew out to California to be with her.

She had been 16 the last time we saw her and Sammy had just turned 23. We had crashed at Renee's place while out on a hunt. Ofcourse, we had to swear we weren't hunters about a million times before she let us in, something Sammy didn't feel too comfortable with. He stoppped whining though as soon as he saw Bella rushing into his arms. Even with the age difference, the dynamics between Sammy and Bella had always been unique and even though Sam was still grieving over Jess, I could see something in his eyes that told me he took notice of the busty teenager she had become.

Bella spend three days attached to his hip, comforting him or just talking about everything and nothing. Sammy had smiled a lot that weekend and I knew it was all because of her.

Bella was like the little kid sister I never had and to Sam she was something precious, something to protect. Even when we were teenagers and Bella was a clumsy little kid running after us, he took care of her. He would wait for her and kiss her booboos when she fell, while I grumbled at having an annoying kid following us like a lost puppy.

"Dude, seriously, where are you taking me?" Sam asked as he tried to make himself more comfortable for the long trip ahead.

"Forks." I said as I turned the volume down just a little bit.

"We're calling in Charlie's help?" He asked confused as he glared at the radio that was now blasting AC/DC.

I nodded as I turned to face my window just long enough to hide my smirk.

"Alright, wake me when we get there." He said as he laid back more in my Impala and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ssh, love, it's just a bad dream." Edward cooed as he rocked me gently back and forth.

Ever since the battle two days ago, I had been having the most horrific nightmares, only they weren't solely about Victoria. No, I'd been having nightmares of me as a little girl with Sam Winchester holding me tight as my dad and John were fighting vampires. Sam would keep begging me to watch away while my eyes were fixed on the creatures that slowly gained in on our fathers. There fangs bared and ready, they would circle our fathers. Then out of nowhere Dean would show up and manage to destroy two, helping out our fathers enormously and as soon as it started it was all over. John, Dean and dad standing in the midst like some kind of dangerous avengers, while Sam held me tight and soothed me.

Ofcourse, this didn't mean anything, vampires didn't have fangs and if there was another kind out there Edward would have surely told me by now.

"I know." I whispered, my heart still beating frantically in my chest as I clutched harder on the arm around me.

"I need some water." I said, before he reluctantly let go of me and I hurried out of bed.

Walking down the stairs with nothing but darkness surrounding me, I couldn't suppress the shudder as I thought back to my dream.

The hair in the back of my neck was standing in high alert as I surveyed each room quickly, but thoroughly before entering it. Ofcourse, there was nothing out to get me anymore, but my nerves were still shot to hell. I stood in front of the tap for a moment thinking back to my dream, before shakily holding my glass underneath the stream of water.

As I put it to my lips a light shone through the window and the glass I had been holding shakily slipped from my fingers, shattering on the floor beneath me.

"Fuck!" I yelled loudly as I jumped back and searched the hallway for slippers, before going back to clean up the mess.

"Love, are you ok?" Edward's voice asked from the doorway, only making me jump once more.

"Yes, I'm fine. I thought I heard something." I whispered quickly, before a loud knock came from the front door.

The booming footsteps of my father sounded from upstairs and I looked panicked up at Edward, who hurried out of the kitchen in a blur. I knew he would still be in the house somewhere, but vampires where excellent at hiding.

I opened the door slowly and sucked in a deep breath as I saw the two men standing in front of my door.

I heard Sam's breath hitch as his eyes wandered over my body and Dean just had his usual grin on his face.

"Sam!" I squealed as I flung myself into his arms, his arms instantly closing around me, making me feel safer than I ever felt before.

"Bella!" He breathed as he kissed the top of my head.

"Dean!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly as well.

"Baby girl." He answered as he hugged me back ackwardly.

"Well, I'll be damned! If it isn't the Winchester boys! To what do I owe the pleasure, boys?" My dad said from behind me as he moved forward and greeted them with a firm handshake, followed by motioning them in.

Dean walked in first, as Sam lingered around me for a bit. I motioned for the kitchen and followed him silently, while I imagined myself doing a little happy dance on the inside.

"Well, what can I do for you boys?" Dad asked as I handed them each a beer and then went back to cleaning up the mess I had made.

"Surely, you came for a reason. What is it this time? Wendigos?" Dad asked when they hadn't answered him yet. I had almost forgotten the fact that they had all been hunters once, but my dad talked as if they still did that. That couldn't be right, because the last time at Renée's house they had swore they had given up this lifestyle.

"Shapeshifters? Hellhounds? Vampires?" I sucked in a harsh breath at the mention of vampires, as my dad continued to list off all sorts of supernatural beings.

"No, Charlie, we just came to see Bella." Dean finally answered and I turned my head to look at them in confusion. Me? Why would they want to see me? Sam I understood, but Dean.

"We are? Dude, I thought..." Sam started, but was quickly cut off by my dad.

"Bells? Why do you need to see Bella?" Charlie asked, voicing my question before I had a chance.

"She's the only one that can save Sammy now." Dean said, as Sam put his head in his hands and looked deep in thought.

"She is?" Charlie asked, before turning red and jumping to his feet.

"Absolutely not! She hasn't had any training and I won't risk my daughter!" Charlie yelled as she stalked towards Dean.

"I don't mean she'll have to fight, Charlie. We would never ask her that. Although, she would know what to do when the situation calls for it, it's in her blood." Dean answered, making me feel more confused with every second that went by.

"Then why do you need me?" I asked, finally mingling into the conversation.

The three men's heads snapped up as if they had forgotten I was even in the same room.

"I need you to spend time with Sammy here." Dean said as he moved his thumb in the direction of Sam. I didn't know why they needed me to spend time with him or what was going on in general, but nodded my head quickly.

"Ofcourse." I said as I sat myself down on Sam's lap, his hands immediately circling my waist protectively.

"Great, now where do we sleep?" Dean smirked as he waggled his eyebrows.

_Cocky bastard!_

"Sam can bunk with Bells and you, Dean can have the couch." Charlie said, surprising me.

Both Sam's as my jaw dropped to the floor as we looked disbelieving at Charlie.

"What? I can't have my boyfriend up there, but Sam can sleep in my bed, with me!" I asked in resignation as I looked up at Sam, who was still sitting with his mouth wide open.

"You'll catch flies." I said smirking as I softly lifted his chin untill his mouth was closed again.

"Sam's a good kid, Bells. He wouldn't touch you. That boyfriend of yours though, he's all kinds of wrong." Charlie remarked, making me huff as Sam ran soothing circles on my hip.

I could feel my hair standing up at the back of my neck once again and felt a minor temperature change, glancing around I spotted Edward moving to the blind spot behind the fridge. My heart sped up instantly as I thought of their hunter senses and how they must be much more developed then mine. _If I had caught the end of his relocation, had the others as well?_

Dean soundlessly pulled out his gun and put it on the table as he glanced around the room.

_I guess that answered my question._

"Come out from behind that fridge, you son of a bitch!" Dean hissed after Sam pointed out his location. Sam softly pushed me off of his lap and behind his back as he tightened his hold on his knife.

Two seconds later my fiancée walked out from his hiding spot and looked apologetic up at me and guiltily towards Charlie.

"Cullen?" Charlie asked as he put the gun from underneath the table down. My father kept weapons all over the house just in case something should attack us out of vengance.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Charlie's voice had become accusing as he stared Edward down.

"Sorry, sir, I wanted to surprise Bella." Edward lied smoothly.

"Uhuh, sure." Charlie said as he saw straight through the lie and I gulped nervously from behind Sam. Sam seeming to sense my stress, rubbed my arm as he turned half towards me.

Edward's eyes immediately flickered towards us as he watched Sam's hand on my bare skin and a low growl started to rumble from deep within his chest.

I shook my head anxiously as I tried to make him stop growling.

Surely he must have heard them talking about supernatural beings just minutes before.

Trying to diffuse the situation, I moved from my spot to Edward's side and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Edward, this is Dean and Sam. Dean, Sam, this is my boyfriend Edward." I said as I introduced them. Edward looked a little disappointed at my calling him boyfriend, but since we hadn't told Charlie of our engagement yet and the tension was thick enough as it was, I wasn't going to drop the bomb on them like that.

Dean gave Edward a disapproving glare and Sam just nodded, his face blank and betraying no emotions.

"A pleasure to meet you." Edward said politely, to which Dean snorted.

"Sure dude, a real thrill." Dean answered as he plopped down on his chair.

"Now how much did you hear, kid?" He asked after taking a big gulp of his beer.

I didn't hear Edward's response seeing as how Sam had pulled me back into his lap and was whispering in my ear.

"I don't like him, Bella. There is something off about him."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he watched another man holding me in his lap and ofcourse Sam's words weren't going to win him any points either.

"He reminds me of the yellow eyes." Sam continued to whisper as he took in Edward's appearance.

"He's not one of them." I whispered back as I rubbed Sam's arm that had tightened around my waist.

"Then what is he? He isn't human, my senses have been going haywire since before I noticed him moving into the kitchen." I could never lie to Sam, but right now I was really warring with myself.

"He's a vampire." Charlie answered for me, making my eyes widen at his blunt admission.

_My dad had known? How long? Why had he never said anything to me?_

Edward had an equally shocked and panicking expression on his face as he looked at my dad.

"Charlie? How..." Edward started, before Dean's laughter stopped him from asking further.

"Nah, that's not a vampire. We killed plenty of them and they don't look like this guy." Dean chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Actually there are several kinds of vampires, Dean! Maybe, if you'd actually pick up a book every once and a while you would know this shit." Charlie muttered as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"What are you doing with a vampire, Bella?" Sam asked urgently as he grabbed a hold of my chin and forced me to look into his beautiful green eyes that changed shades constantly.

_Beautiful? Really? Now where did that come from?_

I shrugged and hung my head in shame. Why did he have this effect on me, even after all these years?

When I had just turned 14, the Winchesters had come to visit me along with Charlie in California. Sam was 21 and had turned into the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. Ofcourse, all the good ones are taken and back then it wasn't any different.

He was going to College and dated a girl Jess, but still all these foreign feelings started to arise and soon I realised I was crushing on my best friend since forever, my protector. I didn't tell him how I felt though. I was just an ackward kid and he was this fine piece of man meat that could never be mine. When he showed up at my door in Phoenix, I thought things were different and they were there so that Sam could tell me he felt the same. Instead, he was grieving for his girlfriend that had died at the hand of a demon and I ended up comforting him the entire time. We did have a couple of moments though, where I thought he was going to kiss me and tell me he had felt the same thing for years now, but he never did and I ended up feeling utterly heartbroken when he left. I hadn't seen him since and over time I managed to get him out of my head. Having him in front of me now though, seemed to put me right back where I was. The ackward kid that would do anything for him, but could never tell him of her love. A simple word from Sam could lift me up or break me entirely and he didn't even know.

Unknowingly, tears had started to fall from my face and Sam's eyes started to burn with an unknown emotion as his fingers caressed my cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Bella, you can always tell me anything. You know that right, sweet cheeks?" Sam said as his eyes burned into mine and I couldn't for the life in me look away from his captivating eyes.

"Sweet cheeks?" I choked out as I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Cut the crap Sam! Why do you always have to act so mushy? Fag!" Dean cut through our little bubble and as the power his eyes held on me lessened I looked over at Edward.

"Dude, enough with the name calling already!" Sam answered as he glared at Dean.

"What? Can't take it, Sammy boy?" Dean quipped, smirking as he lifted his beer and took a big gulp.

"Whatever dude! I need some sleep. Come on, Bella, let's get to bed." Sam said as he lifted me off of him and placed his hand on my back. Edward's eyes flashed dangerously towards him as I witnessed the butterscotch colour change into a lethal black.

_Oh shit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Let me know alright.**

**You know the drill, push the button and review.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lunge

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I have any rights to Supernatural.**

**I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews so far and decided to reward you with a swift update. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

"Cut the crap Sam! Why do you always have to act so mushy? Fag!" Dean cut through our little bubble and as the power his eyes held on me lessened I looked over at Edward.

"Dude, enough with the name calling already!" Sam answered as he glared at Dean.

"What? Can't take it, Sammy boy?" Dean quipped, smirking as he lifted his beer and took a big gulp.

"Whatever dude! I need some sleep. Come on, Bella, let's get to bed." Sam said as he lifted me off of him and placed his hand on my back. Edward's eyes flashed dangerously towards him as I witnessed the butterscotch colour change into a lethal black.

_Oh shit!_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**SPOV**

I had expected to see the 16 year old Bella that had just started to fill out in all the right places, but nothing could have prepared me for the gorgeous woman that answered the front door.

Bella had always been beautiful and at age 16 she already had me battling myself to keep my hormones in check. Dean always referred to her as 'Baby girl' since she was like a sister to him and ofcourse, the same would be expected of me. Somehow, I never managed to look at her like a sister. As a child I was her protector, as a young teenager I was still her protector but also the best friend that listened to all of her problems. When she had become the pretty 16 year old teenager everything started to become so confusing. I had just lost my girlfriend and expected to not even be able to look at another woman, yet I found I was fighting a losing battle every minute I spent with Bella. A couple of times, I actually had to snap myself out of it or I would have kissed her. I had wanted to visit after that, but was too afraid. I knew she looked up to me, but idolizing a person and loving a person are two very different things. I also didn't want to create a rift between us if she didn't return my feelings.

Ofcourse, there was also the minor issue of the age difference. At the time she was still a minor and I didn't wanted to add another thing to my wrap sheet, however meager in comparison to Dean's.

So when she opened the door in her grey pj pants, sports bra and damn fuzzy slippers, I felt like the wind got knocked out of me. She had been busty at 16, but now her hips had widened, her stomach that was bare still looked perfect with the light muscles and the creamy white skin and her breasts were _very_ voluptuous. I couldn't look away from her and then she flung herself into my arms. Feeling her in my arms was like coming home, her warm arms around my neck, her body pressed against me and the oh so familiar smell of strawberries as I secretly smelled her hair. Bella was goddamn Aphrodite in the flesh and it took everything in me to keep my composure. Thankfully Charlie chose that exact moment to make his presence known. Finding out she had a boyfriend wasn't nearly as painful as actually seeing the guy. Then learning he was a vampire had me on edge and dying to get out of there before things escalated and Dean or I killed the damn thing.

Ofcourse, I had known there were more than one kind of vampire from earlier research on the matter, but I had never expected to meet one at Bella's home. As soon as Charlie told me what he was, I started sifting through facts I had looked into a long time ago.

The pale skin was a dead give away, but the eyes. The eyes really had me confused and I couldn't wait to research more on the matter. I had a suspicion this was one of the highest vampire level, the ones that walked among the day and were fairly indestructible. I wasn't sleepy at all after sleeping 6 hours straight in the car, but wanted to dive into my research as quick as possible after trying to find out as much as I could from Bella.

As I placed my hand on Bella's back, pretty boy flipped though and the night turned out for the worst, the very thing I had been trying to prevent.

Everything happened so fast that my mind still had trouble grasping everything that had happened.

I had just placed my hand on Bella's back as I felt her stiffen, a loud growl echoed around the room and I turned as fast as I could towards the sound. Pretty boy lunged for me at the exact second Bella threw herself in front of me. The blow still knocked me on the ground with Bella on top of me. Dean fired his gun, which didn't do shit except send a bullet flying around the room as it bounced off of the vampire's body, while Charlie grabbed my knife that was on the table. It was Ruby's knife and as the blade made a large gash in Pretty boy's arm, he broke free from his rage. He stood stunned into silence for a while, before running towards me and looking over Bella who was unconscious.

"I'll take her to Carlisle." He said to Charlie as he tried to take Bella from my grasp.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled as I pulled her closer to my body.

Pretty boy didn't get the message as he pulled at her a little too roughly for my taste.

"Hey you little bitch! Didn't you hear my brother over here? Keep your fucking hands off of her!" Dean snapped as he took the blade from Charlie and held it up against Pretty boy's throat.

The vampire backed off quickly as he looked pleadingly over at Charlie, who met his gaze with a murderous glare.

"We'll take her ourselves." Charlie clarified and I got up to my feet, lifting Bella into my arms and carrying her to the Impala.

"We're taking the cruiser, I don't want to shake her up too much." Charlie said before I quickly turned and rushed towards the police cruiser.

Dean cursed behind me, but didn't complain.

I sat in the back with Bella lying on my lap, as Dean and Charlie got in the front.

I saw Pretty boy speeding off towards the forest and then we were driving.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to a white two-story home that looked like it came straight out of some magazine.

"Fuck, more vampires." Dean hissed from the front as we got out of the car and 7 vampires lined up on the porch.

Several of them shared glances after Dean's little outburst, but they didn't comment.

A blond male stepped up and took Bella from me. My first instinct was to hold on tighter and I did just that, but after Charlie nodded at me I quickly let him take her from me.

Wordlessly I followed him into the house with Dean and Charlie hot on our tail.

We walked into a big study and the guy laid her down onto his desk after clearing it swiftly.

He checked her over quickly and then let out a sigh of relief.

"A couple of fractured ribs and some nasty bruises. She'll have to take it easy for a while, but everything will turn out fine." The blond said as he clapped Charlie on the back.

"Alright, thanks Carlisle." Charlie said as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"I'll put Bella in her room." A small pixie like girl said as she shoved two hands underneath Bella and lifted her effortlessly.

"I don't think so." I said as I moved forward and held out my hands to take her from the girl.

The girl looked confused and looked over at Carlisle for permission.

"Come on, little girl. Hand over Bella and you won't get hurt." Dean said as he raised an eyebrow daring her to defy him.

"It's okay, Alice." Carlisle said and Bella was instantly back into my arms. I hugged her close to my body and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, before walking downstairs and out of the door.

Bella stirred in my arms and I stopped for a minute to look into her eyes.

I was still standing on the porch of the vampire's home as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sweet cheeks, welcome back." I smiled as I gazed into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Hey." She said softly, before looking at where we were.

"Alice?" She said the name in a question, but it had barely come out of her mouth or the vampire in question was standing next to us.

"Yes Bella?" Alice asked with a wide grin, obviously thinking she could rub it in my face this way.

"Did you see this?" Bella asked as she struggled to be put to the ground. I complied but kept a protective hold of her around her waist, besides I wasn't sure if her legs could hold her right now.

"No, Bella!" Alice yelled exasperated, before taking a big breath.

"I haven't seen you since you broke the glass on the floor." Alice continued.

"It's your tattoo." Bella smirked at me as she looked triumphant up at Alice.

"Bella, don't you think you should explain a couple of things?" Alice asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at her in a way that left no room for argument.

"Tomorrow, Alice. It's been a long night." Bella sighed. Alice nodded in agreement and pushed a lock that had fallen in Bella's face behind her ear. I had to bite my tongue not to comment at how Bella could let them touch her so freely.

"Dean! Charlie!" Bella yelled, followed by a quieter "Erm...Dad!"

Charlie and my brother hurried outside and towards the car as Bella carefully and gently hugged everyone goodbye and told them she would be back tomorrow to explain. She hesitated with Edward and he pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, before whispering loud enough for me to hear how much he loved her and how sorry he was.

I wanted to punch him but thought better of it as I took Bella by the waist and helped her down the steps of the porch and into the car.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat in my old spot in the tree as I watched Bella sleeping peacefully with her head in Sam's lap as he tapped away on his laptop, trailing his fingers through her hair whenever he found something interesting to read through. Around 4 Sam decided to give it a rest and laid back onto the bed, Bella instantly crawling closer to him and putting her head on his bare chest.

I was feeling so on edge that I didn't realize I was gripping the branch above me too hard, untill it snapped. I was surprised that Sam hadn't noticed, but as I looked in his brows were furrowed and his eyes trained on the window. Thankfully, I was clouded in darkness and he couldn't see me.

About thirty minutes later, Bella started moaning and kicking her feet. Sam drowsily lifted his head to look at her face and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Edward....Victoria gone?" My angel asked in her dream.

Sam, hearing the distress in her voice brushed her cheek and tried to soothe her by speaking softly to her.

"Sam!" She cried out as she clutched to him tighter. The sight nearly broke my heart as I struggled to keep in the growl.

"Vampires...Sam...don't let go...daddy...John....Sam...have to see... Dean...Sam, hold me." Every word out of her mind brought a new wave of despair. _And what was she talking about? _

_Is she scared of us?_

_She did say vampires._

_Who is John?_

"Ssh, sweet cheeks. I'm here. Dammit, sweetheart! I told you not to look. Why did you look?" Sam's said as he stroked her nearly entirely exposed back.

_That damn sports bra!_

_And what did she see?_

_What are they talking about?_

"Had to look...couldn't look away." She responded while still deep asleep.

"Oh sweetheart. How long have you been having these nightmares?" He questioned her relentlessly, knowing she would answer in her unconscious state.

"Untill I was thirteen... and last couple of days... Ever since we killed Victoria." Sam's brow furrowed as he listened intently at her reply.

"Who is Victoria?" He asked as his fingers trailed her lips.

"Vampire bitch...hated me...dead now." She responded before slinging her leg over Sam's waist.

"Mmm Sam." She purred, making me break another unlucky branch.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the beauty breathing heavy next to him.

"Oh shit! How can I ever resist her?" He murmured to himself as he pulled her impossibly closer to him, before growling to himself and removing her leg from around him and quickly turning his back to her.

An unsettling feeling was growing in my stomach after witnessing this small display and as he fell into a deep sleep murmuring her name, the feeling only grew.

I didn't know what the future had in store for me since their arrival had messed up Alice's visions and never before did I long to hear what my meddling sister had to say.

I reluctantly left the tree as first light started to show and prayed to the heavens above not to take away my Bella.

* * *

**Bella's pj is on my profile.**

**Please leave me some love.**

**Just review.**

**I really want to know what you think.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	3. Chapter 3 : Call

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

**Thx for those who have reviewed or put my story on alert. I'm really happy that you guys like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EPOV**

An unsettling feeling was growing in my stomach after witnessing this small display and as he fell into a deep sleep murmuring her name, the feeling only grew.

I didn't know what the future had in store for me since their arrival had messed up Alice's visions and never before did I long to hear what my meddling sister had to say.

I reluctantly left the tree as first light started to show and prayed to the heavens above not to take away my Bella.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

"Sammy." I grunted as I walked into the kitchen where he was already staring at the screen on his laptop. It wasn't even 9 in the morning yet and the kid was already working.

"Bitch!" I said as he didn't answer me and grabbed myself a cup of coffee.

"Jerk!" His typical response came as he peeked over the top of his laptop for a second, before downing his own cup of coffee.

"Oh I love you guys too." Bella mumbled as she shashayed her way inside and started banging around frying pans.

"Let me guess, bacon heavy on the grease?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"That's right, baby girl." I answered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and sitting down at the table.

"Not for you though, sunshine. What do you want?" She asked Sam, who lifted his head to look at her. His mouth was opened to respond, but as soon as he looked at Bella he just stared.

He shook himself visibly and then finally forced the words out.

"Whatever you're having is fine." Bella gave him a wicked grin and then placed a bowl in front of him with the box of cereal.

"I'll take bacon over cereal any day." I laughed and Bella winked behind Sam's back at me.

As Bella started working on my breakfast, I couldn't hide my curiosity anymore.

"What did you find out?" I asked Sam, forcing him to actual interact with the people around him.

"There are three, well actually four if you count The Chupacabras, which are animal bloodsuckers, resembling a gargoyle with fangs. The lowest level vampire is a very weak creature and can be destroyed with just about everything. They often die within the first week and are very rare. The normal vampire, which we have encountered several times, are the ones that can be destroyed with daylight, dead man's blood and such. Then there is the highest level vampire, like Pretty Boy." I snorted at Sam's name for Bella's boyfriend. Bella scowled at him from her spot at the stove, but didn't interrupt.

"They are pretty much indestructible. Only werewolves and other vampires can pierce their skin. They have to be dismembered and then burned or they will just fuse themselves together again. Another disadvantage is that they are immune to sunlight. We already know my knife can cut their skin, but maybe we should find some werewolf teeth to forge into a weapon. There is one thing I don't understand though and I was hoping Bella could offer some kind of explanation." Bella, who was just putting my bacon on a plate, whipped her head around quickly. She placed my plate in front of me as she sat down next to Sam.

"What's up with their eyes?" Sam asked as he poured some milk in his bowl and offered it to Bella, swiftly getting up and taking another bowl for himself.

"They don't drink human blood, that's why their eyes are golden instead of red." Bella answered and Sam nodded his head as he floated off in thought again.

"They are good vampires actually. They drink from animals and live like regular people. They also saved my ass more than once." This peeked my interest as I paid more attention to what she was saying.

"They saved me from a van that would have crushed me, from several nomad vampires that were out to get me. They are good people. That reminds me, I should get over there. You guys coming?" She grabbed her keys and headed outside. I quickly gained on her and shook my head.

"We're taking my car, there is no way I'm crawling into that red piece of crap." I said to which she huffed, but complied easily enough.

As I got into the car, I turned up the volume to the maximum as 'A whole lotta love' by Led Zeppelin started playing. I saw Bella playing air guitar from the back seat and gave her a wide grin.

"That's it, baby girl!" I yelled over the music and she beamed up at me.

"Hunting with you would be a lot of more fun than with this little bitch." I said moving my thumb in Sam's direction.

"Jerk!" Sam quipped, before grinning at the sight of Bella on her knees, leaning back holding an imaginary guitar.

She started swaying to the music as 'Stairway to heaven' started playing.

As the guitar solo started up and the music sped up, we pulled up in front of the vampire house.

Sam got out of the car quickly and Bella crawled into the front seat, banging her head and still playing the damn guitar. I joined in and as the music started again, we sang at the top of our lungs.

_**"And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold  
And if you listen very hard  
The truth will come to you at last  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll**_

_**And she's buying a stairway  
To heaven"**_

With the song finally ending, we got out of my car to find the vampires staring at us from their spots on the porch. Their eyes were wide, obviously not used to see this side of Bella.

"Like I said, hunting with Bella would be a hit." I said as I punched Sam in the arm.

* * *

**EPOV**

My family and I watched as Sam got out of the car shaking his head. The music was annoyingly loud as it blared from the speakers within. I saw Bella crawling into the front seat as she asked Dean to wait till the end of the song. She sat on her knees on the seat, playing air guitar.

_Air guitar? Really, Bella?_

They started practically headbanging and then they screamed out the lyrics at the top of their lungs. I had never seen this side of Bella and I wondered what else I didn't know about her. I hadn't told my family anything about destroying the supernatural or whatever they did, since I wanted to hear the full story from Bella myself.

"Dude, is that our Bells?" Emmett asked too low for humans to hear.

"I...I think so." Alice answered as she stared wide eyed at the scene in front of us.

Sam looked in through the window at Bella with a small fond smile, but nothing that told me he was surprised with her behaviour.

I loved Bella dearly, I loved her selflessness, I loved the fact that she was shy, quiet and that blush, I just adored that blush. This Bella though was nothing like her. She was playful and obnoxious as she sang loudly, headbanging like some damn rock chick.

They looked like a couple of hoodlums and I wondered if they had been around more if she would have turned out some juvenile delinquent.

As she got out of the car, I swallowed loudly. Even her clothes were completely different in style and Alice's mouth dropped as she took in Bella's appearance.

Bella was wearing skinny jeans that really clung to her body, leather boots with several belts, a button up shirt and a leather jacket. She looked like a country girl gone bad.

As I looked over at the Winchesters, I noticed she had somehow combined both their styles. The country look from Sam, since he looked like a real regular cowboy except the hat. And the leather from Dean, who looked like he just rolled out of the first biker's bar.

"Wow, Bella you look hot!" Leave it to Alice.

"I know right. The boots were a gift from Sam for my 16th birthday and the jacket came by mail last year, it was a gift from Dean." Bella said as she smiled fondly at the brothers.

Carlisle led them all into the house and I silently followed after Bella.

Sam got down into an armchair and patted his lap, to which Bella eagerly accepted.

My family looked confused for a moment as he took in with which familiarity they acted around eachother, but wisely kept their mouths shut, although their minds were screaming hundreds of questions at me.

Carlisle wanted to introduce himself and each one of the family, but before he could say something, Dean spoke up.

"Let's cut the crap, ok. You have questions and Bella promised you to explain, so start firing away." He said as he gave a cocky grin towards Rose and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Just as Carlisle wanted to open his mouth again, Sam's cell rang.

"I've got to get this, sweet cheeks." He said to Bella as she shook her head at him.

"But you just got here." She pouted as she grabbed the cell from his hands and looked at caller ID.

"Bobby, it's Bella! This better be important, if you're disrupting the time I have with Sam for the first time in 3 FUCKING YEARS!" She growled into the phone. My family's jaws dropped as Bella swore into the phone.

_"Erm...Hi Bells, it's really important, so could you give Sam back his damn phone?"_ Bella reluctantly handed the phone back.

"Put it on speaker, I want to hear what's going on. The vampires would hear anyway." Dean said and Sam did as instructed.

"Bobby, we're here. What's going on, man?" Dean said as he got up from his seat and wiped away the tears that had started to fall from Bella's eyes.

_"There are kids disappearing from a hotel in Burbank, California. I have found some sulfer though, but can't for the love in me find those damn kids. Time is running out, Dean and I could really use some help."_ This guy called Bobby said over the phone.

"Do you know who it is? Any clues he might have left behind?" Sam asked as his arms tightened around Bella's waist.

_"None, man, that's why I'm calling in your help. If we could even find one body, we might know what we are dealing with. Also I think this demon is working with a portal, since there are no traces of the kids anywhere after they disappear."_ My family gasped at the mention of a demon and looked incredulous at the trio in front of us.

"Alright, we're on our way." Bella suddenly said, making me stare at her in disbelief. 

_The man just said a demon was involved and she was going over there?_

"Baby girl, there is no way I'm dragging you into this shit!" Dean said as he moved closer to her.

"I want to do this, Dean! There are kids involved, innocent children!" She yelled as she jumped from Sam's lap.

"You haven't had any training and your dad would kick my ass!" Dean said as he shook his head repeatedly.

"So? It's in my blood, you said so yourself!" She spat at him as she looked for back up at Sam.

"It is in your blood, baby girl! And I said you would know what to do if the situation called for it, but this is a fullblood demon we're talking about! It's not a vampire or a ghost, it's a demon, baby girl! I won't take you along for this! I'm sorry, Bella." Dean said as he turned away from her. Bella looked at Sam, pleading him with his eyes.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, not this time." He said as he moved to caress her cheek, but she flinched away from his touch.

_"Alright, if you guys are done throwing a bitch fit...I'm expecting you tomorrow. Hurry down."_ Bobby said before disconnecting the phone.

Sam was still staring at Bella with a pained expression, while Dean was pacing the floor.

"Bella?" Sam breathed her name as he tried to get her to look into his eyes.

"No Sam, I don't want to hear it! You guys show up on my fucking doorstep! Dean tells me to stay close to you, but never tells me why it's so necessary I keep you close to me! Then you get called on a job and just pack up and leave! If you really needed me to save you, Sam, then why are you leaving without me? I can't keep you safe from here?" Bella was full out crying as her words came out in gasps.

"She's right, Dean. Whatever your little plan is to save me, Bella can't do anything from here." Sam said as he turned to his brother.

"Fine, you stay and I'll go help out with the hunt. Just keep your phone close in case I need you to look up some shit." Dean said as he headed outside.

"Hold up!" Bella called out as she wiped the tears away and put her hands on her hips.

"Explain your little plan first, so I know what's expected from me in case you're not here when it comes down to it." She said forcefully, all signs of her tears gone.

"Alright, baby girl." Dean said as he plopped himself down on the couch and Bella crawled into his lap.

_Another one? What's with the whole sitting in their laps thing?_

"What do you know about the things that have been happening to us?" Dean asked, as Sam gripped her hand and squeezed it gently, offering comfort no doubt.

"Last I heard, Sam died and you offered your soul in exchange for his life. We found out from Bobby that you had died and gone to hell, but we were told too late and couldn't be at the funeral. Several months later Bobby called us to tell us you had crawled out of your grave and were back to stay." Bella said dismissing it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You've been to hell?" Carlisle asked in astounishment.

"Yep." Dean answered, before turning back to Bella.

"Well, long story short. We got a fed on our tail regarding to the explosion Lilith caused, then we got haunted by ghosts of those we couldn't save, which is supposedly a sign to the approaching apocalypse, Sam gets manipulated by Ruby and kills Lilith, which makes the last seal of hell open. Lucifer gets out and tells Sam he's destined to be his vessel, while I get Michael on my back claiming he needs my body as a vessel in the war against Lucifer. Then the gist of it all, Zacharia, you remember him right?" Dean stopped to take a huge breath as he waited for Bella's reply.

"Yeah, I know of him." She stated dryly.

"Well, Zach sends me five years into the future. I had told Sam to split up, but once in the future things looked bad, really bad. Humans were infected with Croatan virus, I was the leader of a survival camp, while my brother was housing the devil in his body. At the end of my little trip Sam killed me, well Lucifer I mean and tells me that no matter what I do I can't stop these things from happening. I get transported back to my time where Zach is waiting for me to say yes to Michael, Cas gets me out and I call up Sam. We can keep a better eye on eachother together right? Then I got to thinking." Dean's tone became musing.

"Thinking Dean? Really?" He grimaced at Bella's remark and then grinned mischievously.

"Well yeah. Tell me baby girl. What is the one thing that could keep Sam from saying yes to the devil?" Dean asked as his eyes glinted.

"Me?" She asked incredulously as Sam groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Why yes!" Dean quipped with a wide smile.

"Isn't that right, Sammy? Wouldn't let anything happen to her now would you? What if you said yes and you killed her without knowing so. You wouldn't want to risk that, would you baby brother?" Dean chuckled a little at his revelation.

Sam grumbled but nodded his head.

"And you, baby girl. Wouldn't you bring my brother back if he was doubting? Wouldn't you do anything in your power to save him?" He asked Bella with a suddenly serious expression.

"Yeah I would. I'd kill the bastard before letting him have Sam." She whispered.

"Exactly! And that's why we're here!" Dean grinned triumphantly.

"Well, bitches, I'm off!" Dean yelled as he headed for the door.

"Jerk!" Sam and Bella yelled simultaneously, making Dean crack up at the front door.

"I can live with that, I called myself a dick in the future." He laughed as he walked towards his car, ofcourse Bella and Sam hadn't heard it anymore, but we did. Emmett was booming with laughter as he looked in awe at my Bella, who was looking in Sam's eyes.

"So you are hunters?" Carlisle asked shakily as he succesfully broke Sam away from the staring contest he was having with my fiancée.

"Yes, we are." Sam answered politely as he glared in my direction for a second, before composing his face into a friendly mask again and turning towards my father.

"And how do you know Bella?" Rose asked defensively as she stepped closer to us.

"We've known her since birth, she's Charlie Swan's kid and my father often worked with him in the past. Growing up, she became my little protegé and then best friend." Sam answered as he caressed her cheek.

"Very friendly indeed." Esme remarked, before clasping her hand in front of her mouth, stating she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"So Charlie Swan was a hunter?" Jasper asked incredulous.

"Yes, one of the best actually, but he stopped hunting after Renée took Bella away from him saying it wasn't a life for them." Sam said as he grimaced a little at the mention of Renée.

"Then why didn't he know what we are?" Alice mused.

"Oh but he did, he was the one to tell the guys." Bella chimed in as she looked at me and smiled a small smile in remembrance of last night.

I gave her my best remorseful look and tried to dazzle her, but for once it didn't work.

"Do you think you would have been a hunter too if your mother hadn't taken you away?" Emmett asked, bouncing in anticipation. Bella looked straight at Sam as she responded.

"Without a doubt."

"You can't be serious, Bella!" I growled as I stood and walked untill I was standing mere inches from her.

"Are you telling me you would have liked this life of crime? Because human or demon, they still kill and I'm betting since they don't have a real job, that theft and such aren't foreign to them. You are too good for that world, you wouldn't have survived a day." I growled as I took her wrist forcefully and bored my eyes into hers.

A knife cut straight through my hand.

"Don't you touch her! Isn't it enough you broke her ribs last night, you want to break her wrist as well!" Sam growled as he moved in front of her.

I looked at my hand still clinging to Bella's wrist and a red haze filled my vision.

A feral growl escaped me, but before I could move my family had me in a vice grip.

"Control yourself, son!" Carlisle said at the same time as my hand released Bella's wrist and fell to the floor with a thud. Slowly it crawled back towards me.

"You broke her ribs? It was you!" Alice shrieked!

"You bastard! You never touch a woman like that!" Rose yelled as her eyes turned black with rage, recalling the events leading up to her dead.

"It was an accident. She jumped in front of Sam." I answered as I hung my head.

"That's no excuse, son. She was protecting someone she loved. You shouldn't even be attacking someone that your mate cares for." Carlisle said in a tone that betrayed the disappointment he felt for me.

"It's okay. I forgave him for hurting me, but I will never forget him attacking Sam. I don't know if I can forgive that. But even so, this is between me and Edward." Bella said as she broke up the family fight. My heart clenched when she told me she wasn't sure if she could forgive me about Sam, but knowing my Bella she would in the end. Her forgiving nature was just too strong.

"What did your brother mean, saying it was in Bella's blood?" Esme asked as everyone settled back on the couch and looked up at Sam with excitement at finding out more about their soon to be daughter or sister.

"Well, she is her father's daughter and with some training would make an excellent hunter. Yet, untrained as she is, she will instinctively know how to protect herself or others. She told us you saved her life often, yet I wonder if she never had her instincts kick in. Could you tell me about these experiences, so I can clarify if or when the hunter instinct kicked in?" All the while Sam spoke, he kept a friendly smile on his face. Apparently, he was a really nice guy, since Jasper couldn't pick up any bad feelings, except towards me.

_Great! The guy is practically a saint and you attack him and their way of living!_

_Nice going, Edward!_

"Ofcourse. I've seen a lot of things the others haven't because I have visions, so I'll tell you as much as I can remember." Alice said and Sam nodded his head, leaning forward and placing Bella on the armrest so he could lean even closer to Alice.

"Oh I already know some facts that might have pointed out her hunter nature." Alice exclaimed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"It might not be a near death experience, but still important I think." She said, before lowering her tone a little, making it seem as if we were all in on some conspiracy.

"She has never been afraid of us. Something that is in a human's nature to do. Where others steered clear of us and our predatory looks, Bella didn't and actually became intrigued by us. She also noticed things that others never had, like the way our eyes change color, how we never ate, how we moved with inhumanly grace and such. Bella was too aware of her surroundings, noticing everything she should but also the things she shouldn't see. She instantly knew Edward reacted to her so violently that first day because of her smell, instead of a regular dislike. I believe she even sniffed her hair. She noticed the eyes and skin on only the second encounter. It had us all on edge for a moment at how perceptive she was." Sam nodded his head for her to continue, but his face told us that this was indeed due to the hunter inside of her.

"When Tyler's van nearly crushed her and Edward saved her, she also noticed everything. Her head had fallen onto the pavement relatively hard and any other would not be able to notice these things, but she did. She saw everything, from Edward stopping the van to him lifting it off to avoid it crushing her legs, she also noticed how quickly he had moved from his car to where she was standing. Still, she wasn't afraid of us, trying to confront Edward whenever she could." Sam nodded again, while he seemed to be deep in thought.

"She started digging, looking up stuff and even speaking to our natural enemies to get to the bottom of things. She just wouldn't leave it alone." Rose remarked, to which Sam answered her with a smile.

"Ofcourse not, it's not in our nature to back down from a challenge." Sam smirked, before motioning to Alice to continue.

Sam proceeded to see signs in every bad thing that ever happened to her. He even scolded me for interrupting that night when those four guys had her surrounded. He said the scrunched up face hinted she was forcing herself to remember some things she had learned from him and his brother and that if one of them touched her, she would have been triggered and she would have kicked some major ass. Emmett snickered at that and his thoughts betrayed the fact that he didn't believe Bella would be able to do any real damage.

Her punching Jacob was pure instinct, she only lacked training and knowledge on how to take on a werewolf. Her running to the middle of the room when she broke free from James in the mirror room, instead of sticking to the walls was also instinct to even up the game and not get cornered. Her strategic mind she had showed us the night James started his game was also due to the hunter gene. Her gripping the rock to use herself as a diversion during the battle with Victoria was also a part of this. One against the loss of many was an easy call for hunters and the fact that it would have given our side an opportunity to quickly dispose of those distracted was also a calculated advantage. Actually, everything I thought was because of her selfness nature or stubborness was because of the hunter inside. I felt terribly desillusioned and needed some time to think. As I tried to make my way upstairs unseen, Jasper suddenly gripped me by the arm.

"She's still the same Bella you fell in love with, only less mysterious." He said as his eyes bore into mine.

I nodded and continued my way to my room.

I appreciated what Jasper had told me, but he was wrong.

The Bella sitting with Sam was more carefree and reckless, she swore to strange men on the phone and didn't hesitate to call someone out on the mistakes he had done.

_If I learned to know all of her, would I still love her?_

_Ofcourse, I would, she's my Bella, my love, my mate._

_Then why am I feeling so disappointed?_

I hid my face in my pillow and tried to block out everything going on downstairs.

* * *

**  
**

**Well, this was a long chapter.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tattoo

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

**Another big thanks to all of you that have reviewed or added this story on your alert/favorite list.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EPOV**

"She's still the same Bella you fell in love with, only less mysterious." He said as his eyes bore into mine.

I nodded and continued my way to my room.

I appreciated what Jasper had told me, but he was wrong.

The Bella sitting with Sam was more carefree and reckless, she swore to strange men on the phone and didn't hesitate to call someone out on the mistakes he had done.

_If I learned to know all of her, would I still love her?_

_Ofcourse, I would, she's my Bella, my love, my mate._

_Then why am I feeling so disappointed?_

I hid my face in my pillow and tried to block out everything going on downstairs.

* * *

**Continued :**

**SPOV**

I watched the little coward heading upstairs in hiding, but couldn't care less. I didn't like the way he looked at Bella and the things he said about my life had struck a cord.

We were keeping people safe, ridding this world from evil and this inhuman thing was going to lecture Bella.

"Don't mind Edward, he's a little bit confused at seeing Bella have an opinion of her own." The big guy, I learned was Emmett, snickered from the corner.

"Really? The Bella I know has always been an intelligent opiniated girl, although it's definitely a woman now." I said as I looked her over and then once more got lost in those brown eyes that just sucked me right in. Bella blushed a little at the attention and I grinned widely at being able to affect her.

"Yeah, well the Sam I know doesn't have the balls to say stuff like that. You've been spending too much time with Dean. Fucking horny bastard, he is." Bella said as she blushed a little when the vampires all gasped at her words. I let my head fall back as I roared with laughter.

"That he is, not to forget cocky as hell." I grinned.

"What's your Bella like?" I asked the little pixie in front of me, trying to hide my smirk.

"Well, she's selfless and forgiving, shy and always blushing, she hasn't uttered a swear word in the entire time we've known her and she has absolutely no fashion taste, she's quiet and sweet." Alice said as she looked at Bella with a fond smile.

"Well, sounds a lot like Bella, only with some things lacking." I said, looking around me.

"Well, let's go out somewhere, I would like to get to know this Bella better." Emmett said as he jumped up from the couch.

"I don't think so, Sam and I really should be heading home. We have a long walk ahead of us." Bella said as she pulled me to my feet and put on her jacket.

"Why don't you stay for dinner and we'll drive you home after?" Esme, the mother figure asked as she motioned to the kitchen.

"Sure." Bella said, pulling me along with her.

Esme started working as we sat gazing at each other.

"I missed you so much, sweet cheeks." I finally said. It had been on the tip of my tongue ever since I saw her, but didn't have the guts to tell her.

"I missed you too, Sam." She said as she looked sad for a minute, but quickly covered it up with a small smile.

"So should I be worrying now you are around me?" She asked as she picked at her fingernail.

"What? Why?" I asked feeling utterly confused. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Well if the demons find out, aren't they going to start targeting me?" I kicked myself for not thinking of that possibility.

"Do you have any protection now?" I asked as I prayed for her to say yes.

"Besides that Edward can't read my mind, no." Bella answered, confusing me again.

"Read your mind?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yes, Edward can read minds, Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and Alice can see the future, although she can't see mine now that you are near me." I nodded thoughtfully and then looked at Jasper.

"Dude, can you feel me?" I asked to which he responded with a shake of his head.

_So this Alice chick can't see me._

_Jasper can't feel me._

_Then probably Edward can't hear me._

_Why?_

_Tattoo? _

_Probably._

_But it's against demonic possession._

_Yes, but maybe it works against more then just that._

"Alright, we are getting you a tattoo after dinner." I said just as Esme placed our plates in front of us.

Bella nodded giving me a thankful smile and then Pretty boy had to interfere again.

He came breezing into the kitchen breathing hard.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not getting a tattoo!" He exclaimed as he glared at me.

"Yes, I will Edward. It will keep me safe." She said as she stood from the table and placed her hands on top of the table, giving him a look that would shut anyone else up without a doubt.

"I can keep you safe, love. You don't need to defile your body!" Pretty boy spat.

I rolled up my sleeves and kicked back in my chair, getting ready to enjoy the show.

"It's not defiling my body, Edward! It's protection! Besides who are you to decide what I can or can't do?!" She asked sarcastically. Alice placed a hand on Pretty boy's arm trying to get him to shut the hell up, but the dumb little kid still hadn't had enough.

"I am your fiancée, Isabella and I will not stand for it!" He growled and then she straightened her back. A small smirk lifted the corners from my mouth as I watched her advancing on him, but it left quickly as I realized what he had said.

_Fiancee?_

_That can't be right._

_Right?_

"You won't tell me what to do! Not now and not ever! Do you hear me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" _Damn, the dude has got one hell of a long name._

"Like hell I won't! I am to be your husband and wives listen to their spouse!" Edward answered. Bella's face had turned beet red from anger and she was going to snap any second.

"I need that tattoo, Edward!" Bella growled as she clenched her fists and struggled to keep them by her side and not in Pretty boy's face.

I silently moved behind her and put my knife in her boot.

"Just making sure." I mumbled and she turned her enraged eyes back to Pretty boy.

"Why would you need a tattoo, Bella! Do you really need to taint your body to fit better with these criminals?" Edward snarled as his eyes flashed dangerously at me. If he were to attack now, I would be defenseless since I had put my knife in Bella's boot.

"They are not criminals, Edward! They are heroes!" Bella growled and in a blink of an eye, she had bend through her knees grabbed the knife and jumped up, holding it at his throat.

_It's definitely in her blood._

"Now that I have your undivided attention and you aren't going to interrupt me with any more of your bullshit, I need this tattoo for protection. Did you fail to hear what we discussed earlier? If Lucifer is after Sam, don't you think the first demon that had the opportunity would possess my body to aid him in gaining Sam on his side? The tattoo prevents demonic possession. I might not be a match to take on a demon physically, but there is no way in hell that I am going to let them use me like some kind of tool! Got that, Eddie?" She released him and tossed the knife back at me, before brushing off her shirt and dusting her pants as if holding a knife to his throat was going to make her dirty.

"Damn Bells! That was so hot!" Emmett remarked and I couldn't agree more. I had been feeling the pressure below myself at that little display, but I surely wasn't going to say anything and share my predicament with all these people.

"Wanna wrestle?" The big guy asked as he moved to stand in front of her.

"No, she hasn't had any training, so she wouldn't be a match for you." I said as I pulled on my coat.

"Well, I can be gentle and she might learn something from it." Emmett said, although I strongly disbelieved his statement.

"Sure, Em. Come by my house tonight and we can wrestle for a bit." Bella beamed and when I saw the smile on her face I couldn't breath, let alone speak.

Carlisle offered to drive us home and soon we were climbing in Bella's truck to head into town and get the tattoo done.

"You're engaged?" I finally broke the silence in the truck cab.

"Yeah." She whispered, not offering any more. I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart and gasped for air.

"Sam, are you okay?" Her sweet voice called out as I struggled to keep a grip on myself.

I had always known I would never get her to love me, but being faced with it hurt like a bitch.

"I'm fine. So where do you want the tattoo?" I asked, succesfully steering the conversation away from Pretty boy. If she was going to start praising him, I might lose it.

"I was thinking on my lower back. Would that do?" She asked as she parked the car and hopped out of her truck.

"Sure. I have one on my chest, but I doubt you would like to flash the tattoo artist." I chuckled a little as a blush coloured her lovely cheeks.

"Sam, before we go in...Will you hold my hand?" She asked sweetly as she looked up at me with those big doe eyes. I swallowed thickly trying to rid myself from the lump in my throat.

_Just a friend, just a brother._

_I can do this._

_Just a friend, just a brother._

I nodded quickly and took her hand, guiding her inside.

I showed the big bald guy my tattoo and told him she was getting exactly the same on her back. Bella laid down on her stomach as she held my hand in a vice grip.

A half an hour later, she finally released my hand and I quickly turned around so she wouldn't see me making a face as I flexed my fingers. _Damn woman has a grip of steel._

"You did great, not a sound, not a tear." I praised her, before taking her hand and guiding her back outside.

"Where to now, sweet cheeks?" I asked as I looked around the darkened parking lot.

Something didn't feel quite right and I couldn't wait to get Bella out of here.

"Home." She said as she climbed into the truck.

As soon as we got to her house, she disappeared upstairs and I decided to thumb through some of the old photo albums she kept in her room as I waited for Charlie to come home.

I set myself against the headboard of her bed as I laughed at some old pictures of us.

My smile left my face and I sat frozen as Bella walked into the room in nothing but a goddamn towel.

_Well fuck!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well I guess you like the chapter.**

**I know a bit of a cliffie, but you all can handle that right?**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kiss

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight nor do I have any rights to the wonderful world of Supernatural.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**SPOV**

"Where to now, sweet cheeks?" I asked as I looked around the darkened parking lot.

Something didn't feel quite right and I couldn't wait to get Bella out of here.

"Home." She said as she climbed into the truck.

As soon as we got to her house, she disappeared upstairs and I decided to thumb through some of the old photo albums she kept in her room as I waited for Charlie to come home.

I set myself against the headboard of her bed as I laughed at some old pictures of us.

My smile left my face and I sat frozen as Bella walked into the room in nothing but a goddamn towel.

_Well fuck!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

As I finished showering, I grabbed a couple of Tylenol's and popped them in my mouth. The three pills I had taken this morning had made the pain in my ribs bearable, but if I was going to play wrestle Emmett, I surely needed some extra to numb the pain. I absentmindedly put a towel around my body before heading into my bedroom.

In my haste I had forgotten to take clean clothes in the bathroom with me, so it's not like I could have helped the situation.

As I walked into my room, Sam was sitting against the headboard looking at me with a foreign expression on his face. His immobility reminded me of the Cullens and I wondered if he was having a seizure of any kind.

I hurried over to him, not realizing that with each movement the slit of the towel exposed my left thigh entirely. As I reached the bed, he still hadn't moved or spoken.

"Sam? Sammy?" I tried as I shook him a little, but it didn't work. In a spur of the moment thing, I straddled him so I could have a better grip on him when I shook him.

Apparently, I had succesfully broken him out of his frozen state as his hips bucked up and his erection, confined in his lowrise jeans rubbed against my unclothed core.

"Oh God!" I groaned as my head fell back and I let out a throaty moan.

"Shit!" Sam cursed as he somehow got control of himself again and lifted me effortlessly off of him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me." He pleaded as he adverted his eyes from my body barely concealed by the towel.

I wanted him to throw me down and take my virtue right then and there.

"It's okay, Sam." I said, still breathing hard as I scooted to the spot next to him.

"No, it's not! Shit, Bella, you are engaged! I'm supposed to be your best friend, a brother almost and then I go and do this stupid shit! Fuck!" He growled as he placed his head in his hands. His words hurt me terribly as he reminded me that I could never be anything more than a friend or sibling to him. He would always see me like the innocent little girl that used to follow them around or the ackward kid that just made up problems so she could spend a little more time with her crush. Ofcourse, soon the feeling of rejection wore off and a fresh wave of guilt came over me as I thought of Edward.

_Sam was right. _

_I was engaged for God's sake! _

_What an awful person I must be, lusting after another men when I was engaged with a dream prince. _

_At least that's what I had thought of him untill recently. _

_Now, I couldn't help thinking he was a chauvinistic pig. Trying to make me the little wife that obeyed her husband and sits at home all day while he is off doing God knows what. _

_The things he had said today had opened my eyes that he was still stuck in his time phrame. _

_And if I was anything, it surely wasn't the perfect bride from 1918 he desired. I had an opinion, I had a life! _

_And although I might have let my insecurities of starting over in a new town make me look like a weak, timid little girl, I sure as hell had balls! _

_It only took the Winchester brothers coming back into my life to make me see that._

_I needed to talk to Edward soon. We needed to get to know eachother all over again, before taking such a step. _

_I wasn't even sure if I wanted immortality anymore. Not if it might mean that I would lose the most important people in my life. My hunter family. _

_How could I not have thought about that earlier? I didn't want to spend a lifetime lusting after Sam either._

_Right now, the only chance of love I had was Edward. But could I ever submitt to his ancient ideas of marriage? _

_But maybe, I had been wrong all along and it wouldn't have to be the only option. _

Refusing to let my head get carried away with me any longer, I decided to act upon my feelings.

Sam was still sitting with his head buried in his hands as I got up to my knees.

Sam's head snapped up as I placed my hand on his cheek and straddled his waist again.

"You will never be my brother." I said, before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his.

Sam didn't respond to my kiss at first, but as I licked his bottom lip his mouth suddenly opened. His tongue came out cautiously, but as soon as it carressed the side of my tongue passion filled the kiss and all hesitancy fell away. His tongue battled for dominance, but I refused to give in. I felt his erection come to life again and this time I grinded against him, making him moan into my mouth.

As breathing became a necessity, we broke apart. Both of us were panting and eagerly sucked in big gulps of air.

"So it's safe to say you don't think of me as your sister?" I asked as I gave him my best sexy smile.

He blinked a couple of times, his eyes on my lips before shaking his head.

"Definitely not!" He exclaimed as he looked up into my eyes and gave me a look that spoke of nothing but pure lust.

I barked out a laugh, before getting off the bed.

"Well, I need to get dressed now, since we are going to have a wrestle match pretty soon." I said as I pointed to my closet.

Sam swiftly got off the bed and headed to the door.

"But first," I started and Sam turned around to see me just as the towel hit the floor "will you tape in my ribs, please?" I asked sweetly.

Sam's Adam's apple bobbed nervously as he forced himself to look away from my naked body.

"Sure." He squeaked and then went out of the bedroom. I just stood there feeling confused for a while, untill he came back with a fresh bandage.

He kept his eyes shut throughout the entire thing and although it was very cute, I wished he had looked at me. The entire experience was slightly erotic since every time he would brush my skin accidently with his fingertips I would feel myself get more aroused.

By the time he was finished, he had unconsciously wrapped up my stomach area as well and looked uncomfortable as hell, while I was a panting mess.

He carressed my cheek adoringly and then nearly ran out of the bedroom. I quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

I could still hear his footsteps pounding on the staircase, just as my window slit open and a bronze haired vampire appeared in my bedroom.

_Phew! Close call._

_

* * *

  
_

**SPOV**

My heart was pounding and I felt incredibly lightheaded as I reached the bottom step of the stairs. Charlie came through the front door carrying two pizza boxes and I followed him silently into the kitchen. He took in my disheveled appearance and quirked an eyebrow at me.

I just shrugged and took a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

I had barely taken two bites as my cell rang and looking at caller ID, I picked it up quickly.

"Dean?" I asked, before he could call me 'bitch' again.

"_Yeah, so I'm going to cut the chase alright since we are on some fugly bitch's tail."_ Dean said. I quickly opened my laptop that was still on the kitchen table from this morning.

"Talk to me, Dean." I said as I was anxiously awaiting information to aid my search.

"_It's some old witchy woman and let me tell you she's fugly as hell! She's flying a goddamn giant mortar and she has another kid with her. How people can be so fucking blind not to see an old hag flying around in a damn mortar is beyond me!"_ I had started typing with the word mortar and looked incredulous at the results I got.

"Hold on, alright?" I said as I took out some books on fairytales from my bag.

I flipped a couple of pages and sure enough, there she was.

"Dean?" I checked to see if he was still listening to me.

"_Yeah, what have you got, Pointdexter?"_ He said, making me growl out a 'Jerk' to which he ofcourse responded with 'Bitch'.

"Alright, so she's called 'Baba Yaga'. She's an old hag flying around in a mortar like you said, who preys on kids. Her home should be a hut on giant chicken legs that can move." Dean decided to cut me off right there and who could blame him, I would too.

"_Moving chicken legs? You've got to be kidding me right?"_ He mocked me through the phone.

"I know, but it gets worse." I said, deciding to ignore the way he mocked me.

"_Worse? Alright, go on."_ He said.

"You can only find the door to her cabin by saying these words 'Turn your back to the forest, front to me.' and then you will be able to see it. She is pretty powerful and doesn't hesitate to kill. To destroy her, you have to kill her Riders first and leave her weakened." I explained as I fingered through the pages to find more information on the Riders.

"_Riders?"_ He sounded a little less cocky by now.

"Yeah, there are three. One in a white harness representing day, one in red representing the Sun and another one in black, night." I explained.

"_Blablabla, how do I kill the bitches?"_ Dean's aggravated voice came from the other side.

"Each are weak against elements containing or symbolizing their opposite." I answered him quickly.

"_Okaaaaay, so what does that mean?"_ He drawled out.

"What's not to get? You need weapons with symbols of the night, the moon and the day. Night against White, Moon against Red and Day against black! Since you can not contain day or night as a weapon, you need the symbols on your weapon! And it's not like you have a moonrock or anything lying around to use on Red, so use another symbol!" I was getting agitated, especially since I heard Pretty boy's voice wafting downstairs as he yelled about something to Bella. I wanted to end this conversation swiftly so I could check out what was going on upstairs.

"_No need to get bitchy, dude! What? Is it that time of the month?"_ Dean said, making me even more aggrivated.

"Bye Dean!" I said and hung up on his sorry ass.

I grabbed a couple slices of pizza and put them on a plate, quickly pointing upstairs. Charlie had heard the yelling as well and went along with me as he nodded quickly and I started to climb the steps to Bella's bedroom.

_I'm not going to let that vampire ass hurt my girl any longer!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Tell me please.**

**Review.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	6. Chapter 6 : Baba Yaga

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight nor do I have any rights to the wonderful world of Supernatural.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**SPOV**

I wanted to end this conversation swiftly so I could check out what was going on upstairs.

"_No need to get bitchy, dude! What? Is it that time of the month?"_ Dean said, making me even more aggrivated.

"Bye Dean!" I said and hung up on his sorry ass.

I grabbed a couple slices of pizza and put them on a plate, quickly pointing upstairs. Charlie had heard the yelling as well and went along with me as he nodded quickly and I started to climb the steps to Bella's bedroom.

_I'm not going to let some vampire ass hurt my girl!_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Unknown POV**

I watched as Sam was on his way to destroy years of my hard work. The plan had been simple, make the girl fall in love with vamp boy and leave Sam lonely and heartbroken. He would say yes to Lucifer in a heartbeat. However, I had underestimated the humans and the lure of the vampire's camouflage wasn't doing the trick anymore. The apocalypse would only occur like it should if the brothers both accept, so I needed to intervene as soon as possible.

I looked for the perfect candidate and there she was, the girl that would surely remind him of the love he once lost. The same wavy blond hair, the smile was almost identical as well, only her eyes differed. Yet, it would be a shock for him anyway and demons would surely not be able to resist the opportunity to attack me in my new vessel, believing me to not have regained my full power. Thus it would give me a perfect reason to call in his help. Ofcourse, I would act the part and pretend to be a poor unlucky human that had demons hunting her for no apparent reason.

First, I needed to protect my current vessel and send him on his way. He had been of great service and had gained his spot in heaven. Why prolong his life and let him live in fear for demons that might want to find out his deepest secrets? No, that wouldn't be right of me, now would it? I vacated my human vessel and spoke to him for the last time. I asked if his faith was still strong and as he tried to convince me of his true devotion, I asked him to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger. Ofcourse, the devote christian took the last leap of faith and with that I sent him home to paradise.

I didn't have a lot of time if I wanted to avoid a full break between vamp boy and the girl. Surely, if I couldn't prevent that, she would be in Sam's arms before I could blink. So I didn't waste time as I spoke to the girl, Lillian Snyder. I didn't ask her to show me how devoted she was, I didn't say a lot either. It was in her blood and if she was willing, that was more than enough for me. I didn't have to persuade her and she eagerly accepted to be my vessel on earth. As I forced myself into another smelly human, I sighed heavily.

I appraised myself in the mirror and made my way over to the girl's house.

* * *

**SPOV**

I had barely made it to the door, when I heard the end of the argument.

"Go, Edward! I need some time to think, I'll talk to you tonight at the wrestling match." Bella's sweet voice said in an agitated tone.

"Alright, but this is not over, Isabella." Pretty boy answered in a melodic tone, that made me want to puke.

I walked in to find him slipping out of the window and Bella curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Sweet cheeks, are you alright?" I asked as I placed her head in my lap and her body relaxed slightly.

"Yes, it's just a little bit too much right now." She said, offering me no other explanation.

There was some pounding coming from the front door and Bella sighed heavily as she untangled herself and got out of bed.

We walked downstairs together, weary of whoever could be in such distress.

"Chief? Help me, please! There are people after me!" The girl cried out and Charlie motioned her in quickly, deadbolting the door behind her.

"Bella, lock up all the windows and doors!" Charlie's gruff voice ordered with authority as he softly guided the girl to the kitchen and sat her down.

As I got closer, I stopped dead in my tracks. The girl, she looked just like Jessica.

Alarm bells were ringing in my head, but they didn't stop my body from moving closer.

Her beautiful face looked up at me, contorted in fear and I noticed the eyes. They weren't blue like they were suppose to be, no they were a warm brown.

"...don't know why! They followed me and they had weird eyes, entirely black." I noticed I was staring and probably missed a whole lot of information, because of my behaviour.

_Black eyes?_

_Demons?_

_Here in Forks?_

"Why do they want you? What do you know?" I asked as I got closer to the girl.

"I already said I don't know! I didn't know what to do, so I drove straight up to the Chief's house. Everyone knows you leave the station at six and I didn't want to wait for you at the station." She cried out hysterically as she clutched on to my arm and looked at Charlie with such a helpless expression that I just wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and carry her all day and night to keep her safe.

"You did the right thing, Lillian. We'll keep you safe." Charlie said as he ordered Bella to get her a soda.

_Bella's here?_

_Huh, I thought she was still locking up the house?_

_How long has she been standing here?_

Bella shashayed her way over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda, poured it into a glass and handed it over to the girl, reassuringly squeezing her shoulder.

I only saw fragments of her movements though, since my focus was mostly on the girl that reminded me so much of my Jessica.

Lillian was her name and she was being hunted by demons.

* * *

**DPOV**

We followed the witch to a cabin that looked a lot like a damn chicken without a head, except besides the chicken legs it was made out of wood and skulls.

"That's just disturbing." I said to Bobby as he was sifting through all our weapons in the backseat.

So far he had found a knife with a pentagram engraved that had a small moon in the middle and a bottle of holy water with a picture of a starry night at the front of the bottle.

"You really think the picture is going to be enough to destroy White?" I asked as he was frantically looking at all the old symbols on our weapons.

"We'll just have to try, if we move now, she'll just relocate that dump." Bobby said as he pulled out something.

"A UV-lamp for Black. What do you think?" Bobby asked as he tossed it in the front seat.

"What? Are you gonna shine the bitch to death?" I asked sarcastically as I raised my brow at him.

"Well, Sam did say they could be defeated by opposing elements. Restore the balance in a way. UV-light is what makes it day, without it we would always live in the dark." Bobby said as he looked at me with his "shut your piehole" look.

"Well, it's worth a shot." I said as we slowly got out of the car.

Bobby was holding the knife and bottle of holy water, while I was carrying my trusty sawed off shotgun and the UV – lamp.

"They spotted us." Bobby said as the three riders stood in formation in front of the ridiculous house of horrors.

"You've got to be kidding me! They've got horses too." I growled as Red's horse staggered.

Black removed his helmet as he chuckled at me and I found myself staring into two hollow holes where his eyes should be.

"Motherfuck! They're skeletons! This shit is fucked up!" I hissed at Bobby, who was walking to my right. We both advanced slowly, putting more distance between us as we went so we could go for the guys on the side first. Thankfully, Black was left in front of me, which made him my target. I would have kicked my own ass if I had to fend off White with a damn UV-lamp.

Black suddenly charged at me, his horse galloping towards me and it took everything in me to stay there. I flicked on the UV light and shone it at the horse first. The horse shrieked and staggered wildly throwing off Black in the process. I noticed the horse had a hole the size of a tennisball where I had shone the light.

_Well, I guess it works._

I slowly let the light travel over the horse, that disintegrated slowly. Finally I was face to face with Black and then the damn light died on me.

"Son of a bitch!" I cried out as I smacked the stupid thing against my hand.

I heard shrieks from my right and noticed Red was turned to dust.

Black was approaching fast as he took of in a dead run.

_Get it?_

_Skeletons, dead run?_

I chuckled at my own lame joke and smacked the lamp against the palm of my hand hard one last time. To my surprise it flickered and then shone brightly again.

"Yeah, eat that bitch!" I growled at Black as I shone the light right in his face.

More loud shrieks as the bitch fell apart in front of me and turned to dust.

"The water isn't working!" Bobby called out to me as he retreated slowly from White, that was standing underneath the hut and between the chicken legs, still high and mighty on his horse.

"Think Bobby! Night! It's night so why isn't the bitch dead yet?" I called out as I looked at the darkness surrounding us.

Bobby appeared to be in thought, but never took his eyes off of White.

"That's it! He must be standing on some kind of safe spot! We need to get him out in the open." Bobby said as he ran up to me, so Skeleton bitch wouldn't hear us.

"How are we going to do that?" I questioned as I scratched my head a little.

"Unless...the riders are supposed to protect this Baba Yaga chick? What if we threated her? Won't he come out?" I asked as I took a firmer grip on my shotgun.

"No, don't think so. She draws power from her Riders and is still too strong for us. He will know that she can kill us easily as long as he is safe." Bobby explained, making me get more antsy with every fucking second that passed.

"Well, fuck this!" I growled as I pointed my shotgun to the rider and fired.

It didn't hurt him, except that the blast made him move a little bit.

_Hmm, maybe if I hit him enough, he'll move right out of that protected bubble of his._

I kept firing at the son of a bitch, untill finally the horses ass was out from underneath the hut and sure enough, bye bye ass!

Two more shots and the horse was on the ground, well the half that was left anyway.

I started aiming only for the rider now and had to shoot him 4 goddamn times before he was out in the open and turned to dust.

"Keep firing at the horse! We need to destroy all of them, you never know if he supplies strenght as well." Bobby barked.

"Damn your bossy!" I said amused at Bobby, who looked at me as if I was nuts.

"I'm bossy? That's not what your brother tells me." Bobby grinned as I blasted the damn horse straight back to hell.

"Alright, enough of this shit. Let's end this bitch." I said as I moved to the front of the hut.

"Who's bossy now huh?" Bobby snickered as he followed me and came to stand beside me.

"Oh shut up! Alright, what did it say? Oh right. 'Turn your back to the forest, your front to me.'" I said, repeating the words Sam had told me.

The chicken legs bent so that the cabin lowered to the ground and several rows of skulls turned into a wooden door.

"Damn fairytales!" I growled as I kicked open the door.

"Damn woman, you're fugly." I said as I grimaced at the sight of the old hag.

She screamed and came running at us with a knife in her hand.

"Uh uh, fairytales are supposed to be nice and put kiddies to bed." I said as I pointed my shotgun at her and fired. She went down instantly and we got inside a little further to look for the missing kids.

"That was easy." I remarked as we stepped over her body to the backroom.

"Too easy." Bobby answered as he kept his eyes carefully on the old croon.

"Well, she was supposed to be weak, so I guess it really is that easy." I said and then I saw them. 8 children chained up to the walls.

"Mother of God!" Bobby whispered as he hurried to take of the restraints.

Another scream echoed through the hut and I turned, shotgun held out and blasted a second time at the witch.

"You were right, too easy." I said as I moved over to the witch that was down again and blasted a couple of more times. Finally, she withered away and I smiled.

"She really was ugly, man." I said as I led the kids outside.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**Did you like it? **

**Who do you think the unknown person is?**

**Let me know alright.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	7. Chapter 7 : Tears

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Once again, I want to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I regrettably had to postpone our wrestling match two nights ago because Charlie thought it was too dangerous with the threat hanging above Lillian's head.

Lillian was a cashier at the local grocery store and I had often talked to her when I had been grocery shopping, but there was something wrong with her.

She looked the same, but her behaviour left me puzzled.

She was usually very quiet, reserved and shy, but this Lillian talked seven miles an hour and occupied all of Sam's time, clinging to him as if he was her personal savior.

The Lillian I knew, wouldn't barely dare to talk to the guy and probably only speak to me in short sentences.

Ofcourse, it could all be my imagination, because inside I was burning with jealousy.

Ever since Sam had come back he had been practically glued to my side and then all of the sudden this girl shows up and it seems as if I don't exist anymore.

I was seething and slowly getting ready to blow.

Lillian was now sleeping with me in my room and Sam had been moved to the living room couch. I wondered what would happen when Dean got back.

I was writing an e-mail to Renée as Lillian came running into my room, acting all excited and honestly making me want to punch her in the face.

"Oh my God, you won't believe what just happened to me?" She said in an overly excited tone of voice.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance as I struggled to keep my voice friendly and interested.

"Sam kissed me! Can you believe it?" She squealed as I swallowed the bile rising in my throat.

"Wow." I offered in return as I blinked away the tears that had started to form in my eyes.

"I know, right! He's so sweet, so handsome and oh my god did you see those muscles?!" She gushed and I couldn't take it anymore as I sped past her and downstairs, losing my balance on the stairs and taking a nasty fall.

Sam came running and barely managed to get a hold on my head so I wouldn't hit it on the hard floor. I flinched back from his touch as he helped me to my feet and the burn of my tears finally got too much to bear. Fat tears were rolling down my face as I looked at the man that had held my heart for so long.

"Sweet cheeks? What's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Don't call me that!" I spat as I slapped him across the face. He looked stunned, but didn't say anything as he just looked at me with a blank face.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" I snapped, before pulling away from him and running through the front door. I didn't have an idea were I was going, but I didn't stop running even as I found myself deep in the forest I had once promised Edward not to wander into by myself.

Tears kept falling, blurring my vision and making me nearly choke as my running combined with them prevented me from breathing regularly.

Feeling the burn in my legs, I finally slowed down to a walk and spotting a log, I sank down onto it.

* * *

**SPOV**

I didn't understand what I possibly could have done wrong as I stared at the front door where Bella just ran out through.

I tried to remember what it could be, but I came up blank.

Untill just now, I had been strategizing with Charlie on how to fend of demon attacks. Lillian getting bored with us had put down her fashion magazine and headed upstairs. Minutes later, Bella came tumbling down the stairs and I rushed to help her.

_Now where did I go wrong?_

"Women." Charlie muttered from behind me as he shook his head, while I was absentmindedly rubbing my cheek on the very spot where Bella had left a red print from slapping me.

"Yeah." I muttered as I moved to run after her.

"She'll be back, probably drove off to meet with Edward." Charlie said as he motioned back to the living room to talk some more strategy. I nodded and mutely followed him back into the living room, after closing the front door and locking it.

* * *

**BPOV**

The hair prickled in the back of my neck as every tiny hair on my body moved to stand erect. I looked at the goosebumps forming on my arms and blamed it on the cold, as I ignored it and went back to my wallowing.

_Why did he have to kiss her?_

_I thought he returned my feelings._

_It sure looked that way when he kissed me._

_Was it just a game to him?_

_Did he think I was just something he could conquer easily?_

_What did she have that I don't?_

_Oh, she's just a gorgeous blond woman, where you are a plain Jane._

I dropped my head in my hands as more tears blurred my vision.

A twitch broke a couple of feet away from me and I quickly wiped away the tears and looked up to where the sound came from.

A beautiful woman that looked to be in her late thirties stood staring at me. She had a backpack slung across her back and was holding a tin holder filled with water no doubt.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked as she cautiously moved closer to me.

A shiver involuntarily ran through me but I shook it away.

_Damn cold!_

"No." I answered in a pathetic voice and wiped away more tears.

She motioned to the empty spot on the log next to me and I nodded.

She sat down next to me, her warm breath blowing on my neck.

"Want to talk about it, dear?" She asked in a sweet, motherly voice.

I shook my head no as tears started to fall faster again.

"Oh sweet child." She cooed as she held her arms out to me.

I don't know what urged me to do so, but her offering me comfort was something I needed more than anything right now. My mother was miles away and Sam wasn't able to comfort me in this situation. I leaned into her and curled into her embrace as she stroked my hair softly.

My body shook with sobs as I wettened her shirt with my hot tears.

I wanted to look into the eyes of the woman that comforted me so, but didn't expect to see what was looking back at me.

She looked exactly the same with her long black hair and red pouty lips, but her eyes that had been a vivant green just minutes before, were black as sooth. Not an inch of white to detect.

I gasped and moved to hurry out of her embrace, but couldn't as she held me locked in her arms with unbelievable strenght.

"Well, miss Swan, let the games begin." She said with a wicked smile, before knocking me unconscious.

* * *

**DPOV**

I pounded on the front door and Charlie called out for me to identify myself.

"It's me, Dean!" I called as I wondered what could have happened for them to lock down the house.

Charlie opened the door quickly with a deep frown on his face.

"Maybe, you should call her, it's not like her to stay out this late. Unless she's spending the night at the Cullens, but then she would have called already." Charlie said as he looked pointedly at Sam.

I felt my body stiffen as I swept across the room and couldn't see Bella.

"I doubt she'd want to talk to me." Sam answered, surprising the shit out of me.

Those two had always been thick as thieves.

Charlie stomped over to the house phone and dialed a number he obviously already knew by heart.

"Carlisle, it's Charlie...Uhuh...Yeah, I was wondering if you could send Bella home now...What do you mean, she's not there?...Hasn't been in three days...Then where is she?...Alright, send them over...Okay, thank you, Carlisle...Bye." Was all I heard from Charlie's one sided conversation.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett are on their way to track down Bella, since she hasn't been there." Charlie informed us and then I noticed the blond woman that looked remarkably like Jessica. Her eyes betrayed her though, she was neither Jessica, nor whoever she was trying to come off as. I would recognize the look in those cold eyes anywhere.

"Hello, you must be Dean. I've heard so much about you. I'm Lillian." She introduced herself.

"Sure it is, Zach. What are you doing here? And what's with the new meat suit?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

Zacharia's new body went rigid, but quickly relaxed again.

"Zach? Isn't that a boy's name?" She or he, whatever giggled.

"Cut the crap, Zach. I'd recognize you anywhere." I growled as I moved past him and into the kitchen, quickly grabbing some taco's from dinner earlier and stuffing them down my face.

Sam was looking wide eyed at Zacharia as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Oh I see how it is. Trying to use the female wiles on my little brother here. Pretend to be his dead girlfriend's look a like, but why? What's in it for you?" I noticed Sam's wheels turning now as well, untill he suddenly turned red in anger.

"What did you say to Bella?" He said between gritted teeth.

"Nothing special, lover boy" Zach answered as he looked over at Charlie.

Sam was seething on the spot and I put a restraining arm on him.

I didn't want him attacking and Zach using his damn parlor tricks on us.

I had just gotten back from the future, I had no desire to get dropped off in 1800 or something.

Before the situation could get out of hand, the Cullen brothers showed up.

We hurried after them as Edward sped off into the woods and his other brothers kept a slower pace for our benefit.

We walked for about an half an hour untill we stopped at a log, where Edward was frantically sniffing around.

"Her scent stops here, but there is a strong scent of ..." Edward said, to be cut off by a panicked Sam.

"Sulfer!" He cried out as he looked around frantically.

"What does that mean?" The big guy, Emmett asked.

"Son of a bitch." I growled as Charlie answered him in a defeated tone.

"Demon." Was all he said, but everyone's back stiffened at the word.

"Zach," I growled as I turned towards the blond woman. "Who has..." I didn't get to finish my question as Zach disappeared all of the sudden.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I kicked the log.

"Damn angels, damn demons! Sons of bitches!" I ranted as Sam methodically started to survey the scene looking for clues.

We came up blank and an hour later defeatedly headed back to Charlie's house.

_We'll find you, baby girl! I swear!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So not what you expected huh?**

**Well, I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	8. Chapter 8 : Search

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**SPOV**

Bella had been gone for two days now and I was slowly losing my patience. We had tried every lead so far and came up blank.

Zach had mentioned to Dean that surely Bella would be lost to us now and with a little pressure from Castiel confessed that he had lied to Bella, telling her that I had kissed his meat suit. I had tried to take a swing at him, but ofcourse he disappeared as soon as I swung.

"But what could they possibly want with Bella?" I asked Cas as he tried to locate her.

"Think Sam." He sighed, shaking his head as if to convince me of my own stupidity.

_Ofcourse, they would torture her, but she didn't have that much to tell them._

_She hadn't even fully developed her hunter abilities._

_Why Bella?_

_Poor thing, I can only imagine what they are putting her through._

_If they had only taken me in her stead._

_She is too pure, too good to be hurt in such a way._

_I'd gladly take her place._

_That's it isn't it?_

_Shit!_

_They are going to use her as leverage._

"Is it Lucifer?" I asked Cas as I unconsciously tightened my grip on my blade.

"Not necessarily, although he would benefit the most." Cas answered in that monotone voice.

The Cullens, -who had been working on my nerves for the last couple of days, well not really all of them, Edward was the one getting to me- gasped behind me.

"L-Lucifer?" Esme stuttered, something that was very uncharastically for their kind. Carlisle gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a loving and comforting embrace.

Dean and Charlie were bent over a map of the area as they rationally circled the spots that would most likely serve as some demon hide out and eliminating the places we already checked out.

"Can't you just scry for her location or something?" Edward asked as he moved closer to them.

"What do we look like to you, the damn Charmed ones?" Dean scoffed as he didn't even lift his face to acknowledge Edward's presence.

"Sure and Cas can be our Leo." Charlie chuckled, relieved at something to ease the tension that had been wearing down on us for days now.

"Oh yeah, then who are we exactly?" I asked, glad to have this tension breaker.

"I'm the oldest, so I guess that makes me Prue, although I don't like the idea of getting killed off so early on. You are the smart and responsible one, Piper then. Dean can be Phoebe, the reckless one." Charlie said gruffly as he crossed out another spot on the map.

"Yeah, she's hot." Dean remarked, to which I just rolled my eyes.

Some of the Cullens snickered and he finally lifted his head, smirking at Rosalie and Alice and waggling his eyebrows. Their mates instantly tightened their holds on their girls and glared at Dean.

"Sheesh guys, relax! Like I need to hook up with married chicks. There's plenty more where they come from." He said, crooked grin firmly in place.

"Actually, there are. If you head over to Denali in Alaska, you will find three women more then willing." Alice piped up and Edward groaned. Why, I had no idea.

"Oh but our Dean doesn't need to venture that far out of town." Charlie said, before looking over at Dean.

"Where were you last night anyway?" He asked my brother with one eyebrow arched in his direction.

"At the Inn." Dean said dismissivily as he wrote down several adresses for us to check out today.

"Really? Why? I mean you are crashing here, why should you rent a room?" Charlie asked, before realizing something and shaking his head.

"Who was it this time? Someone I know?" Charlie asked with a grin of his own.

"I don't know, she said her name was Jessica or something." Dean said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jessica Stanley?" Edward asked from behind me and I turned my head to look at him, wondering why that had peeked his interest. I glared at him, jealousy and anger rolling off of me for sure. They always did when I looked at the guy that had my Bella.

After Zach told Cas about his lie revolving me kissing her/him , Pretty boy wanted to know why she would be so upset with me kissing a girl. I didn't know what to tell him and had clammed up, but my brother ofcourse just had to open his goddamn mouth and when Charlie told us exactly what he thought had happened, things got blown entirely out of proportion. _Well sort of anyway._

_Flashback_

"_She's probably long dead by now." Zach said, flipping his long blond hair over his shoulder._

_God that's disturbing._

_Why can't he just stay in a male body?_

"_Why was Bella so upset?" Dean asked as he glared at Zach, certain that he had something to do with it._

"_Who knows the teenage mind." Zach said dismissively, before trying to take off again, but Castiel's arm shot out and kept him rooted on the spot._

_Cas's eyes were glowing blue as he stared at Zach, obviously having some angel debate going on right there._

"_Why, Zacharia?" He repeated in a much more clipped version of Dean's question._

"_I told her Sam and I kissed." Zach answered, before disappearing because Cas had let go of his arm._

_I had already moved behind Zach and swung my fist intent on making contact with the angel's jaw, but was only met with air._

_Motherfucker.  
_

"_Why would someone kissing Sam bother her?" Pretty boy asked, sounding jealous and disbelieving at the same time._

_"Because they've been dancing around eachother for years." Dean had said, while chewing away on a pop tart._

_"If that was all it wouldn't be so bad, but the fact that you kissed her first and then someone else would have broken her heart." Charlie said and I stared at him wondering how he had known._

_"Oh come on, kid. Like I didn't notice the bedhair when I came home that night. Not to mention how eager you were to break up Bella and Edward's fight going on upstairs after." Charlie explained and I just felt like smacking him up the head and then slapping my own forehead._

_Did he really have to tell us about his suspicions with Pretty boy only a couple of feet away from me?!_

_"What?" Pretty boy roared out as he got to his feet and started to stalk towards me._

_Instinctively, I put my hand on my knife._

_"Did you have sex with her?" He growled as his eyes flashed down to my hand, to see the knife that had once before made contact with his body._

_"What? No! What do you take me for?" My voice had risen with anger._

_How could he think I would just have sex with her when she was still seeing someone?_

_Well kissing isn't exactly good either._

_Yeah, but it's not as bad as sleeping with an attached woman._

_True, true._

_"Then what happened?" He bellowed as he moved quickly and grabbed my wrist, putting enough pressure on it to make me release my grip on the knife._

_"It was just a kiss, dude. Chill out!" I said, although it had been the most amazing kiss ever and I kicked my ass internally for making it sound so irrelevant, when in thruth it was the one thing that was mostly on my mind._

_"So you did kiss her?" He growled as he shoved me, making me fly back and hit the wall harshly._

_"Yeah." I said, with a soft smile tugging at the corners of my mouth._

_Damn it!_

_Don't smile now!_

_Edward came running towards me and I had to use my other hand to grab the knife, which took longer than normal. I still managed to get a good grip on it though, just as he lifted me up in the air by my shirt. I made a huge cut on his torso as I lifted my hand quicky with the knife ready for attack._

_He hissed and dropped me instantly, grabbing his cut that was gushing this thick disgusting white fluid._

_He backed away slowly to go and lick his wounds._

_That's right, your vampire ass is no match for me.  
_

_End flashback._

"Yeah that's right." Dean said "Worse lay ever though." He added, cracking up all the vampires.

_Huh, apparently they know her well._

"Alright, Sammy. Let's check out these places." Dean said, getting up and zipping up his jacket.

_Hopefully, we would find her today._

_

* * *

  
_

**Next chapter will be Bella with the demon.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	9. Chapter 9 : Attitude

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thanks you all for your wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I woke up in a smelly warehouse with a serious clinch in my neck.

My senses were instantly screaming at me that something was off.

The hair in the back of my neck stood on end and an involuntary shudder ran through me.

Then I saw the beautiful woman again.

"Hey you." I called out to the woman that had knocked me out, or should I say demon.

She turned around quickly with a wicked smile.

"Ah finally awake I see." She smiled as she walked closer towards me.

"Mind massaging my neck, it hurts like a bitch." I said as I tried to make my neck pop.

She looked incredulous, before laughing loudly.

"You know what I am right?" She asked as she rubbed her hands together.

_Like I could forget the black eyes, demon bitch._

"Erm...a vampire?" I asked dumbly as I motioned with my thumb towards my neck. Well, actually I just lifted my thumb since I was tied down slightly too tight to a chair.

"Not quite." She said as she moved behind me.

"I don't give a fuck what you are as long as you work that kink out of my neck." I said as I groaned as I straightened my back.

Being passed out with your head hanging down sure wears down your physique.

"Alright, dear. But after that, you are going to answer some of my questions." She said as her hands started making circles and worked to relax my tight muscles.

"Oh that feels so good." I sighed as she expertly moved her hands over my neck, shoulders and upper back.

"Sal? What are you doing?" A man in his late forties said as he walked into the room they were keeping me.

"She agreed to answer my questions if I gave her a massage." The stupid demon girl said.

"Oh and we are so known for our massaging abilities." He scoffed as he took a chair and put it in front of him. Then he sat down on it, so we were on the same level.

"Well, by all means let's start the questioning. What is your relationship to Sam Winchester?" The man asked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Answer me little girl." He growled, staring me down.

"I said I would answer some of her questions. No one ever mentioned me talking to your ugly face." I quipped as I clenched my jaw to prevent from spitting on him.

His fist connected with my jaw and it stung like a bitch.

_Stay tough!_

_Show no weakness!_

_Avoid personal information!_

_Challenge them!_

_Provoke them!_

_If they get mad, they lose their patience!_

_Better unconscious then tortured._

_And above all, don't let them get to you!_

I repeated the words in my head that my father had told me ages ago and tried to find my inner strenght.

"Wow, now that's admirable. Abusive son of a bitch, do you hit your beautiful wife as well? Sal does he hit you, honey? Damn men always trying to overpower their woman. Cowards!" I remarked as I tried to turn my head and saw the female demon, who had given up on my massage, looking incredulous at me.

"He does, doesn't he? You pig! Why would you damage such a pretty face?" I tried to make my voice as outraged as possible.

"Erm...I don't know what you're talking about, miss Swan. But getting him angry isn't going to help you." Sal, which I presumed was short for Sally said.

"Don't protect him, Sal. He doesn't deserve protecting. Pigs that get off on hurting women should be castrated and then gutted slowly. Don't you agree, mr. Punch?" I smirked in a very Dean kind of way as I made eyecontact with the male demon.

"Shut up!" He growled as another blow hit me.

"Son of a bitch!" I cried out as I tried to open my mouth and relax my muscles.

"Now answer the question!" He ordered and I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Or what?" I dared him, staring him down.

"You really don't want to know, little girl. Wouldn't want you getting nightmares, now would we?" He smiled and I was just dying to break free from these straps and punch his sorry ass.

"Stop calling me a little girl!" I growled and he smiled.

_Ew, creepy._

_Demons shouldn't smile, that shit is just disturbing._

_Oops, losing the attitude._

"Ofcourse, if you're in to that, I couldn't object." I said as I grinned crookedly at him.

That's when the jealous bitch hit me and knocked me unconscious.

The following days went pretty much the same way, untill the sixth day.

Sal had just been feeding me some cold pizza and I was glaring at her with all my might.

"What's your relationship to Sam?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Well, he's this little shit that always tried to rain on my parade. You might say we have a serious hate relationship." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible as I sneered on the words 'little shit'.

Her eyes widened as she started to believe me and was wondering how she got to be so misinformed.

"Then why is he in your home?" She asked, confusion lacing her every word.

"Cause my dad let them in. The fucking Winchesters, hogging my bed and sleeping with my friends. Why couldn't they just stay where the fuck they came from?" I spat each word from between gritted teeth as my mind kept imagining Sam kissing Lillian, Sam caressing Lillian, Sam having sex with Lillian.

"Why were you crying that day in the forest?" Sal asked in a softer voice.

_Don't think I'm falling for that, bitch. _

_Compassion isn't written in the demon handbook, otherwise know as 'How to be a evil, for dummies.'._

"Because I lost some important friends after Sam slept with them. Because my boyfriend found Sam sleeping in my bed and mistook it for me being unfaithful and left me. Because once more the fucking Winchesters are ruining my life. And after this, I guess I have some more reasons to add to my 'Why I hate Sam and Dean' list, huh?" I replied, letting my last sentence drip with sarcasm.

The man, whose name had still left unsaid, entered the room then.

"Well, I guess she won't be of any use then." He said as he nodded towards Sally and headed back out.

Sally's eyes turned pitch black as she advanced towards me.

Luckily, I had been able to losen my ties a bit over the last couple of days, when they had believed me to be unconscious.

My hands slipped out of their binds easily, but my feet and torso were still tied to the chair.

The removal of my hands and arms loosened the rope around my torso and I managed to stand upright, although my muscles were screaming at me from sitting down too long.

I twirled around quickly, hitting her with the back of my chair and making her stumble back a little. Then I moved as quickly as I could towards the table at the nearest wall, where a hedge cutter was lying and grabbed it quickly.

I heard her running towards me and reacted in pure reflex as I throw the hedge cutter, hitting her in the lower abdomen. Momentarily stunned, she just stood there and I untied my feet.

_Just go with your instincts._

A voice not my own said in my mind and I decided to do just that.

My body was sore, stiff, bruised and beaten, but I blocked out the pain as I grabbed the chainsaw and started it up.

The bitch started moving towards me again and I ran, chainsaw still in hand in case she caught up with me.

I didn't see Mr. Punch anywhere and kept on running, not looking back.

I would notice if they were close anyway with the way my body was on high alert.

As I reached an exit, I put my shoulder into it and the door bust open.

The light blinded me momentarily, but I just narrowed my eyes as I ran blindly outside.

When my vision cleared I noticed we were in a shady part of town and thanked my lucky stars when I noticed a priest trying to talk to some punks.

"Excuse me, Father. Gotta take this." I said as I grabbed his holy water and turned around, for the first time noticing the couple that had slowed down to a casual walk.

The priest looked shocked at the lunatic with one arm in a chain saw and robbing him of his holy water with the other. I chuckled at his expression, before running towards the forest.

I had barely made it past the edge of the forest, when they not so unexpectedly appeared right behind me.

I threw the water at their faces and they clutched it instantly.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I said as I swung out my arm and the saw I had doused with the rest of the holy water just seconds before, sliced through their throats.

The bodies fell harshly to the ground and two highpitched screams sounded, as black smoke came from their mouths.

_God, that was seriously twisted._

I let myself fall to my knees and dryheaved, before setting fire to the corpses.

_Always destroy the evidence._

_No need to be charged with murder._

As the last of them went up in ashes, I crawled out of the forest and curled into a ball.

The same priest from before was looking at me strangely, before walking over.

"My child, what have you done?" He asked, his voice shaking as he looked down at me in fear.

"I want to go home." Was all I answered as tears started to fall from my face.

He nodded thoughtfully and then motioned towards one of the boys he was trying to reform.

The boy dialed 911 just before it just became too much and I passed out.

* * *

**Damn, Bella that was badass!**

**Did you like it?**

**Review please.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	10. Chapter 10 : Hospital

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DPOV**

Charlie had gotten a call from the hospital stating that they had his daughter in their care.

I didn't need to think twice as I jumped in my _baby_ and sped towards Forks hospital.

Sam had made a fuss, but I couldn't let him come along. We weren't sure in what condition she was and his being there would surely stress her out even more after the lies she had been fed by Zach.

I always suspected my baby girl and Sammy would be perfect for eachother, I just never knew some dumbass angel and a pompous vampire were going to stand in their way.

I figured that as soon Sam got his head out of his ass, it would be like those romance novels chicks seem to dig. Those mushy stories with the choir singing in your ear and rose petals falling from the sky. Well maybe not quite like that, but how am I supposed to know what those romance types like to write.

Charlie and I walked into the hospital and I saw this cute little darkhaired girl, who seemed to be volunteering here since she was in some pink get up, unlike the boring white and blue the doctors and nurses were wearing.

"Hi, I'm Dean. I'm looking for Bella Swan." I said as I gave her my best grin.

Her pupils dilated a little and I smirked involuntarily.

_Oh you're mine tonight, baby._

"Hey Angela, do you know where they put Bells?" Charlie just had to kill my mojo.

"Sure, Chief Swan, she's in room 351. I just went to check on her, but she's still unresponsive." Angela answered and I instantly felt a lump forming in my throat.

_Unresponsive?_

_What did those demon bastards do to her?_

_I'll kill those sons of bitches._

"Do you have a break or something coming up? We might discuss her status over lunch?" I asked Angela as I winked at her. The girl started fidgeting and she blushed furiously.

_Hook, line, sinker!!!_

"Come on, Casanova. Let's go see Bells." Charlie said as he dragged me with him by my sleeve.

_Dammit Charlie!_

_Cockblock much?_

"Stop manhandling me!" I growled and he bust out laughing.

"Manhandling? Really? I didn't know the great Dean Winchester got manhandled." He mocked as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Now he even has me talking like a damn chick! Fucking Charlie." I mumbled to myself, but he heard and laughed even harder, to which I responded with a deathly glare.

Charlie was like a second father to us, so I refrained from beating his ass for acting this way.

We walked into the room Angela told us and all amusement immediately left our faces when we saw our baby girl lying there. Her face looked pasty white, her lips dry and chapped and her face and body was covered in bruises. My heart contracted painfully at the sight of her.

"Sons of bitches!" I growled as I punched the wall with my fist.

Just then several of the Cullen Clan walked in led by none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I glared at Edward and smiled seductively at Alice and Esme, not giving Carlisle the light of day.

_He's a nice enough guy, but he's not female so not worthy of my attention._

There were only four, but it was enough to put me on edge.

_I'll never be able to trust any kind of bloodsuckers._

"What's wrong with her, Carlisle?" Charlie asked as he gripped her tiny, frail hand.

Edward seemed to be debating whether or not to take her other hand as his eyes flickered between my face and Bella's.

I ended his struggle by taking the seat on the other side from her and taking the hand Charlie wasn't holding already in mine.

_You're not winning any ground, while my brother isn't here. _

_Stuck up bitch._

"She's dehydrated and malnourished. She has a fractured rib and a small tear in her triceps. Her jaw has been badly beaten and we found a tiny fracture in that bone structure as well.

She has cuts on her wrists and calfs from what seems to be ropes. She is also in shock." Carlisle said with a heavy sigh as he looked pained towards Bella.

Esme was fussing over her with the covers and looked as if she was ready to burst out crying any minute.

Actually, I had to bite my lip hard to keep from crying myself.

"How did she escape?" I asked as I looked over at her battered face.

"She was brought in with a priest, who claimed she robbed him of his holy water, while threatening others with a chainsaw. She ran off into the woods and when a man and woman followed her, he found it suspicious, so he moved closer towards the woods. A little later, she came crawling out, cried and then passed out." Edward answered in his 'Oh I'm so high and mighty' tone of voice.

_That story seems to have a lot of holes._

_She must have killed them then._

_Might explain her shock._

_It's her first kill after all._

_And she never learned how to really deal with this stuff._

_My baby girl is a natural._

Her eyes snapped open and we all instantly stood as the room exploded with voices.

She didn't answer though as she just kept her eyes fixed on the spot before her, which happened to be the ceiling.

It went like this for three days and then I finally had enough.

We were sitting at the dinner table, eating yet another pizza, but I wasn't complaining.

_So what?_

_I love junk food._

_Sue me!_

"Maybe you should go and talk to her, Sammy." I said as I was chewing on a big bite of pepperoni pizza. He looked disgusted as several pieces of tomato fell out of my mouth due to my talking.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to go see her." He said in a dead tone of voice.

"I know I said that, but maybe she needs you after all. Talk to her and tell her the truth about Zach." I said as I chugged down an entire beer.

"I was planning too." He said seriously, picking at his pizza.

"Good." I said, before looking over at his slice of pizza that was still practically untouched.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" I said, but didn't give him time to answer as I swiped his piece and took a bite making half of it disappear.

"I guess not." He said, before leaving the dinner table and heading upstairs.

_Health freak!_

I looked over at Charlie who was off to Lalaland as he absentmindedly chewed his food and stared at a blank spot on the wall.

_Maybe I should go back to the hospital._

_I might score me some Angela tonight._

_I heard she's a preacher's daughter._

_Aren't those the wildest in the sack?_

_I really should give it a try._

I didn't realize I was so lost in thoughts and was apparently smirking liking hell, untill something hit me on the head, hard.

"Stop smirking! You're not getting a piece of Angela! She's engaged, horndog!" Charlie said agitated as he glared at me.

_How did he know what I was thinking?_

_Dude has spent too much time with that damn mindreading bitch._

I smiled and nodded, before planting myself in front of the tv.

_Another boring night as the couch potato it is._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know alright.**

**You know how much I love those reviews.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	11. Chapter 11 : Remember

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck as I stood shuffling my feet at the door.

I took a big gulp of air as I opened the door and moved into the hospital room.

Bella was lying perfectly still, not moving, not speaking, only staring at the ceiling above her.

"Hi Bella." I said ackwardly as I waved and then lowered it when I realized she probably didn't even notice my presence.

I went to sit besides her and took her smaller hand in mine, rubbing cirles on her wrist unconsciously.

"So Dean told me not to come up untill last night and here I am...tata. I really hope you'll wake up soon, so you can tell me what happened with the demon that took you. I heard something about you walking on the wrong side of the law, stealing a poor priest's holy water. I'd love to hear that story...I missed you, you know. So this Lillian girl turns out to be Zacharia, you know Zacharia right. Then he said he lied to you about kissing me. Like I would kiss somebody now I kissed the only woman I always wanted to be with. It has always been you, Bella." I whispered brokenly as I picked up a cup of water and drank to get rid of this annoying dry throat.

"Do you remember when you were 14 and we danced all night? We were all in California, when your dad got the call he was being promoted to police chief. So dad suggested we needed to go out and celebrate. You were saying how you didn't want to be left alone when all the 'old' guys went out to hit the bar and I offered to stay with you. There was this show on tv with all sorts of older music and you just started to act all silly and soon enough I was dancing with you. Remember this one?" I asked as I placed an earbud in her ear and the other in my ear. I scrolled down to the song I wanted on my I-pod and soon the familiar words started playing again.

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer.**_  
_**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.**_  
_**What started out as friendship,**_  
_**Has grown stronger.**_  
_**I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**_

_**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.**_  
_**I said there is no reason for my fear.**_  
_**Cause I feel so secure when we're together.**_  
_**You give my life direction,**_  
_**You make everything so clear.**_

_**And even as I wander,**_  
_**I'm keeping you in sight.**_  
_**You're a candle in the window,**_  
_**On a cold, dark winter's night.**_  
_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_  
_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for.**_  
_**It's time to bring this ship into the shore,**_  
_**And throw away the oars, forever.**_

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_  
_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for.**_  
_**And if I have to crawl upon the floor,**_  
_**Come crashing through your door,**_  
_**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.**_  
_**I've been running round in circles in my mind.**_  
_**And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,**_  
_**Cause you take me to the places,**_  
_**That alone I'd never find.**_

_**And even as I wander,**_  
_**I'm keeping you in sight.**_  
_**You're a candle in the window,**_  
_**On a cold, dark winter's night.**_  
_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_  
_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for.**_  
_**It's time to bring this ship into the shore,**_  
_**And throw away the oars, forever.**_

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_  
_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for.**_  
_**And if I have to crawl upon the floor,**_  
_**Come crashing through your door,**_  
_**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_

I saw myself once again in that hotel room, slow dancing with Bella in my arms and the feelings that had crashed over me. Later I had dismissed them as loneliness on my part, but at that very moment I had wanted nothing else than to kiss her, but she was so young, too young.

"How could I forget? I thought you were finally going to kiss me." Bella croaked as she struggled to sit upright.

"It was a very close call. I almost did, untill I remembered that you were my friend and ofcourse the fact that you were only 14." I said as I handed her a cup of water.

"Really? I always thought it was a one sided thing." Bella mused as she sipped carefully from her water.

"I felt it that night, Bella and then when I saw you at 16, I had to fight myself constantly not to cross the line. That's when it all came crashing down on me and I hated myself for it. I had just lost Jessica and you were a minor, I felt like a real perv for having these kind of feelings for you. I guess that's why I sort of avoided you afterwards." I said sincerely as I stared at the hole in my pants just above my knee.

"You really shouldn't have. I've wanted you for so long, Sam. I can't even tell you when I started to love you, because honestly I don't really know." She whispered and I finally looked up at her to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"What's wrong, Sweet Cheeks?" I asked, taking a tissue from the box of Kleenex and gently wiping the away the first tears that had started to fall.

"I cheated on Edward by kissing you and you wanted that Lillian girl, even if you didn't kiss her or him since it was Zach. I still saw you staring at her, Sam. I know you wanted her." Her voice was weak and her eyes defeated as she turned her face away from me.

"No, Bella. I want you. I was just shocked at how much she looked like Jessica. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me and she kind of forced her presence upon me, you know. I didn't want to bother you, since I had seen the looks you gave her behind her back. I thought, if I kept her away from you, you would be grateful at not having to entertain Barbie girl. I was stupid." I said as I hung my head, ashamed of my stupidity and afraid that I had lost the one person that ever really meant something to me.

"Hmm. I'll need to think about that one." She said as she squeezed my hand that was still holding on to hers.

"Take as much time as you need." I whispered.

"So you really want to hear about what happened with the priest?" She grinned and I smiled gratefully back at her, glad to have this change of subject.

"Well, I sort of channeled my inner Dean all the while I was kept in that place with those two demons. I taunted them, they taunted me, they knocked me unconscious and so on, untill finally at the sixth day I saw my chance. I had managed to loosen the binds around my wrists and got them free, then my torso loosened as well. I threw a hedge cutter at the bitch, while the jerk was off doing whatever and quickly untied my feet. I grabbed a chainsaw and stuck my arm into it.

Then I ran, saw the priest, took his holy water and headed for the forest. Ofcourse our perfect little demon couple followed me into the forest, where I splashed them with holy water, used the rest of the water on the saw and then slit their throats with it. I remember burning the bodies and then it got to me. They were people like you and me. They didn't ask to be possessed and I killed them in cold blood. I should have exorcised them or something, but not cut their throats." Bella started to sob heavily and I pulled her into my arms.

"We can't always save the vessels, Bella. You didn't have the time or the knowledge to do anything different. Besides, when it really comes down to it, we rarely have the time to save the people that are holding the demon inside. If you would have exorcised them, the chance was very big they wouldn't have a life anymore.

Those people would be traumatized by the things they remember doing and also they are far more susceptible to be repossessed. You did the right thing, Bella. You stopped the demons before they could cause more pain and it never would have ended with two casualties if you had let them go." I said, urging her to understand.

She nodded, but I could see she was still having a hard time with it.

"It'll get better, Sweet Cheeks. I promise." I said and she smiled really small as she nodded again.

_Maybe she just isn't cut out for this kind of life._

_But can I leave her behind after that kiss?_

_No._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Love it, hate it? Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	12. Chapter 12 : Meadow

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I had just talked with Carlisle, who told me Bella would be able to leave if she showed signs of being responsive to her surroundings.

I nodded politely at Angela as I passed her in the corridor leading to my love's room.

As I got to the door, I heard Sam's voice and froze. I wanted to turn back and leave them to their conversation, but as soon as I heard what he said to her, I couldn't leave the spot I was rooted in.

"I felt it that night, Bella and then when I saw you at 16, I had to fight myself constantly not to cross the line. That's when it all came crashing down on me and I hated myself for it. I had just lost Jessica and you were a minor, I felt like a real perv for having these kind of feelings for you. I guess that's why I sort of avoided you afterwards." Sam said and I could feel my venom starting to boil at his admission towards MY fiancee.

"You really shouldn't have. I've wanted you for so long, Sam. I can't even tell you when I started to love you, because honestly I don't really know." Bella whispered and I sunk to the floor as her words caused an undescribably pain in my chest.

"What's wrong, Sweet Cheeks?" Sam asked, his voice filled with worry. I shook my head, trying to deny what I had just heard, but not able to get up off the floor.

"I cheated on Edward by kissing you and you wanted that Lillian girl, even if you didn't kiss her or him since it was Zach. I still saw you staring at her, Sam. I know you wanted her." There was so much pain in her voice, that it ripped me even further apart.

"No, Bella. I want you. I was just shocked at how much she looked like Jessica. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me and she kind of forced her presence upon me, you know. I didn't want to bother you, since I had seen the looks you gave her behind her back. I thought, if I kept her away from you, you would be grateful at not having to entertain Barbie girl. I was stupid." Sam explained as he tried to excuse his behaviour.

"Hmm. I'll need to think about that one." Bella said and I couldn't stand to listen to anything else.

"Take as much time as you need." Sam whispered, as I turned the corner and ran to my car at a human pace.

* * *

**BPOV**

As Sam left the room, I took advantage of the silence surrounding me.

_I couldn't just start something with Sam._

_The attention he had given to the Jessica look-a-like had hit me hard and although his reasons sounded plausible enough, I needed to explore this further before rushing into something that might ruin everything between us._

_Also, all this drama had made it pretty obvious that my feelings for Edward aren't what they should be anymore._

_Honestly, I've never been able to trust him fully after he disappeared for months and left me to my own devices._

_I just held onto him once he got back and never rationally thought about everything._

_I should really break things off with him._

_The sooner, the better._

_This would destroy him, but hadn't he destroyed me even more viciously in the past?_

_I'll just have to do it as gently as possible._

_I just hope I won't lose the Cullens because of this._

_I really saw them as my family and I don't know if I could survive them leaving again._

_Maybe, I should talk to the family first, before I break up with Edward._

_No, that's not right._

_Other people shouldn't know before him._

_Okay, I'll just go over there and break it off as soon as I get discharged._

_I won't leave, untill I have spoken to the family as well._

_After that I can wreck my brain on how to handle the Sam-situation._

I had barely planned it out in my head as Carlisle walked in. He smiled widely as he saw me sitting there, fiddling with the covers.

He checked me over quickly and then told me I could go home.

I wanted to call my dad to pick me up, but Carlisle was already talking to Edward on the phone.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, as the moment I had been dreading was coming closer and closer.

I sluggishly got washed up and dressed and by the time I came out of the bathroom, Edward was already waiting for me.

There was something wrong with him, seeing how he avoided my eyes at all costs and didn't hug me.

His hair was messy as usual, but his clothes were also rumpled and that was not normal for Edward. When he finally did look up at me, I gasped. His eyes were darker than usual and they looked so empty, he seemed so broken.

I swallowed thickly as I took his hand and we walked out to his car.

_What happened to him?_

_Can I go through with this now?_

_He already looks as if he's barely holding on by a thread._

"Edward?" I asked cautiously and held my tongue as I saw his fingers digging deeper into the steering wheel. His knuckled were white and it looked as if he was about to snap it right off if I said another word.

He didn't drive me home like I expected, but to the spot were he always parked his car, when we were heading over to our meadow.

He put the car in park and blurred over to my side, where he picked me up and swung me onto his back.

I clenched my mouth and eyes shut as he took off running at full vampire speed.

He had never gone so fast with me before and I could feel myself getting sick. I slapped him softly on his back and he released me just in time as I threw up all the hospital food that I had in my system.

"Sorry." He whispered, before cradling me into his chest and running at a slower pace to our meadow.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt her heath through my shirt as I held her close to me and my body was starting to respond to her closeness.

_He has kissed her._

_Did they use tongues?_

_Is that why I'm the one lacking in her eyes?_

_I'll show her what a real kiss is._

I gently put her down onto her feet as we broke through the threes and into the familiar meadow.

She looked up at me with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Ed-" She started, but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

I was kissing her desperately as I plunged my tongue into her hot mouth.

She just stood there frozen, but I kept caressing her tongue with mine.

_She'll know what I'm doing soon enough._

One hand behind her neck, the other found it's way to her perky breast. I massaged it through her T-shirt and she moaned into my mouth.

I screamed 'Victory' in my head as I pushed her gently to the ground and covered her body with mine.

As I sucked on her neck, she seemed to snap out of it.

"E-Ed-Edward, w-what are you doing?" She asked as she softly pushed me, but she was no match for my vampire strenght.

"Isn't this what you always wanted, love? I just can't refuse you anymore. You've tested my self-control one too many times." I said huskily as I ripped her pants off and caressed her thighs.

"Edw-Edward, we can't do this." She said, as she wiggled underneath me.

Her squirming only made me more aroused and I knew she would be able to feel it now.

My fingers dove into her core and she screamed out, only it wasn't my name like I wanted.

"Nooooooo!" She screamed and that one word finally made me realize what I was doing.

Ashamed I jumped up and ran to the edge of the threeline, where I tried to regulate my heavy breathing.

Bella was sobbing as she pulled on her panties and looked horrified at the pants that were destroyed completely.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I said loud enough, so she would hear it from this distance.

She nodded and slowly approached me, hesitantly she stretched out her arm, so I could put her on my back.

She didn't speak to me the entire run down to the car, nor the entire drive down to my house.

_Whatever chance I had, I just lost it._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	13. Chapter 13 : Aftermath

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**A lot of you were curious what would happen to Edward after the he almost raped Bella, so I decided to put you guys out of your misery and write another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DPOV**

Charlie had gotten a call over an hour ago from Carlisle about Bella discharged from the hospital and the vampire bitch was picking her up. I had expected her to be home by now and I had this gut feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Come on Sammy, we're picking up Bells." I said as I put on my jacket and headed for my Impala. Sam looked confused, but didn't object. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of her spending too much time with that vamp either.

I didn't even turn on the radio as I tried to calm myself down.

_Something is wrong._

My mind kept warning me and my hands clenched on the wheel as I pressed down the gas harder. I spotted the hidden turn and cursed as we flew past it. I made an impressive u-turn, if I say so myself and sped down the dirtroad towards the white house.

_Not the president's White House obviously._

_Why I would ever go meet the president beats me._

_Fuckers always screw up, it's like part of the job description._

_Promise us nothing but good things and then fuck this country up even more._

_Not worth being kicked around to talk some sense into them, they'll do as they please in the end anyway._

_Why am I even thinking about politics now?_

_I have to focus on my baby girl._

_Or Angela's fine ass._

_No, my baby girl._

I skidded to a stop, barely inches from their mail box and laughed inwardly.

_I'd sure like to read their mail._

"_You are invited to Dracula's 1000__th__ birthday, please bring your own blood."_

I hurried up the steps that led to the porch and banged on the door. Sammy stood quietly behind me with furrowed brows.

Alice opened the door and I smirked at her as I let my eyes travel up and down her petite body. She didn't wait to show us in though as she hurried back to the living room.

Sammy and I shared a look as we calmly walked to the room where she had disappeared into.

The sight that met our eyes had our eyes widening in confusion.

Emmett had Edward by the throat and Barbie bitch was holding onto Bella tightly, who sat snuggled into her lap, her head on Barbie's boobs.

_Mmm and mighty fine titties they are._

_Big, full and perky._

_Does she have pink nipples or brownish ones?_

I shook myself visibly out of my thoughts as I sat down besides a livid Jasper, who was constantly growling at Edward.

Sammy had already taken Bella out of Rosalie's lap and pulled her into his own arms.

She wasn't crying or anything, she just looked spooked.

"So what's going on?" I said as I placed my feet on the glass table in front of me and leaned back with my hands behind my neck.

"Golden boy over here just tried to rape Bella!" Rosalie spat out and when I say spat I mean spat. The venom literally dripped from her teeth and flew around the room with each word as she glared with black, furious eyes at her 'brother'.

"Rape?!" I growled as I jumped to my feet. It might not have sounded as impressive as one of those bloodsuckers, but I got my point across.

"No, you misunderstood. I thought she wanted me too." That disgusting swine said as he struggled against the Grizzly.

"Isn't that what all you rapists say? When a woman says 'no', she means 'yes', right? You're just like Royce! You filthy piece of shit!" I wiped a drop of that nasty liquid of my arm as the Ice Queen kept on spitting all over the place.

"Amen to that." I said, even though I had no fucking clue who Royce was.

I looked over at Sam, who was bristling with anger. His face had contorted in pure rage as he tried to visibly calm himself down with Bella in his arms. Suddenly, he handed her off to Rose and flew at the vampire bitch, knife already in hand.

Grizzly had seen what Sammy intented to do and released Edward to let Sam have a go at him. Edward just stood there untill the exact moment Sam made contact and then he knocked the knife out of Sam's hand, making it fly across the room landing just in front of my feet.

"Big mistake, bitch." I said as I picked up the knife and tossed it at him. The knife hit him in the shoulder and I ran towards it, pulling it out of his body.

"You should have let Sammy do this, he's a little softer you know." I said as I grabbed him through his jeans and cut the offending appendage off.

The bitch gave a loud cry of agony and I just smirked at him.

"Oh it'll grow back, you big cry baby." I mocked as I pushed him with one finger and he fell to his knees.

"Nobody messes with my baby girl! You're lucky that's all I'm doing to your sorry ass. If you touch her one more time, I'll behead you and put your vampire ass on fire. Got that, loverboy?" I growled out between gritted teeth as I looked straight into his eyes that looked a little glazed over as if he was about to cry if he could.

He nodded and I turned away from him.

Sammy took Bella by the hand and led her outside to the Impala as I adressed the family.

"I know this is not your fault and apparently you care a lot for her to chose her over your own son. I have to inform Charlie about this though and I don't know what his reaction will be, but I'm sure he'll still welcome you into his home. I don't want Bells coming over here anymore though, not as long as that piece of shit is living under this roof. You might think I'm meddling into things that are none of my bussiness, but Bella is like my baby sister. I look out for her, I protect her and anything that causes a threat to her, I won't hesitate to take out. Do you understand that?" The entire family nodded and I saw Alice giving me a fond smile, which I just had to respond too.

I licked my lips and waggled my brows as I puckered my lips at her.

Jasper's growl had me cracking up as I headed outside and back to my car.

_Possessive bitches those vampires._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

I had never expected the family to stick up for me like that. When Edward had guided me inside, I had been walking a little funny. Alice had noticed immediately and ushered me upstairs where she started grilling me about what had happened.

I didn't want to tell her, but the fact that I wasn't wearing any pants and my thigh was starting to sport one nasty looking bruise didn't help me to keep quiet.

Alice's eyes had zeroed in one the bruise and then she had tore my panties off. I had protested, but she told me it wasn't in a sexual manner. A little bit of dried blood was visible and she had growled at the sight of it.

_Damn, he made me bleed with just his fingers._

_Does that mean I'm not a virgin anymore?_

"Did you finally get my brother to have sex with you?" She finally asked with a smug smile, but as my body went rigid and I swallowed thickly, she knew exactly what had happened.

"He forced you?" She whispered as her face reflected the same disgust her voice was already hinting at. The words had barely left her mouth or Rose and Esme came running into the room. I covered myself up with Alice's sheet as Rosalie started to quiver where she was standing. Downstairs, I could hear something crashing and several growls were audible.

"He didn't...just his fingers...I didn't want...well yeah." I struggled to get the words out, but they understood with even those clipped sentences.

"Bastard!" Rosalie snarled, before rushing out of the door and downstairs no doubt.

Esme hugged me tight as Alice ran her hands through my hair.

It felt good to know that they still loved me and weren't going to chose his side on this.

Surely, they must have known that this meant the end of us and still they were comforting me and not him.

I clutched Esme harder as I felt this immense grief as well as relief come over me.

Grief for the end of a relationship and the sick way in which it ended and relief that this time they weren't going to leave me behind.

Alice dressed me in one of Esme's pants and we walked slowly down the stairs. He had been really forceful when he shoved his fingers inside of me and it still burned. The way he had held on to my thigh had me praying he wouldn't snap the bone, it had been so tight.

The funny walk was still there and I could see remorse in Edward's eyes, but didn't find it in me to care. He had crossed a line by doing what he had done.

Sane or not, I could not look past that.

I might have pleaded with him to go further in the past, but that didn't give him permission to assault me when he saw fit to do so.

Rosalie, who had bitten a huge chunk out of his torso turned to see what the noise was and when her black eyes met mine, they softened a little. She tossed Edward away and growled her husband's name, who eagerly took Edward in a chokehold. She ran up to me and scooped me up in her arms. I never expected Rosalie to care so much, but I was thankful to know that she actually cared about me.

She held me in her lap and I felt like a silly little child with the way she was doting on me.

When Sam and Dean had entered the scene, I felt a flash of fear. They could get insanely protective over me and when Sam was within my reach I took the opportunity to wrap myself in his embrace. I knew that he wouldn't act as long as he was holding me. When they finally attacked, I had to bite my lip not to laugh, especially when Dean cut off Edward's dick.

I didn't know what Dean was telling the family as Sam and I headed to Dean's _baby_, but I was sure it would be something along the lines of 'If he ever comes near Bella again, I'll kill him'. The ride home was silent as Dean and Sam both stared straight ahead with grim faces.

"I'm breaking up with Edward." I said in an attempt to put an end to this uncomfortable silence.

"Oh I'd say you and him are already over!" Dean said between gritted teeth, just as he turned onto our driveway. I nodded as his eyes fixed on me from the rearview mirror and he grunted in agreement.

_Damn Dean, could you be anymore of a caveman?_

We headed inside to find my dad pacing the kitchen.

_Oh joy!_

_Now it's time to tell my - Chief of Police, super demon hunter - daddy._

_

* * *

  
_

**So I hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know what you think ok.**

**Reviews please :)**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	14. Chapter 14 : Deanerella?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. I only own my freakish own mind :)**

**Thx for all the great reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**SPOV**

It had been a month since she had been released from the hospital and Edward tried to molest her. Everything was just like it just to be when we were younger and Dean loved every second of it. I also loved it ofcourse, but I was still waiting with baited breath for her to decide whether or not she was going to give me a shot.

Currently she was dancing around the room in her black pants, barely there blue bustier and killer heeled boots. She tripped on occasion but knowing that Dean would always catch her she didn't care as she shouted out the lyrics, while dancing around crazy with Dean, who looked more like a stiff board next to her. Dean could dance, but he was just paying attention to Bella so she wouldn't fall and that made his dancing a little jerky and stiff.

We both frowned as she bellowed the lyrics to a song that really didn't amuse us.

_**Please allow me to introduce myself**_  
_**I'm a man of wealth and taste**_  
_**I've been around for a long, long year**_  
_**Stole many a man's soul and faith**_

_**I was 'round when Jesus Christ**_  
_**Had his moment of doubt and pain**_  
_**Made damn sure that Pilate**_  
_**Washed his hands and sealed his fate**_

_**Pleased to meet you**_  
_**Hope you guess my name**_  
_**But what's puzzling you**_  
_**Is the nature of my game**_

_**I stuck around St. Petersburg**_  
_**When I saw it was a time for a change**_  
_**Killed the Czar and his ministers**_  
_**Anastasia screamed in vain**_

_**I rode a tank**_  
_**Held a general's rank**_  
_**When the Blitzkrieg raged**_  
_**And the bodies stank**_

_**Pleased to meet you**_  
_**Hope you guess my name, oh yeah**_  
_**Ah, what's puzzling you**_  
_**Is the nature of my game, oh yeah**_

_**I watched with glee**_  
_**While your kings and queens**_  
_**Fought for ten decades**_  
_**For the gods they made**_

_**I shouted out,**_  
_**"Who killed the Kennedys?"**_  
_**When after all**_  
_**It was you and me**_

_**Let me please introduce myself**_  
_**I'm a man of wealth and taste**_  
_**And I laid traps for troubadours**_  
_**Who get killed before they reached Bombay**_

_**Pleased to meet you**_  
_**Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah**_  
_**But what's puzzling you**_  
_**Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby**_

She played air guitar as the solo rang out and whoo hooed at all the right times.

_**  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game**_

_**Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint**_

_**So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, have some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mmm yeah**_

_**Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, mmm yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, mmm mean it, get down**_

_**Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!**_

_**Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
**_

She moved in front of Dean and with each woo woo, she did it right in his face, making him fume silently.

_**  
Oh, who  
woo, woo  
Woo, who  
Woo, woo  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Oh, yeah**_

_**What's my name  
Tell me, baby, what's my name  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name**_

_**Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Oh, yeah  
Woo woo  
Woo woo**_

We were still staring at her in silence as Charlie's laughter rang throughout the living room.

"It's her favourite song." He shrugged as he smiled fondly at her.

"It's about the devil!" I exclaimed raising my hands in the air for emphasis.

"No shit, Sherlock! The title sure didn't mention that!" He mocked between his chuckles.

"Any other satanic songs she might like?" Dean asked coldly as he watched Bella put in another CD. Charlie shrugged and mumbled that he didn't know under his breath.

I knew we were overreacting, but with Lucifer wanting to use my body as a vessel, I really couldn't find the humor in songs that mentioned the son of a bitch.

Another song started up and this time Dean smirked as he watched Bella shashay her way over to him.

As soon as the music started they were headbanging and I settled down on the couch next to Charlie to enjoy the show. They felt eachother perfectly as each took turns singing while the other played guitar or drums with imaginary instruments.

DEAN:

_**Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind**_  
_**people think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time**_

_**All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy**_  
_**Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify**_

BELLA:

_**Can you help me occupy my brain?**_  
_**Oh yeah**_

_**I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find**_  
_**I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind**_

Dean drummed as Bella played guitar, all the while headbanging as if their lives depended on it.

DEAN:

_**Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry**_  
_**Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal**_

BELLA:

_**And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state**_  
_**I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late**_

They both jumped up with imaginary guitars and landed on their knees, where they played untill the end of the song and at exactly the same time their 'playing' hand made a big circle ending high up in the air.

Sudden clapping from the doorway leading into the kitchen had all of our heads snap up and there were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

They had been here almost daily and didn't think they needed to be invited in anymore.

_That's such a vampire thing to do._

_Invite them once and you can expect them all the time._

Bella stumbled over to the CD-player and put it on pause as her cheeks turned ten shades of red.

"Whoa Bells, who know you had it in you! And you loke smokin'!" Emmett said as he swooped her up for a bear hug as she liked to call it.

Bella was a lot like Dean when it came to music and attitude and she smirked evilly at Emmett.

She handed him the cover and ordered him to pick a song.

He stared at it for a second and then told her number 8, whatever that might mean.

"Come on Emmett." She said as she pulled him to the middle of the room and put her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist.

"Why did you pick this song?" She asked as she laid her head on his massive chest and I felt uncomfortable looking at them in such an embrace.

Rosalie was just looking fondly over at the two of them and that made me relax slightly.

"Because although you're having a hard time, I'll always be here for you Bells." He said as he pecked her on the cheek and then Axel started to sing from the sound system.

_And what am I?_

_Chopped liver?_

_I've always been there for her and I always will._

_But why does she keep on ignoring me?_

_**Talk to me softly**_  
_**There is something in your eyes**_  
_**Don't hang your head in sorrow**_  
_**And please don't cry**_  
_**I know how you feel inside I've**_  
_**I've been there before**_  
_**Somethin is changin' inside you**_  
_**And don't you know**_

_**Don't you cry tonight**_  
_**I still love you baby**_  
_**Don't you cry tonight**_  
_**Don't you cry tonight**_  
_**There's a heaven above you baby**_  
_**And don't you cry tonight**_

_**Give me a whisper**_  
_**And give me a sign**_  
_**Give me a kiss before you**_  
_**tell me goodbye**_  
_**Don't you take it so hard now**_  
_**And please don't take it so bad**_  
_**I'll still be thinkin' of you**_  
_**And the times we had...baby**_

_**And don't you cry tonight**_  
_**Don't you cry tonight**_  
_**Don't you cry tonight**_  
_**There's a heaven above you baby**_  
_**And don't you cry tonight**_

Emmett lifted her off her feet and swung her in the air as he twirled her around.

Before putting her back down and spinning her around expertly, making her bust out laughing as she smashed into his chest at her way back. He gripped her back around the waist and started to sway her again.

_**And please remember that I never lied**_  
_**And please remember**_  
_**how I felt inside now honey**_  
_**You gotta make it your own way**_  
_**But you'll be alright now sugar**_  
_**You'll feel better tomorrow**_  
_**Come the morning light now baby**_

_**And don't you cry tonight**_  
_**And don't you cry tonight**_  
_**And don't you cry tonight**_  
_**There's a heaven above you baby**_  
_**And don't you cry**_  
_**Don't you ever cry, cry, cry**_  
_**Don't you cry tonight**_  
_**Baby maybe someday**_  
_**Don't you cry**_  
_**Don't you ever cry, cry, cry**_  
_**Don't you cry**_  
_**Tonight**_

The playfull mood was gone after that song and Bella turned the volume down to background noise.

"Thanks, Em." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek and planted herself in Dean's lap.

Dean's eyes flickered over towards me for a second, before he plastered his smirk on his face and leered at her.

"Ew that's gross, dude! You're like my brother." She said as she covered the top of her breasts, making him bust out laughing.

"Are you honestly saying you never thought about it, baby girl?" He said, his tone deliberately low and her face paled.

"Now I am and I'm going to be sick." She said as she scrambled to her feet, tripping on her heels in the process, but I caught her just in time and then she was running off again.

When she came back downstairs she was on bare feet and had a disgusted look on her face.

"Dude, you're gross!" She said as she pointed an accusing finger at Dean.

"Dude! Did you hear that, Rosie? She called him dude!" Emmett said as his laughter boomed throughout the house.

Rosalie just looked over at him, her face deadly calm with no emotion what so ever and then she smacked him up the head, the sound echoing through the living room.

"Ow Rosie! I was just saying...she never talked that way before." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, grimacing at the slight pain he must have been feeling.

"Yes, she did! She even cursed several times when she came to introduce them. Remember?" Alice piped up from her spot in Jasper's lap and Emmett didn't take the correction kindly as he glared at her with all his might.

"Can you talk about me when I'm not in the room? I know I'm cool and important, but at least keep the fangirling or fanboying or whatever down untill I'm gone." Bella said as she smirked at Dean, who gave her a wink of approval.

Rosalie's jaw dropped and then she laughed, a beautiful harmonious laugh that sounded like bells chiming.

"And I thought I was vain." She said between giggles and Alice nodded in agreement, still staring at Bella.

"I'm not vain, I'm Dean-cocky. Well on occasion and this one just called for it." She said as she smiled brightly at her vampire family.

Charlie was shaking his head, but you could see the smile he was trying to hide.

"I like this Bella." Rose said as she walked over to Bella and checked her for a fever, well she did put the back of her hand to her forehead, so I guess that's what she was doing.

"We all do, I feel it." Jasper chimed in and Dean looked over at him with disgust on his face.

"Feel it? Dude, what are you? A chick? Guys don't do feelings." He remarked.

"Empath remember?" Jasper quipped as he glared at Dean.

"I know, I was just giving you a hard time." Dean said as he got up quickly and headed into the kitchen. Bella was getting restless from sitting around doing nothing and had started to fidget with an invisible seam on her pants.

As Dean walked in she abruptly got in his face.

"Dude, those are for dinner! Put them down!" She yelled as she pointed towards the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry." Dean whined as he stuffed one of the four taco's he was holding in his mouth. Bella moved faster than I had ever seen her move before as she kicked the legs out from under him and still managed to grab the remaining tacos out of his hand before he hit the ground.

"Emmett, I'm going to get changed and then we are wrestling." She called out from the kitchen as she stashed the taco's away.

Emmett and Bella had taken up mock-wrestling ever since the break up and so far she was improving fast. Charlie still wasn't too keen on his daughter training to become a hunter, so that idea had been prosponed, but at least this way she managed to learn a bit already.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air, making Dean chuckle and then he was already running outside.

_Emmett sure liked wrestling._

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope you liked the songs and the glimpse of Bella's more well rounded personality than the quiet, shy doormat she seemed to be with Edward.**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	15. Chapter 15 : Kick

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I pulled on a coffee brown tank top to go with my cargo pants and tied up the army boots that had once belonged to my mother. Ofcourse she hadn't been there for too long, three months before they decided they couldn't reform her into a obedient soldier. I never got why she signed up for their schooling program in the first place.

Knowing my mother, she probably liked the thought of learning martial arts instead of the actual discipline that came along with it.

I turned my stereo towards the window, because honestly doesn't everything go easier and faster with music. I need my music to clean, to fight, to cook.

_Uh that's probably why the battery of my I-pod is dead EVERY single night._

I took my remote out with me and headed outside where Emmett was already pacing impatiently. I gave him a wide grin and motioned at him to hold on a little longer and then I pressed play on my remote.

Emmett and I circled eachother as Carl Douglas' voice started to float down to the back yard.

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting**_  
_**Those cats were fast as lightning**_  
_**In fact it was a little bit frightning**_  
_**But they fought with expert timing**_

Emmett flew forward and I twisted my body away from his attack, ending up behind him.

I kicked him in the back, but being a vampire that didn't make him move an inch.

_**They were funky China men from funky Chinatown**_  
_**They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down**_  
_**It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part**_  
_**From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip**_

Emmett used his vampire speed to move and suddenly had me in a headlock. I grabbed the knife from Sam out of my belt and stabbed him above his own waistline making him release me. Seeing as how I was at a serious disadvantage against vampires, Emmett had agreed for me to use one weapon of my choice. Obviously, I wasn't going to use just any weapon.

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting**_  
_**Those cats were fast as lightning**_  
_**In fact it was a little bit frightning**_  
_**But they fought with expert timing**_

Emmett had released me to check on his wound and I took my time contemplating my next move.

_**There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung**_  
_**He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on**_  
_**We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand**_  
_**The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip**_

I stretched out my leg and what usually would be a blow to the gut, landed square in his family jewels.

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting**_  
_**Those cats were fast as lightning**_  
_**In fact it was a little bit frightning**_  
_**But they did it with expert timing**_

Mortal or vampire, that shit hurt and as he fell to his knees, I moved behind him and held my knife to his throat.

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning**_

_**make sure you have expert timing**_

Rose and Alice were doing a silly little victory dance in my honour as Jasper nodded in approval. Sam beamed up at me, pride shining in those beautiful green eyes and Dean just Oh'ed with the music.

_**  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning.**_

"That was quick, Bells. You're definitely improving." Emmett said as he picked me up and held me tight in a vice grip.

"Can't...breathe." I gasped out and he put me back to my feet, scratching the back of his neck as he looked apologetic down at me. I just shrugged and headed over to Dean.

"You did good, baby girl." He said, before launching into minor details about protecting my back better and not exposing my side. I rolled my eyes at exactly the same time as Sam did and then smiled up at the tall, dark and handsome man.

"So if I did good, aren't you going to start my training?" I asked with a pout that surely would melt poor Dean's heart.

"You know Charlie doesn't want us to train you." He answered as he looked around to see if he could spot Charlie.

"So? When do you ever listen to what other people say?" I asked, getting a little peeved with the whole 'don't let my daughter do anything on her own, she might trip and kill herself' routine.

"When it concerns other people's kids!" Dean answered with a little of a bite and I smirked.

"And your own? Surely a handsome devil as yourself with such a triggerhappy device in his pants, must have a bunch of kids running around." I said and as his eyes grew wide, my smirk just grew wider. But then his face changed and he smirked as well.

"So you think I'm handsome do you?" He retorted and I just rolled my eyes.

_Leave it to Dean to twist this whole thing around._

"Yeah, just as handsome as that Cocker Spaniel the Webers own. He got neutered yesterday for acting out too much around the bitches." I said and watched him cup himself protectively.

"That's...that's just cruel!" He remarked as he swallowed thickly.

"Oh don't worry big boy. I won't bring you to the vet. A surgeon perhaps, but never a vet." I said and then we all heard the howling of laughter coming from the other side of the porch, where the vamps were laughing their asses off.

"What are you guys laughing about? So you can't get neutered, doesn't mean I can't kick it just for the hell of it." I said with my hands on my hips and watched as Emmett's face twisted in pain again as he remembered the painful kick I bestowed on him earlier.

"You're dangerous, Bella Swan." Emmett said as he headed inside.

"You got that right! And if someone might just train me, I might be a hell of a lot more dangerous." I remarked, before flipping my hair and following Emmett inside.

"Oooh, I like this Bellla, a lot!" I heard Rose say to Alice, who giggled remaining true to her eternal age of 17.

I still hadn't turned off the music and when a song from my childhood came on, I motioned to the vampire girls and we all bust out laughing.

_**- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
**__**- You wanna go for a ride?  
**__**- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!**_

___**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**_

_**  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky**_

_**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

_**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh**_

_**- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!**_

We were still cracking up after Alice pretended to be Ken and Rosalie Barbie.

"I don't know why you think it's so funny." Rosalie started as she came to stand before me.

"After all it was on your CD, Barbie lover." She remarked, which made me succesfully the butt of the joke.

I stalked upstairs after that, grumbling all the way about evil vampires and annoying Winchesters.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**She sure kicked Emmett's ..., didn't she?**

**Things will start to get more dangerous soon.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	16. Chapter 16 : Pressure

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thx for the wonderful reviews.**

**I promised some more danger and action, so here goes.**

**

* * *

  
**

**SPOV**

I walked around the store in search for that one item Bella had been craving for. Shelf upon shelf stacked with food and domestic products and I still hadn't found her favorite kind of chips. I cursed myself for being so compliant when it came to her. I wasn't meant to play the housewife and go shopping, I was supposed to eliminate demons, evil spirits and any other evil thing on this earth.

Thankfully, Bella had started speaking to me again. She told me it wasn't that she didn't want to talk to me, but she needed to distance herself for a while so she could process everything that had happened more thoroughly and she couldn't let me cloud her judgement.

Either way, she finally decided to give me a chance and I wasn't going to ruin that by whining to her about the time she spent avoiding me.

We hadn't kissed yet, not since that one night over a month ago anyway, but we had easily fell back into our usual comfortable relationship from before.

"Sam Winchester." A voice that sounded oddly familiar said and I turned to look behind me.

I couldn't see anyone and looked around me a couple of times to make sure. My fingers itched as my hand inched closer to the knife and I knew my face had lost it's usual friendliness as I could feel my revulsion grow for whatever being was stalking me.

"Sa-am." The voice taunted me and I nearly growled in frustration as my eyes didn't manage to spot the culprit. I hurried to the end of an aisle and peered into each aisle trying to locate the thing, but came up blank.

"And he calls himself a hunter." The voice chuckled and as I whirled my head around I finally came face to face with _him._

His body was weakening visibly, but still he had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Yes, Sam this body is dying." He voiced my thoughts as his eyes bore into mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked between gritted teeth as my hand gripped the blade tightly in my hand, his eyes already following the movement.

"Tsk, tsk. You know you will surrender to me, Sam. One way or the other I will have you. It's destiny, just like your brother is meant to be my worthy adversary, well the body of my enemy anyway." He said as he moved quickly and held the blade in his hand.

_How did he do that?_

_I didn't even notice him moving._

"Say yes, Sam. Spare your family, spare your friends. Accept me." His eyes didn't leave mine as his face was deceivingly kind.

"I will never let you in!" I spat as I backed away from him. It was a hard thing to do, but I wasn't foolish to underestimate him and if I decided to take him on alone things would never go as I would like for them to go.

"Not even to save your precious Bella?" The kind smile turned to a smug one and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

_He could hurt Bella._

_It's true._

_I would do anything to save her._

_I'll accept to keep her safe._

_No!_

_Who's to say he won't harm her anyway and in my body no less?_

_Bella will need to be trained._

_I can't lose her out of my sight for even a second._

_Not with Lucifer out to get her._

_Can we keep her safe?_

"I can see you battling yourself, Sam. Why? I will give you my word that she will not be touched if you only accept me in." He said as he moved closer to me, not allowing me to distance myself from him. His eyes bore into mine and his face morphed into the compassionate, friendly mask again.

"Why should I believe you? You're the Devil for God's sake!" I said as I glared at him, filling my eyes with promises of his demise that I would make sure they came to pass.

"Contrary to belief, I am not a bad person, Sam. I was once of God's most beloved angels, but we didn't always see eye to eye. Do you not see how we are alike? You could not agree with your father's judgement and neither could I. He expected us to love man, a creature so beneath us. I could not agree with this and I got cast out of heaven for it. Yet, even after all this, I still love my Father dearly. I might have fallen from grace, but I am still an angel in heart." Lucifer said, love and kindness shining in his eyes, that deceiving mask firmly in place.

"Really? Then why is there so much evil on this earth. If you are not such a sick bastard, then do your best to explain." I said as I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Sam, Sam. Do you not see that I was right all along? I told my father that men was inferiour and no better than the animals he had created. All evil that plagues your world comes from mankind themselves. They make war. They kill out of greed, hunger or whatever reason they might find to justify themselves. The crimes man have invented have never been my doing. They only strenghtened me in my belief that they did not deserve the paradise my father created for them." He spoke calmly at first, but as he spoke the last words, it came out in a sneer.

_He did have a point._

_Yes, but he will turn this world in a battlefield, destroying everything on his path as he fights Michael, or Dean for that matter._

_I can't let that happen._

_Lucifer, angel or not, must be destroyed._

"I will never let you in!" I said as I held out my hand for my blade.

He sighed, but handed over my knife with a smile.

"Untill we meet again, Sam." He said, before he was gone.

With the chips forgotten I hurried out to the Impala and drove home as fast as I could.

_Home._

_It sounded nice._

_It's been too long since I considered any place a home._

I slammed the door shut behind me as I raced into the house and started searching frantically for Bella. I called her names numerous times, but she didn't answer me.

I could feel panic starting to grip me as I ran up the stairs after having checked downstairs and busted into her room.

Relief, unlike I had ever felt overwhelmed me as I noticed her sleeping form on her bed.

Her dark hair was sprawled out on her pillow, her cheeks rosey and a small content smile on her lips. The buds of her I-pod were still in her ears and I gently removed them and turned off the device before lying down next to her.

Her eyes fluttered as the dipping of the bed had alerted her to my presence.

"Hey, why did you take my I-pod?" She pouted and I got up again, handing her the remote of her stereo. That way I could shut it off if she fell asleep again, without disturbing her.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. You were sleeping so peacefully, I shouldn't have disturbed you." I said as I laid down next to her again, looking into those chocolate brown eyes that could hold my gaze forever.

"It's fine." She said as she snuggled into me and I sighed in contentment as her warm body pressed into me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as she hit play and her speakers blared much too loud for comfort.

_**Shadows fill an empty heart**_  
_**As love is fading,**_  
_**From all the things that we are**_  
_**But are not saying.**_  
_**Can we see beyond the scars**_  
_**And make it to the dawn?**_

_What if he gets to her?_

_I need her._

_I love her._

_God, how I love her!_

_**  
Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.  
**_

She noticed the haunted look in my eyes and gently cupped my cheek, searching my eyes for something. I didn't know what she was looking for, but she found it.

_**  
What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**_

Without a word, she moved closer to me and then her soft, warm lips were on mine. Hesitant at first, but as she noticed my lips molding to hers and my eyes fluttered closed, she started kissing me with more urgency.__

_**The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.**_

_**  
**_Her hands found there way into my hair as I grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of me. Her tongue tentatively slipped out through her luscious lips as she gently ran it along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to her and then the taste of her infiltrated my senses and I moaned in pure need.

_**  
What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**_

In the back of my mind I was screaming to stop this, to build up a wall and not let it hurt me should Lucifer use her against me, but I couldn't. I had loved this woman for far too long and to have her like this in my arms was like a dream. I wanted and needed more from her desperately. My hands caressed her back and her sides underneath her top as I created a pattern with my movements, needing to feel her warm, soft skin. She moaned in my mouth, before resting her forehead on my shoulder as her hand snuck out from underneath my head and trailed over my chest towards my stomach.__

_**Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.  
**_

She circled one finger around my naval button and then suddenly her hand plunged underneath my waistband as she caressed me with her palm.

My eyes clenched shut as I groaned and bucked my hips.

_**  
What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

I quickly undid my belt and zipper so she wouldn't be too confined inside my pants and she started licking my ear in the most delicious way, making me go crazy with need in a matter of seconds. I moaned loudly as I grabbed her hips and ground her clothed center against my unrestricted cock. My hand grabbed her ass as she moaned the sweetest moan I had ever heard.__

_**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

"I love you, Sam." She whispered and my heart burst with those four little words.

I tore the top from her torso as I felt the growing determination to show her how much I loved her in return.

_**  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**_

**(What about now – Daughtry)**

She gripped me firmly in her fist and tugged hesitantly as I latched onto one of her delectable pink nipples. As I bucked into her hand, her confidence grew and she started to stroke me more firmly and at a faster pace. A pace that had my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I groaned against her smooth, silken skin.

As the intro sounded alerting us to a new song, my hand cupped her wet, hot sex and she shook slightly against me.

**_I caught sight of my reflection_**  
**_I caught it in the window_**  
**_I saw the darkness in my heart_**  
**_I saw the signs of my undoing_**  
**_They had been there from the start_**  
**_And the darkness still has work to do_**  
**_The knotted chord's untying_**  
**_They're heated and they're holy_**  
**_Oh they're sitting there on high_**  
**_So secure with everything they're buying_**

I could feel my release building as she pumped me lovingly, yet firmly and as my fingers dipped inside of her feeling the tightness, heat and wetness there I felt my body go rigid as I called our her name in pure ecstacy. My semen came forth in spurts and covered her hand and my stomach as proof of what her magical hands had just done for me. She called out my name as my thumb circled her clit, my middle finger still inside of her. As I fingered her slowly, she cleaned off my stomach with her discarded top.

_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**With the man in the woman**_  
_**And the woman in the man**_  
_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**We wanted the union**_  
_**Oh the union of the woman**_  
_**The woman and the man**_

I added a second finger and that beautiful, sweet moan escaped from her plump lips again. I pushed her down onto her back gently as I hovered above her, quickly claiming her mouth as I touched her where no man had gone before.

_**My grip is surely slipping**_  
_**I think I've lost my hold**_  
_**Yes, I think I've lost my hold**_  
_**I cannot get insurance anymore**_  
_**They don't take credit, only gold**_  
_**Is that a dagger or a crucifix I see**_  
_**You hold so tightly in your hand**_  
_**And all the while the distance grows between you and me**_  
_**I do not understand**_

She panted heavily as she writhed underneath me and I could see the hunger intensifying in her eyes as she kept her eyes locked with mine. I knew she was getting close, so I quickly slid down her body and replaced my thumb with my mouth. I just had to moan at the taste of her, since it was unlike anything I had tasted before. Sweet, yet salty and addictive in every way.

_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**With the man in the woman**_  
_**And the woman in the man**_  
_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**We wanted the union**_  
_**Oh the union of the woman**_  
_**The woman and the man**_

As I sucked her clit hard and pumped her fast and hard, I could feel her starting to clench around me. Her muscles tightened and she quivered softly as she tried to hold back, for what I did not know.

"Let go, Bella. Cum for me, Sweet cheeks." I said huskily and at the sound of my voice she screamed my name. I quickly lowered my head to lap up every single drop of her delicious juices with the eagerness of a man dying of thirst.

I crawled up her body and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, letting the love that overwhelmed me at that moment shine through my eyes.

_**At my request, you take me in**_  
_**In that tenderness, I am floating away**_  
_**No certainty, nothing to rely on**_  
_**Holding still for a moment**_  
_**What a moment this is**_  
_**Oh for a moment of forgetting, a moment of bliss**_  
_**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

She melted underneath my gaze and then she said four words that made my heart stop and race at the same time.

"Make love to me." She whispered and my eyes widened at her request. I nodded mutely and guided myself to her core, gently pushing forward untill I was sheathed inside of her.

Once she had taken me in fully, I held still and looked up at her in awe, wonder and love.

Nothing had ever felt as good as this and I knew for sure that nothing ever would.

She was my match in every single way and I vowed never to let her go.

_**I can hear the distant thunder**_  
_**Of a million unheard souls**_  
_**Of a million unheard souls**_  
_**Watch each one reach for creature comfort**_  
_**For the filling of their holes**_

She bucked her hips, urging me to move inside of her. I groaned loudly as she slipped away from me, but as I pushed forth it turned into a strangled moan. She just felt so amazingly perfect. I quickly found a rhytm and Bella met me eagerly thrust for thrust.

_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**With the man in the woman**_  
_**And the woman in the man**_  
_**In the blood of Eden**_

_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**We wanted the union**_  
_**Of the woman and the man**_

_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**I feel the man in the woman**_  
_**And the woman in the man**_

_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Lie the woman and the man**_  
_**I feel the man in the woman**_  
_**And the woman in the man**_

Our pace had turned frantic as we both felt the knot tightening inside of our stomach and the pressure inside of us was spurring us on. I lifted her from the bed, which allowed me to penetrate her more deeply and the new angle made her cry out in pleasure.

"God, Bella!" I grunted as I thrust wildly inside of her.

"More!" She cried out as she pressed her nails into my bicepts.

"Harder, Sam!" She screamed and I plunged into her with renewed vigor, pounding into her with wild abandon.

Where it had been gentle, tender and loving at first it had changed into wild need and pure lust. She clenched around me as her orgams hit and I called out her name with a loud shout as I came harder then ever before inside of her.

_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**We've done everything we can**_  
_**In the blood of Eden**_  
_**Saw the end as we began**_  
_**With the man in the woman**_  
_**And the woman in the man**_  
_**It was all for the union**_  
_**Oh, the union of the woman, the woman and the man.**_  
**(Blood of Eden – Peter Gabriel)**

With spent bodies we laid connected, touching every inch of skin on the other's body.

A bliss like I experienced with Bella was something foreign to me and I could not believe that I had been a fool to have waited so long to come forward and show her my true feelings.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered as her eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion.

"I know." She said and then smirked at me with her eyes still shut.

I regrettably rolled over to lie besides her and not crush her with my weight and grabbed a tight hold of her waist.

_Lucifer may try what he wants, but I'll never let you go, Sweet cheeks._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, this was one hell of a long chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	17. Chapter 17 : Ghostbusters

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DPOV**

Finally, there was talk about a haunted house and I was itching to take whatever bitch that was in there down. Charlie had already left for work and those two slackers were still sleeping, but I was getting too anxious waiting on their asses to get down.

I walked over to Bella's room, eager to get Sam to join me on this hunt and threw the door open.

Clothes were scattered across the floor and Sammy's butt was unfortunately not covered by the sheets, since Bella appeared to be a hog when it came to that. She was rolled into the shield like she was a taco or something.

"For the love of God, cover yourself up!" I called out as I tossed him the towel that Bella had hanging on the back of her chair at her desk.

He shot upright, blinking several times before he wrapped the towel around his waist and turned towards me.

"So you're finally getting some, huh?" I remarked as I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He scowled for a second, but then his face transformed and the widest smile I had ever seen on his face tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_Oh yeah._

_My brother has got it bad!_

"Get up, we've got work to do." I said as I backed out of the room and headed back downstairs.

I heard the water running upstairs as he took a quick shower and didn't know how to occupy myself.

Call it a lack in judgement or temporary insanity because of boredom, but I started to sing.

I even made the noises instead of the instruments.

_**GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**If there's something strange  
in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**If there's something weird  
and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts**_

_**If you're seeing things  
running through your head  
Who can ya call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**An invisible man  
sleeping in your bed  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts**_

Bella's laugh that she tried to cover it up with a cough startled me and I stood frozen at being caught in my moment of geekiness. But then she started to sing.

_**Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**If ya all alone  
pick up the phone  
and call  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I here it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
**_

I joined in again. I did the regular voice and she called out 'Ghostbusters' on the required time.

_**  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**If you've had a dose of a  
freaky ghost baby  
Ya better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Lemme tell ya something  
Bustin' makes me feel good!**_

_**I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts**_

_**Don't get caught alone no no**_

_**GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**I think you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**I can't hear you  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Louder  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Who can ya call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**_

_**Who ya gonna call?  
**__**GHOSTBUSTERS**_

"Are you guys for real?" Sam asked from somewhere behind us and our big smiles fell as we turned around to look at the intruder.

Bella suddenly grabbed my butt and I yelped, before cussing myself out at acting so girly.

"Oh yeah, Dean is 100 % pure natural yumminess." Bella quipped as she raised her eyebrow at Sam, with a crooked grin that just begged him to provoke her even more.

Sam's face turned a little red and I could see the fire in his eyes as his jealousy started to get the better of him.

_Not good._

_Although, I should probably check to see as well after her groping me._

_Nah, that's disturbing, man._

_Some innocent flirting isn't that bad, but touching your baby girl._

_Hell no!_

_Besides Sam might use his freaky psychic stuff on me._

"Sammy, chill! I'm not going to touch your girl, man!" I said as I sat down at the table.

Bella dove into the fridge and started to whip up some pancakes for us, while I took Sam aside.

"You're my brother and I love you. You know that right?" I said as I hung my arm casually over his shoulders, although he had to hunch over a little to make it easier on me.

_hey, dude is tall!_

_I'm not tiny, he's just abnormally tall._

Sam looked at me, his brows furrowed as if trying to figure out where I was going with this, but nodded anyway.

"Good, because blood or not, you hurt my babygirl and I'll kick your ass!" I said, as I narrowed my eyes for emphasis and then clapped him on the back, before heading back into the kitchen where the lovely Bella was making us grown men breakfast.

Bella's blueberry and strawberry pancakes were delicious as usual and after helping myself to them five times, I decided I had enough.

I pushed my plate back and smiled warmly at her, while she just stared at me with a slack jaw.

"You're a monster! No human can eat that much! Oh God, Sam, it's the cookiemonster!" She called out, before feigning fear and jumping into Sam's lap, who held her protectively against him.

"Haha, very funny. Now let's go! Places to be, people to do!" I said as I got up and headed straight out the door towards my Impala.

_Oh yeah, like that chick Angela._

_I still want to do her._

"I don't want to know about what you are planning, but one thing I can tell you. Stay away from my friend, Angela! You touch her, I bust you up! Got it?" Bella's fierce eyes burned into mine as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head upwards in a defiant gesture.

I shivered involuntarily and could feel myself starting to sweat a little.

_What the hell?_

_I so did not get scared of Bella!_

_That's just plain stupid!_

_I handle demons every day and this little girl..., my baby girl has me sweating!?_

_That's just so messed up._

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said casually as I opened my car door and got into the driver's seat.

Sam snickered a little as he took the seat next to me and I shot him a death glare telling him to shut the hell up.

"Call the Cullens and tell them to head over to Bella's. I don't want her alone and she can't come along for this." I ordered him and his eyes suddenly widened as he spun his head towards me.

"Shit! We can't leave her here, not even for a second!" He rambled the words so fast I had to really pay attention to catch what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? Two seconds isn't going to kill her and the Cullens move fast." I said as I turned my key in the ignition and listened to my baby purr.

"I saw Lucifer yesterday." And with that said, I cut the engine and jumped out of my car.

"What the fuck, Sam! How could you not tell me this?" I yelled as I got into his face.

"It sorta slipped my mind. With everything going on between me and Bells, I..." He started as he looked apologetic and desperate at the same time.

"Whatever! Just call the Cullens, get their asses over here. As soon as they're here, we'll head over to the Carter home." I said as I looked over at Bella who stood there looking all kinds of confused.

The Cullens arrived 5 minutes later and with a somewhat eased mind, I drove us to the presumably haunted house. I'd grill Sam on Lucifer later, but first we had a job to do.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	18. Chapter 18 : Forbidden dance

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I can never get enough of them.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I fell to the floor feeling absolutely spent after tree fights with Emmett, which I had won and teaching how to use my knife most effectively from Jasper. Since my father as well as my boys refused to train me, I had asked Emmett and Jasper to teach me all they could.

With my amount of charm and charisma they simply couldn't refuse and it made me love these wonderful vampire brothers of mine even more.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked as he kicked off his shoes and laid his giant feet down on my coffee table.

I spotted Alice as she started bouncing in Jasper's lap in the prospect of a possible make over. My eyes snapped over to hers as I leveled her with a glare, which sadly didn't have the effect I was going for.

"Don't you want to surprise Sam?" She asked and although I cringed at the prospect of undergoing Alice's preferred form of torture, I did want to see Sam's reaction to seeing me all 'woman'. I nodded reluctantly and after a horrible high pitched squeal that almost made my ears bleed, she tossed me over her shoulder and ran up to my room.

I spotted the bloodstain on the sheet from the night before and cringed expecting to see black eyes staring back at me, but Alice just shrugged as she told me old blood did nothing for her and ordered me to shower.

_I'll have to change those sheets later today, before anyone else sees that stain._

As soon as I left the bathroom, Alice attacked me with a curling iron and threatened to poke my eye out with her mascara if I didn't stop squirming.

It took her about an hour to get me beautified and the result was magnificent.

She had dressed me in a denim dress that ended just above my knee and completed the outfit with a pair of ballet flats, also in denim. She had curled my hair and let the curls fall loosely around my face. The smokey eyes and transparent lip gloss made me look amazing.

As I came down from the stairs I could hear some commotion in the living room and with furrowed brows I went to check what my vampire family was doing.

"It's an awful movie, Rose!" Emmett said to a glaring Rose.

Carlisle and Esme were wisely staying out of this discussion, but when Jasper decided to agree with Emmett, Rosalie finally snapped.

"You will watch the 'Forbidden dance' with me or so help me God!" She roared and the boys fell back in their seats with faces of pure horror, although they held their tongue.

_Forbidden dance?_

_Isn't it that crappy movie about that Amazon princess?_

_Ugh, just don't fall asleep, Bella._

_

* * *

  
_

**SPOV**

We had just finished scoping out the place and called it a night, since we came up blank.

I had told Dean everything that had happened with Lucifer on the drive back home and to say he was in a bad mood would be an understatement. As we neared the front door, we heard music blaring inside and I quickly grabbed the housekey from where it was hidden and opened the door.

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at what I saw. My brain froze, my blood travelled south, while I had to surpress a serious amount of jealousy at the vision before my eyes.

Bella looked stunning, but as much as I wanted to grab her and take her upstairs, what she was doing was preventing me from going near her right now.

Esme was sitting on the recliner as she happily watched her family dancing to a song I vaguely remembered as 'Lambada'. Carlisle was twirling Rosalie around with such grace, it almost looked as if they were ballet dancers. Emmett was pulling Alice up by her hands, since she had obviously just been lying on the floor and then...

Jasper had his right leg in between Bella's legs and she seemed to be crouching onto it as they moved. I should have been mesmerized with the way her hips moved and the way her dress rised up, but all I could see was her almost rubbing her center against his groin with each movement. Jasper pressed her even closer as he supported her lower back with his hand and I grabbed the back of the seat right in front of me. If I were a vampire the damn thing had splintered beneath my grasp.

Jasper picked her up and her legs came around his waist as he let her upperbody fall down in an arch and then I was moving.

"Mind getting your hands off of my girlfriend?" I asked from between gritted teeth and Jasper looked surprised by my presence there.

_He's a vampire, he should have heard us coming in._

_Was he that lost in feeling my woman rub herself against him?_

_Dirty ol' man!_

Bella's legs came down from around his waist and as she slid down _against his body_ the hem of her dress got caught, giving me an excellent of her black thong.

_Shoot me now!_

Ofcourse, if I could see it so could everyone else and Emmett's wolf whistle alerted her to the fact that she was showing just a little too much and she frantically pulled at the hem of her dress.

"We need to talk." I said as I pointed to the ceiling. She nodded and headed for the stairs so we could speak as privately as possible in her bedroom, but that thought was interrupted with Charlie's arrival.

"Where are you kids sneaking off to?" He asked as he took off his jacket and boots, still keeping the belt with his gun around his waist.

"Just going upstairs to talk, dad." Bella said as she licked her lips at the sight of two pizza boxes Charlie had brought in with him.

"You're not going up there looking like that, even if it is with mr. Celibacy over here." Charlie said before calling out to Dean that food had arrived.

_Mr. Celibacy?_

Everything went downhill from there. Bella ran upstairs anyway, while I stood in the foyer like a fool. Charlie heard her feet on the stairs and went up to investigate why she had ignored his request and then the shouting started.

I couldn't make out what it was about, but as I walked into the living room and the vampires kept glancing over at me, it wasn't hard to figure out it had something to do with me.

"So she finally got laid, huh?" Emmett finally broke the uncomfortable silence and I could literally feel the colour draining from my face.

"Idiot!" Rosalie said as she smacked him up the head and gave me an apologetic smile.

I didn't care what those vamp said or did, all I could think about were the bullets Charlie was sure to be pumping in my ass.

Cold sweat trickled down from my brow and my hands were clammy as I tried to swallow the thick lump that had formed in my throat.

_So this is what it feels like when you're sentenced to death._

_Not a good feeling._

Thundering steps could be heard as Charlie ran down the stairs and then the door flew open.

Charlie was breathing hard as he glared at me and if looks could kill I would probably be six feet under already. His face was redder than I had ever seen before and then he barked one word.

"Outside!" Was all he said, but I could feel my heart starting to race at his request and the dangerous tone hidden in it. I hesitantly got to my feet and slowly walked to the back door.

"Now!" He growled from right behind me and I quickened my pace as I nearly ran through the door into the cold Washington air.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it?**

**What will Charlie do?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	19. Chapter 19 : Casper

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.**

**On with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**SPOV**

I was probably sweating like a pig as I stood in front of Charlie, waiting for him to finally pull that gun on me and shoot me for deflowering his precious baby girl, his pride and joy.

Suddenly, Charlie's face changed and he smiled at me, grabbing me into a tight hug and releasing me even quicker, uncomfortable with his newfound ability to express emotions.

"I'm glad it was you and not that vampire sissy boy." He said as he clapped me on the back.

"Erm...Charlie, are you feeling alright?" I asked, keeping my voice low as I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably.

_It could be a trick._

_Be afraid, be very afraid._

_Dude, now I'm even hearing Dean and his lame movie quotes in my head._

_I'm losing it._

"Yes, I'm fine son. Just don't ever let me hear or see the two of you when ... Also, treat her right. You've already had her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve the best. So you are going to date her, cuddle her, give her anything she needs or I will be coming after you. Don't ever hurt her! If you do, I will hunt you down and I will take you out! Winchester or not! Got that, kid?" Charlie listed off things as he paced in front of me. I nodded quickly as I swallowed thickly.

I was no fool, even though he wasn't angry at me for being with Bella, he still would do serious bodily harm if I ever hurt her. The question only was would he be able to beat Dean to it. There was no doubt in my mind that if my brother got wind of me ever treating his baby girl with anything less than the outmost respect, I'd be castrasted or worse.

"Alright, then let's get out of this cold weather. Oh and if anyone asks, I put the gun to your temple and nearly made you wet yourself. I have a reputation to uphold." Charlie chuckled as he let m go inside first and then slammed the door shut as he got in himself, muttering to himself about boyfriends and daughters he walked into the kitchen and got himself a six pack.

He came into the living room then, where I had already seated myself next to Bella and plopped himself down in his favorite recliner and turned on a baseball game.

* * *

**BPOV**

I hadn't wanted my dad to find out like this, actually the only reason I ran up those stairs when he came home was to put those sheets in the washer and avoid him seeing them ever.

Ofcourse, he had to chose that day and that very moment to find out what was going on with me and follow me up the stairs. After a bitch fest like never before, he finally let me be only to turn against my Sam. Poor Sam came back in the living room looking absolutely terrified as he tugged at the end of his hair and came to sit by me silently.

Dad strolled in casually as he held a six pack in one hand and the remote in the other.

With the game on, the Cullens bid their farewell and left me and the men alone.

Dean disappeared for a while, only to return with Sam's laptop and my I-pod.

I smiled gratefully at him and listened to my favourite playlist as Sam looked up some history about the haunted house they were investigating. Dean shouted at the tv along with dad. I sighed with contentment as we seemed to be, even for the shortest of times, a perfect little family.

* * *

**DPOV**

Sam carried a sleeping Bella upstairs as I grabbed another piece of cold leftover pizza.

"Do you guys need help on this case?" Charlie asked as he threw his empty cans in the thrash.

"Nah, we can handle it." I said as I ook another big bite of the delicious cold pizza.

Charlie nodded pensive and then headed upstairs, just as Sam came back into the kitchen.

"Dean," My brother said to get my attention, since I had been staring after Charlie, wondering why he had wanted to help us out with the hunt. Maybe he was getting bored with regular police work.

I grabbed another slice of pizza and took a big bite before turning over to my brother.

"Dean." He said in that disapproving tone of his and I put the slice down as I looked at him giving him the "What!" look.

"Dude, can you be serious like two seconds?" He said as he sighed and sat down.

_What?_

_I'm being serious._

_Does being serious mean you can't eat?_

I sat down across the table from him, letting my hand inch closer to the disregarded piece of pizza as Sammy talked about the house.

"All the people dying since, died from some kind of head trauma." That's when he spotted my hand that had just reached the box "Dude! Can you forget about the pizza for five fucking seconds?"

"Hey, I have to keep up my strenght if we're going to visit Casper tonight." I said as I finally grabbed the entire box and slid it closer to me, picking up the slice of half eaten slice from before.

"Sure, Dean. So you want to know what I found out?" Sam said as he looked up at me, I nodded at him to keep talking.

_Do you think he gets extra points or something every time he uses my name._

_He's always going Dean this, Dean that._

_Nah, I just have an awesome name.  
_

"It was always the same thing, new family moves in, they hear things going bump in the night and after about a week they find the husband or father with his head bashed in. I found records that go as far back as 1902. The incident before that, dating from 1897 breaks the pattern though." At this I sat upright and listened intently, I even stopped chewing since this would be our ghost for sure.

Sam slowly turned his laptop towards me and I just waived at him to tell me.

"Alright, so the father Gregory McCawley was the townsdoctor, his wife stayed at home with their five children.

One night the doc comes home and finds his wife, she's called Charlene by the way, out back hanging the sheets and he attacks her with a rock, several skull fractures apparently were found. He doesn't stop there, no, he goes up to the house and suffocates the three youngest that were already asleep in their beds, then he shoots the two others in the back near the frontdoor, They were obviously trying to make a run for it, only to end it all by shooting himself through the head.

"So it's Gregory McCawley then. Alright, let's go check out the cemetery." I said as I got up from my seat and grabbed another slice for the road.

"No, Dean. Don't you think if it was Gregory, he would kill the whole family? I'm telling you, it's Charlene! She's getting back on her husband by killing the father figures that come to live in her home." Sam said as he placed a hand on my chest to stop me from rushing out just yet.

"Or it's Gregory and he feels guilty so he takes out those that resemble him." I said as I raised my eyebrows telling him I was almost a hundred percent sure on this.

"No man, it's Charlene." Sam kept firm and that's how we ended up at the house, still fighting at 2 AM,

"Gregory."

"Charlene."

"It's Gregory."

"It's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"_Actually the tall one is right." _A ghostly voice said from behind us and as we turned we saw Charlene with bashed in skull and a rock in her hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" We both screamed as we ran to the door as quick as possible.

_Hey, the chick had a rock._

_I didn't scream, it was Sammy alright!_

_I wouldn't scream, I'm Dean Winchester for fuck's sake._

_Nothing scares me._

"I told you it was Charlene." My wiseass brother had to rub it in as we got in the car and hurried down to the cemetery.

It wasn't too hard to find Charlene's grave and we dug up her remains so we could burn them and give her the rest she deserves.

We got back home at 5 in the morning to find Bella sitting up and waiting for us with eggs, bacon and coffee.

_Damn, that girl is a dream._

"So did you give Charlene the peace she deserves?" She asked as she handed us both a mug of coffee.

"Yes, we did." Sam said proudly, but my gears were working and I just had to ask.

"How did you know it was Charlene we dug up?" I looked at her and she smiled widely.

"Oh everyone knows it's Charlene McCawley hunting that house. I mean who else would it be, right? And that story is like a legend around here. Ofcourse, no one actually believes the house is hunted, but they still tell the story about the mad doctor and how her wife is looking for revenge. It scares the little kids and you know how people get when they can tell a ghost story." Bella said as she put some extra bacon on my plate and nibbled on a pop tart herself.

"Damn it, Bella! You could have told us. No you leave us to go out there and nearly get busted up by the creepy brick lady!" I yelled, acting all dramatic as I pushed my plate back, but as soon as Bella made a move to take it away I grabbed it and dove in.

_Nobody takes my food!_

_Mmm, greasy bacon._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know,**

**Review please,**

**love,**

**Shirley**


	20. Chapter 20 : Concert

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural **

**Too bad!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV **

It had been almost two months since my dad had his little talk with Sam and I was getting bored with all the dates. I mean who wouldn't get tired of going to the movies 3 times a week, candle light dinners every week. Alice was happy ofcourse with this development, since she got to dress me up almost every single night and I was getting so sick of it. Sam knew it wasn't my scene, but he didn't dare to go against my father and so we went, like two dutiful children we did exactly what daddy said.

Tonight, we were supposed to be going to another candlelight dinner, but Sam had fallen ill and after pumping him full of Aspirin, I sent him to bed.

I knew Dean had gotten tickets to a concert in Seattle from this chick at City Hall and I rummaged through my closet determined to go with him.

He had asked Charlie, but who wants to take out the elderly to a rock concert, common!

I quickly got dressed in a pair of leather pants, with a red and black corset top. I topped it off with a pair of leather boots and a leather jacket. Sam was sleeping blissfully and didn't see me in my outfit, so I grabbed his cellphone and snapped a picture of myself, so he had something to look at when he woke up.

As I got downstairs Dean was waiting there, looking his delectable self in a black tee, a pair of jeans, his brown leather jacket and a pair of boots.

We waved goodbye to Charlie who was already sitting in his recliner, watching some baseball game and then headed towards his Impala.

Dean turned on the music and I started to headbang to Led Zeppelin to Dean's amusement.

"I think your mom cheated on your dad." Dean said and my head snapped up to look at him as I brushed the hair out of my face. I gave him my best 'What the fuck!' look and he chuckled.

"I'm starting to think my dad banged her and you are their love child or something, you are so much like me it's scary, baby girl." He said to my annoyance and I slapped him on the back of his head.

"No need to drag my mom into your little crisis of 'Ooh maybe I'm not as cool as I thought, because this chick is way more awesome than me.' Never talk about mothers like that, jerk!" I growled as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Bitch!" He quipped and I rolled my eyes as I thought about how original that was,...not.

"I'm not Sam, Mr. Original. Maybe instead of looking under women's skirts, you might want to pick up a dictionary and look up some more insulting words, you need to learn some new vocabulary, desperately!" I said before turning up the volume and effectively ending this conversation.

Dean turned off the cassette and turned the knob to look for a station.

There was a song on from Rihanna, when he finally pulled back his hand and looked disgusted at the radio.

"Put the tape back on, man! This shit blows!" I said as I moved to put the cassette back in.

"Driver picks the music, you shut your cake hole!" He said as he slapped my hand away.

"I don't have a cake hole, dude, cake is for pussies." I said as I lunged myself forward and pushed in the cassette.

_Success!_

As I looked over at Dean, he was shaking with laughter, although I couldn't hear him over the music.

We finally arrived at the concert and got inside easily.

We were barely inside for ten minutes, when we got separated.

I headed over to the bar and got myself another beer as I waited for Dean to show up at our rendez vous point in case we got lost.

A man approached me and stood staring at me.

"Not happening, dude! I've got a man that looks ten times better than you waiting in my bed right now. Beat it, creepo!" I said, before turning away from the guy and ordering yet another beer.

"Miss Swan, you really shouldn't talk to people like that." The guy said and I whirled around, staring into his eyes with my glaring ones.

"How do you know my name?" I said between clenched teeth as I took a big swig of my beer.

"You really shouldn't be drinking in your condition either." He said and I looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.

"Who the fuck are you? How do you know my name? And what condition, dude, I'm as healthy as a horse?!" I was losing my patience with this fucker and my hand clenched around the base of the knife I had taken with me behind my back.

"I'm your future, Bella. Either as your lover, or your son. One way or the other, you will be stuck with me forever, unless..." He looked so smug I just wanted to smack that grin right off of his face.

"Oh I get it now. You're the big, bad Lucifer, 666 himself, well what the fuck do you want from me, you old fart!" I growled as I ordered another beer.

"Stop drinking, Bella. You'll hurt the baby." That one got my attention and my cup hit the floor as my free hand, the one not clenched around the knife, went to my stomach.

"That's what I meant, Bella. If Sammy boy won't give himself to me, I'll just have to take your unborn son. Unless..." He trailed off again and I rolled my eyes.

"Just spit it out already!" I said as I glared at him with my best death glare.

"Unless you offer yourself to me. You might not have the powers Sam has, but his son will channel them through you. That way Sam and your son, once he is born will be safe. Don't you want them to be safe, Bella?" His tone of voice was so convincing that I almost said yes, just stopping myself in time. That single word yes, could mean a whole lot more than just an admission that I want them safe.

"How will I know you won't hurt him while he is still in my womb? Or you'll kill him as soon as he is born?" I asked, determination slowly filling every inch of my body.

_I was pregnant._

_I needed to keep them safe._

_My son and Sam._

_Dean had trusted me to save him in a way._

_This would make sure he would be safe forever._

"I'll need his powers against Michael, I will not hurt him. When he is born, I will hand him to Sam. I give you my word." Lucifer said as he looked imploringly at my face.

"And what is the word of the Devil worth these days?" I quipped as I ordered a soda.

"My word is my bond! Nothing is stronger than a vow from myself." He said and I nodded.

"I'll need some time to think." I said and he nodded with that smug smile already on his face.

"Sam will be sick for five more days, I will visit you in three days." He said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**DPOV**

As I finally made it to the rendez vous point, I noticed Bella looking pensive and troubled.

My senses were on high alert as I strolled over to her and noticed her death grip on Sammy's blade.

"You alright?" I asked as I gulped down my cup and she nodded silently.

_I might not be a genius, but even I can see that something is seriously wrong here!_

"You want to get out of here?" I asked as I waggled my eyebrows at her, she noticed and smirked, before feigning to be some girly girl.

"Oh I'd love to." She said with a giggle as she looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes.

I bust out laughing as I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her back outside.

_The concert sucked anyway._

"You want to go to the movies?" I asked as I tried to hide my amusement and as expected she groaned loudly.

"I guess not." I said with a smirk, before walking into a diner across the street.

"Do you have any pie?" I asked as soon as the waitress stopped at our booth and she listed off several kinds of pie.

"A piece each and a cup of coffee." I said as I tried not to look at Bella's disgusted face that would surely crack me up.

"A burger and a chocolate shake." Bella said and this time I couldn't hide my laughter anymore as my laughter boomed throughout the fine establishment.

"We are not in the fifties anymore, Bells." I gasped between laughter.

"Oh and you have to talk, Mr. Gluttony." She quipped to which I just shrugged.

"I love me some pie." I said as I leaned back against the red leather couch and awaited my food.

After our food, we just sat in the car and listened to some good music, before heading back home.

Still I couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	21. Chapter 21 : Into the future

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I knew I wasn't supposed to come home yet, with Bella visiting and all, but I just had to hear her voice one more time.

I stayed behind a tree close to our home as I listened to the conversation between Bella and Rosalie, since the rest was out hunting, like I was supposed to be doing.

"I don't know what to say, Bella. I don't think it's a good idea. Sam will go crazy and he might have promised to keep your son safe, but who's not to say that as soon as he is born, he becomes some demon snack. No, I really don't think you should agree to this." Rosalie's words had me confused.

_What son?_

_Why would Sam go crazy?_

_Who will keep her son safe?_

_Why a demon snack?_

_Agree to what?_

"Rosalie, I promised to keep Sam away from him. I promised Dean I would make sure Sam didn't say yes to him. If Sam knows he threatened me or our unborn son, he'll accept without a doubt. If Sam accepts, Dean will be destroyed and he'll accept to Michael. It will be the apocalyps and it'll be all on my head. If I change it, then they will not agree to him. Dean will have Sam, Sam will have our son. I have to accept, I have to become Lucifer's vessel on earth." Bella's voice broke on occasion but the passion lying underneath was unmistakable. She was going to do this.

"No, Bella. Sam will plead with Lucifer to take him instead and then the evil fiend will have exactly what he wanted." Rosalie said and I could see Bella's doubt as she stared at Rosalie, through Rose's mind.

"I need Zach." She suddenly said and I couldn't feel more confused.

_Zach?_

_Wasn't he the angel that tried to separate them?_

_The one that was bound on making the Apocalyps happen?_

"Why?" Rose asked, the same disbelieving tone in her voice as I would have used.

"Because he can send me forward in time or back. He can make me see what the best thing to do is." Bella answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Alright, see if you can call him. But mark my words, Sam will offer himself in exchange for you. I'm sure of it." Rose said, before I could hear some rustling of papers.

A little later, I could see Lillian or Zach through Rose's eyes.

"You called?" He asked sarcastically, flipping his long blond hair over his shoulder.

"Yes, I want to see what will be the outcome of my acceptance to Lucifer's offer. Can you show me that, Zach?" Bella asked as she glared at him with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You can not accept his offer, Bella. Sam is to accept, not you." Zach said, but Bella just raised her eyebrow.

"If I can stop my boys from fighting against eachother in some silly Apocalypse, I'll do it!" Bella said defiantly and then she was gone.

"What did you do with her? Where is Bella?" Rosalie shrieked as she launched herself towards the angel.

"I just did what she asked me to do." He said flippantly, before disappearing.

I didn't hesitate for a single second longer as I ran to Bella's house.

_They need to know this!_

_Wouldn't I want to know?_

_Yes._

_I need to tell them, even if it mixes up Bella's plans._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

As soon as I woke up, I touched the handle of the knife sticking out my boot.

I sighed in relief at still being armed and got up from the bed in the Cullen home.

"Rose? Alice? Anyone?" I called out as I explored the house and looked for my family.

Getting downstairs and still haven't seen a single soul, I turned on the TV to check the date.

The TV indicated it was the 19th of July 2016.

_Only 6 years and a half._

_What could have possibly changed in that time?_

As I switched the channel to CNN, the anchor lady started to talk about a mysterious illness that made humans violent. Supposedly, it was transmitted by blood. I switched off the TV and took the silver Volvo from the garage as I drove to my house.

I frowned in confusion as I noticed the barbed wire all around our home and one entrance gate was being guarded by two men with machine guns.

A little boy came running outside through the front door and then there he was, looking as handsome as ever. I looked closer at the little boy he was chasing and noticed he had brown hair and green hazel eyes just like Sam.

_My son!_

_He's alive!_

_And with Sam!_

I cried silently as I watched Sam hug the boy and then hand him off to Dean, who came outside right then.

_I made the right choice._

I was still sitting in the Volvo across the street as Sam's eyes found me.

My eyes widened and I quickly wiped my eyes as I started the engine of my car and intent on driving away I had missed the bullet heading my way.

_Damn it!_

_What happens if you die in the future?_

_Will you die in the present as well?_

I cried out in pain as the bullet lodged itself into my shoulder and then three men were dragging me out of my car.

I kicked and screamed as I tried to break free and get back into my car, but these guys were big and strong.

They dragged me all the way inside my house and tied me down to a chair in the kitchen as Dean held his Colt pointed at me.

"I could take you out so easily, you son of a bitch." He growled and I heard the safety click off.

I swallowed thickly as I looked pleadingly at Dean.

Emotion crossed his face for a second before he composed himself and turned his face away from me.

He walked over to the living room and left me alone, tied down in the kitchen.

"I can't do it man! It's still her. I could have sworn I saw her in her eyes just now. Sam, I'm not strong enough." I heard Dean say and then _he _spoke.

"It's not her, Dean! If you won't do it, I'll do it! I just wanted to spare my son from knowing his father shot his own mother in the head." Sam growled and my heart broke at the hate and anger I could hear his in voice.

I wanted to save him, not turn him into some compassionless, bitter man.

Tears ran down my face as I looked at my little boy who was looking at me with curiosity from the doorway.

"Come here." I whispered and to my surprise he listened as he moved closer to me and tilted his head to the right.

"You look like my mommy." The boy said as he stopped right in front of me.

"I am your mommy." I gasped between my sobs as more tears ran from my face.

"You can't be my mommy. My mommy is bad and you are nice." He said in a sweet voice that reminded me so much of Sam.

"No, I am your mommy. The bad lady is not your mommy, I am your real mommy." I said to him as I looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"Then why did you leave me, mommy?" He asked looking and sounding utterly confused.

"Because mommy had to leave, to save you and daddy. Mommy wanted to make sure no bad things would happen to you." I said as he took a napkin and wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry mommy. I'm okay." He said softly as he crawled onto my lap and kissed my cheek.

That did it and I broke down crying hysterically.

_I'm such a bad mother._

_How could I not have imagined the pain this boy must be going through without his mother?_

_But I need to save them and this is apparently the way, since they are still alive._

_My baby boy is sad without his mom._

_My Sam is bitter and angry without me._

_Is it really the right choice?_

_Yes._

_But probably not one I can make soon, since he is going to kill me._

"Ryan, get away from her now!" Sam's voice bellowed as he came to stand in front of me with a murderous glare.

"It's mommy, my real mommy." Ryan said as Dean pulled him back.

"Well, Luce, we meet again." Sam said, eyes hard as steel as his hand tightened around the Colt.

"Sam, ..." I hesitated not knowing what to say, but he cut me off before I could say anything else anyway.

"Don't! Don't you dare say my name with her voice!" He said between clenched teeth as he came closer and pressed the Colt against my temple.

"Do it! If it can spare you the pain, do it! I didn't know!" I said before the tears started to fall again.

Dean moved and placed a hand on Sam's arm. Sam backed off a little after that and Dean looked up at me expecting.

"What didn't you know?" Dean asked as he stared at me intently.

"I did the right thing. I kept all three of you safe, but I didn't know you...you would become so bitter, so angry. I'm so sorry." I stammered as I said the words. Sam cocked the gun, getting really worked up.

"Don't you dare play your mind games with me!" He snarled and as he went to pull the trigger, Dean pulled the gun from his hand.

"Wait a second! Maybe, it's her. Come on, Sam, we've seen so much, it's possible." Dean said as he moved in front of me and sat down indian style on the floor.

"Prove to me that you are Bella." Dean said as he cocked his head to the right.

"How?" I asked, not knowing where to start, since I didn't know what was believed to be common knowledge and what was private.

"What was the song you and Sam first danced to?" Dean asked as he looked straight into my eyes with his green ones.

"The first one? Like a prayer, when I was six or seven years old. I sat in his neck as he danced around." I answered as I looked over at Sam with a soft smile, remembering that dance.

Sam nodded to Dean to tell him that I was right.

"First single I ever bought you?" Dean asked as he looked up at me.

"Toy soldiers." I answered and he nodded to himself.

"Who named Ryan and why?" Dean asked and I furrowed my brow.

"I don't know." I whispered as I hung my head.

"And why is that?" Dean asked as his eyes hardened considerably.

I swallowed thickly as I looked over at my son.

"Because I had only just learned I was pregnant when I asked Zach to bring me here. If Lucifer hadn't pointed out I was pregnant, I still wouldn't know." I said as I looked up at Dean with teary eyes.

"You mean to say that you are still pregnant, now?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"Call one of the vampires, they should be able to hear the heartbeat." Dean said and Sam nodded as he grabbed his cell from the table.

Five minutes later, Rose was standing in front of me after quickly kissing Ryan's cheek.

"Hey Rose. It worked, I'm here." I whispered and her eyes widened as realization sunk in.

She quickly lowered herself to her knees and laid her ear against my stomach.

"Yes, definitely an extra heartbeat and it is a baby since it is beating much faster than an adult's heartbeat." Rose said as she got to her feet and quickly untied me from the chair.

Before I could say anything else, I was engulfed in her cold embrace and she didn't release me untill I was gasping for air.

"Where's dad?" I asked as I looked around the house.

"You killed him, well not you actually, but you know what I mean." Sam said as he looked at me as if I was just a figment of his imagination.

_I killed my father!_

_Lucifer did!_

_The son of a bitch!_

_I'll kill him!_

"Aren't you going to kiss me, Sam?" I asked and then his lips were on mine, hot, urgent and demanding.

Sam had obviously missed me as we ended up in the bedroom.

We had barely undressed as a loud scream sounded from downstairs.

Sam ran downstairs in his boxers as I quickly got dressed, making sure I was concealing more than him.

As I got downstairs I saw myself standing in front of Sam, with my hand around his throat.

I glanced around the room to see Dean and Ryan stabbed to death on the floor.

"You, you bastard! You promised!" I screamed as I pulled the knife from my boot and attacked from behind, plunging the knife in his ribcase.

"You can't kill me, Bella. You don't belong in this time, so you can not physically alter things." He said with a smug smile.

"Now if I had known you were coming to verify my words, I would have waited a couple of days." As I watched the light die in Sam's eyes, I fell to the ground crying and then I woke up in Rose's bed with a peeved Dean and Sam glaring down at me.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	22. Chapter 22 : Phantom of the opera

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**I want to thank you all for all your wonderful reviews.**

**You guys are the best, you keep me motivated.**

**

* * *

  
**

**SPOV**

To say I was pissed at Bella for not telling us about her little chat with the devil would be an understatement and to call upon Zachariah was only pissing Dean and myself off even further.

I should have thanked Edward for warning us, but I just wanted to chop off his dick and feed it to him, so I wisely kept silent as Dean ushered him back outside immediately after he told us his little message.

As we got to the Cullen home, we didn't even bother knocking as we busted through the door and ran upstairs to Rose's room, where Rose was talking with Zach.

I was breathing hard as I tried to steady myself, being sick was not an advantage at this point.

Dean noticed my gasping for air and sat me down on the bed as Zach vanished into thin air.

_Coward!_

"Where is she?" Dean asked through gritted teeth and I looked up to see Rose fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"She's somewhere in the future. Zachariah sent her there so she could see for herself that accepting the Devil's offer was not a smart move." Rosalie said as she got up and headed into her ensuite bathroom. She came out only seconds later with a damp washcloth and held it to my forehead, making me sigh in relief. The cold water felt amazing on my overheated skin.

"Why would she even consider it?" I asked aloud, more to myself than anyone else.

"To protect you and your baby." Rose stated and then I did something I never believed myself to ever do. I fainted, like an old lady on a hot summer day I went down.

As I came to a good ten minutes later, my mind started racing a hundred miles an hour.

_Bella was pregnant?_

_I was having a baby?_

_I'm going to be a daddy!_

_And now she is in the future with our unborn child!_

_God knows what might happen while she is there!_

_She want to give herself to Lucifer to save us both._

_How would she be able to do that?_

_If she says yes he'll take her place._

_I can't let her do this!_

As I finalized my plans with Dean to NOT let her out of our sight as long as Lucifer was searching a meat suit, she suddenly appeared on the bed bawling her eyes out.

She was clutching her stomach with such desperation that I briefly forgot all about my anger, but as she looked up at me I realized what I had almost lost because of her stuborness and stupidity.

I didn't get the time to chew her ass out though as she launched herself into my arms and cried even harder, keeping a tight grip on my shirt.

As her lips found mine, I forgot all the words I wanted to say and then we were heading home.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had never seen Sammy so angry and although he forgot about his anger for a moment, he became seriously pissed again as soon as we got home. He gave Bella the silent treatement for the rest of the day. Bella got really agitated with his behaviour and pleaded with me to take her out for some dinner. We drove all the way to Seattle where we found a big old building. Bella loved the architecture of the building and wanted to eat there simply to see the inside.

I got a chill as soon as I walked through the door and noticed that Bella shivered as well.

"This can't be good." I muttered to myself as the hostess led us to an empty table at the back of the restaurant.

Bella calmly took in the interior of the restaurant as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

As the waitress brought out our food, all the lights suddenly died and as well as all electronic devices. I vaguely heard singing and scrunched my brows in confusion as I took the candle and motioned for Bella to stay close behind me. I followed the sound of the voice singing what sounded like a song from an opera.

"Do you hear that?" Bella asked behind me and I nodded at her as we went through a door in the back that led to a staircase.

As we walked up the stairs, the singing got louder and finally we entered a big spacious room they used as storage. Somehow Bella had gotten hold of a flashlight, probably somewhere from the shelves and then the singing stopped.

"That was really beautiful." I heard Bella say and I inched closer towards the sound.

The dim light from the candle didn't light up the entire room so I had to follow Bella's voice while trying not to trip on anything.

"Why thank you, my child." A soft voice replied and I squinted my eyes in the darkness, trying to see who was talking.

"That's a very nice dress. Where did you get it?" Bella asked the female, that was all I knew so far that it was female.

"Oh it's not mine. It's my costume." The voice answered and then finally I could see the two of them. Bella was shining her flashlight on the feet of the fat lady as she stood smiling widely at Bella. The big woman had on a helmet with horns like the one you see Vickings wearing on TV and a red dress with golden harness. She looked like one of those opera ladies.

"Bella, we really need to go. NOW!" I said as I grabbed her hand.

All of the sudden the woman was gone and as I pulled Bella forward by her hand, I felt a punch to the gut.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners! That is not proper behaviour, young man!" The lady said as she glared at me, her nose barely an inch from mine.

"Maybe we should straighten you out right now!" She said as she grabbed me by the collar and tossed me back.

As I swung with my gun at her, she disappeared again.

_Great!_

_Another freaking ghost!_

"Bella, get your ass in gear, baby girl!." I yelled as we both hurried down the car.

_We couldn't take on the bitch right now._

_We needed to dig for information anyway, so no need to stick around and get our asses beat by the dead chick._

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Cozying up with the phantom of the opera back there!" I seethed as I clenched my hands around the steering wheel and sped home.

Bella just flipped me the bird and turned the volume of the music up.

And then she started to sing, thankfully on key even though this was one of Bon Jovi's pansy songs,.

_**Mother mother tell your children  
That their time has just begun  
I have suffered for my anger  
There are wars that can't be won**_

_**Father father please believe me  
I am laying down my guns  
I am broken like an arrow  
Forgive me  
Forgive your wayward son**_

I raised my eyebrow as I looked her over.

_Nah definitely female!_

_Wayward son._

I chuckled a little to myself as I focused back on the road,__

_**Everybody needs somebody to love  
(mother, mother)  
Everybody needs somebody to leave  
(please believe me)  
Everybody's bitching  
'cause they can't get enough  
And it's hard to hold on  
When there's no one to lean on**_

_**Faith, you know you're gonna live thru the rain  
Lord you got to keep the faith  
Faith, don't let your love turn to hate  
Now we got to  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Lord we got to keep the faith**_

_**Tell me baby when I hurt you  
Do you keep it all inside  
Do you tell me all's forgiven  
And just hide behind your pride**_

_**Everybody needs somebody to love  
(mother, father)  
Everybody needs somebody to leave  
(please don't leave me)  
Everybody's bleeding  
'cause the times are tough  
Well it's hard to be strong  
When there's no one to dream on**_

_**Faith, you know you're gonna live thru the rain  
Lord you got to keep the faith  
Faith! No, you know it's never too late  
Right now we got to keep the faith  
Faith, don't let your love turn to hate  
Oh-oh you got to  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Oh we got to keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Lord we got to keep the faith  
**_

She played air guitar like never before as her hair flew from left to right.__

_**I've been walking in the footsteps  
Of society's lies  
I don't like what I see no more  
Sometimes I wish that I was blind  
Sometimes I wait forever  
To stand out in the rain  
So no one sees me cryin'  
Trying to wash away the pain  
**_

_**Mother father  
There's things I've done I can't erase  
Every night we fall from grace  
It's hard with the world in yours face  
Trying to hold on, trying to hold on**_

_**Faith, you know you're gonna live thru the rain  
Lord you got to keep the faith  
Faith, don't let your love turn to hate  
Right now we got to keep the faith  
Faith,keep the faith**_

_**keep the faith  
Try to hold on, trying to hold on  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Everbody keeps the faith **_

_**Keep the faith**_

_**Keep the faith**_

_**Everybody needs somebody to love …**_

The whole drive went on like this. Me driving and Bella singing or playing air guitar.

I sighed in relief as we turned up her driveway and I turned off the music.

_It's not like she's such a terrible singer or anything, but seriously..._

_Do I want to listen to Bon Jovi for over an hour?_

_No!_

_So they have a couple of good songs, that doesn't mean they aren't pansies!_

Bella was already running up the stairs to check on Sam as I settled down at the kitchen table with his laptop.

_I just hope this bitch isn't going to make things too difficult for us._

_It's not like we haven't got enough things to worry about._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Loved it? Hated it?**

**Review please.**

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	23. Chapter 23 : Research

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Dark-Supernatural-Angel. I have finally been able to see the episode, thanks xxx**

**And ofcourse all of you that read my story, I love you guys xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**DPOV**

Bella was filling in for Sam expertly, but I didn't feel comfortable hunting with my baby girl. She had spent the entire day researching last night, everything she could find about the site where the restaurant was located as well as deaths that had occured there.

She had come to the conclusion that our ghost was a certain Emily Charlton that had been one of the stars in 1896, back when the restaurant was a opera house. She had died after some low life criminals that were blackmailing the owner brutally raped her and then shot her.

Bella had actually been in tears as she told me what had happened to her and that little emotional sign told me that she was not cut out to go out with me today.

I was planning to go over there for lunch and use my time to question the waitress about the blackouts and if they were a common occurance, then I needed to make sure I could somehow figure out where she was buried, since we had not been able to discover that very important little fact.

As I sat enjoying the sandwich I had picked up earlier, I called Cas on my cell to come over.

As soon as I pressed the end button, he came blowing through the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Find God yet?" I asked as I took a big bite of my sandwich and looked up at him.

"No, I still haven't been able to locate God." Cas said as he tilted his head a little and looked to be waiting for me to say something.

"Why did you require my presence?" He asked dryly as he just kept standing there.

"Well, I was thinking last night...Maybe it's time you used your mojo on Bella and hide her from your angel GPS." I said as I picked up a pickle that had escaped me and put it in my mouth.

"It's not possible." Cas said without showing even the littlest bit of regret.

"Why the hell not!" I yelled as I tossed the rest of my sandwich on the table and moved closer to him.

"I wouldn't want to hurt the baby, nor would it be of any use. We would still be able to pick up on the foetus' location. I can not hide him, since he is still not entirely developed." Cas explained as he looked remorseful or so it seemed, because before I could say anything else he was off again in search for God.

I went back to eating my sandwich, because seriously, what's a man to do when that delicious meat is calling out to you?

I tried to figure out another way to make sure Lucifer wouldn't find her again, but I came up blank.

I heard Sam as he yelled "Fuck me!" and I knew Bella must be on her way down in one sexy as hell outfit.

As she came down the stairs my eyes must have bugged out of my head and I nearly ran up to her to cover her with my jacket, before ordering her to get changed, but I refrained.

She was wearing a checkered tube top, a mini jeans skirt and ivory cowboy boots, she looked like one hell of a sinful cowgirl. The only thing missing was a hat.

"Let's go." She said as she fished my keys out of the pocket from my jacket and headed outside.

_Hell no!_

"Bella, give me my keys!" I growled as I ran after her, catching up to her easily,

"I want to drive." She said as she stubbornly squared her shoulders and headed towards the driverside of my _baby._

"Read my lips, Bella, No fucking way!" My voice was rising with each damn word and as she seemed to battle with herself, I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

Bella seemed to notice how I was barely hanging onto my anger and handed me the keys without another word.

"Now, get your ass back inside, I'll handle this." I said and as soon as the words left my mouth, she started to shake her head defiantly.

"Sam told me to stay with you. He's not in any condition to protect me should the need arise." She scoffed a little at the idea of needing protection, but I had to agree with Sam so I reluctantly let her slide into my car.

"Back already?" The waitress asked as she sent me a sultry smile. It was a lot calmer now than that night and she obviously had enough time on her hands as she kept standing at our table.

"Ofcourse, how could I have stayed away?" I quipped as I waggled my eyebrows.

I hadn't noticed Bella slipping out of her seat, untill I heard a familiar tune start to play, although I couldn't quite place it. Looking over to my left I could see her shashaying her way back to her seat with a far too innocent smile on her face.

_**You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch  
**_

Bella sat down across from me and smirked at me as she winked without the waitress noticing and then ordered casually, gaining attention from Sandy, the waitress.

As I wanted to give her my order, Bella pointed towards me and then her ears.

_**  
He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
**_

"And what can she get you, cowboy casanova?" Bella purred as she smiled innocently. I glowered as I absentmindedly ordered a burger and a beer. Noticing the confused look in Sandy's eyes, she bluntly pointed out.

"Listen to the song and then come meet the man in person."

I glared at Bella for ruining my chances on an easy lay and then just shrugged as I thought that I could still go to a bar WITHOUT Bella to monitor my every move.

_**  
I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
**__**He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice  
**_

Sandy returned with Bella's Diet Coke and my beer and I tried to wink at her as I smiled crookedly, but she refused to even meet my eyes. I was getting really annoyed at her blatant rejection and mumbled incoherently, even to myself before taking a big swig of my beer.

Bella was shaking with mirth as she kept her eyes focused on my face, committing every facial expression to memory no doubt.

_**  
He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
**_

"You do know you ruined my chances of interrogating Sandy about our ghost, right?" I asked Bella as she chewed on some breadsticks awaiting our food. Her eyes widened for a second and then she looked remorseful, before a big smile crossed her face as she looked at something or someone behind me. I turned to see what had gotten her attention and noticed the young barkeeper staring intently at Bella's legs that were barely hidden underneath her much too short skirt.

"I've got this one." She said with more confidence I would have expected and then she leaned against the back of her seat as Sandy walked over carrying our food.

_**  
Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember**_

_**He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**_

_**Oh you better run for your life **_

_**Oh you better run for your life**_

I listened intently to the rest of the song as we ate in silence and Bella kept making googley eyes at the idiot behind the bar. As she met my questioning look, she just shrugged before stating she was setting up the trap. I nearly busted out laughing at how she obviously thought she was on some kind of majorly important undercover mission.

She left half of her burger and I greedily cleared her plate, by sliding it all onto mine as she shashayed over to the bar. I didn't really focus on her, believing she could pull of this one and continued having mouthgasms from all the delicious food.

As I finished the food, I glanced behind me to see that loverboy had come out from behind the bar and had his arm wrapped tightly around Bella's waist as he talked animatedly as she looked slightly frightened. One thing I knew about Bella for sure was that she was not that great of an actress, so I hurried over to the bar and my baby girl.

"What's going on here?" I said in my most threatening tone of voice and loverboy visibly cringed as he took in my well built posture and murderous gaze, before unwrapping himself from around Bella.

"We were just talking." He said quickly as he practically ran back behind his bar into safety.

Bella gave me a small grateful smile and then we slipped away unseen as we searched the room we had been in before.

"He did have some things to say about the apparition though. It always happens at the same time at night and nothing works untill the next morning, making them close early every single night. It started when they tried to break down a wall in the storage room to create more space, since they didn't have enough room to put everything. They however have no idea how so ever as to who it is, so a buriel site will surely be beyond their knowledge." Bella told me as we looked around the storage room in search of our ghost.

"Maybe we should hold a seance?" Bella asked as we didn't find the bigboned lady.

I nodded and grabbed everything we would need from my duffel bag.

_Good thing I always come prepared._

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Next up: The seance and Sam's bloodlust.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	24. Chapter 24 : Warning

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I have any claims on Supernatural.**

**I first want to say how sorry I am for taking this long before updating, but I've been struggling with Writer's block lately. I've never had this problem before and so I have no clue how to get rid of it. I'm so sorry.**

**I just hope this chapter will come out right.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Dean was muttering some words in Latin as I kept a close eye on the circle, anxiously anticipating the arrival of the Opera lady. Ofcourse, staying focused never had been my best quality, so when she suddenly started to sing, while I was staring at a jar of pickles, I nearly jumped ten feet high.

As her voice rang out, all the lights started to die one by one before the electronics shut down and I quickly grabbed my flashlight in the hope of seeing something.

As Dean spoke the last words of the text, the light from the candles seemed to grow and alluminated nearly the entire room. I lowered my flashlight again and as I looked up, my eyes locked with the Opera lady's, who was just finishing up her song. As the last tune rang out, she smiled sweetly and beckoned me forward. I could hear Dean telling me to stay back, but I ignored him as I walked straight to the outside of the circle she was currenly contained in.

The electricity still didn't work, but we hadn't expected it to. She motioned for me to step inside the circle and as I lifted my foot to do just that, I suddenly got pulled back with a lot of force sending me spiralling down towards the floor.

I looked up to find the Lady glaring at Dean, her face contorted in pure rage and several bruises and a large shotgun wound became visible as her rage grew.

"You!" She said as she pointed straight at Dean, a look of pure anger in her murderous eyes.

* * *

**SPOV**

Another cramp made me curl into a ball, clutching my stomach with agony written all over my face.

"Come on, dude, it can't be that bad." Emmett, my designated babysitter for the night commented as he brought me some pills and a glass of water. I scowled at him, before impatiently taking the pills and gulping them down with the ice cold water. I shivered from the water's temperature and then looked over at Emmett, wondering what the hell he was doing here. He didn't seem the type cut out for taking care of a living human being, let alone a sick person.

I had just come up with a reply as I felt the bile rising again,. I quickly grabbed the bucket Bella had placed next to our bed and lost my lunch. Emmett's face contorted in pure disgust, before he sauntered towards the bucket. He grabbed it and headed down the bathroom.

"Did you eat something with chicken today?" He asked from the bathroom and I struggled to hold back the rest of my lunch as I imagined him poking around my vomit.

"Soup." I forced out, before taking a deep breath and watching Emmett as he came back into the room with a now empty bucket.

About an half an hour later we were watching the TV in silence, when Emmett all of the sudden jumped up. He had scrunched up his face and was sniffing the air frantically,

I was instantly on high alert and as soon as I focused I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand at end. I crawled out of bed and shakily got to my feet, despite Emmett's protests.

I followed Emmett downstairs, tiptoeing the entire way and anxiety grew inside of me, remembering I had given Bella the knife.

I used all my stealth creeping into the kitchen, but it was no use as I came face to face with another black-eyed bitch.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at her advancing form.

She smiled at me in such a sickly sweet manner it made me sick to my stomach. Well, worse than before anyway.

Emmett had been sneaking up on her and I made the mistake of glancing at him. Her black hair blew up air as she whipped her head around to look at the big guy.

"Vampire." She hissed as she took several steps back from him and he smiled in such an evil way it sent shivers down my spine.

"That's right." He said, curling his teeth back to expose his gleaming white, but deadly teeth.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky as she kept moving away from him, while he advanced on her.

"Tsk, tsk, don't mind me being here. What are _you _doing here?" He quipped, before using his vampire speed and wrapping his big hand around her throat, lifting her effortlessly from the ground.

"For the child!" She cried out, struggling against his hold, but not succeeding on breaking free from his steel grip.

Fear gripped me, realizing that there must be a hunt going on right now, a hunt for my unborn child. I grabbed my chest instinctively as if keeping my heart from breaking and sank to the floor.

My Bella was out there with Dean and I realized she might be in more trouble than I had anticipated. I needed to get to her and I needed to get there sooner than later.

An awful ripping sound and a couple of cracks made me turn around.

Emmett had tore the demon's head from her body and blood ran down her torso.

All of the sudden my worries disappeared as my eyes refused to look away from the crimson liquid pouring so freely.

I moved forward against my better judgement and sank to my knees next to her headless body.

_Drink!_

_You'll feel stronger!_

_You'll be able to protect your son!_

_With the power you CAN protect Bella!_

_Don't you want to save them?_

_Drink!_

_Remember how good it tasted._

_Remember the strenght._

_Drink!_

_You know you want it._

_No, your body needs it._

_What are you waiting for?_

_DRINK!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**DPOV**

Bitch was doing some freaky shit to me, making me talk and sing in such high tones no straight guy should ever be able to hit. Bella looked torn between rushing over to me or just jumping in the circle with her ghost friend. I clenched my jaw in an attempt to stop the emasculating sounds from passing my lips, but it didn't work for shit.

"You!" She said again, still pointing that fat little finger at me and then the fucking bitch tossed me against the wall. I grunted as my back made impact with the brick wall behind me. At the exact moment I scrambled to my feet, Bella stepped into the circle.

_What the fuck!_

_What am I going to do now?_

To my surprise the bitch looked happy as she hugged Bella softly.

"My dear, are you well?" The bitch asked as she checked Bella's body over.

_What the fuck?_

_What does she think?_

_We didn't come over here to make polite conversation._

_Fucking ghosts!_

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Bella quipped and I struggled not to burst out laughing.

_Did she just ask the fucking ghost how she's doing?_

_She's dead!_

_Doesn't that kinda answer the question?_

"I've been feeling slightly under the weather, my dear." She answered politely and smiled a blinding smile directed to Bella.

_No shit!_

_Try haunting a place for 104 years straight, you'd feel under the weather as well._

Suddenly, she grabbed Bella by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

I wanted to rush over there and pull Bella out of that fucking circle, but I was still held back by some unseen power.

_Unseen power, my ass._

_It's the ghostly crap!_

"Listen to me, my dear! You are in grave danger! They want the boy!" The fat lady looked around frantically as she practically shouted the words.

_Had I been wrong all along?_

_Was she a messenger?_

_The boy?_

_What boy?_

_And what does it have to do with Bella?_

_Oh._

_OH!_

_Like hell!_

_They want to fuck with my baby girl, they fuck with me!_

_I am not letting anyone touch my little nephew in there._

"Who? Who wants the boy?" I yelled and she finally acknowledged my presence again.

She glared at me with such hatred, I shrunk back a little.

"All of them." Was her simple reply, before disappearing.

Bella stepped out of the circle and even though I was pissed beyond belief at her for stepping inside of it at the first place, I was too worried at the time being to actually scold her for her stupidity.

We looked at eachother, both with furrowed brow and grim expressions.

"We'll figure it out." Bella started.

"We'll stop them." I said confidently.

"We'll protect the baby." She replied.

"And we'll kill every fucker that thinks of laying a hand on him." We both nodded at this final statement and then we picked up everything from the floor and put it in my bag.

"Shit!" Bella's potty mouth had me stopping halfway out the door and I turned around, wondering what could have happened this time.

"We still don't know where she's buried. Doesn't she need to be put to rest?" Bella looked around hesitantly, as if looking for the ghost.

I wanted to tell her it didn't work that way and she wasn't going to just appear at any given time.

I was proven wrong, since the lady suddenly stood at the same spot she always stood when we saw her. She smiled softly at Bella and then pointed downwards.

I groaned loudly as Bella stepped aside and gestured for me to start ripping out those wooden boards.

_So now she wants to forget all the feminist bullshit she's always spouting._

_Un-fucking-likely._

"Get your lazy ass over here and help me, baby girl." I said as I huffed a little.

Fifteen minutes later we had finally found her.

Bella salted the bones, while I poured gasoline over them. One lit match later and the fat lady was on her way to heaven.

As we turned to leave, a soft whisper sounded and it sounded so different from the angry woman we had witnessed.

"The demons." the voice said in a soft, compassionate voice and Bella instinctively hugged her still flat stomach nodding to herself, before we left to never return there again.

_Well, as long as I didn't get hungry when I was in the area anyway._

_What?_

_A man's gotta eat!_

_

* * *

  
_

**I know it's rather short, but I needed to end it here so I wouldn't ruin Sam's part.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	25. Chapter 25 : Temptation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural**

**I'm so excited to see that my writing seems to be improving (not so blocked anymore). I want to thank you guys for keeping me motivated these last couple of weeks and for your lovely reviews.**

**The song to accompany this chapter is 'Until it sleeps'.**

**Links as usual on my profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Where do I take this pain of mine  
I run but it stays right by my side**_

_**So tear me open and pour me out  
There's things inside that scream and shout  
And the pain still hates me  
So hold me until it sleeps**_

_**Just like the curse, just like the stray  
You feed it once and now it stays  
Now it stays**_

_**So tear me open but beware  
There's things inside without a care  
And the dirt still stains me  
So wash me until I'm clean**_

_**It grips you so hold me  
It stains you so hold me  
It hates you so hold me  
It holds you so hold me  
Until it sleeps**_

_**So tell me why you've chosen me  
Don't want your grip, don't want your greed  
Don't want it**_

_**I'll tear me open make you gone  
No more can you hurt anyone  
And the fear still shakes me  
So hold me, until it sleeps**_

_**It grips you so hold me  
It stains you so hold me  
It hates you so hold me  
It holds you, holds you, holds you  
until it sleeps**_

_**until it sleeps**_

_**until it sleeps**_

_**until it sleeps**_

_**I don't want it, I don't want it, want it, want it, want it, want it, noo..**_

_**So tear me open but beware  
There's things inside without a care  
And the dirt still stains me  
So wash me 'till I'm clean**_

_**I'll tear me open make you gone  
No longer will you hurt anyone  
And the hate still shames me  
So hold me  
until it sleeps **_

_**until it sleeps**_

_**until it sleeps**_

_**until it sleeps**_

_**until it sleeps **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**SPOV**

I licked my lips in anticipation as I lowered my body to lap up the fuel to my powers, when I suddenly found myself restrained by two huge, muscular arms. Emmett held me in a death grip, refusing to losen up his hold, even though I pleaded him to.

"You don't wanna do that man. There's something off with her blood, I can smell it." He said, not really considering that the thing I needed was exactly what smelled off to him.

The mention of the blood snapped me out of my temporarily stunned state and I started struggling against him, desperate to reach that liquid.

_Use your power._

_It's still there inside of you._

_You just need to unleash it._

_Find it._

_You'll get to drink me._

_Your reward, if you'd just break free from the grizzly._

_Search inside of you._

_You know you want me._

When those thoughts didn't seem to be convincing enough, the evil part of me started whispering other things. Things that made me sick to my stomach, because each word was nothing but the honest, painful truth.

_I am what you crave._

_You are addicted to me._

_No matter how long you manage to abstain, you will always struggle in my presence._

_One day you won't be able to resist, so why hold off the inevitable?_

_You would have drank me ages ago if the vampire didn't stop you._

_You are too weak to fight me, you know this._

_Stop resisting, because it is futile._

I could feel the last of my resistance crumble and focused on using my power on Emmett. Yet no matter how hard I tried, nothing happened and then all of the sudden his arms left me.

I whirled around, expecting to find him flung to the other side of the room, only to find myself looking straight into those swirling brown pools of chocolate. Bella's brows were furrowed as she looked at me, questioning me with those beautiful eyes.

Her gaze flickered over to the body lying at my feet, a horrified expression crossing her face as realization slowly crept up on her. She took a step back from me, bewildered as she gasped softly at the guilty look I was certain disgraced my face. I took a step towards her, desperate to explain the situation, but as I opened my mouth no sound, let alone words came out.

I looked uncertainly over at my big brother who was standing in the corner of the room. With an unreadable expression he stared at me, long and hard. Finally, something seemed to snap inside of him as he adverted his eyes away from me.

"I failed you." He said in barely a whisper, before walking out of the room.

I wanted to run after him, to yell at him or plead with him. I just needed him to understand that this was my cross to bear and he should shoulder no blame for my lack of willpower.

But once again I did nothing as I just stood there, ...frozen, broken and empty.

Emmett silently followed behind Dean and my eyes found Bella's again.

"Bella..." I started, finally finding my voice again, but besides her name I didn't know what to tell her. I stepped closer to her and this time she didn't move away from me.

There was barely any space between us as I looked down at the love of my life, the mother of my child and possibly the savior of my soul and body.

She tilted her head back a little, so she could look me straight in the eyes.

"Explain." It wasn't a command, but not a request either. I swallowed thickly, understanding the severity of the situation. This moment, right here in this space and time, could possibly bring us closer as a couple or it might ruin everything. It truly was a make or break kind of situation.

"You are aware of my powers, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer to that question. I just needed the time to gather myself. I moved to sit on a chair and opened my arms for her to crawl onto my lap, but she shook her head and took the seat across from me.

"Yes." She said curtly and I swallowed nervously, trying to get rid of that annoying lump in my throat, before clearing it awkwardly.

"Well it all started when I was just a baby, barely six months old." I saw Bella furrowing her brow in confusion. She had heard the story about the fire, but I had only learned the truth from Azazel a couple of years back. She wasn't aware that I had been the reason for almost everything that happened to our family.

"One night, my mother wandered into the nursery to find the yellow – eyed demon bent over my crib. She interrupted him and he burned her for it, but she did not deter him from his path. She had been too late to stop it anyway, since his blood had already dripped into my mouth." Bella's gasp brought me back to the present and effectively clearing my mind from the awful vision of Azazel pushing my mother against the wall with only his mind.

"The Demon's blood?" Her eyes were wide as she looked at me incredulously. Something flickered in her beautiful eyes and she leaned a little closer, holding my gaze with those orbs that held such power over me. With one look she could make me do just about anything and she knew it.

"Is that where your powers come from? The demon?" Her grimace made me want to backtrack, but she would need to know to understand how I came to be this _addict._

"Yes, he did it to several others and when our powers had manifested themselves, he placed us in an demon infested town and made us kill eachother off." I winced remembering Andy, Ava, Jake and the others. My fists clenched as I tried to keep myself detached and calm. If I got angry the possibility of not being able to withstand temptation would be that much greater.

I wondered why Dean or Emmett hadn't come to dispose of the body yet, but figured they would be having a serious talk themselves.

"That's where I died, Bella. Azazel only needed one of us. He wanted his champion to lead an army of demons. Jake stabbed me in the back, sweet cheeks. When Dean brought me back we managed to close the gate to hell Jake had opened, but many escaped that night, including our dad. I killed Jake that night and Dean got rid of Azazel with a little help from dad. A bit later I met Ruby..." I trailed off, not knowing how much I should tell her about the kind of fucked up relationship Ruby and I had.

Bella gripped my hand, squeezing softly and looked up at me with such soft eyes, making it so much harder to tell her the fuckery that became my life.

"Ruby was a demon, Bella." I waited with baited breath to see what she would do, but to my surprise she just sat there and motioned for me to continue.

"She promised me she would find a way to keep Dean out of hell, then she helped me with my powers." I felt my Adam's apple bopping as I swallowed repeatedly. A pretty general sign of nervousness, but also one easily spotted by others. Bella squeezed my hand again, nodding for me to continue.

"She let me drink from her, Bells. I drank demon blood and it made me more powerful than I had ever imagined. Soon it became an addiction and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't stop. One day during the hunt I couldn't stop myself and Dean saw. Bobby and Dean locked me up and I helped me kick it. Like any addiction, I struggle with it occasionaly...No that's a lie. Try almost daily. I'm..." I cut off abruptly, not really knowing what else to say that could possibly excuse my behaviour or make this sound less worse. Hanging my head in shame, I didn't even dare breathing as Bella took her time letting it all sink in. //

"Emmett, take away this body and burn it please." Bella whispered, before unleashing the power of her mesmerizing eyes on me again. I even shivered a little. I could hear Emmett entering the room and hauling the body outside, but couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella.

Smiling one of those breathtaking smiles that always took my breath away, I could feel my body relaxing, knowing that she didn't blame me and forgave me for all the things I had done.

I pulled her into a hug and showered her face with soft kisses, feeling lighter and happier now that she was aware of my struggles and indiscretions. She laughed lightly, but did not move to stop me.

Finally having enough, she put her soft, delicate hands on my cheeks and looked me deeply in the eyes. She released her breathe in a gust of wind, making her warm breathe caress my face and I even felt myself get dizzy at the overwhelming, delicous scent that was all Bella.

"I love you, Sam. I always have and always will. No demon bitch can ever change that and surely not some addiction. I will be here for you and whenever you need me, know that you can always count on me. You're an amazing, gentle, loving, soft, kind man and I am extremely fortunate and grateful for having you love me. And know not to ruin it by nitpicking on the rare flaws you might possess. I LOVE you." She claimed my mouth urgently, possessively and I loved every second of it.

"Ditto." Was all I said as we broke away from the kiss, both panting heavily.

_With her by my side, I can beat this._

_I can and will resist._

_For my sweet cheeks._

_For my unborn son._

_I am strong._

_I have Bella and she is all I ever wanted._

_The desire I feel for her is far greater than the desire for demon blood._

_Together we will make it through this._

_I am strong._

_I am Sam._

Feeling determined and confident in my ability to resist temptation for the first time in a long time, I kissed my love with all the gratitude, love and passion I felt inside of me.

_Together we stand strong,_

_Always!_

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please, review.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	26. Chapter 26 : Burden?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural**

**Once again I'm asking you to forgive me for taking this long to update.**

**I've been busy with several other projects and when you're finished, I'm sure to let you guys know. **

**I also want to thank you all for sticking by me and your lovely reviews.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter is 'He ain't heavy, he's my brother' by the Hollies.**

**You can find link on my profile as always.**

_**The road is long  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where,  
Who knows where  
But I'm strong,  
Strong enough to carry him.  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother.**_

_**So on we go.  
His welfare is my concern.  
No burden is he to bear,  
We'll get there.  
For I know  
He would not encumber me.  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother.**_

_**If I'm laden at all,  
I'm laden with sadness  
That everyone's heart  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
Of love for one another.**_

_**It's a long, long road  
From which there is no return.  
While we're on the way to there,  
Why not share?  
And the load  
Doesn't weigh me down at all.  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother.**_

_**He's my brother.  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DPOV**

_Running?_

_Why am I running?_

_And what the fuck am I running from?_

_I came to a sudden stop, turning around as I grabbed a tighter hold on my trusty shotgun._

"_Show yourself, you bitch!" I screamed into the dark forest behind me, looking cautiously around me._

_Seriously, what the hell is going on?_

_That's when I saw Sam running towards me, only it wasn't Sam._

_It was the sidefreak version of him._

_Blood smeared all around his mouth, his eyes were pitch black and he kept on stretching out his hand towards me, trying to toss me back or something._

_Every step he took closer, I took one away from him._

_I'm a failure._

_A poor excuse of a man._

_I could not save my little brother._

_I will not be able to save Bella or my unborn nephew._

_Why me?_

_My thoughts echoed around the forest and then suddenly it was all gone._

_I was all alone in a white room or space, whatever you want to call it._

_It was white, okay._

_My body was on high alert and then I could feel a presence behind me._

_Turning around slowly, I sighed in relief as the trademark trenchcoat blew in the wind._

_A wind I didn't feel or hear._

_Weird!_

"_Cas, thank God!" I said stepping closer to the angel, who regarded me carefully with that damn serious face of his._

"_We've got to save Sammy. Something's wrong with him. The blood..." I trailed off seeing as how he wasn't responding._

"_Cas? Cas, can you hear me? Man, say something!" Dude was starting to give me the creeps._

"_It's too late for your brother. You can't save him anymore, Dean." Cas said, making anger and fear course through me._

_NOT SAMMY!_

_You can do with me what you want, but not Sammy!_

"_Yes I can! I can bring him back!" I yelled, trying to convince Cas._

"_I guess you were right after all, Dean. You didn't deserve to be brought back. I don't know how God could have been so blind. You're only human after all." Each word of this angel, I had come to trust and depend upon stuck a knife deep into my heart, twisting it ruthlessly with that stoic face of his._

"_You don't mean that Cas." I said, smirking at him._

"_Oh but I do, Dean." And with those words, he was gone._

_Sam stood in Charlie's kitchen, staring me down with that evil smile on his face._

_I glanced around me, noticing all of the Cullens twitching on the floor, the body parts scattered all around us. I kicked Edward's head into the living room, smiling at the thought of wanting to do that for so long. Edward's scream rang throughout the house and I gave Sam a warning glance, before running into the living room. _

_What the..._

_Nooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_I was screaming as I stared at Bella's unmoving body, her belly still swollen with Sam's baby._

_Charlie laid next to her, all bloody and mutilated._

"_I had to do it. The child was a demon. You have to believe me, Dean. There was no other way." Sam's words were whispered and yet they sounded louder than anything else._

"_You son of a bitch! I told you to keep her safe, you bastard!" I snarled, getting up and attacking my brother. His smile widened, even pinned against the wall he found some sick pleasure in this fucked up mess._

"_You can't save me, Dean. No one can. It's destiny." He said, smiling widely, fresh blood still coating his teeth._

_End dream_

I shot upright from the couch, sweating like a pig and my heart beating like a goddamn African bongo beat.

_African bongo beat?_

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I had failed him, after all the years of watching over him and protecting him, I leave him for one freaking night and some demon bitch drives him crazy.

We've had some tough shit to deal with over the years, things others would never have been able to handle. Mistakes were made before, but I had hoped after losing each other our lessons had been learned.

_I failed you, Sammy._

_I never should have left you here._

_Dream Cas was right._

_I didn't deserve to be brought back from hell._

_Lot good that did anyway._

_Things only got more fucked up ever since he pulled me out._

_At least I'm not one of those ugly fuckers from 'The Dawn of the Death'._

_Yeah, thank God for letting me return as the handsome son of a bitch I am._

_Dude, getting off track here!_

_Oh right._

_Perhaps I should go check on Sam._

_See if he hasn't gone all bloodcrazed psycho bitch on me._

_Great idea!_

_And now I'm talking to myself in my head._

_I know right, can you be more fucked up?_

_Is that a question or a statement?_

_Oh shut your pie hole._

_Gladly!_

I trudged up the stairs, hoping that Sam was doing okay.

_Dude, trudged? Are you for real? _

_Oh will you shut it already!_

Reaching the door that led to Bella's bedroom, I didn't stop to think as I threw it open.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled, turning around instantly and pulling the door closed behind me.

I stayed standing there, wishing I could burn out my eyes or at least pour some bleach into my head to get rid of those images.

Bella had been on the bed, ass up and face flat on her pillow as Sam pounded into her from behind.

I could have gone my entire life without seeing my little brother and baby girl like that.

Shuddering again, I tried to make my feet move so I didn't have to hear them, which appeared to be harder than I would have thought.

When Sam cried out Bella's name, the invisible iron shackles loosened and I ran downstairs like one of those hell hounds was on my tails again.

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not finding the right spot and Sam eyed me curiously as he got down from the stairs.

"What?" I had meant for it to sound normal, maybe a little annoyed, but surely not in the hight tone it did.

Sam smirked, before his face fell again and he plopped down next to me.

"What happened back there?" The question left my mouth before I could stop myself and I groaned internally at my stupid mouth. Sam joined me in the uncomfortable shifting game and then turned to look at me with pink cheeks.

_Huh?_

_Why would he blush about that?_

"Dude!" He exclaimed and I gave him my 'What the fuck did I do?' look, to which he cleared his throat, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Fine, okay...I was just thanking Bella." He answered, his hands toying with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh," I started, not really getting what he saying, before it clicked. "Oooh. No, I was actually talking about before, but nice going by the way." I winked at him, even though I had to hold back the bile rising in my throat at the memory of him pounding away into my baby girl.

_Bastard!_

_But then again, great way of showing your gratitude._

_I wouldn't mind saying 'Thank you' like that to a pretty woman._

_Hell, I would become a more grateful human being if that was the way to do it._

Sam looked apologetic as he ran his hand through his hair.

_Boy needs a haircut._

_Seriously, he could be a woman if he keeps it up._

_One hell of an ugly woman, but a woman noner the less._

"I don't want to burden you with this, Dean. You've got enough things to worry about." Sam tried to avoid the question, but I wasn't going to let him.

"You're my brother, Sam. Nothing you could say or do, will ever be too much for me to handle. You're not a burden. Never been and never will be. You're my little brother, Sammy and this is what big brothers do. They look at for their little brothers." I felt an 'I love you' moment coming on, so I stopped right there.

_I just don't do chick flick moments okay?_

"I lost it. When Em tore off her head, all I could see was her blood and it kept calling to me. I thought about the power it gave me and how it could help me protect my family. I don't know, Dean, it's all kinda blurry, but I wanted it...bad!" I could see the reluctance in his eyes when he talked about it, he really didn't want me to know, but I needed to.

I needed to find a way to help him stay on track.

"I won't let that happen again, Sammy. We came too close to losing you tonight." I said, getting up and pacing around the room.

"But you were on time noner the less and Bella stopped me. Just her presence there was enough to snap me out of it." He said and to hear that Bella was actually saving him in more ways than I had expected made me smile hugely.

"She's really good for you, bro." I grabbed a beer from the table and handed it over to him, before grabbing one for myself. He didn't answer, but just nodded his head in agreement.

_Yeah, little Bella is good for all of us._

_Go Bella._

I chuckled at myself for my mental fangirling and chugged down the beer, taking another one and kicking back on the couch.

The angst had passed and now, I just needed some time to relax with my little brother.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**


	27. Chapter 27 : All night long

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys **

**Lots of love to you all.**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

When I had gone downstairs to talk to Dean, Bella had been dozing off but now she was wide awake again. I smiled at her, moving towards the bed with the intent of snuggling a little and going to sleep. Bella clearly had other plans as she sat upright, the sheets falling to her waist and exposing her perfect upperbody. I was hard already and as she licked her lips, I twitched in the confines of my pants.

I could hear the door slamming closed downstairs, but didn't pay it any mind as I tackled her down on the bed, making her giggle loudly.

"Easy there, tiger." She purred, gently pushing against my chest. Biting her lip, she moved to the side and motioned for me to lie down.

I laid down and then she was pulling impatiently at my zipper.

_Whoa! _

_Where's the fire?_

Once she had gotten me out of my pants, she straddled me and I could feel her wetness against my skin, making me bite my lip to prevent from moaning embarrassingly. I had foregone boxers after Dean saw us in my hurry to get downstairs and my dick was aching to be inside her again.

"Do you want me, baby?" She was teasing me, grinding into me and leaning back to give me an even more enticing view of her amazing body.

I didn't answer her, lifting her up a little and smiling as she stared with awe filled eyes at my upperarms when they flexed. Without warning, I slammed her down onto my rock hard shaft and she screamed my name loudly.

Placing my hands on her hips, I guided her movements slightly as she repeatedly slammed herself down onto me, her beautiful brown orbs never leaving my green ones. It was wild, hard and urgent, but at the same time there was this connection that made the air almost electric in a way.

It was amazing.

As she screamed my name and clenched around me, I let her ride out her orgasm, before flipping us over. We fucked and made love all night long, not giving a damn about anything else but the one in front of us.

* * *

**DPOV**

'Mill Creek Bar and Grill' I read and sighed as I put the car in park. After that damn heart to heart with Sammy, I really needed a drink and we ran out of beer at the house.

As I walked into the bar, the first thing or rather person I spotted was Angela fucking Webber.

_Nice!_

My dick was already hard, just standing there in the doorway staring at the vision in red.

_Fuck me!_

_Red!_

_Damn cocktease!_

I willed my feet to move and closing in on her, I noticed the little Asian guy sitting next to her.

_Must be the boyfriend._

_I can take him._

_And I'm far better looking than him._

I smirked a little to myself as I stared down the competition.

The guy had noticed me watching him and looked a little freaked out.

I smiled crookedly and turned away from my prey and her little boy toy heading for the bar.

I watched them the entire night as I drank my beers.

Suddenly, the kid got up and with a peck on Angela's forehead he left.

_Her forehead?_

_Dude!_

_A gorgeous woman like that should be kissed silly!_

_It's so obvious the little boy couldn't satisfy this woman's needs if he tried._

_Hot nursie is going to be mine tonight._

I got up from my seat and slowly moved towards her, but got stopped halfway by a fake blonde with big plastic boobs.

"Hey handsome." She tried to say huskily, but it sounded more like a terrible Elvis impersonation.

I scrunched up my face and pulled my arm free from her grasp.

"Sorry Barbie, not interested." I said, not giving her time to reply and walked over to Angela.

"Hey, beautiful." I said, sitting down across from her.

She toyed with a napkin, obviously nervous by my presence.

_I love the way I affect this babe!_

I ordered her some beers, instead of coke and three hours later she was giggling adorably, while sitting on my lap.

I was hard as a rock, needing to get her somewhere private soon or I'd spontaneously combust.

The fact that she kept on shifting on my lap wasn't helping either.

_She's gonna kill me!_

_But what a way to go!_

A song started to play and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the irony of it.

_**A Rollin' rock; Electric shocks  
She gets a lickin' that don't stop  
She line 'em up, Push you 'round  
Smokin' rings goin' round and round  
Her hot potatoes  
Will elevate ya  
Her bad behavior  
Will leave you standing Proud:**_

_**Hard as a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Well, it's harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock **_

_**Well, it's harder than a rock**_

_**The lightnin' rod; Strike it hot  
It's gonna hit you like a Rushmore rock  
No nicotine, and no pipe dreams  
So low and dirty, its downright mean  
Hell, elevator  
Yeah, I'll see ya later  
No I ain't gonna take it  
Listen, I'm busting out**_

_**Hard as a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Well, it's harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Yes, it's harder than a rock, yeah  
Hard as a rock  
Harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Yeah, I'll get u harder  
**_

As the guitar solo started to play, she shifted again and her eyes bulged out as she felt my obvious erection. I could see questions forming in her eyes and I silenced her by claiming her mouth.

Her moan made me twitch in anticipation and I knew we had to get the hell out of here, fast.__

_**Harder than a rock  
Well, I'm harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Babe, I'm harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Well, It's harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Yeah, it's harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Yeah, I'm harder than a rock  
Hard as a rock  
Yes, I'm harder, harder, harder  
Harder than a rock**_

I grabbed her by the hand and tugged her along with me, almost running towards the door.

I had never been this eager before, but this woman had been messing with my head ever since I saw her the first time in that hospital get up.

I needed her and I needed her bad.

I had never driven as fast in my life and coming from me, that's saying a lot.

When we arrived at the Inn, I used one of my fake ID's to book us a room and Angela hid her face passing the clerk on our way up.

When I slid my keycard into the lock, Angela started nibbling on my neck and I growled at the stupid door for not unlocking quick enough.

As soon as the door opened, I let her go inside and closing the door again, I pinned her against it.

"You've been a very, very bad girl, Angie baby." I said huskily, before claiming her mouth.

Her hands moved to my back and I grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist instantly and my rock hard cock pressed against her, dying to be released and make this beauty mine.

Bunching up her dress, my hand brushed against her bare ass and I groaned.

"A very, very bad girl." I smirked, grinding myself against her unclothed crotch more earnestly.

I pushed away from the door and walked us over to the bed, where I dropped her onto the matress.

She even bounced a little, making my eyes snap directly to those delectable titties of hers.

I took off my pants quickly, before pulling her dress over her head.

I had fantasized about this woman for far too long to remain calm, so slow was surely not the plan for tonight.

Angela licked her lips as she eyed my cock which was standing proudly at attention.

I moved to hover over her and she surprised me by grabbing my cock and aligning it directly with her heat. Looking into my eyes, she nodded and then I was inside of her.

_Fuck!_

_She feels incredible!_

_So fucking tight!_

_So wet!_

I might have repeated those words, albeit a little less coherently as I moved inside of her, slow at first and needily pounding into her after a while.

It didn't take long for me to reach my first orgasm and as I came inside of my condom, she just smiled and gave me a look that clearly said I was in for a whole lot more tonight.

I was in agony, my dick was in agony, even my fucking ass was in pain.

We fucked for nine hours straight, until the hotel manager came banging on our door to vacate the room or pay for an extra night.

Angela had gotten dressed quickly and pecked me on the cheek, asking me to call her. Strangely enough, I had agreed to do that and with a big smile I watched her walking away.

My zipper was making it hard for me to even drive, every movement causing it to rub against my oversensitive dick.

_But damn she was good!_

_And gorgeous!_

_It's all fucking true!_

_I knew it!_

_Catholic girls are wildcats!_

_Best lay ever!_

Even though I was in serious pain, I was completely satisfied and like always music only made my mood even better.

Looking for the right song, it blared from the speakers as I parked in front of the Swan house.

_**She was a fast machine,  
She kept her motor clean,  
She was the fastest damn woman that I ever seen,**_

_**She had sightless eyes,  
Telling me no lies,  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs,**_

_**Taking more than her share,  
Had me fighting for air,  
She told me to come, but I was already there,**_

_**'Cause the walls started shaking,  
The earth was quaking,  
My mind was achin',  
And we were makin' it and you...**_

_**Shook me all night long,  
Yeah you, shook me all night long.**_

_**Working double time on the seduction line,  
She was one of a kind,  
She's just mine all mine,**_

_**Wanted no applause,  
It's just another cause,  
Made a meal out of me, and come back for more,**_

_**Had to cool me down,  
To take another round,  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing**_

_**But the walls were shaking,  
The earth was quaking,  
My mind was aching,  
And we were making it and you...**_

_**Shook me all night long,  
Yeah you, shook me all night long,  
Knocked me out, I said you  
Shook me all night long,  
Had me shaking and you,  
Shook me all night long,  
Well you shook me,  
Well you shook me...**_

_**You really shook me and YOU!  
Shook me all night long,  
Aaaaahaaaahaaaah You...  
Shook me all night long,  
Yeah yeah you,  
Shook me all night long,  
You really got me and you,  
Shook me all night long,  
Yeah you shook me,  
Yeah you shook me,  
All night long. **_

As I got out of the car, I noticed Sam standing in the doorway holding a cup of coffee, smiling smugly to himself with a glazed over look.

"Stop thinking about sex with my baby sister!" I said, punching his arm as I passed him by.

An involuntary shudder ran down my spine at the memory of seeing them last night, but it was quickly replaced with Angela's beautiful cum-face.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_I don't do second dates!_

_I don't act like a high school kid after getting laid._

_That's not Dean Winchester!_

_Then what the hell am I doing now?_

_Oh fuck!_

_This is bad!_

_Real bad!_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please**

**love,**

**Shirley**


	28. Chapter 28 : Play

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.**

**It seems I have been most inspired writing this story lately, so here's another chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter, 'Let the children play' by Europe. **

**_My mother would tell me  
Better stay in line  
You gotta look for the magic  
If there's a way there comes a time_**

**_My dad used to tell me  
You gotta work real hard  
Keep it straight and simple  
From the head, then the heart_**

**_If you'd ask my brother  
I know what he'd say  
Let the children play_**

**_It's not where we're coming from  
It's how we turn from here  
We know where we want to go  
We just need a line, to get us there..._**

**_My sister would show me  
To land on your feet  
You got to suffer fools  
Before you get, life and need_**

**_So God would you tell me  
Is there an other way  
Let the children play_**

**_It's not where we're coming from  
It's how we turn from here  
We know where we want to go  
We just need the line, to get us there..._**

**_My mother would tell me  
Better stay in line  
You gotta look for the magic  
If there's a way there comes a time_**

**_It's not where we're coming from  
It's how we turn from here  
We know where we want to go  
We just need the line, to get us there... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

The morning sickness was really kicking my ass and even though I hadn't started to show yet, I already wished this pregnancy would be over.

Trying to refrain from gagging as I made breakfast, I waited for the boys to wake up.

I didn't have to wait long, the smell of something baking waking up Dean without a problem and he walked into the kitchen, quickly pecking me on the forehead, before grabbing a plate and serving helping himself to the eggs and bacon I had just made.

I checked on my cinnamon rolls and then Sam walked in.

The entire scene seemed to freeze as I took in his shirtless appearance, his mucles flexing when he ran his hand through his hair.

My hormones had been all over the place lately and all I seemed to be able to think about was sex, puking, food and my baby. I could feel myself get wet again, while I fantasized hosing him down.

Dean clearing his throat obnoxiously snapped me out of it and I looked at him, albeit a little dazed.

"I said, do you want me to call Rosalie?" Dean said with a smirk on his face that told me I was so busted.

"What for?" I asked, turning away from him and concentrating on the big breakfast I was making.

"We got a message from Chuck saying he needs us, so we are going to go. We'll be back soon, I promise." Sam said, grabbing a piece of melon from the platter and kissing me softly on the lips.

I pulled back instantly, looking confused.

"Who the fuck is Chuck?" I blurted out, not even thinking before my mouth ran away with me.

"He's a prophet." Dean answered flippantly and with a full mouth, since he was chucking down his breakfast like a starved animal.

"Oh." came my brilliant reply as I grabbed myself some bacon.

_Mmm, salty food._

_Does wonders for the stomach._

I followed Dean's example and started eating like a real pig, even stealing some of his bacon right off his plate when he wasn't watching.

Sam just chuckled as he watched me, not commenting and not bothered in the least by my disgusting new eating habits.

"So you want us to call Rose?" Dean pressed and I shook my head.

"No, I'm coming with you." I answered, stealing a baked potato. This time he noticed though and his hand clamped around my wrist like a vice.

"Now that's not very nice of you, baby girl. Stealing a hard working man's food." He tsked and put my hand near my own plate, cocking his eyebrow as if daring me to defy him.

"You're not coming with us! We don't even know what's going on, so we are surely not going to put you at risk." Dean said forcefully, while Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm a grown woman! And I'm coming!" I said, getting up to my feet and glaring at the both of them.

Sam looked away from my evil glare instantly, but not Dean. No, he stared me down, until finally agreeing with a huff.

Two days later we finally pulled up to the hotel Chuck the Prophet had asked for us to be.

We had barely gotten out of the car when a geeky girl bounced up to Sam and started touching him, running her filthy hands all over his chest.

I seethed with jealousy, stepping forward and pushing away the bitch's hands.

"Hands off, slut!" I growled and Sam instantly circled my waist with his arms, wrapping me in that safe, warm cocoon, making me relax instantly. I sighed and leaned back against his chest.

A short, scruffy man approached us when the bitch ran off and he looked panicked, explaining to the brothers that he hadn't sent them any texts.

He called out the bitch's name and she smiled shyly at Sam, giggling a little to herself after she practically ran over to us.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her, focusing on Sam's green eyes so I wouldn't bitchslap the skank.

"How's the baby doing?" Chuck the prophet asked, making my jaw drop right down to the floor.

"How do...Oh right, God's mouthpiece." I said, before informing him that the baby was doing well.

Becky looked as if someone had kicked her in the gut when Sam absentmindedly started to rub my belly and I chuckled softly at her expression.

_That's right, bitch!_

_Mine!_

_All mine!_

Walking inside the hotel, my eyes bulged out. There were Dean and Sam wannabe's everywhere and all kinds of memorabilia concerning the supernatural, including books. I picked one up and reading the synopsis I thought I was going to faint. They were books written about Dean and Sam by some Edlund dude.

"Did you know about this?" I hissed at Dean, glaring at some of the wannabe's, who found it necessary to quote Dean or Sam. He just grimaced and nodded.

After having to listen to Chuck announcing more books in the near future and him answering questions, things got freaky.

These _fans _were into roleplaying and I didn't hesitate to move over to the bar with the boys. Sipping at my Diet Coke, thanks to my pregnant state I looked around me in disgust at these people.

_How could they not see the horror that is my boys lives?_

_How could they actually want that kind of life?_

_How could they act so obsessed over this?_

_How could Chuck have exploited my boys in this kind of way?_

_Okay, so he didn't know until recently._

_But still._

I was so lost in my people watching, that I had missed the commotion just in front of us and then my boys were gone, leaving me alone at the bar.

Well not alone, apparently they had called upon Chuck to baby sit me. Him and the whore.

Becky kept glaring at me as if I were the Anti-Christ and then suddenly her whole face changed, after I noticed a girl about nine years old running around after 'her Sam', claiming she needed her 'protector'. I grimaced at the thought of that girl pretending to be me when I was younger.

Becky smiled condescendingly at my obvious disdain.

"You're Bella, aren't you?" She asked and when I didn't answer her, Chuck decided to answer for me.

"Yes, she and Sam have been together for several months now and are going to be parent's soon."

Becky glared at my stomach and I couldn't help my involuntary reaction as my hands moved to my stomach in a protective manner.

I knew she couldn't hurt the baby by glaring at it, but still everything in my body screamed to protect him.

Dean and Sam came walking back to the table, sand clinging to their pants and behind them were Dumbo number one and two following them closely.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting up from my seat, but before I could move Sam had his arms around me.

"Ghosts! Kiddie ghosts! We burned the mother, but now the brats have come out to play." Dean said, ordering a beer and gulping it down quickly.

"Where's that actress?" Sam asked one of the dumbo kids and they pointed to a spot at the bar.

"There's no way you're getting an innocent woman involved in this crap." I said, getting up fully this time and putting my hand on Dean's chest to stop him.

"We have to! Those slasher kids locked us in here." Dean argued, but I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Bella, I said no!" Dean raised his voice as he gave me a stern look to which I answered by flipping him the bird.

_He's not my father!_

_Where does he get off telling me what to do?_

Sam placed his hands on my cheek and looked straight into my eyes.

"Sweet cheeks. Don't do this. Think of our baby." Sam tried to plead softly, but I was determined.

I wasn't going to let some innocent woman stand in front of ghosts who could easily turn her into shish kebab.

"Nothing's going to go wrong, I'll even take something iron with me to fend them off if they go all juvenile delinquent on me."

It took some convincing but finally I managed to persuade them with my charms and quick wit.

_It could be that, right?_

_I don't want to think I might have gone Queen Bitch on their asses._

Standing in front of the kids, I kept one hand behind me where I had an iron stick in my hand and the other one on my hip.

"Unlock those doors now! Do you hear me?" I used my best stern face and scolded them perfectly.

The three of them looked down at their feet, knowing they had been caught.

"I turn my back for three seconds and you behave like animals. This is not how I run my house! Do you understand?" I ranted at them and they nodded, still looking down at their feet.

"Now lose the knives, or so help me God!" I yelled and in a flash the knives had gone from their hands.

"We're sorry." The blonde kid said, as he peeked at me from underneath his lashes.

"Just don't let it happen again!" I said, glaring at him and he nodded quickly.

"Alright, now run along!" I said, shooing them and in the blink of an eye they disappeared from the room.

Rounding the corner, Dean was looking at me with awe and something looking a little like fear.

"I'm so glad you weren't my mother. I feel sorry for the little munchkin in there." Dean said, rubbing my belly.

"Hey!" I protested, punching his arm and he chuckled.

"What? I'm just saying...I hope my nephew's a good kid so he doesn't need to see this angry mommy side of you." He shrugged and then we aided Chuck in evacuating the hotel.

The Dumbo Twins came back just as we walked outside, huffing and puffing.

"We did it! We burned all of them." They said proudly, as if they had just won the lottery.

I rolled my eyes at them, but nodded in appreciating anyway.

As Dean and I stayed behind to talk to the Dumbo Twins, Sam went to say goodbye to Chuck, who had by the looks of it bagged himself a Becky.

"So what's your name?" The now established Dumbo lovers asked and to my surprise Dean answered truthfully.

"We are the real Dean and Bella." He said, making the two others laugh.

I heaved a sigh in relief at them not believing Dean and punched Dean's arm again.

"Ouch! Dammit woman! Can you reign in the hormonal bitch fit you got going on today!" Dean growled, making the two crack up.

_Great!_

_How did I end up being the butt of this joke?_

"I know where it is! The Colt, Dean!" Sam exclaimed excited, practically bouncing on the spot when he reached the car.

"Well, where is it?" Dean almost peeled out of the driveway without the two of us in it.

_Great!_

_I had thought we were going on a hunt and I would actually be allowed to do something more than yelling at a couple of kids, but noooooo_

_First I have to watch some skank all over my man._

_Then I have to attend the first and worst Supernatural convention ever._

_I have to watch people make a fools out of themselves and pretend to be cheap knock off's from US!_

_And to top it all off, now we're going on a wild goose chase._

_Fuck my life!_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah Bella is being a little hormonal right now.**

**Pregnancies tend to do that.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review.**


	29. Chapter 29 : Hotel California

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural**

**Wow, here I am again.**

**I've really got the Supernatural bug.**

**Well here we go with another chapter.**

**Hope it'll come out right.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Hotel California from the Eagles**

_**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say...**_

_**Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here**_

_**Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget**_

_**So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say...**_

_**Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
They're livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)  
Bring your alibis**_

_**Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast**_

_**Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
'Relax,' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check-out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

The demons had found me and were chasing us ever since Forks. Charlie pushed his foot down on the gas even harder, making us jerk forward a little, while I dialed frantically trying to reach Bobby.

He hadn't answered his phone yet and I was getting worried.

The Cullens had been too busy fending off demons as my dad and I made a run for it and I was positive they were still fighting right now.

Charlie glanced into his rearview mirror again, cursing underneath his breath as we climbed yet again in speed.

The ringing on the other side of the line was starting to piss me off, but maybe he was probably helping the others with their mission to shoot the devil.

I knew he hadn't gone with them, but that didn't mean he wasn't able to assist them somehow.

Bobby had always been their go to guy in case of trouble.

My heart clenched painfully at the thought of my boys being in trouble, even the Harvelles.

I had only met Jo and Ellen once when I was still a little kid, but they were still Hunters and deserved our respect.

"_Hello,"_ Bobby's scruff voice suddenly said from the other side of the line and I nearly dropped my phone in surprise. Juggling it clumsily, I finally got it back to my ear.

"Bobby? Bobby, it's Bella!" I knew the panic was obvious from the way my voice shook with each word, but I didn't care. I was really afraid for my baby now.

"_Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"_ Bobby's voice rose with his own concern and I trembled, making it hard to keep the phone to my ear.

"Demons, lots of them. We're coming." I said, just before my phone made a noise and it died on me.

We had driven non stop for almost twenty four hours, both running on our last stretches.

We had lost the demons on our tail over five hours ago and our need for sleep was making us slow and easier to catch.

"Maybe we should head over to a motel and get some sleep." Charlie said and even nodding to agree with him was hard. I really needed a shower to and a goddamn toilet.

We peered into the darkness stretching in front of us and then it suddenly illuminated in front of us.

A neon sign, reading 'Hotel California' shone brightly in the distance and we didn't think twice.

Charlie made the left turn and then we were parking in front of an old, very old motel.

It even had one of those bells, you saw at a mission post.

Stumbling to the front door, we made it without accidents and the lovely girl we had seen driving up here, smiled brightly.

"My, my, you folks are up and about early." She said, leading us inside the hotel, holding a candle.

I frowned, wondering what the light had been I had seen shimmering from down the road, when they were having electrical problems as the girl tried to explain.

Too tired to really analyze things right now, I shrugged it off and followed her to our room as soon as dad checked us in.

"_Welcome to the hotel California."_ I stopped dead in my tracks, peering around me but not seeing anything. I shrugged, thinking I was just going nuts from lack of sleep and the coincidental alikenesses to the song by the Eagles.

"_Such a lovely face."_ I heard the ghostly voices comment and I had to bite my tongue not to say that they had forgotten a line. I snickered to myself at my hallucinating state of mind and followed the young girl and my dad into the room.

It was a standard motel room, too small, not overly clean and very poorly decorated.

I didn't care though as I let myself fall onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**CPOV (Charlie)**

After Bella came back from the bathroom and fell asleep instantly, I started to inspect the room more thoroughly. I could have sworn I had heard whispers before, but wasn't sure.

The girl had been yapping my ear off and Bella didn't comment, so I thought it might have been tiredness. Still, my gut told me that there was something wrong with this hotel.

I picked up the menu from the table and noticed the lack of beer on the list. Grumbling to myself I decided a bottle of wine would probably also do the trick, so I called reception to order a bottle of wine. I growled to myself when the man downstairs said they didn't have had wine since 1969, all he could bring me was an overly expensive bottle of pink champagne. I mumbled my acceptance and putting down the phone, I heard it.

There were about six voices and they all started talking.

"_Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place" _The first one said, to which the second agreed. _  
"Such a lovely face" _The third voice said, sounding from right behind me and I turned around instantly, seeing nothing._  
"They're livin' it up at the Hotel California" _A female voice giggled._  
"What a nice surprise" _An overexcited male commented_  
"Bring your alibis" _A deep, sinister voice concluded, his voice making chills run down my spine.

I hummed the song to myself, singing it softly and when I got to the second chorus, I noticed they had used exactly the same words as the song.

My mind went into overdrive, trying to explain this mess.

_A loop._

_It must be a loop._

_They say exactly the same thing they said to the band._

_Assuming the band was ever here._

_Must have been, how else would they know this?_

_Hear say?_

_Unlikely._

_Alright, so a loop._

_Then why aren't we seeing them projected in our room?_

_Good question._

_Wait, how did the rest of the song go?_

_What beast?_

_A demon?_

_Sacrifices?_

_Perhaps._

_You better figure it out real soon, or you won't live to see the daylight._

_I know, but I'm just going to rest my head for a bit._

_Set your alarm, you weak ass pansy!_

I wrote down my thoughts, in case I was a little disoriented when I woke up and after setting my alarm, I laid down for some much overdue rest.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up from the sound of banging on the door.

Blinking at my reflection in the mirrors that graced the ceiling, I willed myself to get up, but my body was just so tired.

Finally, on the third try I finally got out of bed and wobbled my way over to the door.

"Pink champagne, miss." The young girl said as she handed it over to me.

I furrowed my brow in question and she explained how my dad had ordered it about half an hour before and she had been banging on this door for over twenty minutes.

I paid her and moved to close the door, when she suddenly stuck her foot in between the door.

"We made our own choices, but now we are...." She whispered, looking into my eyes with fear and determination. I gasped, even though the words weren't exactly the same, there was no way I could misinterpret the meaning behind them, even unfinished as her statement was. I moved to grab a hold of her to ask more and then she just disappeared into thin air.

_Fucking shit!_

Putting the pink champagne on the night stand I noticed a piece of paper with my dad's handwriting.

_Loops?_

_This girl wasn't a loop, but she surely had to be a ghost with the way she disappeared._

_And who's this dark sinister voice dad wrote about._

_But if he's a loop, he can't be the cause._

_What demon?_

_A beast?_

Remembering the song, I knew they were sitting at the dinner table, while we were in her with our champagne, so I silently made my way out of the room and down the corridor.

I came up to two big oaks door and pushed one open, just a little.

No one moved, or even acknowledged my presence as they silently sat at the long and I mean very long, dinner table.

My jaw dropped at the sight of them, there were just so many.

They weren't all loops, because several of them actually didn't repeat there actions every five minutes. When a deep, sinister voice spoke, adressing the others I knew instantly this was the one my dad referred to.

My eyes fell on the sickly pale form, his jet black hair and his dark brown eyes.

Everything about him screamed danger and I found myself moving back involuntarily.

My movement, even though silent, had not gone unnoticed and suddenly his dark brown eyes were boring into mine.

"You!" He said, a vicious anger shining in his eyes that made me want to cower away in fear, but I stood strong. Straightening my spine, I glared at him.

I knew it was foolish, I had nothing to defend myself with and my father's concerns were comfirmed when he took a hold of me and pulled me onto the dinner table.

The others looked frightened, both the loops as the other ghosts, glancing over at me with worry in their eyes.

"How did you get this powerful?" I shouted at the ghost responsible and he just smiled at me.

His smile just as creepy as the rest of him.

"He's not what you think he is." The young girl said and with the snap of his fingers, she screamed and disappeared from the table.

_Not what I think he is?_

_Then he isn't a ghost._

_Then what is he?_

_A ghoul?_

_A demon?_

_What?_

As he raised his arms, chanting something the loops kept glancing at me worriedly.

_It's not like they can do anything else._

The others though didn't just stand by, picking up their knives and attacking the man.

He laughed at them and shook his head sighing.

"Every time you do the same thing. You know you can not destroy me, so why bother?" He chuckled, before his eyes fixated on me again and he continued his chanting.

The room started to shake, windows shattering into a million pieces along with the mirrors and the lights which were magically fixed died. The glow of the candles surrounding the room, allowed me to see that the ghosts were actually smiling and looking over at the man I noticed the frown on his face.

_So this isn't supposed to happen._

_Interesting._

High pitched noises pierced my ears, making them bleed as light started to shine slowly but surely.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears, child. He has commanded it, but you can not hear." A female ghost said and I did just that, all the while my mind was trying to decide just who the hell _he_ was.

I must have laid on that table for a full fifteen minutes, before I dared to open my eyes again.

Everything was in ruins, but there was no sign of the ghosts anywhere.

I frowned to myself wondering what had just happened, but decided not to linger for too long.

I ran to our room, waking up Charlie and we got our asses out of there, but not before setting fire to the damn place. Even if there were no signs of ghosts now, didn't mean they were all gone.

_Better to be safe than sorry._

"Well, that was interesting." Charlie said as we sped out of there and I just grimaced at him.

_The man slept through the whole damn thing!_

_How would he know just how interesting things had gotten._

_Interesting isn't even the word for it!_

_Close, dangerous, lethal, those were more appropriate words._

_You made it out alive, didn't you?_

_So shut up and let the man think he somehow scared them all away with his mere presence._

_I can do that._

_Great! _

_Another case closed, albeit in an unconventional way._

_

* * *

_

**Wel I hoped you liked it.**

**Show me some love please.**


	30. Chapter 30 : Don't give up!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural.**

**And I'm back again.**

**I'm really on a roll here.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Don't give up by Peter Gabriel ft. Kate Bush**

**_In this proud land we grew up strong  
we were wanted all along  
I was taught to fight, taught to win  
I never thought I could fail_**

**_No fight left or so it seems  
I am a man whose dreams have all deserted  
I've changed my face, I've changed my name  
but no one wants you when you lose_**

**_Don't give up  
'cos you have friends  
Don't give up  
you're not beaten yet  
Don't give up  
I know you can make it good_**

**_Though I saw it all around  
never thought I could be affected  
Thought that we'd be the last to go  
it is so strange the way things turn_**

**_Drove the night toward my home  
the place that I was born, on the lakeside  
As daylight broke, I saw the earth  
the trees had burned down to the ground_**

**_Don't give up  
you still have us  
Don't give up  
we don't need much of anything  
Don't give up  
'cause somewhere there's a place  
where we belong_**

**_Rest your head  
you worry too much  
It's going to be alright  
When times get rough  
you can fall back on us  
Don't give up  
please don't give up_**

**_'got to walk out of here  
I can't take anymore  
__Going to stand on that bridge  
keep my eyes down below  
Whatever may come  
and whatever may go  
that river's flowing  
that river's flowing_**

**_Moved on to another town  
tried hard to settle down  
For every job, so many men  
so many men no-one needs_**

**_Don't give up  
'cause you have friends  
Don't give up  
you're not the only one  
Don't give up  
no reason to be ashamed  
Don't give up  
you still have us  
Don't give up now  
we're proud of who you are  
Don't give up  
you know it's never been easy  
Don't give up  
'cause I believe there's a place  
there's a place where we belong _**

**_

* * *

_**

**SPOV**

"_You will say 'yes' to me, Sam._

_See you in six months, in Forks."_

I had been driving myself crazy for weeks now, trying to come up with a possible reason why I would accept him into my body.

My first guess was it had something to do with Bella, since he would be jumping into my body in Forks, but then again, it might be a trick.

_Maybe he wants me to be separated from Bella. _

_That way I'd be devastated when the baby's born and I'm not there to see my son._

_Or maybe, there is really going to happen something to Bella, because of me. _

_Those demons came after her as soon as we left her behind._

_Would I be able to save her if I left her now? _

_Fuck!_

This constant battling inside of my head was wearing me out, physically and emotionally.

Bella was constantly eyeing me as if she were waiting for a sign of craziness and Dean was right there with her, wondering whether to lock me up or just let this play out.

I just ignored them mostly, looking on the web for omens or potential cases.

I needed to do something to keep me from going insane.

All of the sudden, Bella was standing in front of me.

Dean moved to stand beside her and when he gripped her hand, jealousy coursed through me.

"Sam, you've got to stop torturing yourself like this." Bella started, squeezing Dean's hand, who cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Like she said. We've had to watch you mope around here for almost a month now. You can't lose it like this, Sammy. We need you." Dean looked me straight in the eye, his voice breaking a little when he mentioned needing me.

"We know what Lucifer said, Dean was there remember. But you can't let it control your life like this. Whatever you decide, know that you will always have us and we won't ever judge you. But you need to let go of this doubt." Bella sounded so passionate as she spoke, her free hand waiving wildly in front of her, the other clutching Dean's hand as if it were her lifeline.

"Decide now, Sammy. So we can move on from this shit." Dean ended the speech and the jealousy only intensified with the way they were completing each other lines.

Dean noticed my glare and let go of Bella's hand to put it in front of him in an 'I didn't do it' stance.

I knew I was being irrational, but it didn't stop me from reacting badly any way.

I got up to my feet and headed for the front door.

"Be happy together, I'm not needed here and I won't complicate both your lives any longer." With those words I opened the door and walked out of the house.

Three seconds was all it took and then they were in front of me. Dean pushing me back and Bella placing her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"Sammy! Get your head out of your ass! I would never do that to my baby girl!" Dean growled, shoving me hard, making me stumble back a little.

"Dude, you can't leave Bella and your kid like this!" He shared a pained look with Bella, who mimicked his expression and then Bella sank to her knees in front of me.

I couldn't stand to see her like this, this broken, so I moved over to her in a heart beat, sinking down to my knees as well and pulling her into my arms.

"Don't give up, baby. Please, you're all that matters to me. Don't shut me out." Bella started babbling, but I silenced her quickly by pressing my lips to hers.

There could never be anything that came close to the feeling of my Sweet Cheeks pressed up against me, to the taste of her skin or mouth, to the overpowering emotion of belonging to someone completely. She was my life, my world, my everything and the thought of losing her was killing me slowly.

"But what if he hurts you to get to me?" I whispered against her lips when I pulled back from our mindblowing kiss.

She looked up to me with those doe eyes and I felt myself melting again. She just shook her head and pressed her lips against mine again, but I could hear Dean though as he shared his rare moment of wisdom with us.

"Even if you left her, he could still come after her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing we just left her here." His voice shook with emotion and saying his piece, he headed back inside the house, leaving us to cling to and kiss each other with desperation.

Our kiss soon became more heated and I carried her inside, walking straight past Dean on our way upstairs, where I laid her down gently on the bed.

The need to feel her overwhelming I brought my lips down to her skin and kissed my way from her calf to her neck and back down again, eager to taste and consume every part of her.

Her moans were inspiring as well as arousing, heightening my desire for her delectable body.

And soon we were once again lost in the passion that came so easy to us.

* * *

**DPOV**

My phone rang as I sat downstairs, trying very hard to ignore the sounds coming from upstairs.

Snapping it open, I didn't bother to read caller ID.

"Dean."

"_No, it's Cas. You're Dean."_

"Yeah, I know I'm Dean, Cas."

"_Then why did you say Dean?" _

"Humans say their name as a greeting sometimes." I said defensively, frowning to Cas even if he couldn't see me.

"_Humans?" _

"Yes, the species I happen to belong to." My voice raised as I wondered what the hell he called me for, instead of acting all Meet Joe Black.

"_I know you are human, Dean. I just never knew humans referred to themselves as humans." _This conversation was starting to get on my last nerves and I sighed heavily.

"Well, they usually don't, but...Whatever, man. Was there a reason you're calling me?" I needed to get this conversation on track before I reached through the phone and strangled the 'Warrior of God'.

"_Yes, I was right about Anna, she is heading over to the past to take out your parents."_ He said it so dryly, as if it was a daily occurence, but to me it was a punch in the gut.

I grabbed the railing of the stairs to steady myself and growled into the phone for him to stop her.

I tried to have him bring me with him, but he said it would take too much out of him.

I didn't care, shouting at him through the phone to come get me first.

Before I stopped shouting, he was already standing in front of me.

Placing his fingers to my forehead, I fell.

* * *

_**1978**_

After almost getting run over by this dick that had the audacity of honking at me, I spotted Cas slumped over against a car.

"Cas!" I tried to hold him up, but his body had other ideas slumping down even further.

"I'm fine, much better than I expected." He said trying to get up to his feet, but falling back again.

He coughed up blood and fear gripped me.

Here was the angel that had strongly stood beside me so many times and he looked like the weakest human I had seen in a long time.

Pulling his arm over my shoulder, I lifted his body and dragged it along. He tried to walk along with me, but he stumbled more than anything else.

Checking him into an hotel, I told the shady character manning the desk to leave Cas alone for the next couple of days.

"Sure man, wanna buy some dope?" The greasy little man asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah dude, whatever." I said, grinning to myself as I left the hotel, walking into the first phone booth and looking through the yellow pages for the Winchesters.

I pulled up in front of the house, debating whether or not to just ring the bell.

_Oh man the fuck up!_

To say that mom didn't like me being there was an understatement and it freaked me out how much that actually hurt me. It was irrational since she didn't know me, but still it stung. She argued not to let me in, but when dad invited me in there wasn't much she could do to prevent me from entering their home.

Like last time, it was trippy seeing my parents this young, but I had gotten used to it from my last 'Back to the Future' experience.

When dad went to answer the phone, mom tried to kick me out again.

"I can't Mary, you and John are in danger." I said, trying to persuade her into coming with me.

"What are you talking about?" Her face changed instantly, fear and uncertainty written all over it.

"Something's coming." was all I said, trying to leave out the angel bussiness.

"A demon?" She looked straight into my eyes, making it hard for me to lie.

"Not exactly." I answered truthfully, still careful not to say the A word.

"Well what then?" She questioned and I cursed inwardly at her persistence.

"It's kinda hard to explain, it's a...a..." I trailed off uncomfortably.

I didn't need to say anything else, because Cas appeared right next to me.

"Goddammit, Cas! From all the bad timings in the world..." I grumbled, looking at mom who moved away from us, her hand extending towards something on the bookshelf.

"Hello Mary, I am Castiel, a rogue angel of the Lord." I wanted to smack myself at his awful introduction, but smacked him up the head instead.

"Fuck!" I hissed, my hand stinging.

"An angel? There's no such thing." Mom said, grabbing the iron box on the bookshelf, opening it and throwing salt at Cas.

"Yes, there is, Mary. Now we must leave, before Anna catches up to us." Cas turned towards me, cocking his head.

"Where is John?" We all ran into the kitchen to see a post it note on the phone, stating John would be back in fifteen minutes.

"He has gone to meet her." Cas said. It wasn't a question, but rather stating facts.

"We must hurry." His hands touched our foreheads and then we were standing in a garage. Cas slumped down to the ground again, but he shooed me away when I tried to help him.

"She's here!" I turned around to look straight at Anna.

Mom ran straight to dad, who was lying sprawled out next to a car.

"I'd like to say it's good to see you." I said, preparing myself for combat.

"You too, Dean." She answered in that cold, angel voice, before slapping me around and tossing me out of the window.

_Motherfucker!_

And then I was out.

I woke up to see dad hauling Cas into the Impala and mom standing over me.

"We need to go." She said and I nodded, taking her extended hand to get up.

We drove all the way to some abandoned shack.

_Krueger's basement has nothing on this._

"I must go now, but I will warn Michael." Cas said, before vanishing.

_Oh great!_

_The guy already looked like he had become Michael Myers lunch and now he went zapping all over town._

_Fucking angels!_

"Sure, you do that, and why the hell are you leaving? Damn angels and their sucky goodbyes!" I called out into the darkness, before shrugging and heading inside.

All the markings had gone by the time Uriel and Anna arrived, I had seriously lost all hope and when Anna stabbed my mom, I thought all was lost forever.

That's when my dad strolled in, but it wasn't my dad anymore.

He burned Anna from the inside out, sending away young Uriel and then he came for me.

"I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" Michael was really starting to piss me off and I clenched my fists in anger, trying to keep my anger under control.

"First, fix my mom!" I answered, pointing at her bleeding body on the floor.

"No, first we talk, then I fix your beautiful mother." Michael said, moving to stand right in front of me.

"How did you get to my dad anyway?" I didn't like one of these dicks in my dad's body and his blatant rejection to fix my mom up instantly, didn't make me like the guy any more.

"I told him I could save his wife and he said yes." was his simple answer.

I just had to point out the fact that they had been bullshitting me all along about being his vessel, to which Michael explained I was his one, true vessel.

Then he went on preaching about how no act is truly random and how each and every step we take brings us closer to our destiny.

I almost succumbed right then and there, but I was not a quitter and giving in is the same as giving up in my book. Then suddenly I thought of one thing that didn't fit in with his sermon.

"What about Bella? If every step is part of a plan, then why did she walk a path that end to her almost dying and having you guys intervene?" Michael looked dumbfounded, but didn't respond which made me feel even more certain of myself.

"You thought I didn't know? What else could have saved her that night? It didn't take much to piece the puzzle together. Here's a woman who means the world to both Sam and me, who's carrying Sam's child and when she's close to dying, someone advices her to close her eyes and cover her ears, which were bleeding already from some unidentified high pitched noise. Arch angel was all I could think of, and your silence is only affirming what I already knew. The only question is why?" I actually had to take a breath after that little speech and straightening my spine I glared him down.

"Fine, it was me. I can not unfold our reasons, Dean, but Bella has a very important role to play. I could not let the ghoul have her. Now it's time to go home, Dean. See you soon." With those words he zapped me back to the future, or the present.

_This shit is just so confusing._

_I just hope I don't get too clugged up again._

_Not able to take a dump for over a week messes up my indegestion and I am so not swearing off cheeseburgers for that long!_

_Dicks!_

_The lot of them!_

_

* * *

_

**Well, I hope you liked it and that it answered all remaining questions from the previous chapter.**

**Leave me some love.**


	31. Chapter 31 : Vessels

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, or Supernatural but the plot bunnies are all mine!**

**Another one today!**

**Yay! Today is a good day :)**

**The story is being fast forwarded with about 5 to 6 months. The important events such as episodes like Dead man don't wear plaid, where Sam and Dean managed to get the rings have happened. But Adam wearing Michael to the prom is not happening in my story.**

**This chapter will be at the same timeline as the season't finale.**

**Just making sure everything's clear, before reading the chapter.**

**Also the point of view of this one, will be quite a shocker to some of you.**

**There will be short parts of Dean and Sam, but mostly will be written from the other person's point of view.**

**I'm sorry.**

**And here we go :)**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Here comes Goodbye – Rascal Flatts**

**_Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father._**

**_I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left._**

**_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking_**

**_Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
Though we never did.  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't._**

**_Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away._**

**_Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand._**

**_(I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
__I know you have a lot of strength left.)_**

**_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking_**

**_Of all the things we should've said,  
That we never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
Though we never did.  
All the things that you needed from me.  
All the things that you wanted for me.  
All the things that I should've given,  
But I didn't._**

**_Oh, darling, make it go away.  
Just make it go away now. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**God POV**

I watched from a distance, cloaked by markings onthe ribcase of my temporary vessel, as my sons danced around their vessels.

All would be determined tonight, and they were well aware, closing in on their vessels.

Forks was crawling with demons and angels, the demons and my son, Lucifer taking hold of several abandoned warehouses, while my other sons and daughters just stayed standing in a big field near the hospital.

I smiled when I heard the high pitch scream that would finally end this indecision.

"Char-lieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bella screamed from inside the house and then they came rushing out of the house. Charlie looked distraught as he run after Bella, who was being carried by the blonde vampire lady, dialing and redialing his phone constantly.

"Dean!" He practically screeched into the phone and I smiled at this loving father, who cared for all his children, even those not of his blood.

"The baby is having Bella!" He screamed into the small device, as Rosalie literally picked him up and planted him in the passenger seat.

"If I wasn't this excited, I'd probably laugh at you right now, chief." Rose said, smiling enticingly at Charlie while revving the engine and speeding out of the driveway.

"Well ha ha Rosalie." He grumbled, before listening to Dean's voice again.

"An hour!" He exclaimed, obviously not liking the lenght of their remaining separation.

I zapped over to the hospital, careful to hide myself in the chapel.

Through the little window in the door, I saw Lucifer and his deterioting vessel walking through the corridor, followed closely by a demon.

I knew Michael was around as well, I could feel it, but he was still without vessel, so he could not walk around like the others.

I felt like a frightened little child, even though my motives were good.

Judgement day had to happen to save humanity and so it shall pass.

However, if the Winchester brothers found me before they had become vessels, they could easily plead me into changing my mind.

I might be God, but I created humans and the love I have for them is so great, I would never be able to refuse, even if the rest of humanity was at stake.

I felt an even stronger connection to the Winchester, a bond created by years and years of watching over them and their parents.

Them finding me would end in catastrophy.

I knew what Lucifer was doing and my heart went out to the boys, as I listened to Bella's last scream, followed closely by Ryan's first wail.

I saw the boys running past the chapel towards the room and then the distinct cries of a lover as well as a brother that had just lost their beloved.

* * *

**DPOV**

We had been so ecstatic to see little Ryan and my baby girl. Nothing had prepared us for this.

"Noooooooooooo!" I screamed, slamming my fist through the cheap wall.

_I have to save her!_

_There must be something I can do! _

_She's the most important thing in my life besides Sammy._

_I'm the oldest, I should end this._

_I have to look after Sammy._

_But how?_

_Michael!_

_

* * *

_

**SPOV**

Dean ran, he turned and ran, leaving me with my newborn baby and dead fiancée.

No one knew that I had asked her to marry me, right after we took out Famine.

We decided to make a surprise wedding right after she was coming home from the hospital after giving birth.

I fell to my knees, sobbing loudly into my hands.

I had not even seen her yet, but I wasn't even sure if I could cope seeing her like that.

Cas walked out with Ryan on his arm, trying to pass him over to me, but I shook my head.

"Just give me a minute, Cas." I said, looking at the floor as I swallowed back the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"Certainly." He said, spinning around and going back into the room.

The room where my dead fiancée was still lying, unmoving and unbreathing.

_I wanted to say so much, give so much..._

_I've barely seen her these last couple of months and now you take her away from me!_

_How could you?_

_She deserved so much more from me._

_I was going to take her to Europe._

_I was going to marry her._

_I was..._

_How could you take away the last thing that had me clinging to my faith?_

_Please, one more moment._

_Just a little longer._

_I'll do anything._

_Don't take her away from me!_

_Give her back to me!_

_I'm not strong enough without her._

_Please, I'll do anything!_

_Anything!_

"I could help her, Sam, if you'd just accept me in." Lucifer's voice sounded from right behind me and my body stiffened instantly at the sound of his voice.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I growled, getting up to my feet and turning to face him.

I must have looked murderous, I felt murderous.

"Good Sam, we can use that anger." He looked at his watch and smiled sarcastically.

"Tick Tock, Sam. Do you want me to save her?" Lucifer mocked, and I growled my acceptance both of him saving her, as me becoming his meat suit.

Light blinded me and I was shoved away into a small compartment of my own mind.

* * *

**GPOV**

Dean bursted into the chapel, his eyes glancing around frantically and settling on me sitting on the bench, for just a second.

"Man, whatever you think you're seeing, it's not real. The hospital put roofies in everyone's coffees. Trust me!" He said, not even smiling that signature smug smile as he adverted his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"You bastard! I'll do it, if you promise me to bring back Bella! Promise me!" The windows shattered with Michael's voice as he agreed to Dean's terms.

Dean couldn't really hear what he was saying, but knew in his heart that Michael had agreed and shouted out yes.

Michael descended upon him, making him scream out and another scream coming from an equally desperate Sam could be heard from the other side of the hospital.

Markings or not, Michael recognized me instantly as his eyes widened with wonder and he lowered his head respectfully.

"Father." He spoke reverently, stepping forward slowly.

"Michael, my son. Judgement day will have to come to pass. I know the burden you carry with you, but your brother will not respect our ways ever again." I said, before turning away and heading to the door.

"I understand, Father." was his soft reply, before the fluttering of wings alerted his departure.

It was no surprise that when I got to the room, Michael and Lucifer were already there to fulfil their promises to their vessels. I waited patiently for either one of them to do as they had vowed and when Bella's heart started beating again by Lucifer's touch, I whispered to her.

Castiel looked disappointedly at me, while he held Ryan Winchester stiffly in his arms, no doubt placed there by one of the brothers.

For a moment, I doubted as Bella did not answer, but then I heard it.

It was barely a whisper, but it was enough.

With her consent given, I jumped from the fifty year old banker into my true vessel, the Mother.

* * *

**This was a shorter chapter, I know.**

**But Judgement day is coming up.**

**I hope you liked it noner the less.**

**Love you all.**

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32 : Apocalypse?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**And we have reached Judgement day.**

**Wow! I'm pretty nervous to write this chapter.**

**I hope I don't mess it up.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : My last breath by Evanescence**

_**Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Oh...  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**_

_**I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree  
Come find me  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears**_

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there**_

_**Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black**_

_**Say goodnight...  
Holding my last breath  
Don't be afraid...  
Safe inside myself  
Calling me, calling me  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured life  
It ends here tonight**_

_**Holding my last breath...  
Safe inside myself...  
Are all my thoughts of you...  
Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight...**_

_**Holding my last breath...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SPOV**

I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before, but the sound resonated solely in my head.

_All is lost._

_I'll have to fight Dean, or Michael now and then Bella will lose either me or Dean._

_It's just not fair._

_Why did we have to be born into this family?_

_The one with the right bloodline?_

_And how did Bella become God's vessel?_

_Too many questions!_

I watched as my body stood in front of Dean's, the emotionless mask on his face giving me an idea of what I must look like right about now.

Bella's body was standing on our right, Cas standing slightly to his right.

Cas looked pained, but it was too late now anyway, so I just hoped he would not doing anything stupid and get himself killed.

"This day has been long awaited. Commence!" Godella ordered and then we were moving.

My head spun with the velocity of their movements and I felt disoriented.

_Let me out!_

_I want out!_

_I can't take this!_

_My head's going to explode!_

Michael kicked my body and I was airborne, my body flying into a tree and slumping down it, but before I could blink Lucifer had zapped us closer again and we were right back where we started.

A thousand needles seemed to bore into my head, even though Lucifer felt nothing as I tried to fight against the hold he held over me.

I knew Cas still had the rings, so he was our only hope if I could actually do this.

_No!_

_I can't take this!_

_You'll make me brain dead, you evil son of a bitch!_

_You wanted rage! _

_Feel my anger now!_

Dean's face was a bloody mess, Lucifer throwing him around like he was a puppet and my determination only grew stronger.

_I'll save you, Dean!_

_I have to!_

I felt his control slipping, as my thoughts became less noisy and I turned my head to the side, looking straight at Cas.

His eyes flickered, a spark of hope lighting up in them and I looked purposely towards the pocket of his jacket.

He nodded and I smiled at him, but then I was locked away again.

_Fucking hell!_

Michael had halted his attack, when I had resurfaced but was once again charging at Lucifer, only to be thrown backwards by this force field.

Michael got up to Dean's feet with determination, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at Lucifer. His hands that were at his side moved back just a little and the he lifted his arms to stretch in front of him. Fire ignited from behind Michael and with his movement, it burned on each side of him coming closer to us.

"You'll have to do better than that, big brother." Lucifer mocked and blowing softly, the fire died out.

Michael extended his hand in front of his chest and we were flying again.

_I don't want this!_

_I never should have said yes!_

_What are you bastards doing to my body?_

_Stop it now!_

_Let me out!_

_Why won't anyone hear me?_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!_

_Please hear me!_

_Sweet cheeks, I've been so weak._

_But I couldn't live without you._

_You will always be worth the torment I feel now._

_I wish you could just hear me!_

_Goddammit!_

_Let me out of here!_

_My mind is shrinking!_

_Is my soul disappearing?_

_Swallowed by Lucifer?_

_Help me!_

_Someone please help me!_

_Stop hurting my brother, you bastard!_

_Don't touch him!_

_Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you cocksucker!_

_STOP!_

Everything went quiet and Lucifer had halted his attack on Michael, obviously surprised by the authority and power my mental voice held.

The needles bore into my skull more viciously than before, making me scream out at the pain and when I heard my actual voice copying my mental scream, I opened my eyes again.

Michael seeing the emotion written on my face, backed off. Apparently, he did not like fighting a less powerful opponent.

I instantly looked over at Bella, my feet carrying me closer to her as I longed to touch her, just one more time.

"Cas!" I said in a tone that left no room for arguing and Cas, already been anticipating my move threw the rings to the ground, chanting the words Death had taught Dean.

"Stop this! I will take your Grace for this, Castiel! You will fall! Stop that chanting, Castiel! I am your Father, listen to me! This day has been foretold! You can not intervene with the Prophecy! CASTIEL!" God's words were ignored as Cas kept chanting. The earth shook as a big hole appeared that led to the pit.

As I stood in front of Bella's body, and gazed into her eyes, once the doorway to her emotions, I fell to my knees.

Grabbing a hold of her around her waist, I hid my face in her stomach.

_How do I get her to hear me?_

_I'm talking to God now._

_But I have to try!_

_She has to know!_

I lifted my face, instantly getting trapped in those chocolate orbs. I knew she wasn't speaking to me through her eyes, nothing could pierce that stone cold mask the angels and God had in common.

"Sweet Cheeks, I know you're in there somewhere. I pray you can hear me. As you know, I don't have much time before Lucifer takes over from me again, so..." I trailed off, swallowing thickly.

My arms gripped her waist tighter and then her arms were around my shoulders.

I sighed, closing my eyes and relishing the feel of them, but something was different.

The embrace was too stiff, too forced, too cold to be Bella's and I knew God was only placating me.

"Bella, if you hear me, know that I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. No matter what happens to me, I WILL always love you. I'm so sorry, I couldn't give you everything you deserved. I never thought we would come to this ending. I always clinged to the hope that this day would never come. You gave me that hope. You gave me everything." I raised to my feet and hugged her tight. As I pressed my lips against her cheek, I could feel the wetness and glanced to see tears falling from her eyes.

_She can hear me!_

_Can she feel me?_

"Sam, there is no more time. If you're going to do this, you must go now." Cas said from behind me and I reluctantly released Bella. I moved to take a step back, but just stopped.

I was still looking at that beautiful face, of which I had dreamt so many nights.

_I can't do it._

_I can't let go._

_I'm not strong enough._

_Yes, you are! _

_If you don't Lucifer will take the reign again._

_Millions will die._

_Dean will die._

_Bella will die._

_Ryan will die._

_Is that what you want?_

_No!_

_I just want a life with my Sweet Cheeks and my son._

_There's always the afterlife._

_Are you afraid?_

_Am I?_

_No I'm not._

_Then jump!_

My hand gently cupped her cheek and I looked into her eyes again, nodding to myself.

"This was the only way, remember that. I'm not afraid. I can handle it, sweet cheeks. So don't come looking for me. .You." I pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled away almost simultaneously, walking over to the edge and staring into the bottomless pit.

_The pit of fire._

I swallowed thickly, staring into the pitch black darkness, not seeing anything hidden in it, but knowing there were things down there most people couldn't even dream up in their worse nightmares.

I turned my face away from the darkness and looked at Dean, Michael's cold eyes staring back at me through his.

"I love you, Dean. Goodbye." I could have sworn I saw something flicker in his eyes, but shrugged it off as I took the final step and fell into the abyss.

_Goodbye Dean._

_Farewell Castiel._

_So long Charlie, Bobby and all others I have loved in my lifetime._

_No more Banana's, no more feeling the morning dew on my tongue as I open my mouth to the twirling drops, no more singing in the rain or holding the woman I love to protect her from the Washington cold, no more music or literature._

_I will never again see the sun rise and set, or listen to the birds singing their morning song from the tree outside of Bella's bedroom._

_It has all come to an end now._

_Goodbye life, which I tried to value despite the hardships we went through._

_No more football games while drinking a cold beer with Dean._

_No more making love in the morning to just feel our bodies come together and welcome the new day._

_Never again will I see that beautiful face of my Sweet Cheeks and that of our son, who is a spitting image of me. _

_It is done!_

_I will love you forever._

The light I had kept my eyes upon, streaming from the world above grew dimmer and more distant with every thought and then it closed.

The hole had been closed and darkness swallowed me whole.

I closed my eyes, refusing to give in to the uneasy feeling washing over me.

Monsters lived here, monsters I had killed and now I could not even see them.

_The end._

_My end._

_Farewell._

I closed my eyes again, images of my Bella, Dean and Ryan flashing before my eyes, gravity speeding up my fall and as my body made impact with the bottom of this dark pit, they too disappeared. All was dark, all was black, all was done and over with.

* * *

**This story isn't finished yet.**

**And I know many of you want to kick my ass right now.**

**I'm really sorry, but I tried many different options and this was the best.**

**Just have faith.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Shirley **


	33. Chapter 33 : Morning

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural. All I own is my twisted mind.**

**Alright, this'll be another painful chapter, I hope you'll bear with me.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

_He moved towards me with determination, and reaching me, he fell to his knees in front of me. He took hold of my body by wrapping his arms around me, a sensation I was no longer aware of._

"_Sweet Cheeks, I know you're in there somewhere. I pray you can hear me. As you know, I don't have much time before Lucifer takes over from me again, so...," His beautiful voice sounded so far away, almost like when you're head is held underneath the water muffling some sounds, while others are much more sharper. I wanted so bad to hold him and then I noticed my arms going around him. I thought for one brief moment, I was breaking free, but the way my body held Sam was nothing like I would have. _

"_Bella, if you hear me,...I love you. I have always loved you...will." His voice kept fading and I wanted to shout in frustration. I wanted to grab him close and never let him go away. I wanted to just hold him. I started crying inside at not being able to comfort him, at not being able to share this moment with him._

"_No matter what happens to me, I WILL always love you...sorry, I couldn't give...you deserved. I never thought...come to this ending. I always...hope that this day would never come. You gave me that hope...everything." The fact that he was saying goodbye, wasn't lost to me and I cried harder._

_He was going to jump in that pit, just like they had planned and I could do nothing to stop him._

_No don't go!_

_Please, Sam!_

_I need you!_

_Don't do this to me!_

_I can't live without you!_

_What about Ryan?_

_Sam!_

_My mind kept screaming, even when Sam hugged my body and kissed the cheeks which once had belonged to me._

_I could see the surprise on his face and wondered what that was about, but he never told me._

_Instead, he looked over at Cas, before stepping back and cupping my cheek._

_I wanted so bad to feel that gentle, loving touch. I ached inside to just feel it one more time._

"_This...only way, remember that. I'm not afraid. I...cheeks. So don't come looking..." His final words broke me completely as I drifted away inside myself, not wanting to see the demise of my one true love. As soon as he stood at the edge of that hole I imagined shutting my eyes and suddenly all I saw were memories of me and Sam. Years which had flown by in what appeared to be a heartbeat. Years of which so much had been wasted, dancing around each other._

Ryan's crying woke me up and I got up in a daze, not bothering to cover myself up. I ghosted over to his crib on the other side of the room and picked him up robotically, before going downstairs to make him breakfast.

I placed my nine month old on his rug, while I heated up a bottle, squashed a banana and kept an eye on the little rugrat as he crawled towards his teddy bear.

A lone tear fell from my eye as his green eyes lit up with happiness, pulling the bear into his arms and giggling softly. His brown mop of hair had gotten really thick and he swatted at the locks falling in his face absentmindedly.

The resemblance was so striking, I had to hold onto the counter with one hand as the other clutched my chest. Agony, unlike any I could describe, seemed to rip me in half and I closed my eyes against the onslaught of images.

_Sam dancing with me in the hotel, while the others where out drinking._

_Sam chasing me in the backyard and kissing my boo boo after I had taken a big fall._

_Sam almost kissing me, after he told me about Jessica._

_Sam standing in front of my door, here in Forks._

_Sam taking me out to get a tattoo._

_Sam making love to me._

Tears were falling freely now, as more images kept assaulting my fragile mind.

I sank to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to keep it together, but it didn't work.

I shook violently as loud strangled sobs escaped from deep within.

Unable to keep my body upright, I let myself fall fully to the floor and rolled over onto my side.

Curled up into a ball of misery, that's how Dean found me.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had to force my own tears back when I saw my baby girl lying on the kitchen floor, trying to make herself disappear into herself.

Sam's sacrifice had wounded us all deeply, but Bella's pain was the most agonizing to watch.

I pulled the forgotten bottle out of the heater and held it under a cold stream of water, hissing when I first touched it, that's how hot it was. As soon as it was the right temperature, I headed over to the living room, where Ryan was cuddling with his teddy bear. He gripped it tight in between his two hands and slurped away. My actions had alerted Bella to my presence and she was back to squashing the banana. So I sat down next to my nephew and helped him hold the bottle upright, whenever it looked like he was going to let it fall.

As I watched Ryan, memories of a younger Sam started to run through my mind.

They looked so much alike, it almost seemed surreal at times.

I had even accidentally called him Sammy a couple of times and I would always end up looking away, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

I had always been fortunate enough to not have Bella around when it happened though and for that I was grateful.

I don't think she would be able to handle it.

It had been nine months and she still couldn't stand to hear his name without breaking down completely.

Her breakdowns were horrible.

Almost as horrible as the one on the day he jumped.

_Flashback_

_Watching the heart breaking scene between Sam and Bella, I had tried to gain the upper hand in control, but Michael was one strong son of a bitch._

_I cussed him out in every possible English word I knew to be a dirty word, and trust me, I knew plenty. Finally I could hear my inside voice growing dimmer as needles pricked into my brain._

_Motherfuck!_

_Does it have to hurt like this?_

_Angels and demons and their fucking possession._

_All the same!_

_I watched Sam walking closer to the hole in the ground and fought harder to break away from Michael's control._

"_I love you, Dean. Goodbye." I heard my brother say and I yelled at him to wait, so I could at least hug him one more time. That's when it happened. I broke free from Michael._

_Opening my mouth to say something, Sam turned his head away from me and jumped._

_Motherfuck!_

_I ran to the hole, intent on stopping him, but was suddenly hold back by someone._

"_Whoever you are, you better let me go right this fucking instant or I'll motherfucking kill you!" I yelled, struggling against the coward that hid behind my back._

_I looked over at Cas, pleading with my eyes to help me, but he just lowered his head in defeat._

_That's when I noticed Bella wasn't standing where she had been only seconds before._

"_God?" I spat out his name in disgust, as I kept on struggling in his hold._

"_You can not save him anymore, Dean. It's too late." Bella's soft voice said in an equally soft tone and the grip on my arms loosened as realization hit me._

"_He's my brother, my kid brother." I felt the wetness on my cheeks, even before I heard the tears in my voice._

"_I know, my son, but sacrificing your own life will not bring him back." God said and then he had the audacity to pat my head._

"_Do not patronize me and don't you ever dare calling me SON again!" I spat, literally and then I walked away from him._

_I stopped in front of Cas and he looked up at me with an apologetic expression._

"_It's alright, Cas. I know you did the best you could." I said. I wanted to say more, but a sudden scream made me turn around._

_It was Bella._

_She had fallen to the ground and was rocking herself, while screaming 'No!' over and over again._

_She didn't stop when we picked her up, nor did she stop when we put her to bed in her own home._

_She didn't stop when we held Ryan in front of her and she surely didn't stop when we signed her into the hospital._

_She didn't stop for 5 whole days._

_That's when she decided she was tired, laid down and went to sleep._

_When she woke up, she was entirely different._

_The doctor's released her on the seventh day she had been there, which was ten days after Sam's death._

_She was still a shell of the human being she had been, but at least she went through the motions._

_End Flashback_

Now, she would just rock herself and stay silent for a couple of days.

At least she didn't scream any more and she also always snapped herself out of it.

It still killed me to see her like that though.

Sam's death really had broken something in her and I doubted if there would ever be anything out there with the power to fix her.

* * *

**Well I warned you it would be sad.**

**Next chapter will not be a tear jerker.**

**I promise.**

**I hope you liked it anyway.**

**So please review.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	34. Chapter 34 : Home

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural**

**I couldn't really decide between two songs to accompany this chapter, because they both seemed appropriate for different reasons.**

**That's why I decided to just add them both.**

**

* * *

**

**Coming Home – Alter Bridge**

_**As I peel away  
All the years of pain  
I discovered what's been all along  
You were so right  
I was so wrong**_

_**Every shooting star  
They all fall so hard  
They all fade like a played out song  
Now is the time  
Before all is lost**_

_**I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**_

_**So I'm coming home  
Lost on a road I don't belong  
I'll rest my song  
I'm so alone  
Far from the streets I call my own  
I'm coming home**_

_**Rushing back to me  
As the city sleeps  
So afraid of what I will find**_

_**Memories they haunt  
From deep inside**_

_**Every broken man  
Comes to understand  
that he'll never find paradise  
When all that he wants  
Was there all the time**_

_**I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**_

_**So I'm coming home  
Lost on a road I don't belong  
I'll rest my song  
I'm so alone  
Far from the streets I call my own**_

_**So I'm coming home  
Back to a world left long ago  
And now I know  
I'm coming home  
I'll find my way back  
I'm letting go  
I'm coming home**_

_**We come to find  
What we take for granted  
Keeps us alive in the end**_

_**So don't let time  
Leave you empty handed  
Reach out tonight and make amends**_

_**So I'm coming home  
Back to the place where I belong  
I'll rest my song  
I'm so alone  
Far from the streets I call my own**_

_**So I'm coming home  
Back to a world left long ago  
Now I know  
I'm coming home  
I'll find my way back  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**_

* * *

**'Coming Home' by Cinderella**

_**I took a walk down a road  
It's the road I was meant to stay  
I see the fire in your eyes  
But a man's got to make his way  
So are you tough enough for my love  
Just close your eyes to the heaven above  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**_

_**I took a ride in a world  
I'll be spinnin' for the rest of my life  
I feel your heart beatin' baby  
Ooo sometimes it cuts like a knife  
So are you tough enough for my love  
Just close your eyes to the heaven above  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**_

_**I'm coming home  
Where your love tonight can shine on me  
I'm coming home  
Where your lovin' arms can set me free**_

_**I took a walk down a road  
It's the road I was meant to stay  
I see the fire in your eyes  
But a man's got to make his way  
So are you tough enough for my love  
Just close your eyes to the heaven above  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**_

_**I'm coming home  
Oh yea  
I'm on my way oh yea  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**_

_**Here we go ooo yea, ooo  
I'm on my way  
Come on baby, come on now  
Let your love, shine on me**_

_**Sing along, I'm on my way  
Come on baby, ooo  
Shine on, shine on, shine on me  
Come on baby, I'm on my way  
Come on baby, Let you love shine on me  
Oh yea, shine on me  
Oh yea, shine on, shine on me  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way **_

_**

* * *

**_

**SPOV**

A hundred years and ongoing. Every day the urge to count the days seemed to lessen, knowing I was not ever getting out of here, but then a voice inside my head would say, you need to know what time it is top side. I always ended up counting, that's how I knew my baby boy would now be ten months old and my sweet cheeks and Dean had been mourning for me for the same amount of time.

"Will you break for me today, Sammy boy?" The demon I had come to know as Landis said, sharpening his knife and looking over at me with a cocky grin.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, struggling against my restraints.

"Too bad Lucifer has no use for you down here, you could have lived the fast life with him riding you." He challenged me and I clenched my jaw, not to say anything stupid.

I raised my chin, looking at a spot behind him, not giving him the satisfaction by ignoring his presence all together.

That's when his knife sliced into my skin, making the first of many cuts for the day.

"Say it! You know you want to! Say you'll do anything I ask of you and you can be released from these chains, from this torture." He whispered, plunging the knife deep into me and twisting it around viciously.

"No!" I growled from in between clenched teeth.

"Oh Sammy, I'll have you begging to join the dark side sooner or later." He chuckled, plunging the knife into me again.

"God!" I exclaimed, the pain getting to me.

"No, not God, kid. The name is Landis." He said with a smirk, that just wanted me to beat his ass ten ways from Sunday.

I closed my eyes and blocked out the pain as much as I could, while he ripped, tore, shredded me to pieces. I tried to focus on Bella, the small glimpses I had caught of Ryan as Lucifer wore me around town and my brother. It was a hard task not to let the pain consume me, but I did it anyway and when another day ended, Landis stood in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Lucifer will never let you go after you tricked him, nor will anyone try to save you with the possibility of unleashing Him again. Just say you're mine, Sammy boy and this eternity will go by so much faster." I shook my head and turned my face away from the bastard.

"Michael has come for him." I heard a female whisper, right outside my door.

"Michael? The archangel?" Landis' voice could not be mistaken, having listened to it for a hundred years. There was a subtone of fear in his voice and then he cursed loudly.

"He won't have him!" Landis suddenly said with a fearsome amount of conviction in his voice.

My mind and heart, which had been rejoicing only seconds ago, clenched uncomfortably and I swallowed thickly. The fear of what I would have to face today, nearly dragged me down, but I gave myself a mental peptalk to keep it together, especially now.

Landis opened my door and snapped his fingers and I was once again dangling from the chains which had become so familiar to me over the years.

Landis peeled the skin off my bones with a scalp and I imagined myself floating off to a better place.

A place where I was surrounded by my loved ones, the images so much clearer now I had the knowledge someone was indeed out there looking for me.

With each fresh slice of flesh he tossed carelessly into the bowl on his table, my smile grew.

_I'll be going home soon._

_Gone will be the fear._

_Gone will be the pain._

_Gone will be everything._

_All that will be left is bliss._

_Happiness at being surrounded by my family_

That last thought steered my mind into an other direction and suddenly I was afraid again.

_What if they don't accept me back?_

_What if Bella has found love in someone else's arms again?_

_What will my dying have done to them?_

_Will they still be the same people?_

_Or will they be as broken as me?_

Each plunge of Landis' knife suddenly cut me so much deeper.

Anger building up inside of me, for all these years of torture.

Torture I never deserved.

No matter what I had done, I never was a bad man and this perpetual agony was not meant for me.

Shaking myself from my dark thoughts, I praised God for sending Michael, realizing I was on the verge of snapping.

If he got me out, it would be just in the nick of time.

A blinding light shone from behind Landis and I closed my eyes.

_I'll soon be back on the road where I belong._

_The path that leads me to you, sweet cheeks._

I gasped, fire burning in my lungs as I tried to suck in as much air as possible. My lungs seemed to be completely empty with the way I kept gasping for air. My whole body ached, soreness making it hard to even move an inch without wincing. I got up, slowly and jerkily and looked around me, noticing I was home, my old home, a home I had never really known.

"The Lawrence house or the new and improved version at least," I said, looking around me in wonder.

I rubbed my eyes and felt relieved that it was nighttime or my eyes would be burning by now.

My throat was so dry, it felt like someone had shoved a torch down in and I needed something to drink really bad, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I rang the doorbell.

A man in his early thirties opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily, before running a hand through his disheveled blonde hair.

"Um...Yeah?" He yawned halfway through his question and I mentally kicked myself for waking him up. I had ofcourse noticed it was dark outside, but I didn't know what time it was so I hadn't seen any harm in it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I've been walking for a really long time and I wondered if you might have some water for me to drink?" My voice rasped, making my lie sound even more convinceable.

The man's face grew more annoyed with each second and then he slammed the door in my face.

_Well, I could have seen that one coming._

I forced my limbs to move again and then I was at the end of the street.

I didn't know this place as well as Dean had and could already feel myself getting lost.

That's when I spotted a bottle of water, just lying there for me to take.

Only thing was the fact that it was lying in the passenger seat of a car.

_Fuck it!_

I grabbed a pole from the side of the road and smashed the passenger seat window.

As the shards of glass rained down on the seat, I carefully reached for the bottle of water, almost afraid it would disappear if I moved any faster.

Taking a hold of it, I sighed at the coolness of the plastic on my skin and a big goofy smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I unscrewed the lid reverently, before bringing the bottle to my mouth.

The delicious, yet tasteless liquid poured down my throat, quenching the thirst and diminishing the fire and I sighed loudly after finishing the entire bottle.

I burped loudly and obnoxiously, making me burst out in laughter at the wonderful feeling of it.

I never imagined feeling happy at being able to burp again and I almost felt giddy because of it.

My hand reached through the open space where the window had been and I unlocked the door, sitting on my knees as I leaned over to unlock the driver's side.

Then I ran around the car quickly and hotwiring the car, I was finally on my way to my life again.

I didn't stop, not for food, not for water, not for anything. Not like I had money on me to buy anything either way. I used the empty water bottle whenever I felt the need to relieve myself and in the glove compartment I had discovered a secret hiding place for the obvious chocaholic that owned this car.

Sucking out the liquor in the pralines, kept my thirst at bay and the chocolate served as food.

It wasn't ideal, but having spent years on the road with Dean, I could handle it easily.

I drove for 30 hours straight and then I finally reached the Forks sign, making me smile hugely.

The most wonderful feelings ran through me, giving me an adrenaline rush. I felt anxious, nervous, excited, deliriously happy and so much more, too much to describe.

_Almost home, Sweet Cheeks._

_I'm on my way._

_Just a couple of minutes more and I'll be in your arms again._

I floored it, needing to get to her even sooner and I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. The nerves were exciting as well as killing me and then I drove down her street.

I came to a squealing stop in front of the house I had started to consider my one, true home and got out the car. Walking up to her front door, I noticed a strange little skip in my step and I had to remind myself not to run, my body constantly speeding up and slowing down its movements.

I must have looked like the regular nut job, but I didn't care.

_I was home!_

I pressed the doorbell and impatiently kept pushing on it, over and over again.

Then the door opened to reveal my brother and I smiled hugely at him.

"Dean." I said, my voice choking up with the emotions coursing through my body.

I had anticipated him to pull me in for a hug, but what happened next was definitely not what I had expected.

* * *

**I'm evil I know! **

**Major cliffy alert! **

***evil laugh***

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Please leave me some love if you did.**

**Because I'm starting to think you don't like it anymore after I killed Sam off.**

**But he's back now!**

**So please review.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	35. Chapter 35 : Insanity

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Supernatural**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! *smooches***

**

* * *

**

**The song to accompany this chapter was hard to decide on, and thanks to the wonderful Jaspers Sex Kitten and Mimi-Love-4Ever I was able to make a decision. **

**It's 'Believe' by K's Choice.**

**_Bravely I look further than I see  
Knowing things I know I cannot be, not now  
I'm so aware of where I am, but I don't know where that is  
And there's something right in front of me and I_**

**_Touch the fingers of my hand  
And I wonder if it's me  
Holding on and on to Theories of prosperity  
Someone who can promise me  
I believe in me_**

**_Tomorrow I was nothing, yesterday I'll be  
Time has fooled me into thinking it's a part of me  
Nothing in this room but empty space  
No me, no world, no mind, no face_**

**_Touch the fingers of my hand and tell me if it's me  
Holding on and on to Love, what else is real  
A religion that appeals to me, oh  
I believe in me_**

**_Can you turn me off for just a second, please  
Turn me into something faceless, weightless, mindless, homeless  
Vacuum state of peace_**

**_On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on  
I believe in me  
On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on  
I believe in me_**

**_Wait for me, I'm nothing on my own  
I'm willing to go on, but not alone, not now  
I'm so aware of everything, but nothing seems for real and  
As long as you're in front of me then I'll_**

**_I watch the fingers of our hands  
And I'm grateful that it's me  
Holding on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on  
I believe in me_**

**_I'm willing to go on but not alone, not now  
I'm so aware of everything_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

I stared at Ryan, his face now full of emotion as he played with his teddy bear, and I imagined him getting up and slapping me across the cheek, telling me to be a mommy.

Ofcourse the last time he had gotten up to his feet and started talking, he didn't slap me.

It was about two weeks ago and that particular event surely pushed me into my current state of mind. Insanity was not for the weak, no it was for the talented, the imaginitive and the strong.

Weak people would just cut their wrists and get it over and done with, but I didn't.

No, I stayed locked inside my mind, knowing that I was still real, even if nothing else seemed real.

Two weeks was all it took to push me over the edge and let me drown into the world of impossibilities.

_What happened?_

_Was it even real?_

_It looked real._

_It felt real._

_My insanity is proof of the passing of that particular event._

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was once more standing in my living room, but this time the newspaper on the table said it was two weeks earlier.

I watched Ryan closely, knowing what was about to happen.

I sat down on the couch, not taking my eyes of him as he laughed at something unknown to me.

And then he turned his head, slowly and eerily, like that goddamn freaky baby in 'Trainspotting', except Ryan's head didn't turn all the way around.

He just looked over to his right, to me.

I knew what I had done two weeks ago, or today as it turns out and no matter how I tried I couldn't stop my body as it moved towards Ryan.

"Baby, what's wrong? How did you do that?" I heard myself ask with the same amount of fear and worry in my voice. I picked him up from the floor and sat him on my lap, while I called for Dean to bring Ryan's veggies.

Holding him, I noticed his unresponsiveness towards my touch and I looked down, to look straight into green, cold eyes.

I shuddered involuntarily, not breaking eyecontact.

_What is this?_

_Village of the damned?_

Dean walked in with the squashed vegetables and sat down beside me, just like I knew he would.

"Do not feed me. I have come for more important matters." Ryan said and we both stared wide eyed at my son.

I instantly put Ryan down on his rug and stepped away from him.

"Who are you an what have you done with my son?" I screamed, picking up the fire poke, even though I knew I could never use it against my baby.

"It is I, Michael." The Arch Angel identified himself and I looked incredulously over at Dean.

"Why are you here? And why the hell are possessing my baby, when you could wear Dean?" I screamed, glaring at the angel with every ounce of hatred I had inside of me.

_They are the reason He's dead!_

_They started this war ages ago and made us the victim!_

_Evil bastards!_

"Death is roaming free out there, because of Dean's promise to cut him lose from Lucifer. Castiel gave you the rings back after we ascended back to heaven, you are the only ones to stop him now."

I clenched my fist in anger at his words. Before I could say anything, Michael continued.

"I have taken your son's body, because he has no free will yet. He's an available vessel. I did not take Dean, because Death is hunting us. He wants to reap us all, including God. You must stop this or Sam's sacrifice will have been in vain." Michael's words which had made me tremble with anger, now had me crawling into myself in agony.

_He had said his name._

_And here we go!_

On cue, I started screaming. I screamed bloody murder and clawed at my own skin.

Rocking myself, I hadn't noticed Michael getting up and walking over at me.

_The baby's walking!_

_Ryan's walking!_

_That is not possible!_

"You must get over this grief, Bella. It will not help you take care of your son. We need your son to be strong when he's full grown. Our Fate rests with him now." Michael said, putting Ryan's small hand on my cheek.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" His words only pushed me further into the dark hole that threatened to swallow me whole.

"You will not have my son! You took my...Him! You will not take my son!" I screamed, rocking faster and then it all just stopped.

I saw nothing, heard nothing and more importantly felt nothing.

Something tugged at my pants and I looked down to see Ryan.

"Are you real, baby boy?" I asked seriously, picking him up and putting him on my lap.

"Is it you?" I asked the giggling baby and I just shook my head at my own stupidity.

I stared at his innocent, happy face, not bothered at his insistant pulling of my hair.

"I love you baby." I said, smiling softly and I felt pride swell up inside me at this brave little boy.

_A dead father and a crazy mother._

He opened his mouth several times, using his own little language to inform me he was hungry.

I laughed and tickled him.

"You're always hungry, Ryan." I said, smiling hugely as I put him on my hip and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Sweet Cheeks." Sam waved from the kitchen table and I froze on the spot.

"You're not real." Turning away from him, I closed my eyes and counted to ten, before looking back and just like expected he was gone.

I walked over to the fridge, holding Ryan closely and looking around frantically.

_They can be anywhere!_

_Death is on the prowl!_

I heated up his potatoes and fed Ryan slowly, keeping an eye on both kitchen doors.

"Baby girl, you need to snap out of it." Dean's said from my right and I screamed, jumping up from my seat and pulling out my knife.

"Stay away from my son, demon!" It was Dean's clothing and it even had his hair, but no face.

_This is no demon I ever came across._

_What happened to his face?_

"I'm not going to hurt Ryan. Please calm down." Dean's voice said again, but now he was standing at the kitchen door.

I looked back at faceless Dean, before glancing at the one standing at the door who luckily did have a face.

"Dean?" I whispered and he held his hands up in the air in a surrendering manner, slowly approaching me.

"It's me, baby girl. Please come back to us." He whispered, cupping my face and kissing my forehead softly, before sitting down in the chair I had just vacated.

"Go lie down for a bit, Bells. I'll finish feeding Ryan." Dean said, ordering me upstairs.

I nodded absentmindedly and headed for my room, but suddenly I wasn't in my house anymore.

I was in an empty, white room.

Fear crept up again as I glanced around me, taking in the padded walls and all the white that was just too clean to be real.

I sank to my knees and grasped my head in between my hands, rocking myself and murmuring to myself.

"Not real, not real, not real, not real." I kept repeating over and over again.

_But if this is not real, then are you?_

_Maybe you never existed?_

_Maybe this is all part of someone's overactive imagination?_

"I am real, I am real, I am real," I started chanting instead, involuntarily voicing my thoughts in a more clipnoted version.

I pinched myself and growled at the pain, before looking around again, noticing Charlie pulling a needle out of my arm. The arm I had just pinched.

_Or hadn't I?_

_Was it just another hallucination?_

_Was it the needle I felt?_

I looked at my hands in awe and the coloured waves they made as I swayed them back and forth had me gasping aloud. I even giggled at myself, before letting my dad help me up.

He wordlessly guided me up the stairs, which had lost their firmness and felt like sponges underneath my feet. As we reached my room, he spun me towards him and brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"You have to stop this, Bella. You have responsibilities to this family, to your son. This is not what Sa-He would have wanted." Charlie's words made me grimace and I rolled my eyes at him.

My jaw clenched and my body shook, as I tried to hold back the scream building up inside of me.

The pain and agony forcing its way outside violently each time he was mentioned, but this time I kept it abay. Tears ran down my face and my body shook with sobs, while I clutched onto Charlie's shirt. The feeling I was drowning resurfaced again, but this time I refused to let them take me.

The demons that had taken possession of my mind, my body and soul. The demons I created myself.

"Even if I wanted to, I can not do it. I can't do anything without him. He was my world, my life, my soul. I am empty now." I said, sighing deeply and turning away from him.

"Not to mention crazy." I added, opening the door to my bedroom and running over to my bed, where I let my body fall down on top of it.

I needed to escape and the drug was making that possible.

Numbness crept up me, clearing my head and relaxing my body.

* * *

I woke up feeling a little better, but the gloominess and melancholy once again weighed heavy on my shoulders. With my back hunched, I made my way downstairs.

I heard Jasper's groan as he felt my overwhelming emotions wash over him and smirked to myself.

_Vampire day! _

_Maybe I should make blood saucages for lunch today._

Rose and Alice were by my side instantly and started hugging me, which they did every time they saw my crazy ass these day. It was really annoying and did not make me feel better in the least.

I pulled up the imaginary walls and turned into myself once again.

"It's a defense mechanism." I heard someone say to my right, but I did not acknowledge their presence as I made Bryan's breakfast.

_They are not there._

_They can not remind you of him._

_Because they are not here._

_It's all in your head._

_Don't trust them._

_Don't trust anyone._

_You can only believe in yourself._

_For you are the only one that truly exists._

_The world is dark._

_Everything is chaos and heartbreak._

_Do not allow yourself to be aware._

_The pain is too much for you to bear._

_You can not bear it alone._

_And the one that was always there for you is gone._

_Gone forever._

_I know you want to join him._

_But you can't._

_He will not be where you are going._

_Nor can you leave your son behind._

_Ryan needs you and he is the only thing keeping you here._

_Hold on to him._

My peptalk to make it through this day was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and ringing and ringing. I clutched my head in between my hands, moving to the door.

Before I could reach it, Dean had already opened it.

"Hello, Dean." I heard His voice saying and I sank to my knees.

_Not again!_

_Today was supposed to be a good day!_

_Leave me alone, you hallucinations!_

I got up on wobbly legs and moved over to stand next to Dean, staring directly at Him.

I scratched at Dean's face, to make sure he was not part of this figment of my imagination.

He hissed and I pulled back my hand instantly, apologizing to Dean.

_If he's real..._

_What is it?_

_A zombie?_

_A shapeshifter?_

_A demon?_

I didn't think twice as I gripped the handle of my knife tightly in my hand and brought it up to his throat.

"What are you?" I spat, glaring at this monster, all the while reminding myself to be patient and not slit his throat on our front porch.

"It's me, Sam!" The thing exclaimed, desperation evident in its tone of voice.

"You can't be." Dean interjected, grabbing a hold of his Colt and finally awakening from whatever bromance fantasy he was having.

"It's true! I came back, just like you did Dean." The creature yelled, flailing his arms around wildly, reminding me a bit of the real Him whenever he was exasperated or desperate.

"No, you can't be. Sam was cremated." Dean said again and cocked his gun.

I smiled wickedly at the wannabe Sam, growling and stepping closer.

"What are you doing, Bella? Get back here!" Dean yelled, obviously afraid for my safety.

I didn't pay him any mind as I walked straight up to the creature and punched it.

It looked surprised and its hand flew to its nose, which had started bleeding.

"Well silver doesn't hurt him." I said flippantly, holding up my hand and pointing to the silver ring on my middle finger.

"Okay, so that rules out a shapeshifter..." Dean started, but got cut off by the creature.

"It's really me! Let me drink some holy water and do any test you want, but I'm telling you, dude, it's really me!" I didn't believe a word out of its mouth, but Dean started to doubt, I could see it plain as day on his face.

_Oh hell no!_

"Shoot it in the head, Dean!" I growled, trying to take the Colt from him, but Dean pulled his arm back. I grabbed a hold of the arm and started struggling with Dean to get a hold of the Colt.

"It's one of those zombies like Bobby's wife was. Death is on the prowl, dude! Think!" I yelled, still trying to overpower Dean and get the gun.

A single shot rang out and we all froze on the spot.

"Dude! You just shot me in the foot!" The creature screamed and we all slowly turned towards...Sam.

"That gun kills anything evil apart from dear old Luce, right?" I asked, just to be sure and Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"Even when shot in the foot?" I asked again, my voice trembling a little.

"Yeah, even then." Dean affirmed and just like that, my world came crashing down around me.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**So Bella went a little nuts back there, but don't worry, things always have a way of working themselves out.**

**And they managed to establish that Sam is indeed Sam.**

**Great!**

**Review please.**

**And I know this was a weird chapter, but I still hope you could appreciate it.**

**Things are looking up in the future.**

**Woot woot!**

**Well, until next time, my lovelies.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	36. Chapter 36 : Angel

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, nor Supernatural **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Untouched by the Veronica's**

_**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalala lalalala**_

_**I can't  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, or what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave... me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**_

_**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**Untouched un  
And I need you so much**_

_**See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalala alalala  
You can take take t-t-take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)**_

_**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**Untouched un, untouched, untouched un, untouched  
Untouched un alalala alalala, untouched un alalala alalala**_

_**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**Untouched un, untouched, untouched un **_

_**

* * *

**_

**DPOV**

Bella broke down crying, her entire frame shaking with violent sobs as she kept repeating 'alive' over and over again.

Sam rushed over to her, limping due to his newly injured foot. She wouldn't let him touch her though, suspicion and relief battling constantly and I knew he would need some time alone with her to convince her that this situation, was in fact reality.

I picked Ryan up and held him on my arms as I went around the house, putting certain things in a bag for him, things I knew he would need over the duration of the day.

I said a hastily goodbye, only to be ignored by the couple that were crying on the floor.

Sam had started to cry as well and somehow had managed to pull Bella in his lap, where she rested against his chest, tears running down her face.

I was halfway to my car, when Charlie came up the driveway, stopping just behind my car and preventing me from leaving.

I went over to his cruiser and explained the situation.

Charlie looked suspicious at first, but after I told him about the Colt, he nodded his head and took Ryan from me.

"I'll go to Sue's for Dinner and take the little munchkin with me. You go out, have some fun. You could use some relaxing after the hell we've been through lately." Charlie grimaced at his own choice of words.

_Yeah best if you erase that word from your vocabulary for now, Charlie old boy._

_Hell is not something any of us want to be reminded of._

_As if you can stop saying it, you hypocrite._

_Hey, I'm just saying...  
_

I got into my Impala, revved the engine quickly and drove into town.

I had the music blaring and was practically headbanging to the sounds of Led Zeppelin, when I parked at the local diner.

I sat in my car for about twenty minutes, wondering what the hell I was going to do with my time.

I got out in a daze and walked inside the diner, looking around me quickly I noticed a lot of Forkians had decided to go out for dinner.

Spotting an empty booth in the far back, I headed over to it quickly, where I sat down and put my head in my hands.

I wondered once more what I could do with my time, which then made me wonder what the hell was wrong with me.

I never had any of these doubt issues before, but then again the last ten months hadn't been all that great either.

My life had turned down upside down ever since Sam died.

First I had tried to figure out a way to save him, but when Cas told us about the fire and the fact that anything physical burned up instantly in there, we knew it was useless.

All that was left of Sam down there was his soul and we had no way of saving it.

After that, I started taking care of Ryan and Bella, Ryan because he was just a baby and needed some looking after and Bella, because she was a mess. Shit, she was even a mess just hours ago.

It pained me to see her that way, but I couldn't send her away to the looney bin either.

She was my baby girl and didn't deserve that shit, especially not after losing her one, true love.

My own pain and life had been pushed to the back burner, while I took care of them, my family.

The waitress tapped me on the shoulder, making me look up at her in surprise.

_When the hell did she get here?_

"I'll have a beer and the cheeseburger with extra onions and fries, please. Oh and do you have any pie?" I licked my lips at the prospect of eating some pie, it had been far too long.

Hell, I hadn't been outside in over seven months.

She stared at my lips, eyes glazing over and I smirked at the knowledge that I still had it.

I took in her brown hair and eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses and my heart ached for Angela again. I missed her so bad and hadn't stopped missing her, ever since the last time I saw her, dropping her off after our night together.

_Fuck, Angela._

_She really did a number on you, dude._

_Maybe I should go see her?_

_No, she wouldn't want that._

_Yeah, he probably hates my guts right now._

_You fucked her secretly for weeks and then you never called her again, what do you think?_

_I know, but things got crazy and it was never the right time._

_Well, that's a lame ass excuse!_

_It's not! I couldn't drag her into all of this crap! Angela is fucking perfect and our lives were fucked up beyond recognition! _

_But it's not anymore, now that's Sam back._

_I know and I want to see her so bad._

_Then go see her._

_I don't know if I can, man. Or if I should. She's probably happy with her fiancee right now and she doesn't need me messing it all up._

_If she was so happy, would she have fucked you?_

_Fair point._

I was broken from my musing by the waitress who placed my burger and fries in front of me, along with a slice of warm apple pie. I sniffed it wistfully and sighed with happiness.

_Now this is true happiness._

_FOOD!_

I gulped down all of my beer at once and held up the empty bottle, making sure the waitress saw it.

She nodded and went to get me another one as I dug into my food.

"Mmm" I moaned, taking the first bite from my cheeseburger.

"It's been too long, dear friend." I said lovingly, even though remotely disgustingly with my mouth full.

With the baby only healthy food had been prepared at Casa Swan and I had missed my junk food beyond belief.

To taste this cheeseburger was like coming home after a long journey and having the best orgasm ever, all rolled into one piece of delicious red meat.

Finishing my burger and fries too quick, even for my licking, I pulled the still warm apple pie to me and moaned again, this time just from the scent.

The waitress looked at me as if I had escaped the nearest mental institution, when she came to bring me a new bottle of beer, but I didn't care.

_This is heaven!_

When the pie was gone, I pouted at the empty plate in front of me and got up with a heavy heart.

I paid for my meal and then I was driving again.

I still hadn't decided, where I was going to go, but I didn't need to decide on anything, since I had unconsciously driven myself to Angela's house.

After sitting in my car, staring at the front door for about two hours, I finally gathered the courage to walk to said door.

I stopped halfway to her door, debating again on whether or not to go up there, but before I could make a decision the door swung open.

"D-D-Dean?" My beautiful angel asked, as she pulled the blanket she had wrapped around her tighter in a vain attempt to protect herself from the cold Washington air.

I swallowed, giving myself a mental pep talk and finally walked forward, coming to a stop right in front of her.

"Angel, I..." I got cut off abruptly by her hand which slapped me so hard, the flesh stung and tingled where she had struck me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I reprimanded myself internally as soon as the words left my mouth, knowing very damn well what I had done to her and held my hand to my cheek.

I hung my head in shame, gazing at my feet, before looking at her from underneath my eyelashes and widening my eyes. I was giving her my sad puppy dog eyes and I could see her face changing in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" She finally asked, motioning towards my car and starting to walk ahead of me.

We both got into the car quickly, eager to get out of the biting cold.

I weighed my words carefully, turning them around and around in my head.

_I can't tell her Sam died._

_What would she say when she saw him again?_

_That would be insane._

_Then what?_

_Bella?_

_Yes, she must have wondered why Bella hasn't contacted her in so long._

_Maybe she thought it had to with me._

_Dude, will you get back to the point._

_Right._

_Post natal depression_

"Bella went through a really hard time after giving birth to Ryan. Sam has been gone ever since and only just returned because of family reasons and I had to take care of both Ryan and Bella. I'm sorry Angela for not calling you, but I was afraid you would want to come by and make Bella feel even worse. I'm so sorry. I fucking missed you though. So much." I looked into her eyes, trying to convey just how much I had truly missed her.

"I thought about you every single day. If I could have, I would have been here." I grimaced at creating my own chick flick moment, but after all the shit I had been through, this hardly seemed bad enough to bitch about.

"I believe you." she breathed and then her mouth came crashing onto mine, her tongue hot and demanding as it made its way inside my mouth.

I groaned at her impatient and urgent kiss, pulling her closer to me, but not getting close enough.

"Fuck, angel, I need you." I breahed, tightening my hands on her waist and she pulled back, looking at me with lustfilled eyes.

"Take me to the Inn, Dean. I want you to take me hard tonight." Her words went straight to my cock, who was twitching impatiently in my pants.

I revved the engine and as I drove, she assaulted my neck with that hot, sinful little mouth of hers, not relenting until we reached the Inn.

I was hard as a rock and desperate to be inside that familiar, delicious heat of hers by the time we got out of the car. Practically running inside, we checked in quickly and ran to our room.

_Yeah we fucking ran!_

"I need you to touch me, Dean." Angela pleaded as I picked her up and walked us over to the bed.

"Please, I missed you so much, I need you. Deaaaaan." She whined and fuck, if the sound of her begging and whining didn't go straight to my dick.

I threw her down onto the bed, albeit gently and undressed, while she tore at her own clothes.

We were both going crazy with passion, needing to reconnect after all this time.

As I pulled down my boxer briefs, I caught side of her naked body and thought I was gonna cum right then and there. She was so perfect in every way, her mind, her humor, her body and even her soul. She was everything I had always wanted, but never believed to deserve.

She was my Angel.

As I stood gazing at her, she smiled wickedly and then that single finger went up. She curled it, beckoning me and who was I to refuse a creature like her.

I was on the bed and hovering above her in a heart beat, looking into those eyes that sucked me right in. The pounding of my heart sounded in my ears and as I captured her lips with mine, her hand suddenly went around my cock. I groaned against her lips, but she just gripped me tighter.

She aligned my cock with her dripping wet pussy and teased us both by rubbing my head in between her folds. Suddenly she held still and I opened my eyes, which had been clenched shut from her relentless teasing to see her staring at me. I wondered what she was doing, but instead of asking her, all I could do was cry out my pleasure, when she bucked up her hips and sheathed me.

I was lost in the feel of her, marveling at the way she fit around me like a glove that was custom made especially for me. She bucked up eagerly and hungrily, doing all the work, while I was still off in my own Utopia.

"I love you." It was barely a whisper and it shocked the hell out of me, not to mention Angela, who froze instantly underneath me and looked up into my eyes, searching for truth and sincerity.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she repeated the sentiment to me and I could feel my heart expanding, preparing to burst out of my chest and flutter off to some fantasy perfect world.

_Oh God, it's official._

_I've become a girl!_

_No worse, I've become Sam!_

I wrapped my arms around her, making her arch her back a little to accomodate me and holding onto her tightly I started to rock gently into her.

Whispered words of adoration and devotion fell of our tongues, with each gentle caress and every loving thrust, creating a bubble of pure love around us and then we fell.

We both came at the same time, conveying our love through words and caresses.

The moment was so perfect, it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

_Nearly!_

_I didn't cry!_

_Who cries after sex anyway?_

_Pansies, that's who!_

_Not Dean Winchester!_

_Never Dean Winchester!_

Holding on to each other, we sighed blissfully and fell asleep like a real couple to awake next to the one you love.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 36**

**I hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will be about Sam and Bella.**

**Review please! **

**You know how much I love those reviews.**

**And I've been kind to you lately, haven't I? **

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	37. Chapter 37 : A birthday

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, or Supernatural**

**I was gonna wait a bit before writing another chapter, but I couldn't stop myself, so here I am.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Rick Astley – Never gonna give you up**

**_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_**

**_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_**

**_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_**

**_We've know each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it_**

**_And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see_**

**_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_**

**_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_**

**_Give you up, give you up  
Give you up, give you up  
Never gonna give,  
Never gonna give, give you up  
Never gonna give,  
Never gonna give, give you up_**

**_We've know each other for so long  
__Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it_**

**_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_**

**_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you _**

_**Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you **_

_**Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you **_

_**

* * *

**_

**SPOV**

After Dean had left, I carried a distraught Bella upstairs and laid her gently down on her bed.

Crawling in next to her, her body shied away from me and it broke my heart.

"Sweet Cheeks?" my voice broke as I tried to hold her again, but she just stared at me with tear filled eyes.

"Are you real?" it was barely a whisper, but I had heard it.

Ï grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look straight into my eyes, before nodding slowly.

"I am real and I will never ever put you through this kind of pain again. Please, Sweet Cheeks, just come back to me." Tears fell from my eyes as I choked on the words, not because I didn't want to say them, but because the heavy emotions came crashing down on me again.

_I might be a strong man, but I am not made of steel._

_After all the torture and anguish, I don't know how much more I can take._

_Please, Bella, just come back to me._

She just stared at me for a long time, before running her fingers over my brow.

"You just to have a scar there," she swallowed thickly, expelling the lump in her throat before looking me straight in the eyes. "a scar I gave you when I was nine. I jumped from a tree, because you were not paying attention to me and hearing my scream, you ran as fast as you could to catch me. You caught me just in time and I didn't have a scratch on me, but you on the other hand had a deep cut on your brow. It really gushed blood and I fainted, only to find your beautiful face staring back at me when I awoke. You apologized for making me faint, while it was me who had given you that cut in the first place." She fell silent after that, contemplating things which had happened a long time ago. I didn't interrupt her train of thought, just seizing the opportunity of holding her and relishing in the warmth of her body against mine.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew I opened my eyes to look directly into warm, brown ones. Her fingers caressed my cheek softly and I loved every second of it.

I wondered briefly if she was really in the moment with me, or lost in some memory, but refused to acknowledge the thought.

I desperately needed her to touch me, to hold me, to kiss me and love me.

I had craved her soft, loving touches for too long and the pain which consumed me after the years of misery, could only be diminished by her love.

I closed my eyes again, cherishing everything she made me feel and not wanting it to end.

"Tell me something. Something about us. Something nobody else knows." Bella's voice broke the silence, while her thumb caressed my bottom lip. I sighed and opened my eyes, wanting so bad to just kiss her.

She was looking at me with such longing, such desperation, that my arms wound themselves around her tighter on instinct. She didn't move away, so I pulled her as close as I could.

"Alright, let see." I thought for a while and that's when I remembered the first time she said she loved me. I smiled to myself which Bella noticed, because she started to nudge me in an attempt to get me talking.

"Calm down, Sweet Cheeks." I laughed, and the feeling was amazing. To be able to laugh, while holding the love of my life was all I needed in this cold, dark world.

Her big, brown, doe eyes were looking up at me with intrigue and I got lost again, staring into them. Well, I was pretty lost in Bella, until she nudged me again, this time using her elbow and hitting me in the gut. I groaned, absentmindedly rubbing the now soar spot.

"I had just turned eleven that day, when you came over to visit with your dad..." I got lost in the memory as I could see it play out in front of me again.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in front of the tv with a bag of popcorn._

"_Thanks, Dean." I said, pointing at the decorations he made to the hotel room. Big colorful letters were hung at each wall, saying 'Happy Birthday Sammy' and he had even gotten me some popcorn to act as a cake._

"_Don't mention it." He said, shrugging and trying to downplay it like always. He reached into a bag and tossed something into my lap._

"_It's for you...from dad and me." He moved to sit on the couch next to me and I forced a smile on my face. I knew dad had nothing to do with this gift and it was all Dean, but didn't say it out loud. Saying it out loud, would only make it more real._

_I tugged at the corners of the brown paper and when it loosened, my eyes widened._

"_A GI Joe action figure! How did you pay for this, Dean?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Dean's face fell and he just shrugged._

"_I'm sorry. I love it, Dean. It's the best gift ever!" This was plain truth, since I had never really gotten a real gift before. Dean smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes, before he got off the couch and headed over to the bed, to do God knows what._

_I watched Lassie save a rabbit and then a knock on the door had me on high alert._

_Dean gripped something underneath his pillow, while I moved to open the door._

"_Sammy, don't." Dean warned, but he was too late as I flung the door open._

_Charlie and Bobby were standing there with Bella. First I thought they had come for my birthday, but something was up, because they had shifty eyes as they practically pushed Bella in through the door._

_Bella was practically bouncing on the spot as she held something gift wrapped in her hand._

"_Daddy said I could stay with my Sammy Wammy." She squealed, before launching herself into my __arms. I just caught her in time and whatever she had been holding hit my head, hard._

"_Ouch, Bella." I said, rubbing my forehead and she just giggled, before walking slowly over to Dean._

"_Deany Weeny!" She exclaimed, to which Dean coughed and grimaced. Then she crawled onto the bed and hugged him, her small tiny arms wrapping so tight around his neck, I though he might actually choke. _

"_Alright, Squirt. Go play with Sammy." He said, prying her arms lose from around his neck and putting her back on the floor. His gaze lingered on the older duo standing at the door and concern etched on his face._

"_What's going on, Bobby, Charlie?" He asked, tucking whatever he had wanted to grab earlier neatly back under his pillow and walking up to them._

_They talked in hushed voice, while Bella came running back to me._

"_Thiss iss for you, Sammy Wammy!" I chuckled at her adorable hissing whenever she finished a word with an S and accepted the present from her._

_The paper in which it was wrapped was a beautiful blue and there were different colored balloons all over it. I loved it, because this was an actual real gift, bought in an actual store._

_I slowly unwrapped it to uncover a book. It was my first book ever on Greek mythology._

"_Thank you Bella." I said, choking up a little as tears stung my eyes._

_She flung her tiny body into mines again and peppered kisses all over my face._

"_I love my Sammy Wammy." She said happily and I hugged her tighter. _

_She was just so adorable, so sweet. I wished she could be with us always, but knew that was impossible._

"_I love you too, munchkin." I said, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_Yay! Then we have to get married and love each other forever and ever. Right?" She said, stunning me and I just gaped at her like a fish._

_Marriage?_

_Love?_

_EW!_

"_Um...sure thing, Bella!" I managed to get the words out, and even threw her a small, fake smile to appease her. _

_Surely, she didn't know what she was saying._

_She's still so young._

_Just don't hurt her feelings._

_You know how you cry whenever she cries._

"_And then we'll get us a big dog and watch Yogi bear all day long." I said, trying to make myself sound excited. Dean signaled that he was going out with the two men and I nodded, letting him know that I understood._

"_Yay! I love my Sammy Wammy!" She repeated her earlier words and nestled into my lap, where she fell asleep only minutes after._

_End Flashback_

"I vaguely remember that day." Bella said, pressing her body closer to mine.

Apparently, she had needed this as a confirmation that I was real.

"I love you, Bella and nothing can ever change that. I know a lot has happened, but I will never let anything hurt you again. Not even me. I will always be here for you and for Ryan. I will never lie to you, never cheat on you. I will always do whatever you need me to do, because Sweet Cheeks, I love you so goddamn much and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Marry me?" I surprised the hell out of myself with those last words, but I knew I must have secretly wanted it for a really long time now.

Her smile was blinding, before she captured my mouth in a heated kiss and I instantly groaned as her taste, scent and softness overwhelmed me.

_Fuck! _

_It's been too damn long!_

She continued to kiss me for minutes, before finally pulling back and looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes." Such a short word, only three letters, but with that one word my heart nearly fluttered out of my chest, my face broke out in the widest smile and I felt completely giddy.

I got up and pulled her up with me, then I took her in my arms and swung her around the room.

"Yes?" I asked again as I gently set her down on the ground. Her nod was curt, but the happiness on her face was enough for me. I kissed her again, picking her up bridal style and once we made it to the bed, we made the most beautiful love ever imaginable.

I was a happy man once again.

* * *

**Ofcourse, they still have their issues. **

**The aftermath of what happened to both of them is too great to just sweep it off the rug and I promise to adress them in future chapters.**

**For now, just let them have their bliss. They need it.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	38. Chapter 38 : Go

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, or Supernatural**

**Alright, time to get some excitement back into this story.**

**Hunting time! **

**BTW, thank you all again for all your lovely reviews.**

**You guys make my day on more than one occassion.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Back on the road again – Reo Speedwagon**

_**Please don't hate me mama for what I'm about to do  
But the good times we've had together are just about now through  
Please don't misunderstand me, I hate to see you cry  
But I think that it might look better if I told you now goodbye**_

_**I'm back on the road again, it's time I leave you now  
And maybe I'll see you next time, that I'm around  
Until then I hope your happy baby and good times come your way  
I'm back on the road again, I'm on my way**_

_**Well I've loved you since the day I met you and  
I'll love you till the day I die  
But we both know the life I'm livin and we both know the reason why  
That I've got to leave ya mama and I've got to leave today  
But you know that I'll see you next time that  
I come through your town to play**_

_**I'm back on the road again, it's time I leave you now  
And maybe I'll see you next time, that I'm around  
Until then I hope your happy baby and good times come your way  
I'm back on the road again, I'm on my way  
ooh, bye-bye baby**_

_**I'm back on the road again, it's time I leave you now  
And maybe I'll see you next time, that I'm around  
Until then I hope your happy baby and good times come your way  
I'm back on the road again, I'm on my way**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DPOV**

Reo Speedwagon rocked out with 'Back on the Road again' as I sped up slightly, trying unsuccessfully to block out the images of my angel's tear stained face. I wanted to tell her so bad, just exactly who I was and what I did, but I couldn't. My attempt at selling her some bogus excuse made me feel sick to my stomach, even if she didn't buy into it.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as my mind replayed the scene over and over again in my head.

_Flashback_

"_You can't go! You promised me, Sam!" Bella yelled, picking up Ryan and running up the stairs, stomping her feet extra hard to emphasize her point._

"_But Bobby..." He tried helplessly to justify himself, as he ran after her, leaving me alone with Angela._

_We just stared at each other, the arguing voices from upstairs still audible._

"_Then come with me Bella!" Sam yelled and I clenched my fists, trying to resist the urge to head up there and pummel his ass._

_How could he suggest that?_

_Not only putting her at risk, but my nephew as well!_

_These things were eating people for God's sake!_

_Sucking out their eyes and who knows what else!_

"_I won't bring Ryan into this life, Sam! Never!" Bella screeched in reply and I visibly nodded in agreement with her, making Angela's brows rise higher._

"_I thought you were mechanics." She whispered, her voice not betraying the questions that were currently running through her mind._

"_We are, it's a family emergency." I tried, but she just gave me 'That's a load of crap' look and I immediately closed my mouth._

_With Bella's screeching at Sam it was hard to sell that lie to anyone with lesser brains than my angel, so I didn't even know why I had bothered to deceive her._

"_We really do have to go, angel." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat awkwardly._

_What the fuck happened to me?_

_I sound like a asswipe!_

_I should fucking man up already!_

"_But maybe I'll catch you around again, Angie baby." I said, using all my charm, before smirking at her. The smirk must have been too much, because suddenly she was on her feet and inches away from my face._

"_You're an asshole, Dean Winchester! I left my fiancee for you! I gave it all and you are just going to sit there and give me some bullshit excuse about having a family emergency, while trying to act all indifferent about this! Well guess what, Casanova! Your shit isn't going to fly with me! Not anymore!" She screamed, her eyes ablaze._

_I should have let her walk out that door, I should have let her hate me. It would have been the right thing to do. But even the thought of her hating me, sent a knife straight through my heart. Before I realised my feet were even moving, I was standing right behind her, the palm of my hand flat against to door to prevent her from opening it._

"_Listen Angel, there are a lot of things about me I can't tell you. Things you wouldn't even begin to understand. I just need you to know,..." I trailed off, feeling utterly helpless and not to mention small. I didn't like feeling like this, not one bit. Rubbing the back of my neck, I finally pulled myself together and looked into her beautiful eyes._

_I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, never looking away from her._

"_I love you. I really do, angel. I'll probably love you forever, but...There are things in my life I don't want you to ever see. Things...Bella is right to keep away from Ryan. I will try to come back to you, but I can not promise you. Do you understand me?" My eyes bored into her, hoping I could convey the agony I felt at leaving her behind and the determination to do what I had to do._

_I had once tried to turn my back on the lives I saved by trying to keep myself in the Djinn's perfect world, only to be overwhelmed by guilt at the deaths which had occurred._

_Deaths I was responsible for, since I had not saved them, where as in this life I had._

_I couldn't do that. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I might have been able to save someone as I enjoyed the perks of life._

_I was a hunter, a savior, a hero and I would always do what was in my blood._

"_You love me and you want to be with me, but some very bad things are making it impossible to stay with me?" She turned them into their own words and I kicked myself internally for not thinking of such easy words. I nodded and her face changed entirely. Big, fat tears started to roll down her cheeks and I hated every single one of them. I hated the fact that my girl was crying, but most of all I hated myself for doing that to her._

"_I'll understand, Dean. Whatever it is, we can work it out together." She said between hiccups and I just shook my head._

"_Maybe some day, angel. But not now, not yet." I kissed her cheeks softly, hating myself for causing those tears once more and then opened the door._

"_You should really go now. I have to get my brother and we should really be heading out. I love you." I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and looked at her Chrysler. _

_She got my point and headed outside, but not before pressing a soft kiss to her fingers and then bringing them to my lips. I closed my eyes to hide the anguish running through me at the gentlest and most loving gesture in my life. I closed the door and only when I heard the lock fall in its place, did I dare to open my eyes again. _

_End flashback_

I nudged Sam with my elbow to wake him up and his head shot up instantly.

Blinking his eyes furiously, Sam stretched out his stiffened limbs and grumbled some form of greeting.

"Alright Sleeping Beauty, how much further to Black Hills?" I asked, turning down the music a little and tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, easily keeping the beat. Being lost in Angela-land for so long I didn't have a fucking clue as to where we were anymore.

Sam looked outside to find a point of recognition, before furrowing his head in the big paper map.

"So you take the second exit and then about twenty more miles straight ahead." Sam said, folding the map perfectly and kicking off his shoes, before placing his big, disgusting feet on my dashboard.

I cranked up the stereo again as we continued our way to Black Hills, Wyoming.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had just left Dr. Marsden's office and was planning to pay the Cullens a visit, when Angela popped up out of nowhere.

"Bella! Bella, wait up!" She yelled as she crossed the street and came running up to me. I furrowed my brow, wondering what she could be needing and that's when I noticed one of Dean's knives in her hand.

_That's just fucking great!_

_Explain to your BFF how your family consists of hunters of the supernatural._

_While you're at it, you might as well explain your ex being a vampire and your other friend a werewolf._

_Now wouldn't that all be fucking sunshine and rainbows?_

_Maybe there will pop up a leprechaun right about now with a pot of gold or a stroke of luck and zap me out of here?_

_Castiel!_

_He could take me out of here in no time._

_But she'd see!_

_And what is she doing waiting outside of my therapist's office anyway?_

_Is she stalking me?_

_Oh sure._

_You got stalked by vampires, evil and good. _

_You should know the difference._

"Bella, I'm so glad I bumped into you." She said and I cocked my eyebrow at that.

I wouldn't exactly call it bumping into each other, but I just shrugged it off and smiled warmly at my best friend.

I hadn't exactly talked a lot to her ever since Dean and Sam left two days ago and suddenly, I felt like the worst friend ever. She had to miss Dean just as much as I missed Sam.

"Me too, Angie, but I have to go pick up Ryan from the police station. How about I meet you for some ice cream in half an hour?" I suggested and just like I knew she would, she agreed eagerly.

With a quick peck to the cheek, she ran off again and I headed over to the station.

Charlie had offered to look after Ryan when I had to go to my sessions with Dr. Marsden and I eagerly accepted ofcourse. I could have let Rosalie look after him, but having Charlie even offering meant the world to me, so there was no way in the world I was going to decline.

I got to the station to find my dad on his hands and knees, barking like a dog at the one year old and I couldn't help myself as I errupted in laughter. I held onto the door as laughter bubbled forth from me. It had been far too long since I laughed so hard and soon I was clutching my stomach and wincing at the pain in my cheeks. Charlie just got up and gave me a sheepish look at being caught in such a position, but I couldn't find it in me to ease his embarrasment as I just kept on laughing.

At first Ryan had been looking up at me with these wonderous eyes, probably thinking to himself how his mommy had gone crazy, but now he was in a fit of giggles himself. My laughter spurred on his, while his kept me going and after ten minutes Charlie finally had enough.

"Stop it, now! This is beyond ridiculous." He said, pointing towards the hall way.

I nodded my head and stepped back outside, waiting for the laughter to stop.

Having calmed down, I headed back inside and thanked Charlie for watching Ryan.

With a wave of dismissal, he brushed it off and I left him to his work.

All the way over to the ice cream parlour, I kept wondering if Angela might be up to something, but I dismissed those thoughts easily. This was Angela after all and for her to be plotting something would be beyond absurd.

So when I spotted Angela sitting in the farthest booth to the back, I nearly choked on my spit.

She was dressed completely in leather and Dean's knife poked out from her booth.

_What the hell is she doing?_

_Is she going Charlie's Angels on my ass?_

_Well, Dean does call her Angel._

_Yeah, but sweet, innocent Angie._

_I'm delusional again._

_I've had a relapse._

_I'm seeing things that aren't real._

_I've got to call Dr. Marsden._

As I pulled my phone from my pocked she called out to me.

"Bella, over here!" All heads inside snapped towards me and my cheeks burned brightly with the unwanted attention.

_Okay, not hallucinating. _

_Otherwise the people wouldn't have reacted._

_Fuck!_

_What is going on here?_

I walked over to the booth and slid into the booth with Ryan on my lap.

Angela smiled brightly, making me clench my fists in anger.

Dean had only been gone for a couple of days and here she was, flaunting her goods in leather and smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Bella, I'm going to Black Hills, Wyoming." She said just as I was about to say something about her outfit. My jaw dropped to the floor as I looked at her with wide eyes.

_How did she know where they were headed?_

_Why was she going there?_

_Did she know?_

_Everything?_

_WHAT THE HELL!_

"No, you're not." I said tersely, while looking straight into her eyes to make sure I got my point across.

"I am! Dean is there and I'm going to find him. No matter what he's hiding from me. Drugs, cops, maffia or whatever, I will be there for him." She waved her arms around wildly as she spoke with such a passion, I almost wanted to tell her which hotel and room they were staying at.

"You can't go. You'll endanger everyone, including yourself." I said, softening my gaze a little and looking up at her with pleading eyes. I could not risk losing Sam, just because she had to go and ruin their hunt.

"I'll take my chances. You can chose, Bella. Either come with me or stay here, but I AM going." My eyes narrowed as I sized her up. I knew I could take her, but she was still my best friend and I didn't want to hurt her. Her intense gaze never wavered and I knew she was being serious.

_Tell her off and possibly lose her, while she still runs off or join her?_

_She'll get herself killed if she goes after them alone._

_Maybe I can make her watch Ryan and keep her out of harm's way._

_I don't want Ryan there._

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

_What to do?_

_Join her ofcourse._

_I'll just have to make up some good excuse why she can't leave the hotel when we get there._

"I'll go with you." I said, getting up just as the waitress walked over to our booth.

"No need, we changed our minds." I said, which was rather rude, but my mind was filled with Sam and Ryan right now.

After telling her, we would be taking her car, we dropped off Ryan at the station again.

Then we headed over to my house, after I told her I needed to pack some stuff.

She followed me upstairs and helped me toss some clothes in my duffel bag.

Unlocking the secret door at the end of my closet, I waved her in.

She froze in her tracks as she took in our secret panic room with awe filled eyes.

"Charlie built this." I said flippantly, all the while taking all sorts of weapons out of their holders and putting them in another duffel bag.

"W-w-what is all this?" Angela stuttered, her eyes widening more as she took in the weapons I was packing, knives, guns, grenates, salt ammo and a whole lot more.

"You wanting to get us all killed and me preventing it." I spoke in a hard, cold tone and Angela winced. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but I wasn't keen on this whole affair and I shouldn't be hiding it.

She was the one who was stubborn enough to go against all of our wishes.

Angela didn't speak again, her face morose as she led me over to her car.

"And we're off to war." I said, sliding into the passenger seat and cranking up the stereo.

_16 more hours_

_

* * *

_

**The hunt and arrival of the girls will be up next.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	39. Chapter 39 : Acceptance

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, or Supernatural.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter : Ignorance - Paramore  
**

_**If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me.  
I guess I'll make my own way.  
It's a circle,  
A mean cycle.  
I can't excite you anymore.**_

_**Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life.**_

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same, **_

_**Oh we're not the same.**_

_**The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good.  
It's goo-ood.**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.  
**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.**_

_**This is the best thing that could've happened.  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war.  
No, it's not a rapture.  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
**_

_**The same tricks that, that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Now I can fend for myself.**_

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same, **_

_**Oh we're not the same.**_

_**The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good.  
It's goo-ood.**_

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.  
**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.  
**_

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SPOV**

After three days of interrogating people, I had finally found what we were looking for.

"So Judge Amy, what's the verdict?" Dean asked, before taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger.

I grimaced, absentmindedly shaking my salade as I read aloud what I had found on my laptop.

"During the period known as the American Old West around 1874, Aurness owned an extremely prosperous gold mine located in a remote area of the Black Hills, Wyoming. Due to Aurness' greed and haste during the gold rush corners were cut in the construction of the mine and inevitably a mine shaft collapsed trapping 16 of the laborers in pitch black darkness. Upon hearing this news and investigating the damage Aurness decided that it would be best to close the mine and move on as it would be very costly to compensate the workers families, he paid off the rest of the laborers to keep their mouths shut and left the isolated area of Black Hills near his mine under the cover of darkness.

Meanwhile the trapped miners distraughtly attempted to escape their stone tomb but with no success, for 6 months they survived on rations and water which was running from an underground stream but food was running low. Eventually they turned to cannibalism as the only means to survive, surrounded by the desecrated carcasses of their friends, the haunting echo's of drips landing on the cold rock and gradually deteriorating, the remaining men went completely insane. After a year suicide was the last option and the men attempted to drown themselves in the small underground stream, only at this point they discovered that they could escape through a flooded part of the mine. They made their escape into a cold treacherous night and disappeared into the dense forest high in the mountains.

Months later a hunter traveling in the area discovered the skinned body of Charles H. Aurness hanging from a tree near to the entrance of the abandoned mine, his intestines and bowels had been strewn across the ground and his jaw had been ripped off and embedded in the wooden slats that cordoned off the mine. Since that first disturbing event human bones were discovered scattered about the forest surrounding the mine, locals avoided the area but people continued disappearing during the night, in an effort to save the people in the surrounding villages from a painful and horrific death the local sheriff traveled to the mine to try and gain access. He blew open the entrance and inside he discovered the many decaying corpses of the miners along with Aurness' diary which contained details of the events which occurred over two years ago. Upon leaving the mine he saw the silhouette of a pale, lanky creature perched high above him on some rocks, its white eyes fixated obsessively on him. The sheriff fled the area but sustained a heavy bite on his leg, in the following weeks he became delirious from a heavy fever and died. Till this day hikers are sometimes reported missing and are often discovered months later with their eyeballs sucked out." I took a deep breath after reading all that. The lore was very detailed and extremely plausible, which only strenghtened my belief that these were the creatures we were looking for.

"So what are they?" Dean asked, a piece of lettuce falling from his mouth as he talked with his mouth full.

I just sighed and shook my head at my incorrigable brother. It would do no good to mention his lack of manners, so I just focused on the screen in front of me.

"Apparently they are called 'White Eyes'," I said, opening my salade shake and finally digging in.

"Original, that's like naming your collie Lassie." Dean rolled his eyes at his lame joke and looked up at me expectantly "So how do we kill it?"

"It doesn't say." I said honestly, feeling my earlier elation sink to the pit of my stomach and transform into a deeply rooted worry.

A hunter should never go after something when they don't have the know-how on how to kill it.

"That's unfortunate, but we've got a whole shit load of weaponry in our trunk, I'm sure something will kill the bitches." Dean said, as if reading my mind and instantly contradicting me.

I nodded, knowing Dean would do it alone if I put up too much of a fight. With everything that happened lately, he'd do anything to keep me save, even excluding me from the hunt.

* * *

**BPOV**

I tapped my fingers against the window as I listened to my Ipod, keeping my eyes on the blurring landscape outside.

Angela had halfway through the trip started to ask more questions about the arsenal I brought along and knowing she would see the fuckery that was our lives with her own two eyes, I decided to tell the truth. She had been stunned into silence, only interrupting the uncomfortable silence once in a while to comment on the road or the weather. To say I was frustrated with her behaviour would have been an understatement. So when Paramore's 'Ignorance' started to play I couldn't help thinking about the truth of their words.

I was ready to throw in the towel and make her turn around the car. If she couldn't accept it from me, then she didn't need to go after them. Dean was even worse then me. He lived for this shit. I was just forced into action due to circumstances a couple of times.

"Angie, I-" she held up her hand, shutting me up instantly. I grumbled on the inside for her blatant refusal to talk about it, but then she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for being so quiet, I was just thinking. I guess it makes sense. I'm a preacher's daughter after all and always believed in God, angels and such. If they are real, then why can't demons, right? So I'm completely with you. Whatever you have to do, whatever you expect from me, I'll accept it. I just regret that you didn't come to me earlier. Like when Sam disappeared on family business for so long and you were a mess. I know now, you lied to me and someday I'll expect to hear the full story. But for now, I'll just stand by you, like a real friend should do." I was stunned by her words.

I didn't realize I was crying, until she handed me a paper tissue with one hand, the other still firmly on the steering wheel.

"Thanks, Angie. You don't know how scared I was. You were my only real and sane human friend. I didn't want to lose you." I said, before kicking myself internally again.

"What do you mean with human friend?" I groaned aloud at her question and pulled my legs back. My feet fell noisily from the dashboard as they landed on the empty bags of potato chips littering the floor.

"You're so cleaning up my car when we get there." Angela said with a grimace, before making a rolling motion with her hand, telling me to get on with it and explain.

I didn't know how to explain this subtly, so I just blurted it out "The Cullens are vampires and my Quilleute friends are shapeshifters, wolves actually."

Angela's jaw dropped, but she didn't comment as she just nodded and pushed down on the gas a little harder.

"Whoa slow down there, Speedy Gonzales." I said, putting my hands against the dashboard after being flung fowards suddenly.

"Well, that's nice. The hunter kicking it back with the hunted." she said dryly and completely out of the blue, making me crack up. The rest of our drive was spent in laughter and complete randomness. To my surprise, it was the best day I had had in a long time.

As we came to a stop in front of the motel where our boys were staying, we sobered up quickly though and grabbing my duffel bag of weapons, we headed into the small office.

A skinny, smelly and kind of greasy looking man came to assist us and I had to hold my hand in front of my mouth, not to gag.

"Hello, I'm Sylvia Gonzales and this is my sister Speedy. We would like to book a room for the night, please." I told the man, while keeping a straight face, even when he blinked stupidly at the name 'Speedy'.

_Yeah, it's a cartoon character._

_Get over it!_

I signed the register and took our key, disappointed at the fact that he didn't ask about the name. I had an entire rant worked out in my mind to protect 'sister's' honor and her name.

We walked to the room, since it was the room right next to the office and thanked my lucky stars for that. It would make it easier to spot Sam and Dean when they got back to the motel.

I had already noticed the Impala wasn't here so they had to be out.

Opening the door, I grimaced as the musty scent hit my nose and instantly opened a window. The room was dusty and moved to the bed. Sniffing the sheets, I smelled lavender and detergent.

_At least they are clean._

Angela gasped softly at the state of our room, but I just shrugged it off.

It wasn't exactly the four seasons and what more could you expect for twenty bucks a night.

Turning on the radio on a classic rock station, I moved to the window and sat down in the chair next to it, determined not to miss my boys when they got back.

_I just hope they won't be too pissed at me._

_I still wonder how she knew they were coming here._

_Dean will grill her._

_No need to exert myself._

_Please, just don't be mad at me._

_

* * *

_

**Another chapter done.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Lots of love to you all.**

**Review please.**

**The part Sam read aloud to Dean was copied from an actual site.**

**Source : www(dot)mythicalcreaturesguide(dot)com/page/white+eyes**

**Love **

**Shirley**


	40. Chapter 40 : Light

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own Twilight**

**First of all, I want to apologize for taking this long. I've been blocked for this story and then I got surgery and all, but finally I'm back.**

**Now I wanted to thank you all for sticking by me. You guys rock.**

**You could have abandoned this story ages ago and you can't believe how happy it makes me that you didn't.**

* * *

**Song to accompany this chapter : The light I shine on you – Kamelot (personally, I don't really like this song, but my friend told me it fitted the chapter.)**

_**Yet a day is dawning  
I am sad but also strong  
This gift that I've been given  
Tells me where I do belong  
**_

_**Falling I'm falling down  
And you recall my strength  
Time will slowly pull me under  
But I know you'll catch my breath**_

_**This is a praise to all of you**_

_**Cause the light I shine on you  
is what you gave to me  
I'm a crystal clear and true  
I'm your cairn and creed**_

_**You think that I'm a mountain  
but there's a price I have to pay  
For the love I have forsaken  
can never be replaced**_

_**Crying I'm crying out  
Be careful with my soul  
Unbounded I'm like water  
but so fragile in the cold  
and this is a praise to all of you**_

_**Cause the light I shine on you  
is what you gave to me  
I'm a crystal clear and true  
I'm your cairn and creed**_

_**The mysteries of life  
take us high and low  
The road can be long  
it seems  
Someone is lost  
but no one is free**_

_**Falling I'm falling down  
into your open arms  
Each and every gathered glow  
maintains my shining star**_

_**This is a praise to all of you**_ _**Cause the light I shine on you  
is what you gave to me  
I'm a crystal clear and true  
I'm your cairn and creed**_ _**Cause the light I shine on you  
is what you gave to me  
I'm a crystal clear and true  
I'm your cairn and creed **_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

I had ordered Angela to make herself useful by putting some salt in front of the doors and windows, while I stayed on the look out for our boys.

I didn't have to wait long, when Sam's tall frame caught my attention. I tapped the window as they walked past our room. Dean was the one to look inside and his instant frown made me swallow thickly.

_This isn't going to be pretty._

Angela had already moved to open the door when she caught me tapping the window and before I could say anything else, the boys came storming inside.

"What the FUCK are you two doing here?" Dean yelled, making one of his aggravated faces that just made me want to laugh, but I managed to keep my face composed.

Sam's glare though, made me swallow again and I sunk back down into my chair.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Dean repeated, his face red and struggling to keep his composure as he spat out each word as if it left some bitter taste in his mouth.

I just gaped and kicked my inner Deanerella, hoping I could wake her up. I looked quickly over at Angela and then reprimanded myself mentally for being so stupid, because suddenly both boys looked at her for an explanation.

Angela whimpered underneath the heated glares and then in a small voice she said "I wanted to kick some demon ass?" It sounded more like a question, but didn't miss its effect as Dean's eyes widened and Sam's jaw dropped.

"You told her?" Sam rounded on me and I just nodded.

_Deanerella?_

_Oh Deanerella!_

_Wake your bitchy, cocky little ass up!_

"Well, I wouldn't have if someone hadn't been stupid enough to leave the address behind!" I said, getting up from my chair and glaring at Dean.

He looked confused for a moment, before looking over at Angela.

"I did?" You could tell from his face that if he had left it in plain sight, it had been an unconscious mistake. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Well...Well, not really...You see, I used a pencil to...um, to..." I hadn't heard Angela stammering before and wondered what that was about.

"You are a genius! Detective Weber." Dean chuckled, making me shake my head in disbelief.

_Did I just get sucked into the Twilight Zone or something?_

Dean rushed forward, pulling Angela into his arms and started kissing her face, neck and chest.

I was sure my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, until I felt someone tugging at my hand.

"Let's leave the lovebirds be for a little while." Sam whispered, pulling me outside with him.

I didn't object, thinking of all the ways we could reunite once we were alone.

When we got to the Impala, I grimaced.

_What the hell?_

_No hot monkey sex to celebrate my being here?_

_This sucks!_

Pouting, I got into the car and Sam got in the driver's seat.

I kept silent, knowing I wasn't going to be let off the hook as easily as Angela. I don't know how long I sat there not talking, until I noticed we still weren't moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked, arching a brow at him.

"Um...nowhere?" He said it as if he were asking me and then hung his head. "I don't have the key."

I couldn't help myself. I tried, but it was just too...too Sam.

I laughed, I snorted, I giggled and then I snorted some more.

Sam's soft chuckle made me crack up again and then when I felt I couldn't breathe anymore, unless I calmed down, his lips came crashing onto mine.

I moaned in his mouth and my hands tangled themselves into his air, pulling him closer to me.

His lips left mine and I whined at the loss, until a deep moan replaced it when his lips went to work on my sensitive neck.

"I missed you so much, Sweet Cheeks," he breathed against my skin, making me shiver in delight.

His hands caressed my skin softly, leaving goosebumps in their wake and then his enormous frame hovered over mine.

My entire body anticipated his next move; my nerves on end, skin flushed and blood boiling from the heat building inside. His big hands softly grasped my waist and pulled me into the backseat with him. I giggled in a very girly way when he got stuck in between seats and then fell back very ungracefully. He mock glared at me briefly, before pulling me forward, thankfully without getting stuck and then he lifted me up to saddle his body.

His mouth captured mine before another giggle could escape me and I surrendered to his touch.

His hands palmed my breasts perfectly, not completely covering them, but still it felt amazing due to the heat of his touch. I threw my head back as my body moved on its own accord, grinding against his very impressive and equally hard erection.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"No sex in my baby!"

Sam and I both groaned at the very unwelcome intrusion and both looked out of the window to see a very flushed Dean with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"You bastard!" I growled as I crawled my way out of the Impala.

"You get to have mind blowing sex, but then you stop us. Selfish brat!" I spat, as I stomped my way back to the hotel room.

"We need to get going anyway, it's night and the hunt won't wait for anyone!" Dean stuck his chin high in the air as he tried to speak in an overly fake and stupid British accent.

I ignored him and headed back inside to find a still half naked Angela.

"ARG! Cover yourself up, sister!" I said, blinking my eyes as if she had just blinded me.

A key drew my attention and picking it up, I saw it wasn't ours.

I headed back outside as Angela got dressed, determined to give it back to Dean.

Just as I walked through the door, I saw the Impala speed out of the parking lot.

_Great!_

I couldn't stop myself as curiosity got the better of me and I snuck into their hotel room.

Sam's laptop was closed, but some random papers were thrown onto the table.

They were all about something called the 'White Eyes'.

I sat down and started to read, desperate to know what they were up against this time.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Dude, you've got to have the worst timing ever," Sam said, leaning back a little as he waited for us to get there.

"The best you mean. I don't want my baby to become your cum bucket!" I growled, turning up the music to drown out the annoying chatter coming from Sam.

We got to the edge of the woods and I turned off the engine, shutting off the lights and waited.

Sam was already out of the car, grabbing weapons for us out of the trunk and tossed me some as soon as he got back in the car.

"Are you sure they are going to come after us like this? I thought they only took those that went in the woods." Sam said, shifting a little and loading his gun.

I thought about it for a second and then we decided to go just past the first trees.

Slowly, we crept closer to the woods as I looked around us. The hairs on the back of my neck were already standing on end and I knew it wouldn't take long for them to find us.

I was right, because as soon as Sam joined me in the woods, we were attacked.

* * *

**BPOV**

I read over a list of possibilities and sighed heavily.

_Guns to blow their brains out._

_Knives to gut them._

And some equally useless things were written down by Dean.

_Have they not read this?_

_They stay hidden in the darkness._

_The mine was dark._

_White eyes, probably due to the new sensitivity of their eyes to the daylight as well as a result of being locked away for so long. _

_Light, dude! _

_Light will hurt them!_

I got up and headed over to the hotel room I shared with Angela.

She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, watching some corny old movie on the TV.

"Are you ready for your first rescue mission?" I asked, grabbing the duffel bag with weapons.

Rummaging through it, I grabbed us both a miner hat which had a big round light on top, several flashlights and some guns.

Angela swallowed thickly, watching me carefully, before she finally nodded her head once.

"Good." I said, tossing her the things she would need. "Now get your pretty little ass in the car."

I read over the piece of paper that had all sightings recorded on it and decided there was only one place they could be. Speeding out of the parking lot, I headed straight over to the forest's edge.

Angela was shaking in the seat next to me and if I hadn't been so focused on the hunt right now, I would have offered her some words of comfort. But right now, I was in the wrong frame of mind. If I were to open my mouth, I would only be spouting Deanisms.

I turned up my music, blaring AC/DC and preparing myself mentally for what was to come.

* * *

**DPOV**

"I can't shake them off!" Sam yelled, as he tried in vain to fight the two holding on to him. One was on his back and the other hung onto his arm. I saw the second one opening his mouth, ready to take a bite out of my brother and struggled against the hold of the ugly bitch hanging onto my arm. Lifting my gun, I blasted once and smirked when the second one released his grip on Sam.

Of course, that didn't do shit, because as quick as he had gone, he was back and hung onto Sam's leg this time.

"Fucking bitches!" I growled, kicking out and sending one flying.

Another one latched onto me and I screamed out as his teeth pierced into my ass.

"The ass? Seriously? That's so fucked up!" I commented, clenching my jaw and trying not to let the pain show on my face.

I swore I could hear AC/DC and laughed at the absurdity.

_Thank you God._

_What an entrance into heaven huh?_

_But maybe Blaze of Glory had been better? _

Someone's headlights shone through the trees and the creatures stiffened on the spot, screeching horribly as they tried to cover their eyes and pale skins. Another set of headlights were turned on, resulting in even more screeching and then there they were.

Angela and Bella, dressed completely in leather, walked through the tree line as if they were walking onto a set. Danger, confidence and sexiness oozing from the both of them.

Bella nodded at Angela once and then they started blasting. The light on their helmet freezing each creature on the spot as they blasted it away.

I blinked in confusion, because we had shot those things multiple times, never resulting into anything. Now with the light guiding them, our girls managed to kill every last one of these fuckers.

Seven shots rang out and seven creatures littered the forest ground, as dead as they could be.

Sam ran towards Bella first.

"That was amazing, Sweet Cheeks!" He exclaimed, spinning her around and kissing her passionately. "I love you." They both whispered at the same time.

"No, it wasn't amazing...It was awesome!" I said in an afterthought, when Angela's big brown eyes found mine. She smiled smugly and then gave me a 'come hither' look.

_Now, how could I refuse that._

I pushed her up against a tree and started kissing down her neck. Her breathing sped up, just as mine and I cupped her ass, making her wrap her legs around my waist. A delicious moan escaped her when my cock rubbed against her. I needed her so much. It seemed like love made your desires even more prominent. I've always been a very potent man, but lately the hunger I feel for Angela is greater than anything I'd ever known. I growled, grinding against her more earnestly.

"This is private property. I have to urge you to take this elsewhere." A deep voice sounded from behind me and I stiffened my back. Angela sucked in a harsh breath, as I slowly turned around to come face to face with the officer.

Only it wasn't an officer.

"Bells! Fuck! I thought you were a police officer!" I growled, making her laugh and Sam just smirked.

"Well, what goes around, comes around." He said flippantly, before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out of the forest.

_Bitches!_

_Worse...Cockblocking Bitches!  
_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Reviews please.**

**And until next time. **

**Lots of love,**

**Shirley**


	41. Chapter 41 : Passion

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight OR Supernatural. But I do own the White Eyes and Baba Yaga, along with all the other plot bunnies...*shudders* Not that I want them anywhere near me. UGH!**

**I'm so blocked lately! It's driving me nuts. But with some force and gritting my teeth the entire time I think I will finally get this out.**

**You ready for some lemony goodness? Because you are going to get it in this chapter.**

**In fact, it's going to get downright NASTY! **

**Are you under 18 years old? Then stop reading after the surprise chapter from a certain angel and skip straight to the last three lines or so. **

**

* * *

**

**Song accompanying the chapter : The bad touch – Blood Hound Gang**

_**SPOKEN:**_

_**Ha ha, well now! We call this the act of mating. But there are several  
other very important differences between human beings and animals that you  
should know about.**_

_**WHISPERED:**_

_**I'd appreciate your input.**_

_**Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me  
and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want to you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than Fed Ex, never reaching apex like Coca-Cola stock you are  
inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time**_

_**Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**gettin' horny now**_

_**Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific, I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean, means "small craft  
advisory"  
So if I capsize in your thighs, high tide, B-5, you sunk my battle ship  
Please turn me on, I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time", you'll Lovett just like  
Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggie style so we can both watch X-Files**_

_**do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
gettin' horny now**_

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
**_

_**do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
gettin' horny now**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DPOV**

Angela rode with me and I had spotted a bar on the way. Of course after our victory, we needed to celebrate. Alright, so the girls might have helped, it was still a victory. I scowled a little at the thought of Bella rubbing it into my face for the next fifty years or so.

"You alright, handsome?" Angela asked from the passenger seat and I turned my head, finally noticing her clothes.

_Leather!_

_You've got to be kidding me!_

_Holy...well something holy!_

_Innocent, sexy Angela in leather!_

_Oh and there you are, Mr. Boner. _

_I was wondering what took you so long._

"Oh I'm more than alright, angel," I smirked, turning my eyes back to the road and doing a U-ie, that would bring us back to that bar.

_She dressed the part. _

_Now she's got to play the part._

_As long as the other guys keep their hands of the part, that is._

_Otherwise, those bitches are going to lose more than some fucking teeth._

The bar was dark, cigarette fog creating a misty vibe and only the bar and tables were covered in a dim light from the teardrop – shaped lamps above them. One spot instantly drew attention, since it was alight with a bright blue neon light, the dance floor. There was even a pole on a little stage and I smiled wondering what kind of girls would actually use that little stage.

_Drunk girls, that's who._

_Hot, drunk and horny bitches..._

A fat woman with greasy red hair, tied together with a rubber band and freckles all over her face, walked up to us. Her blue eyes widened as she looked me up and down, before smiling flirtatiously.

"What can I get for you?" she purred and I struggled to keep my face neutral.

"A beer, from the tap. Angel?" I looked over at Angela, tilting my head to the side to indicate she was the one ordering now and to my relief the woman followed my gaze, effectively stopping her eyefucking.

_Hey I usually don't mind, but my Angel is sitting right here._

"I'll have the same, please," she said timidly, her posture withdrawn and nervous, making it blatantly obvious that she was intimidated by this bearlike woman.

I didn't like that. She had just killed supernatural creatures, but this human was making her nervous. I wasn't going to stand for it, besides she was wearing leather and should play the part.

* * *

**SPOV**

I led Bella into her room, before softly grabbing her hand and closing the door with my foot, I then guided her over to the king size bed.

She didn't hesitate, laying back on it and pulling me down with her.

I had missed her so much these last couple of days, I was seriously considering giving up hunting. Being away from her and my son was an ache unlike anything else.

Demons could come and torture me for the rest of my life, but the pain would be easier to bear than this ache of separation.

Clothes were torn of my body before I could come up with anything romantic to say and I blinked, looking down in surprise at Bella.

"Fuck me already, Sam! I need to feel you!"

"Dude, that's so hot," I murmured to myself, but regrettably Bella had heard.

"It is, when you don't call me a dude."

I burst out laughing, because honestly what else could I do?

That was the most fucked up thing I ever expected to hear out of her sexy little mouth. And to say it at a time like this, was even worse.

Of course, I was partly to blame and that made me stop laughing instantly.

_Did I just cock block myself?_

Thank God, I didn't because just then Bella attacked me again. Her lips were pressing hungrily against mine as she pushed down her pants. Feeling her fumbling, I helped her out. I lifted off her a bit and pulled them down the rest of the way, before lifting her top.

I gazed at her beautiful naked body in front of me, wanting to study her, paint her or just do something that would eternalize her beauty like this. Bella wasn't having any of it though, because she pulled me back down on top of me.

"Now fuck me, Sam! Show me how much you want this."

* * *

**Castiel POV**

I appeared in their room, needing to speak to them all and figuring Bella would be the best choice since she had been informed of these matters before. My always composed face slipped and I looked wide eyed as Sam slammed himself into Bella.

_Oh Lord, my virgin angel eyes!_

Before I could finish that thought I found myself in Dean and Sam's room. I had no idea where to find Dean, since he wore the Eunochian markings and settled down on the chair.

Sam's laptop was still on and tempted me with every passing minute. I could sit silently for hours, but this modern device had helped the brothers on more then one occasion and I was curious to find out how.

After fifteen minutes the temptation finally became too great and I touched the black square rubbery part I had seen Sam use to maneuver across the page. Instantly, the screen came alive and there was a big article about something called 'The White Eyes'. It didn't offer much information, only the presumed appearance of a man with white eyes where a woman disappeared.

I clicked several times but nothing happened, except the word became highlighted blue, but the page didn't go. I tried several other things, until finally I clicked on red cubicle with the X.

The article disappeared and then I was staring at a site called .

I moved around on the page and startled when I saw my name. I clicked on the title and another page appeared.

It seemed to be a story of some kind. At first it appeared to be an almost identical recount of events that occurred in the past, but then suddenly it changed.

I became submerged in the story, needing to read more and strangely thrilled at not knowing what would happen next.

That is, until I came across a certain passage that greatly disturbed me.

"_**You really are my angel in guardian, aren't you?" Dean asked, his green eyes boring into Castiel's blue ones. **_

"_**I will always do my best to keep you from harm," Castiel answered, determination and resolution in his voice as well as eyes. **_

_**Dean nodded, already have been aware of this fact in his heart and moved closer to Castiel. **_

_**Castiel was surprised by his sudden closeness, since Dean always complained about personal space before. Castiel looked at Dean uncertainly now, wondering what he desired from him.**_

_**Dean desired alright, he desired him. A fact Castiel was not aware off, until Dean's lips pressed against his.**_

_**The angel groaned in protest, but as Dean's hand cupped Castiel's prominent erection, his protesting sounds morphed into moans of pleasure.**_

"Blasphemy!" I shouted, jumping up from the chair and slamming shut the devil's machinery.

* * *

**DPOV**

Angela had gotten some beers in her, well quite a lot actually and was now twirling around the pole like a pro. I could feel my mouth salivating at the sight of her leather clad ass sticking up whenever she bend forward. Her movements were seductive, slow, sexy and just incredibly hot!

The boner I had been sporting for over an hour now was getting really uncomfortable and I needed to get her the fuck out of here, before I'd take her on the pool table. Well, if there was a pool table, it would have been possible. Now, it would probably just be the table or up against that pole.

I couldn't take it any longer, even my dick was talking to me now. So I got up and raced over to that goddamn pole. I grabbed Angela's hand and impatiently pulled her along, slamming some money down on the table in passing while trying to make sure Angela stayed upright.

Somehow I managed to get her out of there scathfree and got her in the car without any trouble.

The drive home was very pleasant, maybe even extremely pleasant. Angela kept rubbing me, arousing me further as she whispered dirty words. Things I never thought I would hear out of her mouth, just kept falling from her lips.

I shivered in anticipation, wetting my lips and looking down at her, when she started to unzip my pants.

_Fuck yeah!_

I scooted forward a little, making it easier for her to access my cock, while I kept close watch on the road.

Her hand rushed in my pants, grabbing me almost violently and pulling me free from my boxers and pants. I sucked in a harsh breath as she squeezed me a tad too hard, but didn't complain out of fear she might stop.

_Hey, I'm horny alright!_

Her tongue snuck out then and she licked the tip tentatively, making me jerk a little in my seat. I clenched my hands tighter around the steering wheel and slowed down the car.

I wasn't going to wreck my baby for a blow job, I'm not that much of a sex fanatic.

Her tongue circled my head slowly, making me groan loudly as my cock throbbed for more.

One hand slid underneath it, massaging my balls and then she took me in her mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let my head fall back again the head rest, moaning loudly.

She started bobbing her head and I lost all sense of direction. I quickly parked beside the road and turned off the engine.

Putting my hands behind my head, I leaned back and just let her do all the work.

It felt amazing. Whenever she'd lift her head, she would swirl her tongue around my shaft and after every three bobs, she'd tongue my slit. It didn't take her long to work me into a frenzy and I grabbed her head as I felt the pressure rising.

I started to guide her faster on my cock, pushing her head down further so I'd hit the back of her throat every single time. It was there, rising and filling my cock to the brink with my seed.

"More," I growled and Angela seemed to understand as she squeezed my balls and grazed her teeth against my shaft.

"Holy fuckkkkkk," I roared as I shot my cum down her throat. My body shook with the force of my orgasm and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, a satisfied smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Shit, Angel, I love you."

* * *

**SPOV**

We had been fucking for over two hours and still my minx wasn't satisfied. She sat on her knees with her hands gripping the headboard tightly.

"Do it, Sam! Slam it in there!" she growled as I stroked myself a couple of times, trying to get it fully erect again.

Hell, we had done it in seven different positions already and Bella had come the same amount of times. I had climaxed for the second time about ten minutes ago.

But still my Bella wanted more.

She wiggled her ass impatiently and I ran my cock up and down her slit. The tip gathered her moisture with each teasing stroke and then I was inside of her again.

Being inside of her felt great, but I was worried I'd slip out of her like this and didn't dare to move.

Bella had other ideas though as she pushed back into me, gyrating her hips when her ass was pressed up against me. It worked like a charm, because I could feel him swelling and growing larger inside of her.

"Mmm, that's it, baby. Now fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

I grabbed her hips and pulled almost completely out of her, whining a little at the loss of pressure on my shaft, because Bella was tight. Even after giving birth, she still felt wonderful to be inside of.

In one swift, hard thrust I pushed back into her, moaning loudly as her warmth engulfed me completely.

My thrusts quickly sped up and gained in force. Bella unconsciously kept clenching and relaxing her walls around me, since her pussy stayed in an almost constant state of orgasmic pleasure after all her previous ones.

It felt amazing and made me even more animalistic in my fucking.

"Give it to me, Sam! Give it!" She cried out as her body started to tremble, hinting the approaching of yet another orgasm.

I lost it then; spurred on by her vocal encouragement, I pushed her down and put my legs on the outside of her. I gave her just enough room to lift her ass, so I could keep pounding into her.

_Even tighter!_

_Goddamn!_

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I grunted her name and pushed deeply into her.

Her walls squeezed around me at the exact same moment as my seed spilled into her.

Both uttered each other's name, I grunted it and Bella screamed it.

I was completely spent and pulled out of her reluctantly so I could let my body fall to the side of her.

I had barely made contact with the mattress or Bella was already snuggling closer, swinging her leg and arm over me, so she was nearly laying half on top of me.

"Wow," she breathed and I returned the sentiment, because it was certainly worthy of a 'wow'.

I had barely covered us up, when Cas appeared in front of us. He wasn't alone though, because his appearance was followed by two urgent knocks. I looked around the room for something to wear, but my clothes were torn to pieces.

Grimacing, Cas picked something up and threw it at me.

"Bella's panties! I'm not going to wear women's underwear, Cas. Not today, not ever," I said with a frown and he just shrugged, moving to the door and letting in Dean and Angela.

_Oh great._

_What is this?_

_A reunion?_

_Couldn't this wait 'till morning?_

"Forgive me for intruding like this, but I did come to discuss an urgent matter," Cas started, effectively making everyone in the room hold their tongue. Although, I could see from everyone's face that no one was really pleased with his appearance.

Dean and Angela probably got cock blocked again and the post-orgasmic bubble I had going on with Bella was blown to pieces.

The dude really did have the worst timing ever.

"I am not aware whether or not Bella has you informed on any of this already, but we really need your help," Cas said and instantly all eyes drifted over to Bella, who sat looking confused at the angel.

"I am here in regards to Death."

* * *

**YES! I got the chapter done!**

***dances***

**Anyhoo, I hoped you all liked it and review please.**

**Love y'all and thank you for your understand.**

**Shirley  
**


	42. Chapter 42 : Men in black

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Supernatural**

**So it's been awhile again, time for an update I say!**

**Last time we left off with a rather dramatic line from Cas. Let's see what Bella has to say about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Song accompanying chapter: Men in Black – Will Smith**

_**Here come the Men in Black  
Uh it's the M.I.B.'s  
Uh here come the M.I.B.'s  
Here come the Men in Black **_

_**Men in Black  
They won't let you remember**_

_**Nah, nah, nah,  
The good guys dress in black, remember that,  
Just in case we ever face to face and make contact.  
The title held by me... M.I.B.  
Means what you think you saw, you did not see.  
So don't blink,  
Think what was there but now's gone.  
Black suit with the black Ray Ban's on.  
Walk in shadow, move in silence,  
Guard against extra-terrestrial violence.  
But yo we ain't on no government list.  
We straight don't exist,  
No names and no fingerprints.  
Saw something strange,  
Watch your back.  
Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at,  
Uh and...**_

_**Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)  
The galaxy defenders. (uh oh, uh oh)  
Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)  
They won't let you remember. (won't remember)  
(uh uh, uh uh)**_

_**Now from the deepest of the darkest of night,  
On the horizon, bright light in the site tight,  
Cameras zoom, only impending doom.  
But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up.  
With the quickness talk with the witnesses,  
Hypnotizer, neuralizer.  
Vivid memories turn to fantasies.  
Ain't no M.I.B.'s.  
Can I please,  
Do what we say that's the way we kick it.  
Ya know what I mean,  
I say my noisy cricket get wicked on ya.  
We're your first, last and only line of defense,  
Against the worst scum of the universe.  
So don't fear us, cheer us.  
If you ever get near us, don't jeer us.  
We're the fearless.  
M.I.B.'s freezin' up all the flack.  
What's that stand for?  
Men In Black.  
Uh, M-m-m-...**_

_**The Men in Black.  
(Uh uh uh)  
The Men in Black.  
(Uh uh uh, ah ah ah)**_

_**Let me see ya just bounce it with me.  
Just bounce with me.  
Just bounce it with me. C'mon,  
Let me see ya just slide with me.  
Just slide with me.  
Just slide with me. C'mon.  
Let me see ya take a walk with me.  
Just walk with me.  
Take a walk with me. C'mon,  
And make your neck work.  
Now freeze.**_

_**Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)  
The galaxy defenders. (ooh ooh)  
Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)  
They won't let you remember. (uh no, no)**_

_**A-ight check it.  
Let me tell you this in closin'.  
I know we might seem imposin',  
But trust me if we ever show in your section.  
Believe me it's for your own protection.  
Cuz we see things that you need not see,  
And we be places that you need not be.  
So go with your life,  
Forget that Roswell crap.  
Show love to the black suit.  
Cuz that's the Men in,  
That's the Men in...**_

_**Here come the Men in Black. (Here they come)  
The galaxy defenders. (galaxy defenders)  
Here come the Men in Black. (oh, here they come)  
They won't let you remember. (won't let you remember)**_

_**Here come the Men in Black. (Oh, here they come)  
The galaxy defenders. (uh oh, uh oh)  
Here come the Men in Black.  
They won't let you remember. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

As soon as he uttered the word 'Death', my mind wandered back to that day where I had held a conversation with my son. I had been so sure it was only a hallucination that I never mentioned it to Sam or Dean. _Seriously! Who would believe me anyway?_

If I were to tell them what happened, they would have labeled me insane instantly. I remembered how my baby boy had come over to me, telling me he was Michael's temporary vessel to escape Death's watchful eye. I told them everything, including how he had informed me that we had to stop Death, because he wanted to reap God, the angels and all other creatures he saw fit. The way to do it had been relevant. _What was it again? He never said! No, but he hinted at something._

Racking my brain, I looked around, my gaze lingering on Castiel.

"The rings!"

"The rings we used to trap the devil? The horsemen's rings?" Sam asked, grabbing my hand as he waited for me to look up at him.

I nodded at him, because those were exactly the ones I was talking about.

"No."

We all swerved our heads around at the same time to stare at Dean. If it had been any other time, I would have busted out laughing at the comical sight.

"You are not using those rings! I won't let you!" Dean hissed, getting closer to the bed with a look of sheer conviction on his face.

"Sammy went to hell to trap that Lucifer bitch! We aren't doing anything involving those rings! Do you hear me?"

Castiel moved to stand in between Dean and me, earning himself a murderous glare from Dean that would have killed any weaker man from fear alone.

"He's my brother, Cas!"

"Hey, I'm right here! And if the rings are the only way, we'll just have to deal with it, Dean," I grasped Sam's arm, because if he were to disappear again, I'd surely die. I hadn't considered setting Lucifer free, if we tried to go after Death. Now that Dean brought it up, I didn't want to go risk it either.

"No, Dean's right. There has to be some other way;" I interjected, pulling my body closer to Sam's. The need to hold on to him and to never let go, grew with every passing second. Yet, another threat had found us and I started to mentally curse our lives.

"I don't think there is, Sweet Cheeks," Sam said softly, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me close to his body. His lips pressing against my forehead didn't soothe me, they just made me more afraid to lose him again.

"There has to be!"

With those words I waved my hand at Castiel and Dean, hinting this conversation was over and I wanted some time alone with my husband.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was reading the newspaper when something drew my attention.

**Morristown, Tennessee_ – Fourteen citizens claim to have seen an extraterrestrial being last night. The sightings all occurred on Doyle Drive between 7 and 8 PM. All witnesses described the creature as horrific. It had green scales and red eyes, and snarled at the bypassers, reminding them of a wild animal._**

_**Mary Jane Cuthbert stated: "Aren't aliens supposed to be far more intelligent than us? This creature was wild and seemed to act on instinct. There was no rationality in his behavior. It scared me.".**_

_**Landon Garson said: "It reminded me a bit of an alligator, only rounder and with red eyes. The sounds it made though, were nothing I had heard before. It was completely alien."**_

_**Animal Control has been searching for the alien ever since yesterday, but has so far been unsuccessful in their attempts to capture this creature. **_

"Aliens? You've got to be kidding me."

I skimmed over the rest of the article and then circled it with a big red marker. Two arms wrapped themselves around my neck from behind and hot, soft lips kissed my neck. Closing my eyes, I hummed, because that shit felt great.

"What's that?" she asked, moving to the front of me and straddling me.

"A case," I answered truthfully and she narrowed her eyes at me. I furrowed my brow, not knowing why she was looking at me in such a way. "What?"

"Another one? We just finished up here," she said, her voice sad and solemn.

"This is what we do. This is our life, Angel. I can't...There is too much out there and I can't just turn away from that. I will never stop hunting all those evil son of a bitches."

Angela had been quiet the entire trip down. Her gaze fixed on the passing scenery, she looked to be mulling over everything I had said. Ever since, I told her I would keep hunting, she had just shut down. I didn't get it. She had been so understanding at first. Hell, she even kicked some horror freak asses. _What did she expect? A once in five months kinda gig? We don't roll that way. There's too much evil out there, just waiting to be hunted and killed. _

I screeched to a stop in front of the motel office. Sam and Bella drove past us in _my_ goddamn Impala and parked a couple of spots over. Getting out, I instantly checked out my Baby for any scratches. If there were any, I'd fucking kill them.

Not seeing anything wrong with my car, I looked back at Angela and waited for her to get out of her rust bucket. She didn't, she just kept on staring out of that window.

_Dude, she's lost to the world. _

I shrugged and walked inside the office.

Some creepy looking guy with only four teeth, a bad case of acne and the dirtiest wife beater I've ever seen, stood behind the counter.

"You want a room?" He asked, spitting a little with each word.

"Well, hello there, Captain Obvious," I hadn't realized I said it out loud, too busy wiping the spit off my face, until he made a humphing sound.

_Dude, what are you? Five?_

"Two adjoining rooms actually," I said, pulling out the credit card I had taken and handing it over.

"How long will you be staying, Mr. Papadopolis?" I wiped my face again, making a disgusted face at the man. All plans at asking him about the alien sightings flew out of my mind with every unwanted drop of saliva landing on my face.

"Two nights," I answered. I watched him as he wrote it down in the book and ran my card.

"Sign here, please," he said, turning the book around and handing me a greasy pen. I shuddered, quickly signing with the fake name and dropping the pen.

He handed me the keys and I eagerly took them, not waiting for a farewell as I headed back to the door.

"Thank you, Elmer Fudd," I said mostly to myself, wiping my face again, just to make sure there were no more spit balls on my face.

_Gross!_

_Too bad he's human or I'd hunt his ass. _

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Sam and I had been researching everything we could find on a green-scaled creature with red eyes and concluded it had to be the Scape Ore Monster.

"What's it doing here?" I asked, rereading the info and witness recounts, which were all from South Carolina. Except the ones from a couple of nights back, of course. Sam shrugged, saying it wouldn't be the first time a creature leaves it's habitat.

I nodded thoughtfully, while watching him move around the room. He was putting on a black suit. I could already feel desire building up inside of me at the sight. My man was so handsome in his suit.

There had been a victim early this morning and the guys were going to check it out, while we had to go dig around hospital records. The man had been admitted, before dying an hour later in the hospital. Snapping myself out of the ogling contest, I quickly pulled down my pants and put on a pencil skirt. I was already wearing a white blouse, so that was perfect. All I needed now were heels. I grimaced at the thought, but didn't hesitate slipping them on easily.

"You look sexy as hell, Dr. Shane," Sam purred, pulling me against his body and kissing my neck. He didn't want to ruin my lipstick, I suppose.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Agent Flynn."

I smirked as his arms tightened around me and he quickly glanced up at the clock.

"No more time, lover boy," I whispered in his ear, letting my breath waft over his heated skin.

"Fuck," he drawled, reluctantly letting go of me and ironing out his suit with his hands, while breathing heavy. I chuckled and walked past him towards the door.

Just as I pulled it open, a fist came towards me.

"Watch it, Dean!" I growled and he muttered something about psychics and ghosts. I just shook my head, chuckling at him. Looking him over, I burst out laughing. Dean had the tendency to leave the vest of his suit open, instead of buttoning it up just a little like Sam.

"You look like one of the Blues Brothers," I commented, hearing a distinct groan coming from behind me.

"See! I told you when we got these suits! Sammy, I don't like it," Dean said, looking down at himself and tugging awkwardly at his tie.

"You look handsome, baby," Angela purred in his ear. Just like that the Blues Brothers vacated his mind as his eyes glazed over and he licked his lips.

"Dr. Doyle, how nice to see you," I said, smiling hugely at Angela.

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Shane."

We followed the boys out towards the cars. The boys would take the Impala and we were going to take Angela's car.

"Look mommy! They've come for the alien! It's the MIB's!" a child shouted excitedly from our right. I looked over to see him tugging at his mother's sleeve excitedly and pointing at the guys.

Angela busted out laughing, as I started singing, "Saw something strange, watch your back. Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at."

Angela joined in then, while the guys gave us death glares that would make a lesser man squirm.

"Here come the Men in Black. The galaxy defenders. Here come the Men in Black. They won't let you remember."

"Alright, Mel and Kim, that's enough," Dean whisper-yelled.

"Oh God, did you ever see those outfits they wore in the video clip of 'Respectable'?" Angela asked, making Dean roll his eyes and turn around quickly.

_Fashion talk, Angela?_

_So not the way to go. _

_

* * *

_

**More on the creature and their case, next time. They are still trying to figure out how to deal with Death, so they won't go looking him up until they found a way to get rid off him. **

**Anyway, what did y'all think?**

**Let me know. **

**I'd also like to announce that I have been nominated for the Single Shot Awards. You would do me a huge favor by voting for me. **

**Out of the Ruins : Best Tragedy/Angst**

**The Letter : Best Alternate Universe All Human**

**Dear One : Best Volturi**

**You can vote here: thesingleshotawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html **

**Thank you so much!**

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	43. Chapter 43: Storm's coming

**Disclaimer: I am not Eric Kripke, nor Stephenie Meyer, so please don't think I own their babies. Although, I'm the master of my own mind and this fic is MY baby.**

**First of all, a big thank you to everyone that voted for me. I really appreciate it! I bagged two Awards, and you can't believe how happy that's made me. It's quite an honor to be recognized like that. **

**I want to apologize to all of you. I feel horrible for not updating sooner. Sometimes the words flow and at other times, none will come. You know how it goes. Anyway, I'm here now, so let's get this party started. **

**

* * *

**

**Song for this chapter: Bad Moon Rising – Creedence Clearwater Revival**

_**I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today.**_

_**Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.**_

_**I hear hurricanes ablowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.**_

_**Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
All right!**_

_**Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.**_

_**Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

There had just been another victim. He was being wheeled inside, when we walked through the automatic doors. I could almost hear the 'Beverly Hills Cop' tune playing in my head as we strolled in there. We played the part perfectly and looked like we owned the place. We approached the front desk and I could see the male nurse swallowing, as his eyes traveled over our bodies. Hiding my smirk, I flipped my hair and looked over at Angela.

"Dr. Doyle, this is my partner Dr. Shane," Angela introduced us as she waved between us. On cue, I took my ID and showed it to him. Angela did the same, as she explained our arrival further, "CDC, we have heard two men have been brought in here. They've been attacked by an unknown creature. Is this correct?"

I didn't interrupt, just stared at Angela in awe. She was kickass. Maybe this was her true calling. I couldn't wait to tell Dean, because I could already picture the two of them in my head. Fighting side by side, conning people side by side and when my mind went to a certain role-play I quickly stopped my train of thought. "Gross."

"Excuse me?" Angela's eyes bored into mine and I swallowed. _Damn, she's real good._

"Nothing," I mumbled and turned back to the nurse, who was staring at my breasts a little too closely.

"What my partner is trying to say is, 'quarantine the new guy and get us the files asap'. Both of the new victim as the deceased. STAT!" I snapped, making him jump. The nurse swallowed and nodded quickly, picking up the phone and punching in a number.

**DPOV**

The morgue reeked, just like it always does when there are a bunch of dead guys lying around, waiting to rot. I was used to the smell, so was Sam, but the guy sitting right outside of the autopsy room apparently wasn't. Must be a new cop. He was holding a tissue covered with Vicks to his nose, inhaling greedily and coughing every now and then.

I cocked an eyebrow at him as we waited in front of his small little table-desk, until he had recovered from another coughing-gagging fit.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" the cop finally asked, when he seemingly caught his breathe again.

"Agent Landers, this is agent Flynn. We are here to see the body of one," I picked up a clipboard and looked at it, trying to come off convincing, "Ryan Dillon."

"Oh right," he pulled out a paper from underneath his..._Wait is that a porn mag? Dude, you're at the morgue! That's not Jenna Jameson, is it? Hmm_..

"Sign here, please," he held out his pen and smiled sheepishly at being caught with the porn, but I just smirked back at him.

Signing, he cleared us and pressed the button to open the door. A woman stood on the other side, still bend over the corpse. She had long legs, long brown hair and a great rack. My eyes acted of their own accord as they took in every inch of her body. That's when I thought of Angela, and the fact that she was wearing something similar to this. The idea of some guy ogling her, like I just did the pathologist, made me a little green in the face.

Sam started up with the questions. Was there anything strange she found? What was cause of death? And all that shazam. In the meantime, I just stood there, cursing inwardly at letting her out of my sight in those clothes. _There'd better not be some idiot who thinks he can touch my girl. I'll kill him._

**BPOV**

Angela had always been better at Biology at me. So while I read every file back to back, she was examining the newest patient in one of those ridiculous body suits, complete with helmet. Okay, so I might have lied about the Biology thing, but there was no way I was going to wear the Darth Vader-costume. Heels was already a stretch, playing Halloween dress-up was completely out of the question.

I looked down at some X-rays taken from Ryan Dillon and frowned. There was something in front of his ribcage. Putting it up to the light, I could see it clearer, "Holy shit."

It was a scale. _How did it get in there?_ I got out of the office I was using temporarily and wandered down to the office of the doctor who had been in charge of Dillon's case.

Knocking twice, I patiently waited for a reply and when he ordered me to come in, I did.

"Dr. Morris?" I asked, moving towards the desk and sitting down across from him.

Nodding, he quirked an eyebrow in question. Obviously, he had not yet been informed of my presence here. I held out my hand, while introducing myself, "Dr. Shane, CDC."

"CDC? What's CDC doing out here?"

I gave him a pointed glare and took the X-ray from in between my files, putting it on his desk.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Dr. Morris. We both know exactly what I am doing here. Now tell me about the scale."

**DPOV**

"So his blood was infected with some kind of poison?" I asked Sam again. I had been so out of it, thinking of Angela, that I had failed to hear a single thing the good doc told us.

"What kind of poison?"

Sam sighed in exasperation and ran his hand through his hair, before opening his mouth, "It was slowly changing him, from the inside out."

"Sounds kind of 'Alien' to me. Next thing you know, little monsters are popping out of his stomach," I grimaced at that mental picture. Maybe Sigourney Weaver could pull it off, but not this guy.

"Not exactly, Dean. He died, because his body couldn't handle the transformation," Sam continued, ignoring my stupid remarks mostly. _What else is new?_

"Transformation? So he was turning into one of those ugly things with their red beam-me-up-Scotty laser eyes."

Sam pursed his lips, furrowing his brow as he looked down at me. I knew the look. It meant shut-the-fuck-up-and-let-me-finish.

"Pretty much. But like I said, his body couldn't take it. And they don't have laser eyes," Sam added as an afterthought, glancing down at the notes he took in the morgue.

"Alright. Let's say, our new guy doesn't croak from Dr. Jekyll's formula. Then what happens?"

"Dr. Jekyll? Seriously?" Another questioning stare in which he questioned my intellect. _Oh, the joys of brotherhood. _

"Don't look at me like that. Julia Roberts was great in 'Mary Reilly'."

And again, he ignored me, "Well like we said earlier, he'll probably turn into one of them. Scaled, big, red eyes and all."

"The girls are dealing with a new patient right now. What if he attacks them?" I was already rushing over to the car, eager to get to the hospital and get the girls the hell out of there.

Sam just shook his head, still flipping through his damn notes.

"No, Dean. We need to find the creature and kill it, before it infects anyone else in this town."

_Yeah, that's a much better plan._

**Carl (Patient) POV**

I woke up to find a figure standing over me, dressed completely in one of those white airtight anti-contamination suits. To say I was freaked, would be an understatement.

"Good evening, Mr. Pratt," a soft, woman's voice said. Even though it was distorted by the mask she was wearing. I nodded with my mouth open, because I was feeling a little overwhelmed by her presence.

"Don't worry, this'll be all over soon," she tried to soothe me. I wanted to say 'thank you', but just then she prodded at the bitemark on my neck. The pain was excruciating and made me scream out.

"Shh, try to relax, Mr. Pratt."

She took a step back and lifted the mask off her head, before unzipping her suit. I couldn't help but stare, because she was a knock-out. As she peeled the suit off her body, a tight blouse and pencil skirt came in view and I think I groaned a little at the sight of it.

She moved to the in-room telephone and picked it up, dialing quickly and looking over at me. Glancing away quickly, I hoped she hadn't seen the sudden blush in my cheeks or my eyes taking in her form. I didn't think she had, but you never knew.

"Send in Dr. Shane, please and get me a nurse to bring Mr. Pratt down to X-rays. Thank you," she didn't even wait for a reply as she hung up the phone.

"Who are...Why am I..." I couldn't finish a single question, too overwhelmed by the oddity of this situation. She put her cold hand on my forehead, shhing me and writing down something on her notepad.

Another babe strolled into my room and my eyes instantly wandered to her long legs. Whoever these people were, they were insanely gorgeous and I was already considering filling out a job application at whatever organization they were with.

They talked softly in the corner, but I couldn't hear much. All I got was 'infected by bite' and 'transformation'. Troublesome words in their own, and my heart started to race as different images went through my mind. I had seen the creature that bit me. It was ugly. Stronger even, it was horrifying.

A nurse came in and wheeled me out of the room and down to X-rays, effectively cutting an end to my eavesdropping.

**BPOV**

After they took Carl out of the room, Angela turned on the TV. We had to wait this out and couldn't leave as long as we hadn't heard from the guys. So I sat back in one of those big comfy chairs and watched some 'Vampire Diaries'. Ange had other plans though, because she switched it to the news.

My face had already scrunched up and I was ready to cuss at every fishy politician they showed, when shocking footage came on. Image after image of earthquakes, floods, cities affected with epidemics, and more, had stunned me into silence. The faces of countless people crying and screaming hit me hard, and it almost made me cry too. This couldn't be normal. Yet, this shouldn't be happening. The whole Heaven-Hell combat was over, so life should be back to normal. Obviously, that wasn't the case. "What the hell's going on?"

"This is not the work of Hell. This is Death on the prowl."

I jumped, because it was just like Cas to sneak up on people like that. He was watching my face closely, which probably looked as appalled as I felt.

"Time is of the essence. A solution must be found, Bella. Soon."

With another fluttering sound of wings, he was gone again, leaving me and Angela dumbfounded and to be honest, slightly panicking. We still hadn't come up with a single good plan and our time, or the time of mankind was running out.

* * *

**More to come, lovelies! **

**Leave me some love. **


	44. Chapter 44: Death

**Disclaimer : I am not Eric Kripke, nor am Stephenie Meyer. But my ideas are my own.**

**

* * *

**

**Song to accompany this chapter: I put a spell on you – Creedence Clearwater Revival**

_**I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine.  
You better stop  
The things that you're doin'.  
I said "Watch out!  
I ain't lyin', yeah!  
I ain't gonna take none of your  
Foolin' around;  
I ain't gonna take none of your  
Puttin' me down;  
I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine.  
All right! **_

_**I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine.  
You better stop  
The things that you're doin'.  
I said "Watch out!  
I ain't lyin', yeah!  
I ain't gonna take none of your  
Foolin' around;  
I ain't gonna take none of your  
Puttin' me down;  
I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine.  
All right! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Carl POV**

The girls were still in my room when I came back, although they looked considerably more troubled than before. With one look at their face, I concluded something about my results must have been pretty horrifying for them to look so grim. At least I thought so, until they started to talk about the news.

I didn't pay too much attention to them after that. I was feeling odd. It felt like something was off with my body, but not really a sickness. It crept up inside me. It was a burning sensation, spreading through my veins and poisoning me slowly, and painfully.

Even though they weren't as focused on me as before, their words from earlier worried me. Whatever was going on, I knew I didn't have long. Remembering hot chick one and the way she was dressed when I woke up, I decided I needed to escape. I didn't want to become the subject of some experiment or something to be studied in a lab.

I would get out of here, and I would do it soon.

**Bella POV**

I had been wracking my head on what to do about Death for over an hour, when it suddenly came to me. Jumping from my seat, I grabbed my cell phone and went out into the corridor, after signaling to Angela to give me a minute. I would have called Dean, but the fact that he was hunting our monster stopped me. Pressing another speed dial, I waited for him to answer and thankfully I didn't have to wait for too long.

"Bella?" his voice came from the other line, and I smiled involuntarily at the usual gruff sound of it.

"Hey Bobby. I wanted to ask you something," I started carefully while thinking it over again in my head. If I was right, this would be a perfect plan.

"Of course you do. Well, spit it out," he said, sounding impatient as ever, or maybe it was annoyed.

"How did Lucifer keep a leash on Death? Didn't Dean say he used a spell of some sort?"

The prolonged silence started to make me anxious, and I shuffled my feet nervously as I waited for Bobby to speak again.

"Yeah, I think so," he finally said. He didn't give me time to squeal, giggle or do any of that girly shit, thankfully, because he kept on talking, "I'll look into it, see if I can find anything like that. Good thinking, kid."

Without saying another word, he hung up on me. "How rude."

**Sam POV**

"Thanks a lot, jerk," I huffed, trying to wipe off the goo from my face and clothes. It was an impossible job of course, because the disgusting green 'blood' was just everywhere.

"Hold your bitching, Sammy," Dean chuckled, opening the door to the Impala and getting in. He didn't have a speck on him, the bastard. "I had to shoot the son of a bitch. He would have bitten you."

"You could have waited 'till I was out of reach, Dean." I whined, getting into the car myself and looking at him sternly. He just rolled his eyes at me and said, "You're alive, aren't you? So stop your whining."

Reluctantly, I shut up and watched the scenery as it passed by on our way to the hospital. I would have preferred to go to the hotel, so I could take a nice, hot shower and get rid off the foul stinking monster blood on me, but we needed to close this case as soon as possible. Especially since the last victim was about to die, or worse, change.

All thoughts of a shower left my head as soon as we parked outside the front entrance, where Bella was pacing like a mad woman with her cell phone on her ear, although she wasn't talking.

I got out of the car quickly and walked straight up to her. _Screw the undercover stuff. Something's wrong with my girl. _

"What's wrong?"

She totally ignored me, when she suddenly started to talk into the phone, "You leave him alone, you bastard."

She snapped the phone shut and by-passed me without another word, stomping over to the Impala and looking every bit as dangerous as she could be. If I didn't know any better, I might fear she was gonna wreck the car with Dean present.

I followed after her, not really sure what to say or how to act when she was so clearly doing her best to ignore me. Nearing the Impala, I watched her swiping at the dirt on my seat and then settling into it.

"Stay with Angela," she barked at me, and I felt torn between shouting something back at her for ordering me around, or just doing as she asked. Seeing the urgency on her face, I decided to go with the latter. Obviously, something serious was going on, and my suspicions were confirmed when she turned to Dean and told him, "Drive!" She had used the same tone of voice as she had with me, and in any other situation, Dean wouldn't allow anyone to talk to him like that, but now he just turned the key in the ignition, and sped out of there.

**DPOV**

"Now what's got you riled up more than a teen on a Bieber concert? And where are we heading anyway?"

I suspected a chuckle, a punch in the arm, anything...but not the clipped answer I got.

"Bobby."

My brows raised instantly at the mention of Bobby, because if Bella was acting like this, it had to be bad. I clenched my hands tighter around the wheel and looked at her seriously as I fished for more details. Bella kept up the cool and angry act, answering with one word every fucking time I asked her something. Despite her short answers, I figured out what was going on pretty fast.

Bobby was looking into the spell that kept Death on a leash, and now the pale knight himself had gone after him. Apparently, he didn't like being someone's bitch. Especially not our bitch.

My foot pressed down on the gas harder, knowing that time was of the essence when Death was involved. Hell, the dude just had to touch you and you croaked right then and there. _Not good. Not good at all. _

I was worried. Of course, I was. But Bella was rigid. She didn't move, just kept staring in front of her at the road ahead and kept silent. I decided to lighten the mood a little and pushed in the cassette that was still sticking out of the player.

"_All our times have come. Here, but now they're gone. Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain."_

I groaned a little, because I should have checked the cassette before putting it in. If there was ever a moment to use the word 'inappropriate', this would be it. My hand moved to the radio to turn it off, but Bella grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Leave it on," she said, before looking at me with determination. "That bitch is going down." And then, surprisingly, she started to sing along with the song. And not just sing, she fucking screamed it from the top of her lungs.

The song wound down and Bella shut off the radio, before falling into a restless sleep. I kept driving. I drove all night, never bothering to turn the music back on. If there was one person I could bear the silence for, it was my baby girl. No matter how she tried, bad things seemed to happen to her over and over again. She didn't deserve it. Neither did Sammy and I of course, but Bella...She had always been such a fun-loving, adorable little thing.

There had to be a silver lining somewhere...There just had to!

As we pulled up at Bobby's, I gently grasped her shoulder and shook her, while whispering, "We're here."

She blinked twice up at me, before rubbing her eyes in a way that made me think back to a time so many years ago, where she was still the annoying little brat that followed me and my brother around. More Sam than me, but still. Hell, I even loved her back then, she was my baby girl, but I was a cool teenager. No way in hell was I going to show it.

Sometimes though, I wish we could go back to that time. We were hunters, but the innocence was not yet lost back then.

Shaking my head, I smiled at her and motioned with my eyes at the house. She instantly sat upright and her her entire face changed from the sweet, adorable girl from a time gone by, to the fierce, cocky and lethal Bella she was now.

"Alright. You still got the ring, right?" I nodded, because what else was I supposed to do when Bella took control like that. "Good, you'll go in through the front, I'm going around back. Distract him, so I can look for the spell."

I was looking at the front door, wondering how we were going to pull it off, when I moved to answer. But looking back at Bella, she had already disappeared on me. "Oh, just freaking perfect."

**Bella POV**

The back door was locked, leaving me to improvise at the last moment. I seriously hoped Bobby wasn't going to be pissed at me for this, but knowing him he probably would, even if we were trying to save his ass. Without another thought, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my hand. With every inch of my skin covered by the thick fabric, I smashed in the basement window and prayed silently that no one had heard me.

Looking around me for a weapon I could use, besides the one I had in my boot and behind my back, I shrugged and started to creep up the stairs. _What could you really use against Death anyway?_

It was rather surprising to find the door open at the top of the stairs. Bobby usually kept it locked, and now, when I needed a way in, it had somehow been left conveniently open. Convenient indeed...too convenient.

"Join us, Bella."

_Well, alrighty then. I guess it's up to me. _

_Distract him, Bella. Give Dean time to do the spell. _

_If he found it. _

_Yeah..._

Straightening my back, I flipped my hair back and confidently strode into the library, where the voice had come from. All the while, I sang. I sang words that had given me determination before.

"_Come on baby...and she had no fear.  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly.  
They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are.  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are.  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper."_

I caught sight of Dean's smirking face as I walked in and faced the thin, ugly man. Dean was standing behind Bobby's desk, while Death stood in front of it. His back was turned on Dean as he awaited my arrival. I lingered in the doorway, keeping Death's eyes on me as I smiled cockily and winked.

"Well, are you the guy I've been hearing so much about? I thought you would have been more...bony, if that's possible," I taunted, looking over to my right where Bobby was lying on the ground. My brows furrowed as I studied his still body, but when I could see his chest moving with his breathing I relaxed a little.

"And you are God's former vessel. He was wise to leave, but he will not escape me. His time will come too," Death said, looking to scare me or inform me, I don't know. In truth, I didn't give a crap anyway, so he could say what he wanted. I just needed to keep his focus on me.

"Yeah, the big guy's sort of a coward, always running off somewhere and only popping up to give other people orders. It would rub me the wrong way too."

"I have no quarrel with God. I just have a purpose that I can not neglect, which is something I am certain you know nothing about, Isabella Marie Swan."

That gave me the creeps. Death stating you're full name kinda sounds like him reading it from a list. And if that were the case, did it mean my time was close at hand?

"Are you going to kill me now, Big D?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow in question. From the corner of my eye, I could see Dean reaching for his zippo. Whatever shit was going to hit the fan, it was going to happen now. As he lit up a twig of something and tossed it into the bowl, sparks flew upward and then he was mumbling some Latin crap.

Death started walking up to him, but Dean didn't move as he kept reading the incantation.

"I won't be bound twice, foolish human!" Death said as he stretched out his long, bony arm.

_Oh crap! _

I ran around the other side of the desk, putting enough distance between D-day and myself, before reaching for Dean's sheet of paper and snatching it from him.

"Appono me!" I shouted the final two words on the page and instantly Death froze in his tracks.

_And we have a winner!_

"Did it work?" Dean asked carefully, opening his eyes after apparently closing them for some unknown reason.

"I think so." I shrugged, staring at the still immobile form of Death.

"Well, test him or something?" Dean quipped, looking at blink with furrowed brows.

"How?"

Honestly, what could I possibly ask from this dude. Bobby was breathing, so he wasn't dead and I didn't even know what this guy couldn't do.

"I don't know. Make some shit up!" Dean shouted and I felt like knocking his lights out for being such and annoying asshole.

"Hm, big D..." I trailed off uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say, until a brilliant idea came to me. "Resurrect the Cullen family."

"Aren't they alive?" Dean continued to annoy me as he opened his big, fat mouth again.

"Not really, dude. They are the living dead, vampires!" I sighed with exasperation as I rolled my eyes and looked at Death with my best -right the fuck now, please- look.

"Yes."

With that single word, Big D disappeared and I found myself staring dumbfounded at the spot he had just vacated. 

_Yes? Really?_

_

* * *

_

**Wow, you guys really had to wait a long-ass time on this chapter. I had a really hard time getting it out, so I hope you'll like it. **

**Please, review! Also check out my profile where you can find the youtube link to Save My Body's trailer. **

**Next up: Carl and the Cullens...**

**Love, **

**Shirley**


	45. Chapter 45 : Jasper

**Disclaimer: I still don't own both Supernatural and Twilight. It's a real pity. **

**This chapter is relatively short because I just haven't been very inspired lately. I'm such a fail. Sorry you guys. I hope you'll like this, because I forced it out and forcing equals suckiness in my book. This chapter is all Jasper, but I thought it was more fitting to write it from his point of view. I hope you'll like it anyway. **

**I've also been nominated for the Crossover Awards. Can you believe it? This story needs so much editing, especially at the start, but hey, thank you anyway and I'm so NOT complaining! **

**You can vote for me or the awesome Chocoholic_vamp until May 15th on crossover-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html Thank you all for sticking with me! Much love!  
**

* * *

**Song to accompany this chapter: Just say yes – Snow Patrol**

_**I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand**_

_**Just say yes, **_

_**just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, **_

_**nor a trick of the mind  
Only love**_

_**It's so simple and you know it is**_  
_**You know it is**_  
_**We can't be to and fro like this**_  
_**All our lives**_  
_**You're the only way to me**_  
_**The path is clear**_  
_**What do I have to say to you**_  
_**For God's sake, dear**_  
_**For God's sake, dear**_  
_**For God's sake, dear**_  
_**For God's sake, dear**_  
_**For God's sake, dear**_

_**Just say yes,**_

_**just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, **_

_**nor a trick of the mind  
Only love**_

**_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_**  
**_This was all I wanted, all I want_**  
**_It's all I want_**  
**_It's all I want_**  
**_It's all I want_**  
**_It's all I want_**

**_Just say yes,_**

_**just say there's nothing holding you back  
**__**It's not a test, **_

_**nor a trick of the mind  
Only love**_

_**Just say yes,**_

_**coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in **_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I ran.

When the grim reaper or whoever he was supposed to be, showed up in the middle of our living room and offered us a second chance at life as a human, I ran.

Well, he didn't really offer it, he just announced how our mortality would be restored at request of Bella and I gaped. I couldn't help it. The situation was by far the most surreal thing I had ever witnessed, and believe me, I had seen plenty.

A simple touch was all it took for me to assess what was going on and get the hell out of dodge. He moved to Rosalie with such indifference, but confident nonetheless and when he touched her arm with a single finger the poor girl fell to the ground. Her screams haunted me as I turned and ran. I had hoped Alice was right behind me, and thinking back on it, I remember calling out to her. She wasn't though.

She had never experienced human life and if the man was truthful about making our hearts beat once more, she obviously preferred that over living out eternity with me. I was a monster after all. A starving blood junkie, a cruel animal and now, abandoned by my family, I was fairly certain I would return to the state of mind I had been weary off for over sixty years.

More screams came from the house and I fell to my knees, my hands pressing against my ears to block out the sounds that would not leave me in peace. They had all chosen it, all of them, lost to me forever as they regained the mortality they had lost so long ago. I shouldn't feel so angered by their choices, but I did. I understood, but still part of me had hoped that someone had come after me. I had only been their family for nearly sixty years.

Still clutching at my head, I cried out. Their pain had snuck up on me and kept me frozen in place, unable to even lower my hands as I howled with the agony my family felt. It was like burning all over again, only this time I had to feel it from six instead of going through my own suffering alone.

My nails dug into the marble skin behind my ears as I tried in vain to overcome.

I needed to put some distance in between the transforming humans and myself, if I wanted to be released from this agony, but their suffering made it hard to do so. Still clutching my head, I moved forward on my knees alone, slowly distancing myself from them.

When I finally found myself far enough away to regain my senses -which was hours later- I ran as fast as I could towards the location Bella had informed us of being. South Dakota.

It didn't take me that long to get there, seeing as how my speed excels even that off a plane, and standing in front of the door at -thankfully- night time, I pounded heavily upon it.

I was grieving of course, but anger was the foremost emotion and I would demand an explanation. Where did this woman get the nerve to toy with our immortal lives like that? I wasn't going to leave without an answer. A gruff older man opened the door, narrowing his eyes at me and looking me over quickly before settling on my eyes. "A Cullen, I reckon. And since the others are human by now, you must be Jasper."

He opened the door further and took a step back, not taking his eyes off me for a second.

"You princesses should keep the sparkling gay parade out of here," he mumbled sarcastically as he plopped down in a chair behind a desk that was simply _littered_ with books.

Bella was behind me then, putting her hand on my shoulder, making me flinch away in response. Absentmindedly, I could hear Dean saying something about a gay Sammy, which made the younger Winchester mutter an undignified 'Jerk'. At any other time, I would have found it amusing, but right now, I was too torn to care.

"Why?" I asked as I turned to her, my eyes instantly locking on the Grim Reaper behind her.

"Why would you do that? I lost her now."

My voice broke over the last part, and Bella looked up at me with sympathetic eyes that just made me want to claw them out of her head. Her hand moved back to me, this time resting on my forearm and despite the wish to move away, I stayed where I was this time.

"It's a gift, Jasper. You've all been so amazing with me. Why shouldn't you get a second chance?" Her answer showed how naive she truly was. There was no second chance for us. We would be tormented by what we had done for the remainders of our lives. Nightmares, the sudden loss of certain abilities would make it hard to re-adjust to a normal life and re-learning basic capacities, humans learn early on. It would be hell to endure.

I shook my head and looked her in the eyes, "A second chance? This isn't a second chance. It's condemning us to a life of failure. As for me, I can't...Not ever." I sighed, and looking at Bella, I could tell she was confused so I continued, "The things I've seen, Bella. The things I've done...in the army, it would make me fit for an insane asylum. Alice probably will end up there again too with her visions. And the others..." I trailed off, because it was obvious where I was going with this.

Bella stared off in the distance, obviously thinking over everything I had said. Something occurred to me as she was lost in her own world, and I couldn't wait to voice them.

"Why not your parents?"

"I can't be selfish with them. I love them, but they are in a better place. Why take them away there and put them in this cold, hard world again? No, I won't be selfish."

This must have peeked Dean's interest, who suddenly threw himself into the conversation. "How do you know there's a better place?" He shook his head in disbelief, obviously having a fairly pictured view of what Heaven is.

Bella turned to him and put her hand on his cheek, "You and Sam have been to Hell and it was even worse than what we were taught. So Heaven must be better then."

She wasn't going to let him throw her off with theological issues though, because almost instantly, she turned to me and started to explain herself again.

"You struggle daily to keep your bloodlust under control. All of you. Rosalie has never wanted anything else than having a little Emmett running around and spending her last days in some lazy chair on the porch. Alice can't remember her human life and says she can't miss what she doesn't know, but I see the sadness in her. Carlisle is more human than anyone I know," she had to stop there for a second to catch her breathe. _Ah, another perk of being human...breathing._

"Esme had a miserable human life, but now, with her family, she can change that. Edward, I just like to see him brought down a notch when he can't read minds anymore and has to learn to piss standing again." she shrugged it off as nothing, although she was doing a poor job of hiding her smirk. Dean and Sam laughed obnoxiously loud at the mention of Edward peeing, and probably pictured him pissing on himself instead of doing it in the toilet.

"What about Emmett and me then?" I asked, feeling as if I was desperately reaching for the last piece of string to keep me from falling head first into a ravine. She had been sincere in her reasons to humanize the others. But they weren't the only ones that mattered within our family.

Smiling she told me, "Emmett would do anything for Rosalie, you know that." I nodded, because, yes, I did know that. "And you? You deserve more than you believe you do, Jasper. You're not evil and the nightmares will go away eventually. Besides, aren't human emotions supposedly dull in comparison to those of vamps? Imagine it, Jasper...Less guilt, the ability to sleep, feeling Alice's heartbeat under your fingertips, feeling your own speeding up...Don't you want that?"

"Damn, Bells, you give one hell of a sales talk!"

"Idjit."

"Idiot."

"What? It's true, ain't it? She should go work for Tupperware or something."

"And be a some wannabe housewife? No thank you."

As the others bickered, I was lost in my own thoughts, weighing the pros and cons over and over again, but one thing finally made up my mind; the only thing that would ever matter to me, Alice.

"Yes." Everyone turned to me in surprise, questioning me with their eyes. "Do it."

* * *

**Reviews are love, people. **


End file.
